New Gotham
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Terry McGinnis, o novo Batman, está incomodado com a solidão de seu mentor Bruce Wayne e resolve procurar seus velhos companheiros. Mal sabe ele quantas revelações ele terá ao fuçar no passado.
1. Qual o coletivo de morcego?

_Bom, esse é um dos meus projetos mais audaciosos até hoje._

_Um: porque fala de um personagem muito, mas muito complexo, Bruce Wayne e da sua relação de afetividade com sua família e amigos. E, quem lê um pouquinho que seja do Batman original, sabe que falar dos sentimentos do Bruce é sempre um desafio._

_Dois, por que eu resolvi misturar épocas diferentes, fandon e canon e criar muitos personagens a mais em um universo que já é bem lotado._

_Por isso antes de tudo quero pedir que tenha a "mente aberta" ao ler essa fic, pois eu altero a cronologia, além de alguns fatos, para que a história que imaginei possa se encaixar. (Como a DC vive fazendo isso, espero que não se importem ^^)._

_Daniel, se estiver lendo, quero pedir desculpas, mas estou postando a história na formatação original... por um motivo bem simples, na verdade... eu perdi as versões que você alterou XD... Eu sei, eu sei, poderia ter te pedido cópias, mas ia atrasar ainda mais esse "lançamento", então resolvi mandar assim mesmo. Por favor não fique bravo comigo._

_Ah gente, eu tenho dislexia e a fic está sem betagem... ou seja, vocês provavelmente vão se deparar com erros, se puderem me avisar eu corrijo, ok._

_Eu estou me divertindo muito em escreve-la... Então, resolvi publicar e torcer para que gostem também. Por isso, façam uma autora feliz e comentem!_

_Bjs a todos_

_ AMB_

* * *

**New Gotham**

**By A Mira Black

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**Qual o coletivo de morcego?**

Terry McGinnis, o atual Batman, vasculhava o computador aquela noite com mais avidez do que o costume.

Ele tinha recém descoberto a sua ligação sanguínea com seu chefe e mentor Bruce Wayne e isso o levou a outras questões.

Ainda era estranho pensar, mas Bruce era seu pai. Seu pai de sangue. Não é como se ele fosse esquecer todos os anos que vivera com o Sr. Warren MaGinnes, mas ficara feliz com a descoberta.

Gostava de Bruce. E nesses dez anos em que trabalhava para ele, podia dizer que aprendera a amá-lo como a um pai mesmo.

Fora esse pai quem lhe ensinara a utilizar seu potencial para o bem, a importância do caráter, o valor real de uma vida humana.

E foi daí que surgira a pergunta que tentava se responder agora. Por que Bruce era tão sozinho?

Não consegui entender.

Ok, o jovem Batman sabia que o Sr. Wayne não era a pessoa mais sociável do mundo e que ele costumava afastar a todos. Terry já tivera suas muitas doses de rejeição para se lembrar. Porem, imaginá-lo sozinho no final da vida lhe doía o peito.

E se ele, Terry, morresse antes? (o que a julgar pela sua profissão não era assim tão difícil), quem cuidaria de Bruce? Quem estaria lá por ele quando ele sempre esteve lá por todos?

Na tela do BatComputador, as fichas sobre os antigos aliados do primeiro Batman não lhe chamavam a atenção. A maior parte dos textos remetia a informações sobre as capacidades de cada herói da época. Não havia muito que indicasse alguma proximidade.

Hoje ele apelava para os _amigos de trabalho_, pois não tinha ficado satisfeito com as poucas informações que conseguira do antigo "BatClan".

Não fora nada difícil descobrir que o "primogênito" de Bruce se chamava Richard Grayson, porém, foi impossível desvendar sua localização atual, ele parecia ter evaporado do planeta.

Grayson fora criado por Bruce desde os doze anos quando seus pais foram assassinados em sua frente (isso lembra alguma coisa?) e assim o ex garoto de circo se tornou o primeiro Robin.

O quarto que pertencera a ele ainda estava intacto, como se esperasse pela volta de seu ocupante a qualquer momento. Havia fotos dele, em idades diferentes, em alguns cômodos da mansão, mas a preferida de Terry estava exposta na BatCaverna, onde o jovem fantasiado estava rodeado por mais três garotos e uma menina da mesma idade. Abaixo a descrição acusava os nomes Robin, Ricardito, Kid Flash, Aqualat e Moça Maravilha, a primeira formação dos Titãs, um grupo de jovens heróis que teve varias versões, mas que a muito não era remontado.

Engraçado pensar que Barbara Gordon, a primeira Batgirl, nunca fizera parte do grupo. Mas ao que parece, ter a identidade secreta escondida de seu pai a impedia de sair de Gothan e atuar junto aos outros.

Lembra-se de quando descobriu que a atual comissária perdera os movimentos das pernas um pouco depois de sair da adolescência, vitima de um tiro disparado pelo maquiavélico Coringa. Achou tão estanho a imaginar presa a uma cadeira de rodas. Mas foi assim que Barbara viveu durante muitos anos, antes da medicina conseguir desenvolver um meio de restaurar a lesão sofria e ela poder, finalmente, voltar a andar.

Nesse período ela ajudava seu antigo mentor e pupilos como Oráculo, com um trabalho que ia muito além do monitoramento que Bruce fazia com ele hoje em dia. Pelo que o velho contara, ela acabara expandindo bem mais sua influencia, ajudando outras equipes, além de coordenar operações inteiras apenas pelo computador.

Não era por acaso que ainda hoje ela era uma mulher incrível.

Jason Todd, segundo Robin, fora o mais complicado para descobrir-se algo, pois não havia muitos vestígios sobre ele na Mansão. Apenas o uniforme arrebentado que ele usava quando fora morto pelo Coringa original. Não tão morto, é verdade. Tim certa vez lhe contara essa história, mas ele continuava sem entendê-la.

De qualquer forma algo dizia a Terry que Jason não era uma boa opção para a busca que fazia.

Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, (já que, ao contrário do primeiro pupilo, Tim fora adotado quando ficara órfão) fora o terceiro Robin. Terry o conhecera há alguns anos, quando o chip que o Coringa instalou em sua cabeça, na época em que ainda atuava, se ativou e tentou dominar o homem. Foi com muito custo que o jovem Batman conseguira destruir o chip e devolver a vida normal de Tim.

Na Mansão, assim como na Caverna, havia varias referencias da estadia dele, e mais uma vez, a foto preferida de Terry estava exposta nas paredes rochosas da caverna, não muito longe da de Grayson. O terceiro Robin aparecia sorridente ao lado dos jovens amigos super-poderosos, o Superboy da época, a segunda Moça Maravilha e outro Kid Flash.

Terry e Tim se encontravam às vezes. Drake gostava de manter contato para saber da saúde de Bruce. De certa forma Terry sabia que se algo lhe acontecesse, Tim estaria por perto. Mas isso não acalmava seu coração. No fundo McGinnis achava que Bruce merecia mais, já que ele sempre fizera tanto por tantas pessoas.

Seguiu a linha de pesquisa, atrás da segunda Batgirl, Cassandra Cain, a qual Bruce também considerava como uma filha, segundo a Comissária lhe dissera. Se espantou ao perceber que levara tanto tempo para descobrir que a Batgirl II era ninguém menos que a atual esposa de Tim. Uma mulher de descendência oriental, sisuda, de poucas palavras, que contrastava e muito com o sempre tão amável Drake Wayne.

Sobre Stephanie Brown, a terceira Batgirl, só descobrira que ela havia usado o manto do Robin por algum tempo (o que ele achou deveras esquisito) e que fora namorada de Tim, porém as pistas todas terminavam no seu desaparecimento, vinte anos antes, em uma missão, logo após o casamento de Tim e Cassandra.

Damian Wayne, o quarto Robin, era o único filho legitimo do morcego, que assim como Grayson e Brown, ninguém sabia o paradeiro. Mas o mais interessante em sua história era o fato de ser neto de um dos maiores inimigos de seu pai: Ra's Al Ghul, o louco imortal que comandava uma sociedade de assassinos muito bem treinados e que, no momento, vivia no corpo da filha Tália, que viria a ser ninguém menos que a mãe de Damian e ex esposa de Bruce.

-Não sei se o que eles tiveram podia ser considerado casamento afinal... – comentou Tim enquanto tomavam algo em um bar da cidade certa vez - ...Al Ghul tinha dopado o Bruce no dia. Ao que parece foi assim que o Damian foi gerado.

Terry tentou não se prender as esquisitices da vida particular do morcego-mor, se concentrando em conseguir mais informações do "garoto perdido".

Tim se lembrava de Damian com certa graça na voz. O descreveu como uma peste aos seus dez anos de idade, mas disse que o tempo o soubera melhorar. Na verdade, o filho nunca fora o Robin do pai. Só vestira o manto para trabalhar ao lado de Grayson, na época que o mesmo teve que assumir, por pouco mais de um ano o lugar de Bruce, quando o morcego mor fora dado como morto e na verdade estava perdido no tempo... Outra história complicada para se contar.

Damian era conhecido por ter um gênio forte, ser convencido, anti-social, extremamente grosseiro e, o que piorava tudo, possuia uma inteligência páreo a do pai.

-Fora uma época difícil quando ele chegou... – comentou Tim na ocasião em que conversaram - ...Levou anos, mas nós nos tornamos amigos... Acho que posso dizer _irmãos_... Meu filho, Darek, é afilhado dele. – comentou.

Por algum motivo, chamem de intuição se quiserem, Terry chegou ao final da conversa quase certo de que Tim sabia onde estava Damian, embora o homem tivesse negado a toda investida feita.

Então, devido a escassez de opções no BatClan, hoje ele tentava descobrir mais sobre os amigos do primeiro Batman vasculhando matérias antigas.

Ele sabia que seria difícil. Até hoje, só ouvira um homem se referindo a Bruce como "amigo". Fora assim que Superman chamara seu pai em algumas das conversas que tiveram, antes dele se retirar de atuação, deixando o posto de mais poderoso herói do mundo ao filho J-el, com quem Terry já tinha trabalhado umas duas vezes. Um homem alguns poucos anos mais velho que ele, e a quem Bruce descrevia como _"a cara do pai com o gênio da mãe". _E algo na expressão que o sr. Wayne fazia quando dizia isso o levava a pensar que aquela não era uma boa combinação.

Ele parou de procurar quando alcançou uma foto de jornal que trazia a Liga da Justiça, a muitos anos atrás. Inexplicavelmente o Batman também aparecia na imagem, ao fundo, coberto pelas poucas sombras que o local onde estavam proporcionava. Um pouco a frente um homem vestido de verde com um anel luminoso no dedo, obviamente o Lanterna Verde da época. Ao lado dele, outro homem vestido de verde, mas carregando um arco nas mãos. O Arqueiro Verde, com certeza, só não tinha certeza que se tratava do primeiro, Oliver Queen.

Do outro lado mais dois integrantes que ele não reconhecia os uniformes. Uma mancha vermelha próxima ao grupo, indicando que o Flash da época também estava no local e bem à frente, parecendo falar com a imprensa, Superman em seu clássico uniforme azul e vermelho, com a namoradinha ao lado. Ou pelo menos era assim que o jornal se referia a Mulher Maravilha, a princesa Amazona que integrava o grupo desde a sua fundação.

-O que está procurando? – a voz de Bruce logo atrás de si o fez dar um sobressalto. Ralhou mentalmente consigo, já era para estar acostumado com essas aparições repentinas.

-Eu... – pensou duas vezes no que responder antes de perceber que o outro já tinha os olhos presos na imagem da tela - ...estava pesquisando.

Bruce fez um barulho próximo a um resmungo.

-Se quer saber sobre metas seria melhor pesquisar os mais atuais.

-Na verdade eu estava pesquisando sobre o Superman. – mentiu – Então veio essa imagem dele com a namorada.

Os olhos do velho se estreitaram para a foto.

-A mídia sempre os infernizou com isso.

-Então, eles não eram namorados? – Bruce exalava a mensagem _"não continue com esse assunto_", mas não pode segurar, a curiosidade fora maior. Por isso agüentou firme o olhar assassino que recebera na seqüência, tentando não se encolher muito na cadeira.

-O que você quer saber sobre o Superman? – perguntou o sr. Wayne batendo com a bengala na lateral do pé de Terry, para que ele levantasse da cadeira, ignorando sumariamente a pergunta que o rapaz fizera.

-Bom, eu... – ele disfarçou que buscava uma desculpa enquanto cedia o lugar ao pai - ...Na verdade estou tentando descobrir a identidade dele. Você bloqueou essa informação no computador.

-Trabalho para a faculdade? – alfinetou o velho, sabendo bem que o outro já tinha completado o curso de administração há algum tempo.

-Não, só estava curioso.

Bruce levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, desconfiado.

-Você podia simplesmente ter me perguntado.

-Se eu te perguntasse não ia descobrir que ele é o repórter aposentado Clark Kent sozinho. – sorriu triunfante. Na verdade ele já sabia disso desde a época em que ajudara Superman e a Liga da Justiça pela primeira vez – E que você é padrinho do único filho dele, Joseph Kent... Ou, o atual Superman, Jol-el para os íntimos.

-Se fosse realmente bom teria descoberto que o repórter aposentado Clark Kent já era muito bem casado nessa época, e não me faria perguntas idiotas.

Ele havia voltado a se referir a foto da Liga onde a Mulher Maravilha aparecia, então Terry pensou que a citação estava _"liberada"._

-Eu já sabia disso também. Sei inclusive que ele resolveu se aposentar, dos dois empregos, quando a esposa ficou doente, e passou os últimos anos que ela teve de vida ao lado dela... Mas acho que mesmo o cara mais bem casado do mundo não resistiria a isso... – e apontou para a mulher de vermelho e dourado e, quando se deu conta Bruce também tinha o olhar perdido para a imagem.

-Essa foto não faz jus nem a metade do que ela realmente é. – comentou, ainda a admirá-la.

Terry piscou algumas vezes antes de criar coragem para fazer a pergunta que surgiu na sua mente como um rastilho de pólvora.

-E quem ela realmente é? – tentou, tateando.

Houve um curto silencio, o qual achou que seria deixado no vácuo de novo.

-Diana é a mulher mais... – pareceu se demorar para escolher um adjetivo apropriado - ...Maravilhosa que se pode conhecer. Ela sempre fez jus ao nome que a imprensa lhe deu. Graciosa, inteligente, uma companheira de luta valiosa e insubstituível, dentre outras coisas...

-Essas outras coisas incluem outro tipo de companheirismo? – alfinetou o mais novo – É impressão minha ou a mídia estava errada sobre quem namorava quem ali?

O mais velho apertou um botão a frente, fazendo com que a imagem de dissipasse.

-Chega de falar do passado. – disse seco - Já pensou no que conversamos sobre o seu irmão ontem?

Terry sempre se surpreendia com a agilidade que Bruce tinha de mudar de assunto.

Pensou em insistir no tópico Mulher Maravilha, mas só irritaria o velho, duvidava que fosse conseguir mais alguma coisa.

-Eu já pensei. O difícil será convencê-lo de que ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos da Fundação Wayne por mérito próprio e não por interferência minha.

-Eu paguei os seus estudos e pretendo pagar os dele também, Terry.

-Vai ter que dizer que é o pai biológico dele, então. Por que eu não vejo outro jeito do Matt aceitar ajuda sua. Ele pensa que eu que peço as coisas para o senhor e não acha certo aceitar esse tipo de favor. Tão teimoso quanto o pai... – brincou.

-E como o irmão. – respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Alguns minutos mais tarde o jovem Batman já flutuava a bordo do batmóvel sobre as ruas de Gotham enquanto o sr. Wayne o monitorava da Bat-caverna.

Sozinho, Bruce acendeu novamente a tela do computador para ver a imagem da foto que o filho achara. Sorriu. E quem pudesse ver a imagem não saberia dizer se era saudade da época em que atuava, ou de alguém em especial. Porém, sua atenção foi interrompida pelo barulho de telefone celular. Ele olhou para a tela do aparelho e resmungou para si mesmo:

-Chamada não Identificada. Parece que alguém não quer ser reconhecido. – disse enquanto atendia a chamada.

"_Na verdade eu esperava que você reconhecesse minha voz de primeira." _A risada que há tanto tempo não escutava com clareza inundou os seus ouvidos.

-Dick?

"_É, eu mesmo. Vem cá, da para abrir o portão pra mim? O seu cachorro não parece ter ido muito com a minha cara."

* * *

_

_Continua...

* * *

  
_


	2. O bom morcego a caverna torna

**Capitulo II**

**O bom morcego a caverna torna

* * *

**

O bat-móvel voava suavemente enquanto Terry aproveitava a vista da cidade.

-Hum... As ruas parecem calmas demais... Não gosto disso, Bruce. – disse para o comunicador do carro.

"_Já fui chamada de muitas coisas, mas de velho rabugento é definitivamente a mais ofensiva..."_

-Max? – a voz da amiga o surpreendeu - O que está fazendo na linha? Você sabe que o Bruce detesta quando...

"_Por incrível que pareça, estou aqui a pedido dele. O velho me ligou e pediu pra eu te acompanhar essa noite. Disse que teria que resolver umas coisas... E ele já disse que é pra me tratar por Oráculo quando estivesse lhe ajudando, lembra."_

-Ta... _Oráculo_. Mas que coisas ele teria para resolver a essa hora da noite?

"_Você realmente não acha que ele me disse, não é? Sinceramente, tenho certeza que ele só me chama por falta de opção... Duvido que confie em mim. Nem sei como ele me deu aquele emprego..."_

Terry sorriu.

-Ele gosta de você... Ao modo dele.

"_É isso que me preocupa."_

-Eu vou... – ele não terminou a frase, a amiga o cortou antes.

"_O alarme da Joalheria Gold acaba de ser acionado." _disse a Oráculo, que havia invadido os computadores da policia local para monitorar as ocorrências. _"Alameda 15."_

-Estou perto, vou tentar interceptar os bandidos. – forçou o manche para frente acelerando o veiculo, ela calculou o tempo.

"_Vai chegar lá antes da policia."_

E, como ela previu, em segundos estava onde pretendia. Da onde estava pode ver o carro de fuga esperando os assaltantes a duas quadras dali.

Pulou para o prédio mais próximo e se pôs a seguir o grupo de cinco assaltantes que corria pelos becos escuros da cidade, pronto para interceptá-los.

Porém, quando estava prestes a pará-los, outra pessoa o fez.

* * *

Os dois homens conversavam em uma das salas de estar da mansão. Dick bebericava uma taça de licor sob o olhar atento do Dog Alemão Ace, que havia se acomodado ao lado do sofá que seu dono sentara.

Bruce estava feliz em vê-lo, enquanto o outro contava como foram os últimos quinze anos longe do pai adotivo, ele se empenhava em ver o que o tempo fizera com o seu primeiro Robin.

-Você não parece ter envelhecido nada. – comentou, embora soubesse o motivo.

-Culpe o ar da Nova Tamaran.

Dick tinha um físico invejável para os seus sessenta e oito anos, na verdade ele não mudara quase nada desde que saíra da Terra, quando Koriande'r lhe dissera que iria embora do planeta para governar a Nova Tamaran e o chamou para acompanhá-la.

Na época ele e Bruce conversaram bastante e no final os dois chegaram à conclusão de que Dick deveria sim tentar formar a família que a vida de vigilante noturno sempre o atrapalhara a ter, mesmo tendo que seguir a ex namorada para fora do planeta.

-Não posso reclamar dos anos que vivi lá. Kori é uma ótima esposa, mas governar a Nova Tamaran não lhe deixava muito tempo para mim. – o mais velho esperou pacientemente que o filho postiço terminasse a dolorosa frase - Decidimos nos separar...

-Então, está dizendo que sua volta a Gotham não tem nada haver com a minha idade já um pouco avançada...

-Mesmo com corpinho de sessenta, - gracejou o mais novo - setenta e oito anos podem ser considerados uma idade _muitooo_ avançada, sabe.

-Você chega lá. Como eu ia dizendo, quer mesmo que eu acredite que você voltou para casa porque terminou com a Kori? Acho difícil já que não fez isso nem quando tinha vinte e poucos anos. – Dick sorriu abertamente ao comentário – Parece ter esquecido que eu lhe conheço muito bem.

-Você conhece todo mundo muito bem, Bruce. Chega a ser chato. – bebericou mais um pouco da bebida doce - Ok, quer a verdade?

-Seria interessante.

-Oh, sim, você pode apostar que é... Gabrielly, sua neta meia Tamaraniana, fará quinze anos terrestres em breve. E ela quer uma festa terrestre, com direito a valsa com o pai, os tios e o avô. – encarou Bruce por um momento antes de terminar – E eu sinto falta do meu pai, e gostaria de aproveitar mais tempo com ele enquanto ainda posso.

A expressão de Bruce não mudou, mas Dick sabia muito bem que ele gostara de ouvir isso.

-Não é prudente. – disse seco, então o olhar desviou por um momento – Você não devia estar fazendo a ronda?

Dick sorriu diante da pergunta destinada às sombras. Em segundos a figura vestida de negro com um morcego vermelho no peito emergiu do lugar.

-O novo Batman... – murmurou o homem a quem Terry não conhecia – Esse uniforme ficou melhor nele do que em você. – brincou.

Bruce sorriu de lado antes de começar as apresentações.

-Terry, eu quero que conheça Dick Grayson. Ele...

-Foi o seu primeiro Robin. Você se tornou o tutor dele depois que os sr. e sra Grayson foram assassinados. O criou. Ele usou o manto do Robin por aproximadamente dez anos até assumir a alcunha de Asa Noturna. Também assumiu o manto do Batman pelo tempo em que você foi considerado morto.

"_O primeiro Robin é? Esse cara é bem gato para a idade dele, heim. Ele tem o que? Uns sessenta anos?" _comentou Max ao seu ouvido. Ele não tinha desligado o comunicador.

Sem se importar com a pequena interrupção Terry continuou.

-...Casou com Koriande'r, princesa de um planeta chamado Tamaran e...

Fora o riso de Dick que o interrompeu dessa vez.

-Eu devia estar surpreso? – perguntou para Bruce que apenas deu de ombros – O prazer é todo meu, sr. McGinnis. Ou deveria dizer: jovem Wayne? A Waller é mesmo louca, não é?

Sem dar-lhe atenção, Terry olhou de lado para Bruce.

-Eu não disse nada. – o mais velho respondeu a pergunta muda.

-Você não é o único aqui que foi treinado pelo maior detetive do mundo. – comentou Dick – E eu não deixaria alguém assumir o manto do Batman sem investigá-lo primeiro. Mesmo estando em outro planeta.

-Outro planeta? Então era por isso que não conseguia encontrar o seu endereço.

"_Isso está ficando interessante." _Teve vontade de desligar o visor que permitia a Max ter acesso as mesmas imagens que via.

-Já você, mora com sua mãe e irmão. É noivo da bailarina Dana Tan. Trabalha há dez anos para o empresário Bruce Wayne. Teve seus estudos de Administração pagos por ele e segue sendo o secretário particular do milionário, ao invés de tentar a carreia... Vocês deveriam rever isso, da muito na cara, alguém pode achar que têm um caso.

A gargalhada de Max foi seguida por um _"Uii... esse cara é bom."_ que só fez o humor de Terry piorar.

-Não é tão difícil levantar esses dados quando já se sabe sobre o Bruce. – comentou ele, respondendo ao mesmo tempo a exclamação da amiga.

-Eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre o que descobriu de mim. – disse Dick, ainda sorrindo, depois voltou os olhos mais uma vez para Bruce – Ele não parece tanto com você, apesar do genes.

-Terry é bem mais paciente... – concordou Bruce.

-Percebesse. Você já teria me deixado falando sozinho. E o Damian já teria me mandado para algum lugar desagradável... – e então o jovem Batman se deu conta de que o Dick o estava testando.

Sabendo que o comentário certamente havia irritado o amigo, Max concluiu. _"Bom, não parecer com o velho é um elogio, certo?"_

Alheio a isso Dick se levantou do sofá.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir. Prometi a Donna encontrá-la no hotel daqui a pouco.

-Donna está na cidade? – perguntou o pai e Dick fez que sim.

"_Quem é Donna?"_ Ele quase respondeu 'a primeira moça maravilha' mas ia denunciar a _"presença"_ de Max.

-Veio só pára me ver. Volta para Star City amanhã cedo. Vai ficar até o fim do mês com o Roy antes de retornar à Themyscira para uma festa. – disse, largando o copo de licor vazio sobre um dos móveis e o movimento o deixou de costas para Terry por uns segundos.

O Batman teria percebido a alteração na expressão de Bruce se não fosse pela exclamação em seu ouvido.

"_Hello mama! Que traseiro é esse?"_

-Max, quer calar a maldita boca? – chiou para o comunicador, já sem se importar que Bruce e Dick soubessem que mais alguém lhes escutava.

"_Isso foi golpe baixo, McGinnis."_ Ela reclamou.

-Pode apostar que sim. – rosnou antes de desligar de vez o aparelho com um toque dos dedos no ouvido.

Dick e Bruce assistiram a mini discussão em silencio e, ao término dela fingiram que nada tinha acontecido, muito embora o "primogênito" tivesse um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

-Deixe o hotel. – disse Bruce, retomando a conversa com Grayson - Você vem para a mansão amanhã.

-Não é prudente. – alfinetou Dick, repetindo o comentário que ele fizera mais cedo.

-Não era prudente estar na Terra. Ou em Gotham. Mas como você é teimoso, é melhor que fique onde eu posso vê-lo.

O outro concordou com a cabeça antes de alfinetar mais uma vez.

-Ok, mas eu devo lembrá-lo que daqui a duas semanas sua neta chega e que ela é uma adolescente de quatorze anos.

Bruce acenou com a mão.

-Que seja.

-Certo. – ele abaixou e deu um beijo na testa do pai – Vou encontrar com o Tim amanhã cedo. Depois venho para cá. Boa noite. – voltou-se para Terry de novo e finalmente lhe esticou a mão – Esqueci de dizer que eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que o Bruce tenha alguém como você por perto. – e algo no sorriso que Dick lhe dera fez com que a raiva que estava sentindo se dizimasse - E agradecer pelo que você fez pelo meu irmão anos atrás.

Ele estava se referindo a Tim e sua quase conversão em Coringa.

Terry apertou a mão estendida enquanto retirava finalmente o capuz e acenava em concordância.

-Foi um prazer. – disse.

-Nossa. – Dick arregalou os olhos por uns míseros segundos - Tim estava certo, vocês são muito parecidos.

* * *

-Está incomodado por que o filho mais velho do cara apareceu? Mas até ontem você estava procurando por familiares e amigos dele... – Max balançou a cabeça em negativo, tomou e gole do suco e continuou - Eu não te entendo, Terry.

Os dois amigos estavam almoçando no restaurante da Wayne Powers onde Max trabalhava. O sr. Wayne estava numa reunião demorada e Terry aproveitou para acompanhar Max na refeição já que a noiva estava fora da cidade, em uma excursão do show onde trabalhava como bailarina.

-Não gostei dele. – disse seco – O cara é piadista demais pro meu gosto.

Max franziu o cenho, estava prestes a dizer ao amigo que ele era piadista demais também, quando percebeu o bico que mais parecia o de uma criança de dez anos estampado na face de Terry.

Ela riu.

-Saquei. Você esta com ciúmes! – o amigo lançou um olhar fulminante na direção dela, mas isso não a intimidou – O _preferido_ voltou e você está com ciúmes dele. – repetiu.

-Não estou com ciúmes. Estou preocupado. – tentou desviar das insinuações descabidas – O cara vai voltar para morar na mansão, e em pouco tempo virá a filha... Uma guria de quinze anos.

-Quatorze... – corrigiu ela – Ela ainda vai fazer quinze. O que me lembra... – sorriu para o amigo – ...quem será que vai organizar a festinha, heim? – levou o dedo a boca, pensativa – Hum... Acho que o secretario particular do avozinho dela, não é? Oh! Esse é você.

-Cala a boca, Max. – rosnou, ainda bicudo – Como eu vou poder trabalhar em paz com uma adolescente na casa, me diz? – ele tomou um gole da água que havia pedido, e esperou a amiga mastigar um pouco da comida.

-Bom, a menina é meio alienígena... E o pior, é neta do velho. Certamente não é uma adolescente normal. – começou a cortar outro pedaço do bife.

-Ela não cresceu com ele... – resmungou.

-Sinceramente, Terry, acho que esta se preocupando a toa. Tenho certeza que o Sr. Wayne sabe o que esta fazendo.

-É pode ser...

Ela mastigou mais um pouco enquanto ele a observava.

-Bom, vamos mudar para um assunto mais proveitoso... Que tal falarmos sobre seu novo ajudante na luta contra o crime? O que seu patrão achou?

-O Bruce viu a gravação que as câmeras do uniforme fizeram. – disse ele, feliz por terem mudado de tópico afinal - Disse que o cara tem potencial, usa técnicas de Boxe, Savate e Jiujitsu... Quase nada oriental. Utiliza bem os golpes, mas tem pouco conhecimento.

Ela ponderou um pouco.

-Boxe e Jiujitsu são populares hoje em dia, qualquer academia ensina. Agora... Savate é mais difícil.

-Em Gothan não há ninguém que de aulas de Savate. Já levantei.

-Eu acessei os arquivos da delegacia e li os depoimentos dos caras. Eles não conseguiram ver o rosto da pessoa que os parou. Mas garantiram que não era o Batman... Não usava roupas especiais, nem mascara... – ela limpou a boca com o guardanapo, num sinal de que terminara a refeição - Bom, você também não conseguiu ver a cara dele, não é?

-Não... Mas estou incomodado com uma coisa. – ela o olhou curiosa – Eu tive a impressão de que conhecia o cara, mesmo não vendo o rosto dele... Sabe quando o jeito de andar te lembra alguém? Eu só não sei quem.

* * *

A casa estava soturna como de costume, nem parecia que havia mais um morador nela há uma semana quase. E o motivo era simples, assim como o sr. Wayne, Grayson era silencioso. Mas isso ele também podia ser.

Ouviu um riso vindo de um dos cômodos, se esgueirou até a porta da biblioteca onde, como esperava, Grayson conversava com alguém. Só que não havia ninguém lá.

-Urgente? – falava ele ao celular – Mas o que aconteceu? – o dialogo era seguido por pausas onde a pessoa com quem conversava lhe respondia as perguntas - Ela não foi mais especifica? ... Que estranho. Bom, vamos torcer para que tudo se resolva logo... – riu – É eu sei como é difícil ficar no escuro. Mas você já devia estar acostumado. A conhece a mais de cinqüenta anos... – gargalhou – É, eu sei que falar assim faz com que pareçamos mais velhos. Mas isso é porque somos, Roy. - ele fez um movimento com a cabeça na direção onde Terry estava, era certo que havia percebido sua aproximação - Você as conhece, nada de pedir ajuda a homens... – continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Ah! Sim! Assim que a Gaby chegar nós vamos marcar algo sim. – nova pausa curta – Ok, me mantenha informado. Até. – e desligou o aparelho – A casa é bem antiga McGinnis, o assoalho faz muito barulho. – disse para a porta. Sem motivos para se esconder, ele resolveu aparecer de uma vez – Não se preocupe, só o Alfred conseguia andar por aqui sem ser notado.

Terry levou a mão ao bolso da jaqueta preta que costumava usar.

-Bruce fala muito dele. Parece ter sido uma boa pessoa.

Dick sorriu saudoso.

-Melhor do que todos nós juntos. – apontou o sofá a frente do que ele mesmo ocupava, como que chamando Terry para uma conversa – Acho que Alfred gostaria muito de você.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque você gosta do Bruce.

-Quem disse que eu gosto dele? – perguntou fingindo seriedade, enquanto sentava no lugar oferecido.

-Para passar dez anos aqui, você gosta dele e muito. E você merece um premio... Ele está mais rabugento hoje do que era na nossa época.

-Que seja. – Terry deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para algum ponto atrás de Dick.

-O que te incomoda McGinnis?

-Nada. Por que acha que estou incomodado?

-Bom, eu conheço um bico quando vejo um. Tenho uma filha adolescente que vive fazendo isso.

Lembrando que a própria amiga percebera a mesma informação em suas feições, tentou (sem sucesso) melhorar a cara. Remexeu-se no sofá, como se não encontrasse uma posição adequada. O olhar do outro continuava incisivo sobre si e aquilo sim o estava incomodando.

-Eu não... – tentou começar – Eu não estou certo de como serão as coisas agora.

-Comigo aqui?

Concordou com a cabeça.

Dick pareceu pensar muito na resposta antes de começar a falar.

-Eu não pretendo tomar o seu lugar, se é o que lhe preocupa. Não tenho mais idade para isso...

-Eu não iria deixar que o fizesse. Mesmo que você tenha mais direitos do que eu.

-Ser o mais antigo me da alguns privilégios. Mas não mais direitos que você, Terry. – era a primeira vez que Grayson o chamava pelo primeiro nome – O maior legado do Bruce não é sua empresa, nem o dinheiro, nem suas posses... Nenhum de nós nunca se importou com nada disso, assim como ele.

Terry sabia disso, _aproveitador_ não era um adjetivo que ele usaria para nenhum dos integrantes do BatClan.

Dick continuou.

-Seu maior legado é o manto do Batman e tudo que ele representa. E isso, hoje, é você quem carrega. Você é o sucessor atual, seja por que alguns de nós não possam mais assumir, - apontou para si mesmo - seja por que não querem, seja por que tinham outras obrigações... – fez um pausa – O fato é que essa família gira em torno do que é melhor para o Cavaleiro Negro de Gotham, isso significa que o que eu puder fazer para deixar o seu trabalho mais fácil, eu farei.

-Esta tentando me dizer que é um aliado?

Dick sorriu aquele sorriso que o desmontara na primeira noite.

-Você entende rápido.

-McGinnis! – o berro vindo do corredor foi identificado rapidamente pelos dois homens – McGinnis, onde você está?

Os cabelos agora platinados da Comissária Gordon surgiram na entrada da biblioteca. Ela parecia irritada, certamente por não ter descoberto nada sobre o vigilante misterioso, mas sua expressão mudou totalmente ao dar de cara com Grayson na sala.

-Dick?

Terry não soube dizer como, mas o sorriso já vasto do homem se abriu ainda mais ao vê-la.

-Oi, Babs... Eu voltei.

_

* * *

__Continua... _


	3. O passado de volta

**Capitulo III**

**O passado de volta

* * *

**

O abraço entre eles durou mais do que Terry acharia apropriado, mesmo que fizesse muitos anos que não se viam, mesmo que eles tivessem dividido muitas coisas juntos, mesmo que um já tivesse salvado a vida do outro inúmeras vezes.

Era fato, aquele abraço tinha uma saudade muito maior. E Terry já era grandinho o suficiente para perceber isso.

Tossiu discretamente, mas o barulho não pareceu incomodá-los. Resolveu limpar a garganta um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, e mesmo assim nada.

-Ah... Eu vou... Ah... Vou ver como o Bruce está... – e saiu da sala, impressionado pela forma como a comissária esqueceu que ele existia.

Encontrou seu chefe e pai, como esperava, a frente da enorme tela que do bat-computador.

-A Gordon está ai.

-Eu sei. – e fez um sinal discreto para as câmeras da mansão, em uma delas era possível ver que o abraço ainda não havia terminado.

-Pelo visto você não é o único com um passado amoroso oculto, heim... – gracejou, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar próximo ao pai.

-A relação deles nunca foi muito oculta. – comentou Bruce – Sorte sua, ganhou um dia a mais para descobrir quem é o tal rapaz sem ouvi-la acusar-lhe.

Ele concordou em silencio, sabendo bem que a comissária iria arrancar-lhe o fígado por servir de "má influencia" aos jovens. Já havia conseguido evitá-la alguns dias, procurá-lo de surpresa na mansão foi um golpe baixo mais necessário para forçá-lo a ouvir suas acusações.

Sabendo que não conseguiria escapar por muito mais tempo, voltou sua atenção para o caso.

-Armou a armadilha?

-Sim, a Jóia de Venus será exposta hoje no roll de entrada do teatro municipal, na abertura da nova temporada do Mágico de Oz. Cortesia da Wayne Power. Já está sendo anunciado em todos os telejornais... A segurança será baixa e isso certamente vai atrair os ladrões.

-E nosso vigilante misterioso.

-Ele não sabe que você o viu, então, não estará a sua espera. Poderá pega-lo de surpresa.

-E o que faremos com ele quando o pegarmos?

-O entregaremos a policia. Barbara ficará feliz... – olhou de relance para a câmera da biblioteca, o abraço ainda estava lá, sorriu de lado – Bom... Mais feliz.

De repente uma chamada começou a _bipar_ nos botões a frente deles. Aquilo não era nada comum, principalmente porque não eram muitas as pessoas que tinham o "número" da bat-caverna. Pelo menos não muitas que ele conhecia.

A expressão de Bruce, comumente inexpressível, o fez acreditar que seu pai também não imaginava quem podia ser quando aceitou a chamada.

"_Código de segurança 31-7QD"_ disse a voz feminina com um tom metálico.

-Ligação de Themyscira? – disse Terry, sabendo que aquele era o código de acesso da rainha das Amazonas.

Não porque já havia recebido uma ligação dela antes, mas porque estava escrito nos protocolos de segurança que Bruce o fizera decorar.

Com um toque nos teclados o mais velho liberou a imagem, a tela iluminou o ambiente e duas mulheres igualmente bonitas, embora diferentes, apareceram. Uma deles, oriental, trazia os cabelos trançados adornados com fios prateados, e a expressão calma e pacata. A outra, ruiva, levava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça e possuía um olhar que misturava raiva com desdém.

-_Saudações, senhor Wayne._ – disse a oriental, com formalidade.

-Olá, Euboea. – ele não fez questão de cumprimentar a outra – O que aconteceu?

-_Nada para que ela pedisse sua ajuda._ – disse a ruiva, ríspida – _Mas nossa rainha tem hábitos esquisitos._

-Não são mais esquisitos que os seus, Arthemis. – respondeu ele, a fazendo contorcer as feições em desagrado.

Ao seu lado, Euboea tentou conter o sorriso antes de continuar.

-_A rainha pede uma audiência, sr. Wayne. Há assuntos de estrema urgência a serem tratados._

-E desde quando ela precisa marcar hora para falar comigo?

Puderam ouvir um riso ao fundo, e então a imagem exuberante da morena que um dia fora conhecida como Mulher Maravilha apareceu na tela.

-_Tão amável, como sempre._ – disse ela, com um sorriso iluminado nos lábios, acenou para que as duas amazonas se retirassem e, após isso, voltou-se novamente para o velho com a mesma graça no olhar – _Como vai Bruce?_

Ele demorou a responder, a imagem talvez o tenha surpreendido, ou talvez fosse apenas a beleza dela que deixava, até ele, sem palavras.

Bruce se recompôs bem antes que Terry.

-Diana... O que houve? – o tom _semi amável_ fez com que o filho se surpreendesse o suficiente para olhar para o pai de rabo de olho.

-_Assuntos particulares. _– foi a resposta momentânea, então, os olhos dela se prenderam no rapaz – _O novo Batman, devo presumir._

-Sim, este é Terry. - disse Bruce os apresentando – Terry, essa é Diana, rainha das Amazonas.

Ele a saldou como Bruce lhe ensinara a saldar uma realeza, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

-É um prazer, alteza.

-_O prazer é meu, criança. Sua fama já chegou até nós. E devo dizer que só escutei elogios vindos de Kal._

Ele voltou a olhar de relance para Bruce que bufou descontente antes de responder.

-É o nome _kripitoniano _do Superman. Ela tem mania de tratá-lo assim.

_-E você tem mania de implicar com isso._

-E mesmo assim você continua...

_-Eu não vou deixar de tratar o meu amigo com carinho por conta das suas implicâncias._

Ele fez uma aceno com a mão, como se dissesse para ela pular o assunto.

-Vamos logo ao que interessa, sim...

-_Você está certo. Entrei em contato para avisar que estarei na Mansão para o jantar, assim poderemos conversar melhor._

-Na Mansão? – ele pareceu surpreso – Você está vindo para a Mansão?

-_Sim, por que, não sou mais bem vinda?_

-Você sabe que é.

-_Que bom... Ia detestar ter que procurar meus direitos na justiça._ – sorriu antes de completar em tom doce – _Nos vemos a noite, Bruce._ – e desligou.

O silencio pairou sobre os dois por longos minutos, enquanto Bruce se levantava da cadeira e seguia escada a cima. Terry resolveu acompanhá-lo, mas demorou a decidir fazer a pergunta que se seguiu.

-O que ela quis dizer com _"procurar seus direitos"?_

-Adivinhe. – ele não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma explicação aceitável até o fim da escada, percebendo isso, Bruce completou – Ela também é dona dessa casa, Terry.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou por reflexo, e então a única resposta plausível lhe atingiu a cabeça como um tijolo – Não... Você e ela? Casados?

Bruce não respondeu, não era preciso.

-Organize um bom jantar, por favor. E sem carne. A Diana é vegetariana.

* * *

Ele se postou sobre a gárgula que lhe fornecia a melhor visão de todo o prédio do teatro. Aguardaria pacientemente o final da apresentação e algum sinal dos prováveis assaltantes.

A cabeça estava meia lá, meia cá. Tinha a atenção no serviço, mas a mente não conseguia parar de devagar sobre a visita que deixara junto com Bruce e Grayson na Mansão.

Eles estavam com tudo pronto quando a abertura do portal que ela usava apareceu no meio da sala.

Bruce a abraçou da mesma forma carinhosa que Gordon fizera com Grayson, mas felizmente não se demorou o mesmo tanto. Ela levou menos tempo para cumprimentar o primeiro Robin e então prendeu o olhar em Terry. Abriu um sorriso encantador antes de compará-lo a Bruce na mesma idade.

-Ele só não é tão carrancudo quanto você. – comentou quando ele lhe estampou um sorriso tímido em resposta – Eu sempre lhe disse que ficaria mais bonito se sorrisse mais, Bruce.

-Ele tem mais motivos para sorrir do que eu.

-Ah, tem? E quais seriam? Agüentar seus resmungos? – Bruce sorriu moderadamente para piada dela, enquanto a rainha envolvia os braços no braço direito dele.

-Vai ficar só para o jantar?

-Eu pretendia me demorar um pouco além dele...

-Alguns anos seria apropriado.

-Sim, seria. Mas infelizmente o tempo disponível é mais curto.

Seguiram para a sala onde o jantar fora servido logo em seguida. Os quatro desfrutaram a comida que o próprio Terry preparar com cuidado para a ocasião.

A conversa durante a refeição não foi nada elucidativa, mas fora agradável. Ela era exatamente tudo que Bruce dissera, mas Terry poderia acrescentar "simpática" e "amável" à lista.

Era estranho a ver tratar Grayson como se ele fosse muito mais novo, quando aparentemente ele e Bruce eram bem mais velhos que a amazona.

Era mais estranho ainda ver como ela e Bruce trocavam farpas, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciavam a mão um do outro. Estranho e engraçado.

-Oh, eu deveria contar a história de quando nos conhecemos. – ameaçou ela, quando ele soltara alguma informação que achara desnecessária, só para irritá-la.

-Qual parte? A que você disse que eu usava métodos ultrapassados ou a que eu disse que seu uniforme era impróprio para o oficio?

-Você não fez isso? - exclamou Terry, que chegara a engasgar com um gole da bebida que tomava ao ouvir a proeza do velho.

-Ah, ele fez... Claro que ele fez.

-Eu queria tanto ter visto essa cena. – murmurava Dick entre um gole e outro do vinho.

-Garanto que Kal teria trocado de lugar com você, se pedisse. Foi difícil ele me impedir de quebrar o pescoço do Bruce naquele dia.

-Você iria tentar... – respondeu o anfitrião, com aquele olhar de quem tinha tudo sob controle, certamente.

E mesmo se alfinetando, o brilho nos olhos deles quando se encaravam era incontestável. Eles se amavam... _Ainda_ se amavam. O que levava a outra pergunta: por que então viviam separados?

-Você precisa seguir para o teatro, Terry. – disse o pai, antes do fim do jantar – A peça vai começar daqui a pouco.

Ele acenou em concordância antes de pedir licença, se levantar e se retirar do aposento. Meia hora depois já estava sobre a gárgula, ainda pensando no que acontecera recentemente.

"_Quer companhia?"_ ele nunca havia ouvido aquela voz no comunicador antes, mas soube na hora de quem se tratava.

-Você não deixou os dois pombinhos sozinhos, deixou? Eles podem aprontar algo.

Dick gargalhou do outro lado da linha antes de comentar:

"_Não duvido."_

Ele quase acompanhou a risada do mais velho, mas preferiu esperá-lo terminar para perguntar algo.

-Você estava lá, Grayson... Como isso aconteceu?

"_Você quer saber como ele se apaixonou por ela ou como ela se apaixonou por ele?"_

-As duas coisas.

"_Bom... Se apaixonar por ela é meio inevitável... até para ele. Agora, o que deu na cabeça dela de se apaixonar por ele, ai eu já não faço a menor idéia."_ gargalhou mais uma vez _"Mas foi muito difícil para ele aceitar..."_

-Aceitar que gostava dela?

"_Aceitar que gostava de alguém fisicamente mais forte, que não necessitava de proteção. Que não precisava dele."_

-Hum... Entendi. O velho complexo masculino.

"_É, bem inapropriado para alguém que se apaixona por uma amazona..." _Terry pode ouvir o barulho do que certamente era Dick esticando os pés sobre o console do computador _"Então, em que pé está o plano?" _

-Tudo calmo por aqui. O espetáculo já deve ter começado.

"_Talvez só tentem algo quando acabar."_

-É, talvez... Vai ser uma noite longa.

"_Tudo bem, eu te faço companhia... Acho que não serei muito querido lá em cima essa noite."_

-Você não acha que eles...

"_Eles tem muito para por em dia." _o tom que Dick usava não o deixava perceber se aquilo era uma piada ou não. _"Mas é melhor não pensar nisso. O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Tentar entender os rolos afetivos do morcego-mor faz mal para a sanidade mental e afetiva de qualquer um. Só Deus sabe quanto de terapia eu deveria ter gasto quando descobrimos sobre o Damian... E depois você e seu irmão."_

-Eu e meu irmão não somos frutos de rolos afetivos do Bruce. – reclamou ele.

"_Por que você acha que a Waller escolheu coletar os genes dele e não os do Super?"_

-Você não está querendo dizer que ela e o Bruce...

"_Ohhh, não. Mas bem que ela gostaria."_

-Credo, Grayson, você quem está me induzindo a criar imagens que vão acabar com a minha sanidade mental.

O outro riu mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

"_Ok. Depois eu posso te contar outras experiências afetivas dele que nos foram menos traumáticas. Tenho algumas interessantes... algumas que eu tenho certeza, você não saberia pela boca dele."_

-Foram tantas assim?

"_Sim, foram. Mas poucas foram importantes realmente. E a única que valeu a pena você conheceu hoje."_

Houve um curto silencio antes de Terry resolver fazer um comentário.

-Eu não entendo... Eles parecem se amar tanto.

"_E se amam."_

-Então por que não estão juntos?

"_Bruce é especialista em arrumar motivos para nos afastar, achei que já soubesse disso."_

-Eu sei... – resmungou – É só que... – a movimentação no teto do teatro lhe desviou do assunto.

"_O que houve?"_

-Parece que morderam a isca. – disse ligando a câmera de seu visor para que Grayson o acompanhasse, antes de sair na direção que o grupo de ladrões seguiu.

Eram apenas três dessa vez. E novamente corriam por becos enquanto o mesmo carro os aguardava mais adiante.

Como esperava o paladino misterioso apareceu e os deteve. Ou quase os deteve já que dessa vez o grupo parecia preparado para tal interferência.

Ele viu quando mais dois cúmplices surgiram do nada durante a briga, com armas na mão, prontas para disparar contra o tal rapaz.

Nesse instante Terry interferiu, saltando sobre o primeiro e usou a perna para desarmar o segundo.

O paladino se surpreendeu com sua chegada tempo suficiente para encará-lo e bastou um segundo para Terry o reconhecer.

-Matt?

Seu irmão não pode responder, um dos homens que ele havia derrubado enlaçou uma corda em seu pescoço.

Com mais facilidade do que Terry achava que Matt seria capaz, ele virou o homem por sobre as próprias costas e o jogou na direção do irmão, criando a oportunidade perfeita para dar um fora dali.

O mais velho chutou o ultimo dos ladrões que ainda teimava em ficar de pé antes de abrir as asas e pular, ligando os propulsores dos pés.

Teria alcançado o céu rapidamente e conseguido localizar o irmão por sobre os prédios se algo não o tivesse puxado para baixo novamente.

Bateu com as costas no chão e pode escutar a exclamação de Grayson em seu ouvido, perguntando se estava bem, antes de abrir os olhos para encarar seu adversário.

A surpresa o abateu. Não se tratava de nenhum dos homens a quem ele e o irmão haviam acabado de derrubar e sim de uma mulher.

-Você é o famoso Batman. – afirmou ela, a face oculta pelo elmo de um bronze escurecido que usava.

A roupa de couro negro imitava a dos antigos gladiadores e nos pulsos os braceletes típicos do grupo de mulheres cujo a rainha os visitava.

Ele não precisou ouvir o que Dick dizia para saber que tinha sido derrubado por uma Amazona.

-Desculpe moça, mas não posso te dar atenção agora. – falou, se levantando num salto.

Ela o tentou jogar novamente no chão, mas Terry se desviou a tempo da mão direita, pulando para o lado.

Isso só a deixou mais irritada. Quando ele tentou alçar vôo novamente, a mulher alcançou seu pescoço e o prensou com força na parede.

Com a pancada o ar lhe sumiu do peito por alguns segundos, e a dor fora quase insuportável. Já tinha passado por coisas piores, era verdade, mas tinha certeza que aquele gesto era apenas um cartão de visitas. A mulher estava apenas querendo demonstrar que podia fazer bem pior se quisesse já que o levantou do chão, sem nenhum esforço, apenas com uma das mãos.

Abriu os olhos para encará-la novamente, pedindo a Deus que Grayson lhe desse alguma luz sobre o que fazer para derrubá-la. Foi quando avistou um dos assaltantes apontando uma arma para as costas dela.

-Cuidado... – conseguiu gaguejar, mesmo sem fôlego.

Numa velocidade incrível, ela se virou a tempo de bloquear os tiros que o homem descarregava sobre eles, o largando.

"_Saia já daí!"_ gritou Dick em seu ouvido. E foi o que ele fez, aproveitando a distração dela.

E assim que a mulher conseguiu derrubar novamente o assaltante se viu completamente sozinha no beco. A raiva foi tão grande que ela socou a parede mais próxima, abrindo um buraco no concreto. Por sorte Terry já estava longe.

* * *

_Continua... _


	4. Novos Problemas Antigos

**Capitulo IV**

**Novos Problemas Antigos

* * *

**

"_Qual o plano?"_ perguntou Grayson assim que ele estava a salvo no batmóvel.

-Minha prioridade é achar o Matt. – respondeu.

"_Hum, deixe-me adivinhar... Quando encontrá-lo vai dizer que sabe o que ele anda fazendo nos finais de semana."_

-É um bom começo.

"_Certo... E vai falar o que? Que foi o Batman quem te contou?"_

Ele respirou fundo enquanto deixava a informação processar no seu cérebro.

-Não, claro que não. – suspirou – Você está certo, eu não tenho como chegar nele para tirar satisfações.

"_Não como Terry. Terá que achá-lo como Batman, que tem um problema de maior importância no momento..."_ Dick não esperou que ele o acompanhasse no raciocínio _"Uma, ao que parece, Amazona louca no calcanhar... Que tal nos preocuparmos com o segundo assunto da noite? Quem era ela? Amiga sua?"_

-Nuca vi mais gorda. Você não a conheceu?

"_Não. Mas por sorte, temos alguém aqui na mansão que certamente saberá dizer se ela é uma amazona de verdade. Quer que eu mostre logo à Diana?"_

-Me espera chegar, em dez minutos estou ai.

Ele adentrou na caverna ao mesmo tempo em que Bruce aparecia no alto da escada que levava a mansão.

Saltou do carro a tempo de escutá-lo responder a pergunta que Dick fazia sobre a rainha das Amazonas.

-Adormeceu há pouco. O que houve?

-O plano foi interrompido... – respondeu Terry ao parar do lado da cadeira onde o Dick estava sentado, tirando o capuz. O mais velho, por sua vez, já digitava os comandos para que a tela do computador exibisse a recente missão.

Terry achou ter visto um brilho estanho nos olhos do velho quando ele viu a imagem da amazona que o atacou, mas foi Grayson quem fez a pergunta pertinente.

-A conhece?

-O que ela queria? – perguntou ele a Terry, se desviando do questionamento de Dick.

-Ela não disse.

-Não disse ou você não a deixou dizer?

O mais novo revirou os olhos. Claro que a culpa tinha que ser dele.

-Ah, desculpe-me se eu não fiquei para conversar, mas estava meio sem ar já que ela estava apertando a minha garganta! – disse em tom agressivo – Conhece a mulher ou não?

Bruce não respondeu, voltou a olhar a tela, com mais curiosidade dessa vez.

-Volte à cena. – ordenou a Dick que cumpriu o comando sem reclamar do tom.

-Duas adagas presas uma em cada coxa, interessante escolha de armas... Elmo de bronze que esconde boa parte do rosto, incomum... Os braceletes confirmam a procedência. É, só pode ser ela.

-Ela quem? – Dick resolvera fazer a pergunta antes de Terry.

-Nike.

-Nike? – estranhou o mais novo - Como a marca de tênis?

A expressão carrancuda de Bruce pareceu piorar à medida que ele o encarava.

-Nike, como a Deusa Grega da Vitória... – resmungou sem paciência.

-A qual deu o nome à marca de tênis. – concluiu Dick sorrindo – Então, de certa forma, sim... Nike, igual à marca de tênis.

-Muito bem, - Terry quase ficou feliz com a pseudo defesa que Grayson lhe fizera - quem é ela?

-Nike é... – ele pareceu tentar escolher as melhores palavras –a amazona que Diana procura.

-Procura?

-Diana me pediu ajuda para encontrá-la. Ao que parece Nike veio para o mundo patriarcal sem autorização e Diana está preocupada com o que ela pode querer por aqui.

-Bom, parece que ela nos poupou o trabalho de encontrá-la. – comentou Terry - A pergunta é: "por que"?

-Por que alguém viria atrás do Batman, o maior detetive do mundo? – questionou Dick – Está na cara que ela também procura algo... – olhou para Bruce – ...ou alguém... Ela é uma Amazona antiga ou, sei lá... – deu de ombros – ...Foi adotada por elas como a Donna, por exemplo? Talvez esteja atrás dos pais e...

-Ela não foi adotada.

-Bom, a rainha talvez possa nos ajudar com mais informações. – disse Terry – Talvez devêssemos acorda...

-Não. – a resposta foi mais rápida e ríspida do que seria necessário – Deixe-a descansar, amanhã cuidaremos disso. – ele virou as costas, pronto para dar o assunto por encerrado e ir embora.

-Ah, Bruce. Antes de ela interromper eu consegui interceptar nosso herói... – disse Terry. Como esperava, conseguiu mais uma vez a atenção dele – ... Matt. – falou, e novamente, algo no olhar do velho o fez pensar que ele já esperava por isso.

-Queria saber que mania que a sua família tem em se meter em encrencas, McGinnis. – resmungou Bruce.

-Certamente é a genética. – Dick fez a gracinha antes dele. – Terry queria confrontá-lo.

-Terá que desmascará-lo como Terry para poder fazer isso. Não quero seu irmão metido com o Batman também. – o outro concordou em silencio, nitidamente descontente – Cuidaremos disso amanhã, não se preocupe. Agora vamos descansar.

Os outros dois acenaram em concordância enquanto o viam se retirar da caverna. Trocaram olhares cúmplices assim que Bruce seguiu escada a cima.

-Você também percebeu que ele sabia mais sobre a tal amazona do que falou?

Dick fez que sim.

-É... Ele já a conhecia. – a cara de pensativo se assemelhava ao do pai adotivo – Só não entendo porquê escondeu isso de nós.

* * *

Terry passou mais tempo em casa naquele sábado, tentando interceptar os horários de Matt. O perdeu por volta do almoço, mas ao contrario do esperado ele retornara para casa antes do jantar.

A mãe não estava em casa, tinha ido assistir a uma peça com uma amiga e, agora, pouco antes da madrugada, o pegou se arrumando para sair novamente.

-A onde você vai?

O caçula levantou os olhos da bota que calçava para encará-lo.

-O que foi? Lembrou que tem um irmão mais novo?

-É, acho que sim.

Matt voltou a prestar atenção no seu calçado, o ignorando pro completo.

Terminou de se arrumar e já estava pronto para sair do quarto sem lhe responder a pergunta, se Terry não estivesse parado na porta, atrapalhando-lhe a passagem.

Respirou fundo, nitidamente irritado.

-Será que da para me dar licença?

-Claro, assim que você me responder aonde vai.

As mãos foram para dentro da jaqueta, provavelmente porque Matt tentava ocupá-las para não socar o outro.

Se encararam persistentemente. Eles já tinham praticamente o mesmo tamanho, Terry era mais alto por alguns míseros centímetros. As feições tão parecidas que era praticamente impossível negar que eram irmãos.

A guerra de olhares terminou quando o caçula resolveu lhe responder a pergunta.

-Vou sair com uma garota... E já estou atrasado. Por isso, sai da minha frente. – dessa vez ele não esperou o irmão se retirar, forçou a passagem acertando o ombro no de Terry com certa agressividade.

Aquela era uma forma muda de dizer que ele poderia derrubá-lo se quisesse, o que Terry duvidava muito embora o irmão tivesse dons os quais ele não conhecia até a noite anterior. Afinal, ele também possuía algumas cartas na manga.

Mas o que realmente importava naquela atitude era que Matt estava medindo forças com ele e isso Terry não gostou de perceber.

Fingiu não ligar, porém, e o seguiu até a sala.

-E quem é a garota? – perguntou em tom doce, resolvendo tentar uma aproximação mais amena.

-Você não conhece. – foi a ultima coisa que Matt disse antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

Terry tirou um aparelho do bolso, digitou alguns números e aguardou alguém atender do outro lado da linha.

-Oi, quer sair comigo?

* * *

A boate era grande e barulhenta, como esperado.

Fazia algum tempo que não ia a uma daquelas, não costumava sair muito quando Danna não estava na cidade. Mas tinha decidido que hoje confrontaria o irmão de um jeito ou de outro.

-Desculpa te colocar nessa, Max.

-Tudo bem, eu ia ficar em casa sem fazer nada mesmo. – a amiga olhou ao redor a procura de rostos conhecidos – Como sabe que ele veio para cá?

-Coloquei um sinalizador nele. – disse, sorrindo.

-Terry! Ele é seu irmão.

O outro deu de ombros e apontou para seguirem até um ponto à direita, um pouco mais alto que a pista de dança principal, onde poderiam procurar melhor a posição de Matt. Encostaram próximos a um dos pilares e se puseram a observar.

Ele puxou discretamente a manga da jaqueta para olhar o aparelho de pulso que trazia, dentre outras coisas, as informações do GPS que colocara no irmão. Estava usando o uniforme do Batman por baixo da roupa que vestia, para qualquer eventualidade.

-E... Como andam as coisas na mansão? - Max resolveu puxar assunto.

Terry pensou um pouco antes de responder. E se lembrando que não havia tido tempo de contar todas as novidades para a amiga, sorriu de lado.

-_Fofas_. – ela franziu o cenho, definitivamente aquela não era uma descrição apropriada para a tão sombria mansão Wayne e seus ocupantes – Descobri que o seu _queridinho_ e a Comissária Gordon têm uma certa atração entre eles.

-Eles tem uma queda um pelo outro? – ela perguntou, interessada na fofoca.

-Eu diria que é mais um precipício. – ele riu da cara surpresa que Max fazia – Mas essa definitivamente não é a melhor novidade.

O amigo se calou e olhou em volta, fingindo que estava apenas procurando o irmão e não querendo deixá-la mais curiosa ainda. Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro pela demora.

-Fala logo! O que pode ser melhor que isso.

-Você sabia que o Bruce é casado? – sorriu enquanto ela piscava algumas vezes tentando processar a informação.

-Você não quer dizer "já foi casado"? No passado.

-Não, eu quis dizer "é casado". Presente.

-Mas, se ele é casado, por que ela não mora com ele?

-Foi o que eu perguntei para o Dick e ele também não soube me responder, acha que o Bruce quem a afastou, como faz com todo mundo.

Ele avistou o irmão no bar, comprando bebidas. O apontou para Max e continuou a conversa.

-A conheci ontem, ela veio jantar na mansão.

-E ela é uma senhora bonita?

-Ah sim... É uma senhora muito bonita. – Max devia ter percebido o sorriso cínico que Terry lhe dava, mas estava mais preocupada em falar mal do velho.

-É, eu não esperaria menos do sr. Wayne. Óbvio que o playboy escolheria alguém que fizesse vista para a sociedade. Deve a ter descartado quando ela começou a envelhecer e deixar de ser tão bonita quanto deveria. Se bem que, pra quem nunca aparece em publico ela deve ter perdido a utilidade.

-Ah, não sei, acho que não foi isso porque, bom... Ela é bem mais velha que ele. – Max deu de ombros, não parecendo achar o argumento satisfatório - E eu realmente acho que ele gosta dela... – mais uma vez ele sorriu enigmático – E ela me pareceu gostar muito dele também.

-Gostar do velho? Como alguém pode gostar daquele chato? – a amiga fez uma careta - Credo, eu que não quero conhecer essa louca.

-Jura? Eu achei que você ia adorar conhecer a primeira Mulher Maravilha.

Como esperava, Max deu um pulo, mas antes que pudesse questioná-lo Terry percebeu que o irmão entregava uma bebida a alguém.

-Ei, peraí, _aquele_ é o "encontro" dele?

Ainda pouco refeita da recente surpresa, Max buscou a imagem que deixara o amigo de boca aberta e logo entendera a reação.

O jovem McGinnis conversava animadamente com uma garota... Não, garota não, era uma mulher.

Uma morena de porte atlético, com os cabelos longos e esvoaçantes, mais alta que ele e, certamente mais velha também.

O sorriso bobo que ela estampava era típico de alguém sem muita coisa na cabeça, mas a beleza dela era suficiente para que um cara que gostasse de conteúdo perdesse um bom tempo ao seu lado.

-É o que parece. – disse a amiga, tão ou mais entretida que ele na observação – Onde ele arrumou aquilo?

Terry piscou algumas vezes.

-Não sei. Mas certamente não foi na escola... Vamos.

Ela o seguiu para o meio da pista de dança onde fingiriam dançar por algum tempo antes de interceptar o casal.

A tal mulher conseguia ser ainda mais bonita de perto. Max pode perceber também que ela vestia de forma sóbria para o que comumente se via em uma boate. Calça social preta, blusa branca e um sobretudo fino, do mesmo tom da calça e sem mangas, que lhe descia quase até o calcanhar. Tinha um estilo bastante clássico para um ambiente tão moderno.

O olhar abobado a fazia parecer que vislumbrava tudo ao redor como se nunca houvesse pisado em uma boate antes.

Matt falava com ela próximo ao ouvido, mais por conta do alto som do lugar do que para se insinuar.

Ela lhe sorria vez ou outra, conforme o garoto lhe apontava alguns pontos e parecia lhe explicar como as luzes funcionavam, onde estavam os DJs, essas coisas.

Terry estava pronto a interceptá-los, finalmente, quando outra mulher se juntou aos dois, tropeçando enquanto andava, parecendo embriagada.

Os cabelos curtos eram tingidos de lilás, um pouco mais escuros dos que o da própria Max. A vestimenta era bem mais despojada do que a da morena. Calça larga, top curto e uma botina que lhe facilitava o caminhar. Ou deveria faze-lo.

-É a Violet. – disse ela, surpresa ao reconhecer a famosa cantora – Não sabia que a princesa do rock estava em Gotham.

Violet abraçou o suposto casal enquanto conversavam, a garrafa da bebida que ela tanto gostava na mão esquerda.

Logo atrás dela seguranças (os quais ela fingia ignorar) intimidavam quem quisesse se aproximar indevidamente da celebridade.

Tudo isso por a princesa do rock era também uma princesa de verdade.

Terry conhecia a história. Ao que parecia, a mãe, a rainha de um país o qual ele não lembrava o nome, havia designado seguranças para a acompanhar na suas excursões. E muito embora Violet odiasse aquilo, teve que concordar com a necessidade depois de um atentado que sofrera certa vez.

-Me preocupo mais em saber o que o Matt faz com ela... – ele apertou algum botão de comando no pulso, ligando o captador de som minúsculo que levava no ouvido.

Seria difícil entender algo naquele barulho, mas talvez, se chegassem um pouco mais perto, poderia distinguir algumas palavras.

Se aproximou o máximo que os seguranças permitiram, sem dar bandeira.

-_Então... Matt, é isso?_ – a voz de Violet estava falhando, o que fazia jus a fama que a cantora tinha de ser boa de copo – _Nicole me disse que você quer trabalhar com showbisnes._

-_Na verdade ainda estou decidindo o que fazer da minha vida._ – respondeu seu irmão, antes de beber um gole da bebida que havia comprado – _Minha cunhada é dançarina e, bom, a vida dela parece ser bastante animada._ – ele deu de ombros enquanto Terry fazia uma careta, discordando mentalmente da afirmação.

-_Cunhada?_

-_Ah, sim, noiva do meu irmão, mas o casamento deve sair logo._

-E ela é boa? Por que eu estou tendo alguns problemas com uma das minhas bailarinas, talvez eu tenha que trocá-la.

-_Ah sim, é sim. Mas está fora de Gothan a trabalho, deve voltar essa semana._

-O que foi? – perguntou Max, irritada por ter sido deixada no escuro – O que eles estão dizendo.

_-O rapaz aqui disse que há lugares mais tranqüilos na cidade, Areta. _– comentou a suposta acompanhante de Matt, a expressão era visivelmente de desagrado por conta do som alto.

-_Areta não!Violet! _– ralhou a outra – _Eu detesto esse nome!_ – tomou um grande gole de bebida no gargalo da garrafa que carregada – _Me faz lembrar meu pai._

_-Te chamo assim desde que me entendo por gente._ – foi a vez de a morena chiar, em um tom bem diferente da dócil bobinha que eles estavam visualizando.

Violet voltou-se novamente para Matt.

_-Ela é minha amiga de infância. Já te disse isso?_

Matt fez que sim enquanto ria, pela sua reação aquela deveria ter sido a vigésima vez que a cantora contava que as duas se conheciam desde novas. Então, a _"princesa"_ soltou um arroto, o qual foi recebido com um olhar de reprovação pela amiga.

_-Ah, onde vocês se conheceram mesmo?_ – perguntou ela, sem se importar com o olhar de Nicole.

Matt abriu a boca para responder, mas a mulher tropeçou nas próprias pernas, embora estivesse parada e cambaleou. Ele abaixou junto com ela para apoiá-la, não a deixando cair.

O que foi uma tremenda sorte.

Por conta do movimento, o tiro que dispararam na direção deles, passou raspando pelos dois. E só não pegou em ninguém por que curiosos estavam sendo mantidos a uma certa distancia do trio, pelos seguranças da cantora.

As pessoas mais próximas que perceberam o que acontecera começaram a correr e a gritar. Os seguranças pularam para a frente de Matt e das duas mulheres, empurrando Terry e a amiga no caminho. Dois deles foram alvejados na seqüência, um no ombro e outro na perna, quando alguém disparou novos tiros. Os outros não duraram muito mais.

-Se esconda. – disse Terry para a amiga enquanto se enfiava nas sobras.

Em segundos o famoso Batman emergia perto do local da onde provavelmente viera o primeiro tiro.

Não foi difícil para ele identificar os atiradores pelas expressões fechadas no meio das pessoas em pânico. Ele abriu as asas e voou para cima de um dos homens no exato momento em que ele revelava a arma para tentar mais um tiro.

O desarmou sem dificuldade, o empurrando escada a baixo na seqüência. Avaliou a arma por um segundo, tempo suficiente para identificar que estavam carregadas com dardos tranqüilizantes e não com balas de verdade.

Menos mal.

Do outro lado, Matt não teve muita dificuldade para tirar Violet do meio do tumulto. Apesar da bebedeira dela, a princesa seguiu agachada ao lado dele até que alguém os puxou para trás de uma das pilastras.

-Max! – gritou o rapaz, surpreso – Que bom te ver aqui. Cuida dela pra mim... – ele empurrou Violet para a outra, mas antes que pudesse sair do esconderijo a mulher o segurou.

-Ei, nem pensar. Se eu deixar você sair seu irmão me mata.

-Mas...

-O Batman já está lá! – ela respondeu firme, mas quando Matt lhe deu um olhar questionador ela se tocou que falara demais. Teoricamente não havia como Max ter visto o que acontecia da onde estava.

Por sorte, ou azar, o irmão do seu melhor amigo não pode questioná-la sobre isso já que teve a atenção desviada pelo corpo do primeiro atirador batendo de encontro a pilastra que estavam se escondendo.

O grupo, incluindo Violet, se pôs a espiar a briga que o Batman travava com, os agora já desarmados, cinco comparsas do homem.

-Quem são esses caras? – perguntou Matt para o nada, segundos antes de Terry derrubar a todos eles com dois ou três golpes e pontapés – Uiii. – o irmão fez uma careta – Eu tenho que confessar, o Batman é bom!

-Hey! Isso é uma briga? Eu quero participar! – Violet deu um passo a frente, mas foi empurrada para trás mais uma vez por Max e Matt.

Quando se voltaram para olhar a briga, nova surpresa. O Batman havia sido cercado por outros atacantes.

Eram pelo menos uns vinte ninjas, encapuzados, empunhando espadas de vários tamanhos.

E certamente não eram cúmplices do primeiro grupo.

Com um movimento rápido Terry ligou o aparelho que alertava a bat-caverna que estava com problemas. E em segundos obteve resposta.

"_Relatório?" _ouviu a voz de Bruce.

Ele desviou do ataque de um, e derrubou o outro com o pé, acertou a mãos de três com shuriquens, os fazendo derrubar as espadas. Só então respondeu.

-Ninjas assassinos me cercaram na boate. Max, Matt e uma celebridade ainda estão aqui dentro.

-Segure a Violet, Max, eu vou ajudá-lo! – gritou Matt para a amiga de seu irmão, e antes que Max o pudesse impedir, seguiu para a luta.

Quem o parou dessa vez fora o bat-rang com cordas que o prendeu no pilar.

Violet riu alto.

-Parece que o morcego não quer sua ajuda! – disse Max, rindo também.

"_A policia já está a caminho."_ Informou Bruce.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu, voltando a prestar atenção no que fazia.

Jogou gás em alguns, derrubou outros. Mas ao que parecia eles tinham deixado os melhores para trás.

"_Cuidado, Terry! Eles estão te afastando dos outros."_

Bruce tinha razão, em poucos segundos os ninjas o tinham feito seguir para o outro lado da boate, longe o suficiente para atacarem seu irmão e as mulheres.

Com a ajuda de Max, Matt já estava quase conseguindo se soltar quando avançaram em sua direção. Ele conseguiu acertar um deles com os pés enquanto Violet quebrava a garrafa que até então não largara, na cabeça de outro.

Ela tomou um soco do seguinte e Max teve que desistir de tentar soltar Matt para poder ajudá-la.

O rapaz se livrou da corda do bat-rang a tempo de desviar da espada que passou rente a sua cabeça. Socou o ninja na barriga, mas ele pareceu não ter sentido muita coisa e o acertou em cheio na nuca.

Matt apagou, desmaiado no chão.

Da onde estava Terry teve a impressão que o ninja puxara uma arma e daria um tiro bem no peito de seu irmão. E o pior, ele jamais conseguiria chegar lá a tempo de impedir. Antes disso, porém, um soco acertou em cheio o queixo do ninja, o jogando a metros de distancia.

Max levantou os olhos surpresa. Parada junto ao corpo estendido de Matt estava uma mulher vestida como nos velhos filmes sobre gladiadores romanos. Quando ela as encarou, não pode ver seu rosto por causa do elmo que usava.

-Genteeeeeeeee! – gritou Violet ao seu lado, mais animada do que deveria – É a Mulher Maravilha!

Novos ninjas vieram para cima dela e a mulher desviou a atenção delas por alguns instantes.

Com um rosnado ela partiu para cima do grupo, bloqueando as investidas das espadas apenas os pulsos envoltos nos braceletes e os derrubando em seguida com golpes certeiros.

Em segundos ela derrubou o grupo que teimava em tentar se aproximar das mulheres. Parando apenas quando ficou frente a frete com Terry, que havia finalmente derrubado a sua outra metade de ninjas.

O jovem Batman deu uma boa olhada na mulher e tentou ao máximo lembrar do tom autoritário de Bruce para falar a frase que pronunciou na seqüência.

-Eu não gosto de metas na_ minha_ cidade.

Ao que parece a frase surtiu efeito já que a mulher o encarou com certa curiosidade.

-De nada, foi um prazer ajudar. – certo, resposta sarcástica, não era para ser essa a reação.

"_Não perca a pose."_ Disse Bruce em seu ouvido, com um tom calmo _"e deixe-a pensar que não fez diferença."_

-Não precisava de sua ajuda. Eu tinha tudo sob controle.

-Claro. A não ser pelo ninja que matar o rapaz ali...

A mulher lhe virou as costas enquanto Bruce ria baixo.

"_Ela não tem medo de você."_

-Você esperava que tivesse? – sussurrou, enquanto a observava se aproximar dos outros três.

"_Não."_ Respondeu o que Terry já esperava.

-Como ele está? – perguntou a mulher para Max, que já estava averiguando o estado de Matt.

-Bem, foi uma pancada forte, mas ele é cabeça dura... – voltou os olhos para a mulher, e pode ver o Batman logo atrás dela – É mal de família.

Ouviram sirenes se aproximando.

-A policia esta chegando. Vão cuidar de vocês. – concluiu Terry, abrindo as asas – venha comigo, forasteira, precisamos conversar. – e alçou vôo.

Para sua surpresa a mulher não o acompanhou.

"_Ela não voa, seu idiota."_

-E como eu ia saber disso? – resmungou, dando a volta no ar – Alias, como _você _sabe disso? – perguntou, antes de pega-la pela cintura e levá-la para o alto, segundo antes da policia invadir o local.

* * *

_Continua...

* * *

_

_Ola pessoas... espero que haja alguém lendo isso hauahuaa, bom sei que pelo menos LastingDream está! Fiquei muito feliz com o comentário, o Terry é realmente um bom menino, mas sobre isso, não é culpa minha, o personagem é assim mesmo. Particularmente, dentre os filhos do Bruce, eu gosto de trabalhar ou o Tim ou o Damian, dois extremos muito interessantes. Mas sou apaixonada pelo Dick e pelo Terry tb. _  
_Agora que começarei a incluir mais POs, me deixem saber o que acharam deles, ok._  
_Bom, espero mais comentários, bjs a todos_

_AMB_


	5. Quem é você afinal?

**Capitulo V**

**Quem é você afinal?

* * *

**

A noite estava clara. A lua brilhava cheia no céu, algo incomum para a cidade. Normalmente Gothan se mantinha escura, mesmo em noites como aquela, por conta das nuvens cinzentas que encobriam as estrelas. Mas não hoje.

Terry pousou a amazona no alto de um dos muitos prédios, os carros flutuado logo abaixo. Assim que a largou a mulher seguiu para o peitoral do arranha-céu e se pois a olhar o movimento logo a baixo, deslumbrada. Seria natural sentir medo de tamanha altura, mas ele tinha que admitir que não esperava algo assim dela.

"_Descubra o que ela veio fazer de uma vez e a mande de volta."_ resmungou Bruce em seu ouvido, como se não fosse exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer.

-Então,_ Nike_, o que você queria comigo?

Ela voltou os olhos para ele, e mesmo envolto pelo elmo de bronze foi possível enxergar sua surpresa, mas foi apenas por alguns míseros segundos.

-_Princesa _Nike. – corrigiu ela.

Se Terry estivesse sem o capuz ela poderia ver o seu levantar interessado de sobrancelha.

-Princesa... Entendo... Então, você é filha da Rainha Diana. – ela confirmou num aceno – É... Esse é uma informação que eu _não _tinha... – rosnou, mais para o pai do outro lado do comunicador do que para a mulher que o olhava de forma curiosa. Agora ele sabia bem o que o Bruce estava escondendo deles na outra noite.

-Sabia meu nome, mas não sabia que eu era filha da primeira Mulher Maravilha... - a boca dela se contorceu em algo que lhe pareceu um sorriso - E me disseram que você era o melhor detetive do mundo patriarcal... – ela deu de ombros – De qualquer forma, preciso de sua ajuda.

-E se eu não quiser ajudar?

Ela caminhou ao redor dele, o olhando de cima a baixo, como se avaliasse algo sem muita qualidade.

-Achei que era isso que _super-heróis_ homens faziam por aqui.

-Herói errado. Eu não tenho super habilidades. Não preciso delas. Se está procurando algo _super_, - usou seu melhor tom de sarcasmo ao pronunciar a palavra, se ela queria ser nojenta, dois podiam jogar esse jogo - você errou de cidade. Sugiro um cara que veste vermelho e azul em Metrópoles, dizem que ele é bem _super_.

"_Pare de dar-lhe idéias!"_ chiou o velho a quem ele teve vontade de mandar parar de se intrometer. _"Mande-a de volta para a casa de uma vez."_

Resolveu ignorar a ordem.

-Podemos fazer uma troca, se preferir. – continuou ela – Posso lhe auxiliar em seu trabalho enquanto estiver em Gothan e...

-Já disse que não preciso do seu auxilio, e que não gosto de interferências na _minha _cidade.

Agora sim o que apareceu no rosto dela foi um sorriso. Sarcástico, mas ainda sim, um sorriso.

-Compreendo. Então vou colocar as coisas de uma outra forma. – a princesa levou as mãos a cintura e levantou o queixo antes e desafiá-lo - Se não me ajudar vai ganhar uma companhia muito insistente por aqui, Sr. Terry McGinnis.

Bruce soltou um muxoxo alto e ele agradeceu pela máscara que vestia, assim não ela não poderia ver a cara de espanto que fazia.

-Não entendi.

-Rastreei seu irmão ontem, depois do nosso primeiro encontro, por que achei que o Batman iria atrás dele de novo. E você veio, claro. Só não podia imaginar que seria sem seu uniforme... – ela segurou a explicação por um momento, aguardando alguma reação que não houve – Matt percebeu a sua presença na boate e comentou que o irmão mais velho estava no pé dele. Mas devo confessar que foi um golpe de sorte ter achado sua roupa jogada nas sombras...

-Como você...

-Eu também estava procurando um lugar para me trocar. – sorriu novamente.

Então, o obvio o atingiu, como costumava fazer vez ou outra.

-Você era o encontro do Matt... – concluiu – A tal Nicole que sumiu na confusão. Amiga da cantora Violet...

Sem nenhuma cerimônia ela tirou o elmo e revelou os cabelos negros, o rosto perfeito e o sorriso moderado que lhe lembrava alguém.

-E pensar que minha mãe falava tão bem de você. Dizia que era o melhor de toda a Liga.

Ela se referia ao primeiro Batman, o que queria dizer que a jovem amazona não tinha muita noção de como o tempo passava no mundo patriarcal. Estava imaginando que ele era, na verdade o mesmo Batman que havia trabalhado com sua mãe.

-Areta é minha amiga a muitos anos. – comentou – Na verdade foi ela quem me convenceu a procurá-lo. – deu de ombros - Então, vai me ajudar ou não?

Ele caminhou até o parapeito, apoiou o pé no beiral e se debruçou sobre a perna. Estava tentando não admitir para si mesmo que tinha muita curiosidade em saber o que a tal mulher fazia em sua cidade. Então Bruce resmungou mais uma vez _"Terry, mande-a para casa de uma vez!"_. Ele estava tão insistente com isso que McGinnis chegou a desconfiar do motivo.

-O que você quer afinal?

-Preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

"_Diga que não está disponível e saia daí agora mesmo" _rosnou Bruce, mas logicamente, não foi o que ele fez.

-Quem?

-Meu pai.

* * *

Ele chegou na bat-caverna minutos depois de deixar a amazona, já em roupas civis, no hotel onde ela estava hospedada com a amiga.

O seu pai e mentor havia ficado mudo logo após Nike dizer-lhe ao que veio. E ele sabia o porque, ou pelo menos imaginava. Bruce era o homem que ela procurava.

Como esperava, o encontrou sentado na cadeira a frente do seu enorme computador, Ace aguardava quieto ao seu lado, parecendo temer a figura sisuda que jazia a alguns metros dos dois... A rainha amazona. Ela trazia a expressão fechada, como se houvesse acabado de ter uma discussão feia com o marido.

Sentados em duas cadeiras próximas estavam Dick e, para total surpresa de Terry, Tim. Nenhum deles parecia feliz tampouco.

Bruce tinha a expressão carrancuda de sempre, mas era certo que estava incomodado com a reunião de família.

-Por que? Por que você não me disse que era o pai dela? – perguntou o mais novo de todos, irritado.

-Não era prudente. – foi a resposta que obteve.

-Você escondeu isso de todos nós.– disse Dick, menos exaltado que Terry, mas ainda sim bastante contrariado – A afastou de todos nós... Nem se quer nos contou de sua existência.

Bruce não respondeu dessa vez. Estava tenso, e isso só era possível notar pela intensidade com que as mãos apertavam o braço da cadeira. E então seus olhos se voltaram discretamente na direção da rainha.

Diana permanecia de costas para eles, a respiração pesada demonstrava que ela não estava confortável com a situação. Aquela devia ser uma grande ferida entre os dois. Talvez a mais importante. Quem sabe, a que os afastou por tanto tempo...

-Bruce... – Tim tinha um tom mais conciliador, como sempre - Eu sei que vocês dois tinham motivos mas... Eu concordo com o Dick, afastá-la dessa forma?

-Isso não foi idéia minha... – chiou Diana, finalmente virando-se para o grupo. Os olhos estavam marejados e era certo que ela havia deixado lágrimas caírem pouco antes de Terry chegar. Era mais certo ainda que vê-la assim e não poder fazer nada, era o que fazia Bruce se remexer incomodado no sofá – Mas depois do que aconteceu com... – a mão girou sem sentido, perdida no nada. E Terry teve a impressão de ser o único que não sabia sobre o que ela não conseguiu falar. A rainha respirou fundo antes de continuar - ...e então minha mãe decidiu se afastar... Voltar a Themyscira pareceu o mais certo na época. Mas não era para ter durado tanto. A tempos ela já estava preparada para conhecê-los, mas Bruce vivia adiando isso.

-Não é prudente. – ele repetiu – Não era antes, e continua a não ser agora.

-Ela já sabe se cuidar sozinha, Bruce.

-Ela não está nem perto disso! – ele rosnou – Nenhum deles está! O único motivo para Dick e Tim e os filhos deles estarem vivos é porque não tem meu sangue correndo nas veias deles. E você sabe disso!

-E até quando vamos viver com medo?

-Não é medo, é precaução. Não há necessidade de...

-De que? Dela saber quem você é?

-Eu não vou fazer a menor diferença na vida dela, Diana.

-Pelo visto não é o que ela pensa. – disse Terry, ainda de pé – Ela passou a viajem de carro toda me narrando tudo que sabia sobre o pai dela... E, bom. – fez uma curta pausa onde olhou para a rainha de rabo de olho, antes de concluir - Ela lhe tem em alto grau...

-_O que é uma tremenda falha de avaliação da parte dela... _– disse uma voz mórbida que soou por toda a caverna.

A tela do bat-computador alterou a imagem que passava de repente, sem o comando de ninguém. Ao que parecia, alguém, o dono da voz mórbida provavelmente, havia invadido o sistema super protegido da caverna e ligara a comunicação por vídeo.

O homem que aparecera estava num ambiente tão escuro quanto o deles. Pouco podia se definir do seu rosto envolto nas sombras. Trazia os cotovelos apoiados sobre uma superfície próxima a tela e o queixo apoiado nas mãos. A figura se assemelhava e muito ao velho Bruce quando encarava seu computador pensativo.

Tudo isso foi o suficiente para Terry identificar a criatura, mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto antes.

-_Pelo visto ela herdou o bom coração da mãe._ – o homem completou o comentário antes de ser inquirido por Bruce.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Damian? – rosnou o pai – Eu não estou falando com você.

-_Eu também não estou falando com você, pai. _– respondeu o outro, com a mesma feição inexpressiva. Depois, ele acenou de leve na direção de Diana – _Sua alteza, como vai? _– Cumprimentou e Diana deu-lhe um sorriso triste em resposta.

Então voltou os olhos para Dick e Tim.

-_Drake, Grayson, posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo ai discutindo mesmices ao invés de tratar do que importa?_

-Também morri de saudades, Damian. – respondeu Dick em tom divertido, enquanto Tim soltava um muxoxo ao seu lado.

-Céus eu já tenho cabelos brancos, moleque. Não da para você tentar nos tratar com mais respeito?

-_Se vocês agissem como se merecessem, sim._ – pelo visto o humor do filho conseguia a façanha de ser pior do que o de Bruce – _Estão discutindo se devem ou não contar para a garota sobre o parentesco quando na verdade..._

-Peraí... Como você sabe disso? – ok, Terry teve que interferir, a conversa era pra ser particular, imaginar que um cara, não sei a onde, a estava escutando era no mínimo incomodo. Mesmo esse cara sendo o filho perdido de Bruce.

Sua exclamação pareceu alertar Damian, finalmente, de sua presença. O homem o olhou com um misto de indiferença e desdém antes de responder-lhe.

-_Do mesmo jeito que sei que um grupo de ninjas os atacou na boate a pouco, e da conversa que você teve com a Nike, __maninho__._ – disse, enfatizado o desdém na ultima palavra que queria dizer que ele também sabia que os dois dividiam o mesmo sangue - _Eu os estava espionando._

-Sua gang de assassinos estava nos espionando, você quer dizer. – chiou Bruce.

-_Pensei que o senhor não estivesse falando comigo..._

-Não importa. Nós não queremos a sua ajuda, Damian.

-_Ah, vocês não tem que querer... Você sabe muito bem que, a partir do momento que meu avó se mete em algo, isso passa a ser problema meu também, __papai__..._

-Ra's está envolvido nisso? – perguntou Dick, finalmente percebendo o porque da intromissão – Os ninjas estavam a mando dele?

Damian batia com os dedos no console do seu próprio computador, com o olhar monótono de quem tinha que aturar uma conversa chata com gente muito a baixo do seu nível.

-_E pensar que você já foi o segundo melhor detetive do mundo. É o que eu estava me referindo quando os chamei de relapsos... O grupo atacou o '__caçulinha'__ a mando do meu avó._

-Matt?

-_Não se preocupe, '__Batman'__, o meu pessoal está o protegendo agora..._ – voltou o olhar novamente para Diana – _assim como a Nike e aquela doida da amiga dela._

-Obrigada, Damian.

-Mas por que...? – Tim começou a formular a pergunta, mas foi interrompido com a resposta antes de conclui-la.

-_Por que ele já sabe._

Bruce bateu com força a mão no braço da almofada, seja lá o que o Ra's sabia, isso não o deixava feliz.

-Já sabe o que? – Terry estava ligeiramente irritado por ser o único a não entender a gravidade da situação.

-_Que vocês têm o sangue do meu pai._ – respondeu Damian, antes de qualquer um – _A boa noticia é que ele não acredita que a Nike também seja filha dele..._ – voltou-se novamente para Diana – _Mas se ela permanecer aqui ele provavelmente vai descobrir a verdade. Então, eu devo concordar quando meu pai..._

-Como assim ele não acredita que ela seja sua filha? – ela levou as mãos a cintura e direcionou a pergunta a Bruce, cortando o que Damian falava.

-Ele... Ele acredita que o boato que eu criei na época é verdade. – ele respondeu, pausadamente, e o silencio que se seguiu denunciava que todos ali (menos Terry, é claro) já imaginavam que Diana não gostaria nem um pouco da mentira.

-Qual foi o boato, Bruce? – ela perguntou, após um longo respirar em busca de paciência.

Ele demorou a responder dessa vez.

-Bruce. Qual foi o boato?

-De que ela é filha do Clark, e de que foi por isso que nós dois nos separamos...

Terry nem teve tempo de se surpreender com a revelação, o soco que Diana deu na parede rochosa próxima a ela o deixou mais atônito que isso, principalmente por que várias pedras caíram do teto e por pouco não os acertaram.

-Eu não acredito que você inventou isso! – ela berrou.

-Diana...

-Não me venha com _Diana_ agora, Bruce! Nada! Nada justifica isso!

-Ele iria atrás de vocês! – ele berrou de volta.

-Que viesse! Eu estaria pronta para ele! Mas inventar uma coisa dessas não era uma opção! Nós discutimos isso na época e eu lhe disse que jamais concordaria!

Ele permaneceu calado dessa vez, sabendo bem qual seria sua "punição" para tal ato.

-E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que eu era contra... Você fez. Por que?

-Por que era necessário...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e a balançou levemente em negação.

-Casa... – disse para o nada.

-Diana, por favor. – ele tentou enquanto via o portal que dava para a ilha de mulheres guerreiras se abrir próximo a ela.

-Bruce, eu não vou participar disso... Se quer sustentar essa mentira terá que dizê-la a sua filha, _sozinho_. – e dizendo isso ela se virou para o portal e seguiu para dentro dele sem olhar para trás.

A arco de luzes se findou logo depois que ela o transpassou. E era isso, Diana, a Rainha das Amazonas, tinha ido embora da vida de Bruce... Mais uma vez.

-_Parabéns, pai. Você conseguiu... De novo. _– disse Damian em sua voz mórbida, sem um pingo de graça, porém – _Eu sempre me surpreendo com a facilidade que você tem de chutar as pessoas pra longe de você, serio._

Bruce não respondeu. Ao invés disso levantou-se e seguiu a passos curtos para a mansão, deixando os filhos sozinhos.

-Isso foi cruel, Damian. – falou Tim.

-É, foi. – concordou Dick – Mas ele mereceu. – voltou os olhos para a tela do computador – Há quanto tempo você sabe da menina?

-Interceptamos algumas informações de espiões que meu avó mandou a ilha quando ela era pequena... Assim como a informação de que a garota era na verdade filha do Superman, que sempre a visitava... É claro que eu soube na hora que era mentira, assim como vocês saberiam. Foi por isso que, para nós, ele preferiu omitir a existência.

De repente Terry se sentiu cansado. Caminhou até a cadeira onde a pouco Bruce estava e se deixou cair pesadamente sobre ela.

-Eu não entendo. Há alguns anos seu avô veio aqui, no corpo de sua mãe e...

-_Sei da história. Eu acompanhei tudo de longe_. – disse o mais velho, tentando encurtar a conversa. Voltou-se para os outros dois – _Meu avô queria o corpo do meu pai._

-Velho como está? – Tim achou a idéia estranha – O normal seria ele procurar algum corpo mais novo.

-_E ele achou._ – disse Damian voltando a olhar mais uma vez para o irmão de sangue – _Só que Terry seria difícil de capturar, alem de alertar Bruce rapidamente de que ele teria conseguido um corpo novo. Já o caçulinha..._

Terry balançou a cabeça confuso.

-Por que Bruce tinha tanto medo de revelar a paternidade da Nike afinal? O que seu avozinho tem em mente? Por que dessa perseguição?

-Ele prometeu a Bruce que iria acabar com o seu legado. No caso, seus filhos, netos... Qualquer um que levasse seu nome ou seu sangue. – disse Dick – Eu e Tim não temos o sangue dele, mas Tim tem o sobrenome, então sofreu uma perseguição um pouco maior.

-Meu filho quase foi morto quando nasceu. – disse o antigo Robin – Damian o salvou.

-_Mas esse não é o começo da história._ – disse Damian.

Dick concordou antes de continuar.

-Eu passei bons anos fugindo de emboscadas porque era o substituiu do manto. Tim tem seus próprios motivos para nunca querer usá-lo.

Terry voltou os olhos para o outro.

-Problemas com viagens no tempo. – sorriu - Um dia eu te conto.

-Então... Pelo que eu entendi você era o maior foco de atentados. – disse Terry para Damian e de alguma forma o olhar do homem pareceu ficar mais escuro e vazio de repente.

-_Pode se dizer que sim... Ainda mais quando lhe virei às costas por completo_.

-O que ele fez com você?

-_Algo que me fez repensar a forma como agir com ele. E que me fez ter que escolher entre meu ele e pai._

-E você escolheu o Bruce.

-_Não, escolhi meu avô..._ – diante do olhar de incompreensão do mais novo, ele completou - _Escolhi viver minha vida para acabar com a dele... Isso me afastou do meu pai._

-Foi você quem o matou? Digo... Matou o corpo dele e o obrigou a mudar para o da sua mãe.

Damian fez que não.

-_Eu teria feito o trabalho direito._ - ele jogou o copo para trás, deixando-se acomodar pesadamente nas costas da própria cadeira. - _Mas nada disso vem ao caso, McGinnis. O que importa é que seu irmão é a forma mais fácil do meu avô conseguir um corpo novo com genes que ele acha perfeito. No momento é ele quem devemos proteger._

-E quanto à garota? Contamos a ela a verdade?

Tim balançou a cabeça em negativa para a pergunta de Dick.

-Pode imaginar o que ele não faria com ela se soubesse? Digo, ela tem a genética que ele tanto aprecia do Bruce e os poderes de uma amazona. É capaz de resolver ter um filho com ela ou algo do gênero...

-Tem razão. Não é prudente. – Dick repetiu a frase do pai, então com um suspirar levou as mãos a cintura – E a Diana? Quantos anos mais vocês acham que eles vão ficar sem se falar?

-Bruce não tem muito mais tempo para esse tipo de brigas... – reclamou Tim.

-_Ele deveria ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas._ – concordou Damian, e, para total surpresa de Terry, disse mais – _Mas como sabemos que ele não vai fazer isso... _– girou a mão no ar –_ Deixem que eu cuido disso._

Ao que parecia a frase de Damian fez sentido para Dick e Tim, já que o mais velho mudou o assunto em seguida.

-Bom, que tal tomarmos uma cerveja para relaxarmos? – olhou para a tela – Você também está convidado.

-_Cerveja?_ – Damian fez uma careta – _Vejo que nem a realeza de Tamaran lhe melhorou os modos, Grayson. Cerveja não é uma bebida muito refinada._

Dick e Tim se entreolharam antes de repetirem juntos.

-CHAAAAATO!

Damian fez uma careta para a implicância.

-_Vocês não vão começar com isso, não é?_

-CHAAAAATO! – repetiram os mais velhos.

-_Isso é ridículo vindo de dois velhos e..._

-CHAAAAATO!

Damian soltou um muxoxo.

-_Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aturando vocês dois e suas infantilidades._ – rosnou e, a exemplo do pai, desligou a tela sem se despedir.

Eles caíram na gargalhada. E Terry não pode se conter em sorrir junto.

-Ai ai... –Dick suspirou limpando as lágrimas de diversão que começavam a marejar os olhos – ...Tinha me esquecido como implicar com o Damian era engraçado.

-É, mas ele anda bem melhor no se controlar. – respondeu Tim entre uma gargalhada e outra – Antigamente ele teria ficado vermelho e nos mandado para aquele lugar. Ou tentado nos matar.

-Nossa, vocês deviam ser péssimos irmãos mais velhos. – comentou Terry.

-Ah, ele se esforçava bastante em ser um caçula irritante também. – disse Tim – Não o defenda.

-Então, a cerveja ainda está de pé? – perguntou Dick.

Tim deu de ombros.

-Vou ter que mentir para a Cass o porquê da reunião de qualquer forma... E ela não vai acreditar, de qualquer forma... Meia hora a mais meia hora a menos.

Dick voltou os olhos para o mais novo.

-Eu não sei. Ainda não fui ver o Matt e... - Terry deu um olhar na direção da escada que o denunciou.

-Ele vai superar... – disse Dick – Ele sabia bem o que estava fazendo e fez sua escolha, Terry... E por mais que eu deteste dizer, tenho que concordar com o Damian, ele fez a escolha certa. Como sempre. A Nike nas mãos de Ra's seria um perigo.

Ele concordou sem muita empolgação.

Os três passaram as próximas duas horas seguintes na cozinha, onde Terry pode escutar algumas das histórias que se passaram naquele lugar.

Falaram sobre o motivo que fez Tim jamais vestir o manto do Batman. Sobre a relação nunca resolvida entre Dick e Bárbara.

Comentaram sobre a difícil relação entre Damian e Bruce. A forma como a presença de Diana ajudara nessa relação. E, a cima de tudo, o como Alfred fazia falta naquele momento.

-As brigas da Diana e do Bruce duravam bem menos quando Alfred era vivo. – comentou Dick.

-É, ele conseguia fazer o Bruce ir pedir desculpas só com um olhar... – riu Tim. Em seguida a expressão mudou para um olhar perdido de tristeza – ...ele teria adorado cuidar de uma bebezinha amazona, não é?

-Ele teria adorado cuidar de qualquer bebe... – Dick seguiu o olhar saudoso do outro – Mas uma menina teria virado a princesinha da casa.

-É... Pelo visto foi melhor assim, - comentou Terry sorrindo - vocês a teriam mimado demais.

Os outros dois riram.

-É, teríamos, teríamos mesmo. – concordou o mais velho, antes de beber mais um gole de cerveja.

E assim a noite continuou, até por mais algum tempo.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Sem muito tempo para comentar os comentários._

_Só quero dizer que vocês são muito maus. Eu estou vendo que estão lendo e só a LastingDream comenta. Sacanagem, pó._

_Falem mal, mas falem de mim hauahauhaua_

_Bjs a todos_

_AMB_


	6. Pai morcego

**Capitulo VI**

**Pai morcego

* * *

**

Ele esperou a casa ficar vazia para seguir para o quarto de Bruce e confirmar que o velho não estava dormindo.

O encontrou sentado em um dos sofás de enorme e solitário aposento, folheando com cuidado as páginas do que parecia ser um enorme livro.

Dick não pediu licença para entrar. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se nela, de frente para o pai.

-E então, como se sente?

-Péssimo.

Seu coração se contorceu de dor ao perceber que o rosto do outro estava levemente molhado. Bruce tinha chorado e isso era a única dica que teria sobre o tamanho do sofrimento que o homem carregava.

-Ela nunca vai me perdoar.

-Suponho que não. Mas você sabia disso e mesmo assim fez...

-Era necessário...

Dick levou uma das mãos a do pai e a apertou fortemente.

-Eu sei... Não sei se teria feito o mesmo que você fez, Bruce. Mas eu entendo. – então ele percebeu que o que o pai tinha no colo não era um livro e sim um álbum de fotos.

Olhou de relance para Bruce que o autorizou a pegar o objeto com um aceno de cabeça.

Retirou o álbum do colo do pai e se pois a folheá-lo. Eram fotos da ilha paraíso e de duas mulheres em especial. A rainha Diana e a filha, em suas varias fazes. Bebê, criança, adolescente, adulta. Todas tiradas de um ângulo superior, como que por alguém que estivesse voando.

-Foto de satélite? – perguntou, Bruce fez que sim.

O coração de Dick se apertou novamente. Ele havia instalado um satélite próprio apenas para fotografar o crescimento de Nike.

-Você acompanhou tudo.

-Ela é minha filha. – respondeu o outro, como se aquilo fosse obvio.

Dick fechou o álbum e o pós de lado, fazendo uma nota mental que o olharia com mais cuidado depois.

-E você pretende dizer isso a ela?

Bruce fez que não.

-É melhor que ela acredite na mesma mentira que Ra's.

O filho ponderou antes de falar.

-E o sr. Kent? Será que ele vai confirmar isso?

-Sim, vai... – disse ele, simplesmente – O Clark sabe o que esta em jogo. Já deixei recado para ele me procurar amanhã na empresa.

-E quanto aos McGinnis? Damian acha que Ra's quer o corpo do irmão do Terry para ele.

-É provável. Teremos que o proteger... Sem deixar que ele perceba. – respirou fundo – Infelizmente acho que teremos que adiar a vinda da Gabrielly, Dick.

-Eu já acho que devemos adiantá-la... – ele sorriu largo – Eu tenho um plano.

Ela jogou os cabelos lilás para o lado, os tirando do rosto. Fazia algum tempo que Max os usava cumpridos, na altura dos ombros. Às vezes o amigo sentia falta do corte curto que deixava a mostra todas as feições dela, mas tinha que admitir que a morena ficava mais bonita daquela forma.

-Céus, eu nunca pude imaginar que ele era casado... E logo com quem. A Mulher Maravilha. Quando era criança eu queria ser como ela.

-E eu queria ser o Superman... – deu de ombros – Mas tive que me contentar em ser o Batman mesmo.

Ela riu gostosamente enquanto lhe dava um tapinha no peito.

-Deixa o velho te ouvir falando isso... Mas, sério em todos esses anos te ajudando, eu não consigo me acostumar com esse excesso de informações. Será que o Sr. Wayne nunca vai parar de me surpreender? Casado, filha... O que mais?

Eles estavam na empresa, caminhando a passos curtos pelos corredores. Haviam acabado de tomar um café juntos e voltavam para seus afazeres enquanto terminavam a conversa.

-Bom, ele é padrinho do Superman, também... Já te contei isso? – gracejou, tentando fingir graça quando não tinha, enquanto ela arregalava os olhos. Suspirou. - Acho que o Bruce vai me matar se descobrir que te contei isso. Mas eu precisava desabafar com alguém Max. Não da para falar essas coisas pelo telefone com a Danna.

Ela concordou levemente com a cabeça.

-E como está o Matt?

-Bem, foi para casa hoje cedo. Amanhã já volta às atividades normais... Terminar o ensino médio, o emprego de meio período na lanchonete e atacar vilões nas ruas à noite. – bufou.

-Acha que ele vai continuar com isso?

-Pode apostar que sim. Você tinha que ver ele contando para a mamãe como ele "ajudou" o Batman!

Ela riu.

-Oh meu Deus, esse sangue de vocês realmente é podre, não? Os dois são louquinhos de pedra.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Dick tem um plano para tentar deixa-lo longe de problemas... Vamos ver se funciona. – ela concordou em silencio. Ele continuou a ponderar - E ainda tem a Nike... Não posso contar a ela a verdade, mas também não quero mentir. E ela vai procurar o Batman e cobrar uma resposta.

-O Batman, não. Você... Ela sabe quem você é.

-O que só piora as coisas e... – ele engoliu seco ao perceber quem passava pelo corredor mais a frente, na direção da sala do presidente. – O Sr. Kent... – murmurou, fazendo Max olhar na mesma direção – O que ele está fazendo aqui? – seguiu atrás do jornalista aposentado deixando, mais uma vez, a amiga sem muitas explicações.

Max suspirou alto enquanto levava as mãos a cintura.

-Eu não consigo me acostumar com isso. – rosnou para si mesma.

Então virou-se para a direção de sua sala e seguiu corredor a baixo.

Parou apenas quando trombou em um visitante que pelo visto estava perdido.

O homem era mais alto que Terry, o que significava que era quase duas vezes o seu tamanho. Tinha os cabelos escuros cortados de forma demasiadamente tradicional, que combinava e muito com os óculos que usava, mas a franja fora do lugar dava-lhe um ar um pouco rebelde.

As roupas lhe denunciavam a procedência campestre, uma blusa xadrez, botas de couro e calça jeans de tom escuro. Um visual bastante incomum para Gotham City.

-Ah, desculpa, moça. – o sorriso dele a derreteu – Eu não a vi. – comentou, arrumando o óculos no rosto com a ponta do dedo indicador.

Max teve vontade de dizer que, com aquela altura toda, seria difícil ele ver alguém na sua frente sem que andasse olhando para baixo. Mas as palavras não saiam. Só foi capaz de balbunicar um _"tudo bem"._

-Ah, talvez a _moça bonita_ possa me ajudar. – o sorriso galanteador fez com que ela perdesse o ar por alguns segundos - Eu gostaria de saber onde é a sala do sr. Wayne.

O som do sobrenome do seu chefe a fez despertar, como era de se esperar. Max piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir voz para respondê-lo.

-Quer falar com o Sr. Wayne? Ele não costuma receber ninguém sem hora marcada. – não que tivesse muita certeza disso, mas era algo que ela esperaria do velho.

-Ah, tudo bem... Meu pai já deve estar lá falando com o padrinho. Só vou espera-lo. Estava lá fora estacionado o carro... – o novo sorriso quase a fez perder a informação.

-Padrinho?

-É. Eu sou afilhado do senhor Wayne. – ele lhe esticou a mão num cumprimento – Prazer, Joseph Kent...

Max quase desmaiou ao perceber que apertava a mão do atual Superman.

-Obrigado por ter vindo logo.

Clark acenou, parecendo despreocupado, enquanto se sentava a frente do amigo, na enorme sala que Bruce ocupava na empresa.

O tempo lhe fora bem menos penoso, como era de se esperar. Embora Bruce realmente fosse mais velho que Clark, a diferença, que não devia passar de uns cinco anos, hoje parecia rodear uns vinte. Os cabelos brancos de Kent já lhe tomavam quase toda as laterais da cabeça, mas ainda era possível ver fios escuros no topo.

Por vezes Bruce se questionava o quanto aquilo incomodava Lois quando era viva.

-Você não costuma deixar certo tipo de recado... Alias, você não costuma deixar recados. Imaginei que seria algo urgente... E grave. – o outro acenou em concordância – E para ter me chamado ao invés de mandar seu menino contatar os _novos_... – o código deles para "a nova liga da justiça" - Imagino que seja algo com a família.

Bruce concordou com a cabeça, sem encarar o amigo nos olhos. Isso preocupou Clark mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Algo com o rapazinho?

-Não, Terry está bem.

-Então tem haver com a volta do Dick? – mais uma vez Bruce fez que não, sem parecer surpreso por Clark já ter essa informação -Tim?

-Não... E antes que pergunte, também não foi por causa do Damian que eu lhe chamei aqui... Eu preciso de um favor seu, mas não é referente a nenhum dos meninos.

"_Meninos? Desde quando Bruce os tratava por 'meninos'?"_ perguntou Terry a si mesmo depois que ligou o aparelho para escutar a conversa, enquanto jazia sentado na recepção da sala da diretoria.

-E os meninos podem ouvir a conversa? – perguntou o senhor Kent com ar divertido.

Terry pode ouvir um longo respirar vindo de Bruce, depois um barulho de interferência feriu seus ouvidos. Seu pai certamente ligara algo que anulava o funcionamento do seu aparelho.

Teve vontade de levantar e entrar sala a dentro dizendo que ia escutar a conversa de qualquer jeito. Mas certamente seria expulso pelo olhar furioso de Bruce antes mesmo que abrisse a boca.

Então permaneceu onde estava e esperou. Cinco segundos depois um rosto deveras família, mesmo atrás de óculos tão exagerados, apareceu na sala.

Girou os olhos.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Joe? – perguntou enquanto o outro se aproximava.

-Viu trazer o meu pai, ele não anda enxergando muito bem... – sorriu marotamente. Era certo que ele contava aquela história para a secretária que estava tentando escutar algo mesmo - ...A idade, sabe como é. Demorei porque estava difícil para estacionar... – olhou para a parede que dava para a sala do presidente – Eles já estão conversando? – perguntou, e muito embora Terry soubesse que ele estava, certamente, usando a visão de raio-x e já soubesse a resposta, confirmou com a cabeça.

Joseph sentou ao seu lado.

-E você sabe o assunto? – questionou mais reservado.

-Estava tentando descobrir... Mas você conhece o seu padrinho. – respondeu Terry no mesmo tom.

Joe riu.

-Ok, deixe-me tentar então... – meio segundo se passou até que ele continuou - ...estão falando sobre uma garota. – isso Terry já imaginava – Ah! Sim pai? – McGinnis revirou os olhos, o primeiro Superman identificou a interferência do filho também – Eu sei que é uma conversa particular, mas nós estamos curiosos... – ele coçou a cabeça, preocupado com o que quer que o pai estivesse lhe dizendo - ...Não, eu não quero me entender com meu padrinho depois... Certo, eu não conto nada pra ele. – e olhou para o outro, dando de ombros em seguida.

-Medroso. – resmungou Terry, sabendo que o outro não abriria a boca, nem se o ameaçasse tortura-lo com kriptonita.

Joe pareceu não se importar.

-Quando o assunto é Sr. Wayne, sou mesmo. – sorriu arteiro – Mamãe sempre disse que resolveu chamar o padrinho para me batizar porque eu tinha que aprender a ter medo de algo. – relaxou o corpo encostando no sofá - E ela estava certa. Mas agora me fala, que historia de garota é essa?

Subitamente uma irritação lhe subiu a coluna.

Terry nunca soube dizer exatamente o que lhe incomodou naquela pergunta, se era a idéia de que alguém poderia ter interesse em Nike, ou se era a idéia de que Joe pudesse ter interesse nela. A fama dele era, por assim dizer, bastante extensa. Joseph Kent não era alguém com quem você gostaria de saber que sua irmã andava. E Nike era sua irmã, afinal, mesmo que tivesse descoberto isso a poucas horas atrás.

-Mantenha seus hormônios no lugar, Kent.

O outro piscou algumas vezes, enquanto o encarava. Quando Terry o tratava pelo sobre nome era porque algo o estava incomodando e muito.

-Eu, achei que você era noivo _e fiel_, McGinnis.

-E eu sou, Kent. – rosnou em resposta.

-Então por que do ciúme?

Ele devia parar de ser tão claro com seus sentimentos.

-Não é ciúme... Só que, se eles estão falando de quem eu acho que estão falando, a garota não é pro seu bico.

-E por que ela não é pro meu bico? – perguntou o outro, com o sorriso galanteador que costumava derrubar qualquer garota.

-Por que você da em cima de todo mundo, e ela não é desse tipo. – a resposta pareceu não convencer o homem de aço – Pare de me encarar desse jeito. Só mantenha distancia dela e ponto final, entendido?

-Claro, se você me disser de quem se trata eu... – ele levantou a cabeça, como se tivesse escutado algo assustador – Irmã?

Terry levou a mão a testa. A porta se abrir na seqüência. Joe se levantou rapidamente para encarar o pai de forma inquiridora. O senhor Kent não olhou para o filho, apenas acenou de leve na direção de Terry e proferiu um "vamos embora" para Joseph.

-De lembranças ao padrinho. – ele disse para Terry antes de seguir o pai.

Terry olhou de relance para a porta aberta da grande sala, incerto se deveria entrar ou não.

Ele fizera de novo. Certamente pedira ao primeiro Superman para que confirmasse a mentira que viria a tona a qualquer momento. E, por mais que todos dissessem que era necessário, isso o irritava.

Girou os pés sobre os calcanhares, após decidir que devia se acalmar ante de encarar Bruce novamente, quando o comunicador da mesa da secretaria tocou e ela lhe disse que o Sr. Wayne queria vê-lo.

Respirou fundo e retrocedeu, entrando na sala do pai em seguida.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais ao Mr. Six e a LastingDream pelos comentários.

E o Damian é um "amor" ne? ^^ hauahuahaau Acho que você vai gostar mais dele no proximo cap.

Agora os POs vão começar a aparecer bem mais, espero que gostem. Bjs a todos.

Bjs a todos

AMB


	7. Mãe Amazona

**Capitulo VII**

**Mãe Amazona

* * *

**

Não importava o numero de vezes que ele contemplasse aquela cena, Themyscira sempre lhe parecia um pedaço do Paraíso quando a avistava ao longe.

Fazia mais de trinta anos que não voava sobre aquelas águas e, mesmo assim, nada parecia ter mudado na paisagem exuberante do lugar.

Assim que alcançou o território aéreo da Ilha seu comunicador bipou. Tentou não sorrir quando a imagem apareceu.

-O que faz aqui? – rosnou a mulher ruiva.

-Vim ver a rainha.

-Ela esta ocupada.

Ele suspirou levemente.

-Você sabe que ela vai ficar irritada se não disser que eu estou aqui para vê-la, Arthemis.

A ruiva girou os olhos.

-Ela é apegada demais a vocês. – chiou, então deu um leve suspirar como se estivesse se "dando por vencida" - Tente não assustar os animais quando pousar essa coisa. – e desligou a conexão.

Damian curvou os lábios timidamente, no mais próximo que ele costumava chegar de um sorriso. A recepção calorosa de Arthemis era uma das coisas que ele mais adorava na ilha.

Como de costume, embora fizesse tempos que não aparecia, a ruiva estava na praia a sua espera, pronta para escolta-lo.

Os dois tinham uma relação de respeito estranha, tecida ao longo de uma longa historia juntos. Ele a conhecia desde muito novo, haviam lutado lado a lado em algumas missões no decorrer da sua transformação em um homem adulto. Além disso, ela participou ativamente nessa dita transformação, isso dava a ela certas intimidades, como por exemplo, a de o chamar de...

-Então, _garotinho_... O que veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

A palavra que na boca de outros o tiraria do serio, na de Arthemis o fazia querer sorrir abertamente, se fosse um pouco menos carrancudo. Ele adorava quando ela o chamava assim, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso.

-Eu preciso falar com a rainha. – respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, ao qual ela não se esquivou, o que seria o natural – Além disso... – ele emparelhou o rosto com o dela, a encarando de forma inquiridora – ...Faz tempo que você não vem me ver, ruiva.

Ela não lhe respondeu o galanteio, apenas se afastou um pouco e virou-lhe as costas. O que era totalmente esperado, Arthemis não gostava de certos tipos de intimidades na ilha. Damian sempre soubera disso.

-Venha, já avisei a rainha de sua presença, ela o esta aguardando.

Seguiram pelos caminhos que davam até as Forjas. Ela o deixou na frente do local. O homem entrou sozinho, e encontrou Diana trocando idéias com Io sobre a nova espada que a mulher fundia.

-Damian... – a rainha abriu os braços quando o avistou e o abraçou calorosamente como uma mãe faria a um filho que a muito não encontrava. E ele se aconchegou nos braços dela como a muito não fazia - ...O que aconteceu?

-Precisamos conversar... _Mãe_. – não era sempre que ele usava aquele tratamento com ela, mas Diana ficava extremamente feliz quando ele o fazia, muito embora isso quisesse dizer que o assunto remetia a pessoa que os ligava, Bruce.

-Eu sei. – ela voltou-se para sua ferreira, agradeceu a atenção a peça que ela havia lhe pedido para fazer e então envolveu os braços no braço dele – Venha, vamos caminhar um pouco antes do almoço.

Caminharam até o jardim que Diana mais gostava permanecendo em silencio a maior parte do tempo. Ela costumava achar engraçado o rodeio que Damian fazia para entrar num assunto delicado com ela. Falaram das cores do céu, da calmaria do mar, das constâncias da vida.

-...Há alguns anos atrás, quando_ McGinnis_ já vestia o manto, meu avô procurou meu pai. Ou melhor, minha mãe o procurou... – disse ele, assim que sentaram próximos ao pomar. – Meu pai ainda não tinha certeza que Ra's tinha morrido, mas não passava pela sua cabeça que ele teria ocupado o corpo da minha mãe, por causa de todas as benfeitorias que ela andava fazendo... Não sei se ele chegou a lhe contar isso.

Diana fez que sim. Imaginando onde o rapaz queria chegar com aquilo.

-E ele disse por que ficou tão tentado com a proposta do meu avô? – ela fez que não – Imortalidade costuma ser tentador para quem não nasceu com ela, mãe. Eu sei bem disso.

-Você se entregou a ela por motivos que vão além da vida eterna, filho.

-Sim... Por vingança. – sorriu tristemente – Eu jurei que ia acabar com meu avô e não vou morrer antes de cumprir essa promessa... Mas... – ele a cortou antes que ela começasse a falar as agruras de uma vingança – ...eu tenho certeza que meu pai não pensou em vinganças, ou em vida eterna quando cogitou essa possibilidade... Ele certamente pensou em você, mãe.

Os olhos dela se entristeceram repentinamente, depois ela os desviou por um instante, olhando para a bela paisagem que se estendia pelas colinas.

-Onde esta querendo chegar?

-Ele não tem muito mais tempo de vida... Eu... – engasgou momentaneamente – Eu não acho certo vocês perderem o pouco tempo que lhes restam brigados.

-Seu pai...

-Eu sei. – ele a cortou antes que ela começasse a tecer os defeitos de Bruce – Mas você o ama mesmo assim.

-Amo. Mas não posso compactuar com a mentira que ele...

-Era necessária. – ele a cortou novamente – Eu, mais do que ninguém, posso dizer isso.

Ela o encarou demoradamente até que resolveu perguntar.

-A quanto tempo você sabia da Nike?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Desde sempre... Foi por isso que não vim mais te ver em Themyscira, você teria que mentir pra mim e eu sei que detesta mentir.

-E assim como seu pai, você acha que não faria diferença na vida de sua irmã.

Ele não respondeu. Demorou um pouco ate que tomasse coragem para continuar sua linha de raciocínio e expusesse o que estava pensando.

-Se acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu comigo, ele não agüentaria, mãe. Você sabe da história, sabe o que perder os pais causou a ele... Você _viu_ o que aconteceu com ele quando o Jason _morreu_. Perder qualquer um de nós seria devastador mas... Não consigo nem imaginar o que aconteceria se ele perdesse a Nike quando ainda era um bebê... Ou você.

-Isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento dado o oficio que escolhemos. – ela disse, tirando uma mecha do cabelo do rosto e colocando atrás da orelha – É por isso que ele vive tentando afastar as pessoas com quem se importa... Ele sempre fez isso. – suspirou – Mas eu não posso ajudá-lo a mentir para minha filha. Não posso e não vou.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, não vou pedir isso... – respirou fundo – Só não o abandone.

* * *

Prestar atenção na aula de geografia depois da semana agitada que tivera era deveras complicado.

Mas ficava ainda pior com a nova aluna da turma olhando na sua direção e acenando animadamente toda vez que ele falhava em olha-la de forma discreta.

Ela era estranha. Bonita, mas estranha.

Primeiro, era uma _nerd_, estava avançada uns quatro anos pelo menos, pois, muito embora não parecesse, o professor dissera que ela tinha apenas quatorze anos.

Segundo por que usava óculos escuros constantemente, que apesar de serem bastante _fashions_, não eram comumente usados dentro do colégio. E Gotham nem era uma cidade tão ensolarada para usar um modelo com as lentes tão escuras assim. Não dava nem para enxergar seus olhos e isso incomodava Matt, ele detestava não poder olhar nos olhos de alguém.

E, para finalizar, ela tinha desenvolvido um apego incondicional a sua pessoa desde o primeiro dia que pisara na escola, o que fazia apenas três dias ao todo. Tudo isso por que ela era neta adotiva do patrão do seu irmão e pelo visto ele era a pessoa mais próxima no conceito dela.

Como esperava a guria o seguiu assim que o sinal tocou e a turma saiu da sala. Tentou andar mais rápido, mas ela o alcançou assim mesmo.

-Ola!

-Olá Grayson... – ele tentou ser seco.

-Já disse que pode me chamar de Gabrielly! – disse ela, com graça na voz, parecendo não perceber que ele queria evitá-la.

Um grupo de alunos passou próximo a eles, rindo e apontando o dedo em sua direção.

-Olha lá a abelha cega! – Matt ouviu um deles comentar e, por puro instinto, olhou feio na direção do grupo.

-Deixa pra lá... – o tom de voz calmo da garota o surpreendeu – Eu tenho fotofobia há muito tempo, estou acostumada com esse tipo de brincadeira... – sorriu de leve enquanto mexia no cabelo – Prefiro elas as dores de cabeça que arrumo quando fico sem meus óculos. – disse, apontando para o aro.

-Ah... – ele percebeu de rabo de olho que alguns amigos se aproximavam, mas desviaram da rota ao perceber-lhe conversando com ela.

-Você é de Gotham, não é? – ele fez que sim – Eu cheguei a pouco tempo sabe, estou tão animada. Não conheço nada por aqui... – ele fez um ar desinteressado e começou a andar, esperando que ela desistisse de acompanha-lo – Se bem que eu me sinto em casa. Meu pai é de Gotham, ele costumava falar muito da cidade...

Ele tentou não rir da informação conflitante que ela dava, caras carrancudas costumavam afastar os outros.

-Ah... Gabrielly, é isso? – ela fez que sim – Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas e... – ela parecia não entender o que ele queria dizer, já que continuava a acompanhá-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

Parou de repente, perdendo de vez a paciência.

-Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas... Sozinho.

-Ah! Tudo bem... – ela virou as costas para se afastar, mas não sem antes dizer – Nos vemos depois.

Matt arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

Ia ser um semestre difícil... ah se ia...

* * *

Ele ouviu o celular tocar mesmo estando praticamente sem som. Atendeu sem prestar atenção em quem o chamava.

_-Preciso de você._

Se ele não reconhecesse a voz, seria fácil saber quem era só pela falta de um _"oi como vai" _no começo da frase.

-Hey Darek, como anda Paris?

_-Velha como sempre. Gabrielly está na Terra._

-Hum?

_-E não me avisaram._

-Hum?

Darek respirou fundo, o melhor amigo costumava demorar para entender as coisas.

_-Isso significa que eles estão me escondendo alguma coisa, Jack._

-Ah ta. E você quer que eu de uma passadinha por lá para tentar descobrir o que é.

_-Sua rapidez de raciocínio sempre me surpreende._

-Engraçadinho. Estou fazendo a lição de casa, assim que eu terminar dou um pulo em Gotham e tento escutar algo.

_-Manda a lição pra mim, termino ela antes de você voltar._

Jack não duvidava disso, mas a proposta lhe parecia meio errada.

-Ok. – disse enquanto enviava o arquivo por e-mail – Já esta na sua caixa de correio. Você tem quinze minutos.

E saiu voando pela janela.

Darek observou o assunto do arquivo.

_-Física avançada? _– bufou – _Você leva quinze minutos para fazer isso?_

-Na verdade eu estou a três horas batendo cabeça nesses cálculos e não consigo terminar. – respondeu ele, pousando sobre um gárgula da cidade natal do amigo – Quinze minutos eu vou levar para espionar sua família antes de me rastrearem. Joe já cronômetro isso, acredite.

_-Na verdade o vovô andou melhorando o sistema de rastreamento... É provável que esse tempo tenha caído para cinco minutos, quando o assunto são vocês... Seu dever de casa já está terminado na sua caixa de e-mail._

-Credo Darek, você me da medo. – se concentrou por um momento – Ui...

_-O que foi?_

-É cara, estão te escondendo às coisas sim.

_-O que ouviu?_

-O bastante. To indo _praí_.

E alçou voou novamente. Deixando a cidade antes mesmo de sua presença ser identificada.

* * *

-Ele é engraçado.

-É querida? – perguntou o pai enquanto pegava algo na geladeira.

-Sim, fica com a cara fechada o tempo todo, que nem o vovô.

-Ah, posso imaginar.

-Tio Tim não é assim.

-Não, não é...

-Mas o Darek é, mas isso é porque a tia Cassandra também é. – Dick concordou só com a cabeça dessa vez - Tio Terry sabe ser assim, mas não é.

-Eu sou novo demais para você me chamar de tio. – resmungou o outro, enquanto picava algo na bancada da cozinha.

-Papai disse que você é filho do vovô, então é meu tio.

-Matt também é, e você não o chama de tio.

-Ele não sabe que é filho do vovô...

-_Touche._ – disse Dick para o outro.

Terry preparava o jantar naquele dia, escutando da mais nova ocupante da casa suas descobertas sobre as atividades diárias do seu irmão.

Gabrielly era engraçada. Tinha um ar de menina misturado com um corpo bastante desenvolvido para a idade. Bruce dissera que isso era normal entre o povo de sua mãe.

As pernas eram grossa, a cintura fina. Os cabelos negros e lisos, como os do pai. Os olhos eram iguais aos da mãe, verdes, sem nenhum branco ao redor, o que a obrigava a usar óculos escuros quando não queria atrair a atenção para a sua descendência alienígena.

Acima de tudo, sua ingenuidade contrastava e muito com sua sagacidade. Fruto de uma mente rápida que apenas não estava acostumada com o dia a dia da Terra, muito embora estivesse familiarizada com uma coisa ou outra.

Quando Grayson contou-lhe o plano de trazer Gabrielly mais cedo para que ela ficasse na cola de Matt, ele não botou nenhuma fé. Mas teve que aceitar já que Bruce aprovara a idéia.

A opção era válida por que Gabrielly não atrairia atenção de Matt sobre os segredos de Terry enquanto o investigava, seria muito natural que ela resolvesse colar nele.

Ela tampouco levantaria interesse por parte de Ra's já que era meio alienígena e não tinha o sangue de Bruce.

Terry só duvidava que ela fosse inteligente o suficiente para enrolar o seu irmão, mas tinha que admitir que ela conseguira se aproximar rapidinho em apenas três dias.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

-Vou a lanchonete que ele trabalha daqui a pouco, antes que ele saia. Assim puxo assunto e atrapalho qualquer passeio que ele queira dar a noite. – sorriu largamente.

-Hum, eu te levo depois de comermos.

-Posso ir sozinha, pai.

-Não, você não pode sair voando por ai... E eu não a quero andando sozinha pela cidade... Por enquanto.

-Eu sei me cuidar.

-Sei disso, estou preocupado com o submundo de Gotham mesmo. – Terry olhou na direção do mais velho, com um sorriso de quem achava graça na piada que ele contara. Dick fez cara seria – Eu não estou brincando.

Então ele se lembrou que a menininha não só voava mas soltava rajadas de energia, como a mãe, além de, provavelmente, ser bem mais forte do que aparentava. E se o pai a tivesse treinado um pouco que seja, ela já seria suficientemente perigosa.

-Bom, se ele já te convidou para ir a lanchonete, é sinal que gostou de você. Isso é bom. – ponderou Terry.

-Ah, ele não me convidou não. – ela sorriu enquanto girava um garfo entre os dedos – Na verdade ele provavelmente vai ficar surpreso quando me ver, e depois fechar a cara. – rui alto – Ele está detestando ter a novata nos calcanhares, mas parece que é educado demais para me xingar e me mandar embora...

-Agradeça a mamãe por isso. – ela acenou em positivo – Mas uma hora ele vai se estressar.

-Ah, eu vou adorar isso.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Oi gente,_

_Queria agradecer de coração mesmo os comentários, por que é difícil ter motivação para escrever sem eles, e num fandon tão pouco procurado para ler em português, o comentário de cada um de vocês injetou um animo novo nessa autora aqui._

_A história ainda está longe de terminas, e eu só tenho mais dois capítulos prontos. Espero conseguir continuar desenvolvendo-a numa velocidade boa para vocês não perderem o interesse._

_E, mais que isso, queria comentário de vocês sobre a trama, os personagens (como estão sendo desenvolvidos e tal) e tuo mais, isso vai me ajudar a cursar o rumo da fic de uma forma melhor, pq se eu for colocar tudo q passa pela minha cabeça isso não vai pro papel nunca! Hauahuahaua_

_**Djeni **– Tem muito pouca coisa do fandon da DC em português mesmo, é uma pena, são tantos personagens e tanto para se falar. Seria bem legal ter mais coisas para ler._

_Essa fic por exemplo eu escrevo de teimosa, porque a procura é muito pouca, acho que tem haver com o fato de existir muita coisa "oficial" também, o que, se olharmos por esse lado, é bom._

_O Damian é um personagem relativamente novo nos quadrinhos do Batman, é o primeiro filho de sangue dele. Se vc ler os quadrinhos vai querer socar o guri, hauahauhau marrento que só. Ele é tão insuportável que chega a ser adorável hauahauhau._

_O Bruce sempre teve muitos romances mesmo, mas como sou uma BM/WW convicta (apoio o casal), não poderia deixar de casa-lo com a Diana, até porque acho que dentre todas ela é a única que realmente o merece (e ele a ela...) enfim..._

_Quanto ao Batman do Futuro, acho que aideia dos produtores ao criarem o Terry foi realmente fazer um Bruce mais sociável, e acho que conseguiram. A serie é muito boa._

_Queria muito poder falar mais dos outros membros da liga, mas já tenho personagem demais para lhe dar nessa história. Quem sabe em outras oportunidades (se vc prometer que vai ler tb ^^)._

_Mas, na verdade, quem eu queria conseguir trabalhar mais é a turma Titã original..._

_**LastingDream **– Joseph Kent é um dos meus personagens originais XD, ele não existe no universo DC (é uma pena huahauahu). E, como dizia a Lois, se ele nascesse com a força do pai e a personalidade da mãe (o que aconteceu), precisaria aprender a ter medo de algo, e nada melhor que um Bat-padrinho para lhe ensinar isso hauahuahau_

_**Mr. Six** – Que bom que está gostando. O que achou desse novo?_

_Bom gente,_

_Vou ficando por aqui aguardando os novos comentários._

_Bjs_

_ AMB_


	8. Bat Irmão

**Capitulo VIII**

**Bat Irmão**

* * *

Eles ainda preparavam a comida em um dos poucos momentos que tinham para conversar sem o patriarca da família por perto.

Aproveitavam que Bruce estava na caverna, as voltas com as informações que conseguira sobre o paradeiro de Ra's. Informações essas que provavelmente haviam sido enviadas por Damian, mas o filho fingia não ajudar e o pai fingia não perceber.

-E a tia Nike? O que decidiram?

Terry voltou o olhar questionador na direção de Dick.

-Primeira coisa a se aprender antes de ter um filho, McGinnis: Ele provavelmente vai ser tão enxerido quanto você na idade dele, então, não adianta tentar lhe esconder muita coisa... – comentou, depois, voltou-se para a garota novamente – Seu avô decidiu que ela "não é sua tia", já disse isso, lembra?

-Aham. E vão dizer isso a ela, quando?

Terry suspirou profundamente.

-Hoje. Marquei de me encontrar com ela para dar o relatório sobre o que eu descobri... – soltou a faca que usava para picar a salada e apoiou as mãos na bancada – Eu vou detestar isso.

Dick deu-lhe tapinhas no ombro.

-É necessário...

-Eu estou me repetindo isso tem dias e não faz as coisas parecerem melhores.

-A idéia é fazê-las parecerem necessárias, não melhores.

Gabrielly pegou duas maças na fruteira e começou a ensaiar malabares com elas.

-E o Darek? Quando ele vem?

Darek, o filho de Tim. Terry sabia muito pouco sobre o rapaz, mas pelo visto a jovem alienígena conhecia o primo muito bem.

-Ele está com seu tio Damian. – respondeu Dick – Não temos previsão para trazê-lo. Tim não gosta da idéia, e seu avô também não.

Ela continuava concentrada no girar das maçãs enquanto falava.

-Se ele souber o que esta acontecendo ele vai aparecer, quer vocês queiram ou não... E ele sempre sabe o que esta acontecendo.

Pensar em ter mais uma criança por perto desagradou e muito a Terry, mas ele não disse nada.

-O garoto é bom. – disse Dick, parecendo percebeu o que ele estava pensando – Ele é tão bom detetive quanto o pai e bate tão bem quanto a mãe... Quase um Wayne legitimo. O que atrai o faro do Ra's.

-Por que ele está com o Damian? – perguntou Terry, a idéia de um adolescente sob os cuidados daquele cara lhe dava um frio no espinha.

-Um: Damian é o padrinho. Dois: isso mantem Ra's afastado. Três: Tim confia nele. E quatro: Darek costuma obedecê-lo... A maioria das vezes.

-Há não ser quando se junta com o Jack. Ai nem o tio Damian segura.

-Jack?

-É o filho da Linda... Ela era a Supergirl no meu tempo. Parou de atuar quando o filho nasceu.

Ah, sim, desse ele havia lido o relatório, embora não lembrasse muito dos detalhes. Só que o rapaz era filho de mãe solteira, sem pai registrado. Alguns boatos diziam que ele era filho de Dick, a antiga paixão da garota super poderosa, mas ele achou melhor não perguntar se isso era verdade na frente da filha do cara.

-E quantos anos eles tem? Digo, Darek e Jack?

-Quase a mesma idade, são um pouco mais velhos que a Gaby. E mais novos que o seu irmão.

-Você parece os conhecer bem... – comentou ele para a garota que havia desistido de ensaiar para o circo com as maçãs.

-Sempre fico na casa do tio Tim quando venho para a Terra. – disse ela, e o olhar de Terry fez com que os seus dois interlocutores percebessem que ele nunca soube disso. E para um Batman, não saber de algo era extremamente irritante – O Jack costuma passar as férias por lá, ou vice e versa. Às vezes vamos todos para a casa dos Kent.

Terry bufou.

-Irritado por não saber de nada disso?

-Muito. Quantos mais _super _adolescentes existem que eu ainda não sei, heim?

Gaby fez cara de pensativa.

-Ah, tem a Lian, e a Karla também.

Terry voltou a olhar para Dick.

-Lian é filha do Roy e da Donna.

-Os primeiros Ricardito e Moça Maravilha.

-Exatamente. Forte como a mãe e uma arqueira precisa como o pai... Eu ainda não sei se ela vai assumir a alcunha da mãe algum dia por que, bom, eles são um pouco super-protetores com ela. A Karla é filha do Connor e da Cassandra... Não a esposa do Tim, a outra, a Amazona.

-A segunda Moça Maravilha.

-Isso. Não preciso nem dizer que ela é a mais forte de todo o grupo, preciso?

Terry fez que não, embora não parecesse preocupado com isso.

-Karla Kent, não é? Joe comentou dela, disse que já estava querendo treina-la como Supergirl, a Liga está analisando o pedido... Todos vocês tiveram filhos tarde?

-Ah, o Roy e a Donna tiveram filhos bem mais cedo, em outros relacionamentos... Longa história. Mas os dois morreram... Acho que isso acabou retardando a nossa produção também. De todos nós, acho que só Wally já é avô... Mas há outros, Terry, a Gaby só não teve tanto contato com eles. Alguns até atuam já.

-É, desses eu sei... Sei de alguns que não atuam também. O que me surpreende é que nunca soube que a Gabrielly freqüentava a Terra vez ou outra. Na verdade eu nem consegui descobrir que você havia se mudado para outro planeta...

-Ele costuma ser bastante protetor quando quer. – disse o mais velho, referindo-se, obviamente, a Bruce – Mas, acredite, esconder uma bebê amazona de nós foi seu maior feito até agora. Eu não sei o que o Tim vai fazer com a Sra. Cassandra Kent, mas eu tenho vontade de esganar a Donna quando penso nisso.

-Porque elas sabiam, e não contaram a vocês?

Dick concordou em silencio.

-Elas provavelmente juraram que não o fariam, e uma amazona não costuma quebrar seus juramentos. Mas isso não me deixa com menos raiva. Como você, também detesto ser deixado no escuro.

-Que morcego que gosta? – gracejou o outro, arrancando risos de pai e filha.

* * *

A sala do monitor estava silenciosa, como sempre. Ele permanecia olhando as varias imagens da Terra, perdido em pensamentos.

A capa vermelha pendia para o lado da poltrona que ocupava, dando a qualquer desavisado que entrasse a certeza de que era o Superman quem cumpria o plantão da madrugada.

Em um dos muitos monitores era possível ver a imagem de uma jovem se arrumando para sair.

Ela não tinha o cuidado que uma habitante local teria com uma janela.

Em outros tempos ele ficaria feliz com isso, mas naquele momento, vê-la mostrando o dorso nu enquanto colocava sua roupa de couro preta, o fez desviar o olhar num pudor que não estava acostumado a ter.

Ele não estava acostumado a ter irmãs, afinal.

Joseph ainda achava aquilo tudo surreal. A idéia era tão fantasiosa... Seu pai não era um homem de traições. Imagina-lo traindo, ao mesmo tempo, a esposa que tanto amava, e o melhor amigo, padrinho de seu filho, era deveras esquisito... A cena não se encaixava.

Tudo bem, ele era homem, e como varias gerações de homens antes da sua, imaginar a Mulher Maravilha nua era sua diversão desde que entrara na puberdade, para ele era muito compreensível que o pai não tivesse resistido à atração. Mas, ainda sim... Era estranho.

Ele até questionaria a veracidade dos fatos se não soubesse que o pai não mentia. Por isso, se ele dissera que a tal Nike era sua irmã, então ela era.

Joseph cuidava dos passos dela desde o dia que soubera do parentesco, hoje não seria diferente.

Pelo que Terry lhe dissera, aquela seria a noite em que a Amazona saberia do parentesco. Havia prometido a si mesmo que, depois que ela soubesse, ele não mais se manteria afastado. Havia planejado procura-la e se apresentar.

Não sabia qual seria a reação dela, mas tinha plena certeza que poderia lhe dar com qual fosse.

E talvez... Talvez depois que se aproximasse, que começassem a se ver como irmãos, aquela vontade que o estava consumindo por dentro passasse de uma vez.

* * *

-Você tem realmente que usar esses óculos, mesmo no cinema?

-Ah sim, acredite, eu tenho. – o sorriso era radiante, mesmo diante do comentário dele – Eu adorei o filme, podemos ver outro?

-Ah, nós pegamos a ultima sessão. Desculpa.

Matt não sabia como tinha se metido nisso, mas lá estava ele, saindo do cinema as duas da manhã ao lado da novata.

Ela aparecera na lanchonete um pouco antes do seu horário de saída. Isso o irritara. Tentou ignorar a sua presença, mas seu chefe o obrigou a ir atendê-la.

Ela o fez ajuda-la a escolher algo para comer, e quando percebeu já tinha combinado de levá-la para assistir um filme ao final do serviço.

E até agora não sabe como aquilo aconteceu.

A companhia dela era muito agradável, tanto que ele quase se esqueceu do que pensava em fazer após livrar-se dela. Mas a imagem de uma viatura de policia sobrevoando a rua onde estavam o lembrou de sua cruzada particular contra o crime.

-Ah, você tem como voltar para casa?

-Hum, eu pensei em ir para a sua casa e ligar para o meu pai me buscar lá.

"_Ai. Droga."_ Se ele chegasse em casa ia ser bem mais difícil sair sem sua mãe perceber. Difícil, mas não impossível.

-Ok, não é muito longe daqui. Vamos.

O celular dela tocou na bolsa. A garota o pegou e fez uma careta perceptível, mesmo com os óculos escuros, para o numero que a estava ligando.

Atendeu.

-Como você descobriu esse numero, eu acabei de comprá-lo?

"_Exatamente, ele esta registrado na fatura do cartão de credito do seu pai."_

-Ah... E como sabia que era meu e não dele?

"_Intuição... E o fato dele já ter um numero desde que chegou a Terra."_

"_Quem é o paspalho?"_ perguntou a outra voz na linha, a fazendo olhar pro alto.

-Vocês não se desgrudam? Parecem dois namorados.

"_Bom, não somos nós que estamos saindo do cinema, somos?"_ resmungou mais uma vez a segunda voz _"Não está muito tarde para você andar na rua sozinha, não?"_

-Eu sei me cuidar.

"_Só liguei para avisar que estou em Gotham, e já sei parte do que está acontecendo..." _falou a primeira voz.

-Novidade... – disse ela com tom monótono.

"_Te encontro amanhã na saída do colégio."_

-Ok, Darek.

"_Agora saia daí de uma vez, Jack."_

"_Ela ainda não respondeu quem é o cara."_

"_Alguém que vai sair com a bunda chamuscada se tentar algo com ela, não se preocupe. Tchau Bi."_

Ela riu.

-Tchau. – e desligou o telefone. Sorriu para Matt que fingia não prestar atenção na conversa - Desculpe, meu primo está dando_ piti_ por que não disse a ele que estou em Gotham.

-Ah, ok... Aqui, chegamos.

-Sua mãe deve estar dormindo, não é? Eu adoraria conhece-la.

-É... Ela deve estar dormindo. Mas vamos subir, não é muito seguro esperar aqui fora.

E foi o que fizeram. Dick apareceu para busca-la minutos depois, mas ele caiu na besteira de oferecer um café ao homem, que aceitou. Para surpresa de Matt, o pai falava mais que a filha.

Ele não sabe dizer que horas se liberou dos Grayson, só sabe que seguiu para o quarto e capotou na própria cama como se não dormisse há séculos.

* * *

Eles haviam marcado de se encontrar, com suas _vestimentas de gala_, no topo do prédio mais alto de Gotham, o que, nos dias atuais, era bastante alto.

Ela já estava lá quando ele chegou.

O elmo jazia debaixo do braço esquerdo, deixando os cabelos esvoaçando com a brisa da noite.

Ela lembrava muito a mãe, mas algo na sua postura, a forma como olhava para o nada a sua frente talvez, a fazia lembrar o pai também.

-E então? – ela perguntou quando ele surgiu das sobras, se virando na sua direção em seguida – Novidades?

Terry acenou em positivo enquanto se aproximava. O principal motivo de ter marcado o encontro no meio de uma noite de trabalho era que estaria usando máscara para contar-lhe a mentira.

Ele lhe esticou uma foto a qual Nike pegou avidamente, seu olhar ao se deparar com a imagem lhe pareceu um pouco frustrado.

-Conhece?

-Quem não conhece o Kal-el? – suspirou profundamente – Ele é o meu pai?

-É o que tudo indica.

-É... Sempre foi o que tudo indica... – ela devolveu-lhe a foto e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, abraçou a si mesmo como se sentisse frio, ou, o que era mais provável, impotência – Mas eu achava que não era ele.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou, se aproximando e parando ao seu lado.

Nike deu de ombros.

-Intuição, talvez... Além disso, Kal sempre nos visitou e ele nunca me tratou como filha.

-Ele era casado, não podia assumir a sua paternidade. – mentiu. Ou melhor, tentou mentir.

Nike o encarou _fuzilante_, como se tivesse percebido.

-Eu pesquisei sobre o senhor Kal-el. O chamavam de "escoteiro". Ele teria me assumido, mesmo que isso custasse seu casamento... – balançou a cabeça em discordância – Não, se for ele mesmo, deve haver outro motivo para ele não ter me assumido.

Terry ouviu um resmungar no comunicador, pelo visto Bruce não gostara nada da filha ter seu faro. E sim, obviamente ele o estava monitorando a conversa dos dois.

-Talvez... Talvez o motivo venha da sua mãe e não dele.

Ela negou com a cabeça, voltando a olhar o nada.

-Eu acabei com o casamento dela quando nasci. Que outro motivo ela teria?

-Ela te disse isso? – por algum motivo, a cena da Rainha Amazona tendo aquela conversa com a filha, lhe pareceu surreal. E, confirmando suas suspeitas, Nike fez que não.

-Nunca falamos sobre o casamento dela. Eu sei porque tenho meus contatos no mundo patriarcal.

-Violet. – não precisava ser exatamente um detetive para descobrir isso.

-É. Areta é a princesa de Khasnia, nossas mães são amigas há muitos anos. Sempre vinha me visitar, principalmente quando aprontava algo em casa... – riu baixo – Ela era a única pessoa que não parecia me esconder informações do mundo patriarcal. Costumava contrabandear informações de jornais antigos sobre a minha mãe, para que eu os lê-se. – os olhos pareciam brilhar por um instante – Foi assim que soube que minha mãe já fora casada.

-Bom, então você deve saber também que o marido dela não tinha uma fama muito boa... Dizem que era muito mulherengo. É portável que o motivo da separação não tenha sido você.

Nike voltou a encará-lo enquanto piscava os olhos.

-É isso.

-Isso?

-O marido dela. Ele deve ter algumas respostas. – fez cara de pensativa – Qual era o nome dele mesmo? – um luminoso das empresas para a qual trabalhava, não muito longe deles, a fez recordar – Wayne...

"_Droga"_ chiou mentalmente.

-Não vai ser muito fácil falar com ele. É um homem bastante recluso nos dias de hoje.

Ela colocou o elmo.

-Garanto que ele vai querer me receber. Sei ser bastante persuasiva... – ele não duvidava disso - Você vai me dar uma carona ou eu vou ter que ir sozinha?

-São duas horas da manhã, Nike. E você não sabe onde encontra-lo.

-Garanto que ele deve estar dormindo num dos quartos daquela casa enorme com "W" nos portões de entrada.

Ia xingar de novo, mas sua musculatura ficou ainda mais rígida ao ouvir Bruce no interfone _"deixe-a vir."_

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ok. Eu a levo lá.

* * *

Dick achou estranho encontrar o batmóvel na frente da mansão, como se o Batman estivesse fazendo uma visita para a família Wayne, e então, se lembrando da conversa que Terry teria com a amazona, pulou correndo do carro para dentro da casa.

Encontrou Terry, uniformizado, encostado na parede que dava para a biblioteca. Mesmo sem ver-lhe o rosto era possível identificar que estava preocupado pela sua postura.

-O que houve? – perguntou, assim que entrou no rol, com Garielly nos seus calcanhares.

-Ela resolveu falar com o _ex-marido _da mãe... Acha que há a algum motivo especial para o Sr. Kent não tê-la assumido, e que talvez uma conversa com o sr. Wayne a ajudasse a descobrir.

-Mas são quase três horas da manhã!

-Bela hora para uma conversa em família... – murmurou Gaby –Talvez eles se entendam de uma vez.

-Duvido que era nisso que seu avô estava pensando quando me mandou traze-la aqui de uma vez...

Dick socou a parede mais próxima, de leve.

-Droga, ele vai fazer com que ela o odeie. – disse puxando o celular e digitando alguns números.

-O que vai fazer?

-Chamar a única pessoa que pode impedir isso... – disse pouco antes de alguém atender-lhe a chamada – Donna? Preciso de sua ajuda, é urgente.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá Leitores!_

_Fiquei batsante feliz por vocês estarem comentando, a resposta da fic está sendo melhor do que eu esperava para esse fandon. ^^_

_Sei que vai soar repetitivo, mas, desculpem pela demora, vidinha corrida da nisso._

_Djeni, que bom que vai acompanhar, ficarei esperando pelos seus comentários sempre, viu. _

_E Karol Borges, obrigada pelo elogio! O que achou desse?_

_Bom, agora os OC vão começar a aparecer bem mais, espero a opinião de vocês sobre eles._

_bjs a todos_

_AMB_

Karol Borges  
2011-03-06 . chapter 7

Parabéns por essa ótima Fic!

Eu sou uma grande fã do Batman, e amooo muito o Dick, o Tim, Terry e o Damian!

Espero que você continue com o ótimo trabalho!

Estou esperando pelos próximos capitulos!

djeni 


	9. Nosso primeiro encontro

**Capitulo IX**

**Nosso primeiro encontro**

* * *

Bruce observava da janela de casa o carro pousar na frente da mansão.

Sentiu um frio na barriga, as mãos geladas. Não era uma reação muito comum, mas era compreensível. Seria a primeira vez que a veria pessoalmente, e se tudo desse certo, a última.

Saiu da janela e seguiu a passos vagarosos para a enorme poltrona da biblioteca, que dava de frente para a porta do ambiente. Aguardou os minutos que Terry levaria para escoltá-la ate ali, pacientemente.

A casa estava toda escura.

Os escutou na frente do aposento, em meio ao breu.

-A porta estava aberta... – era a voz dela – ...Que estranho.

-Eu os estava esperando. – disse, acendendo a luz do abajur ao lado da sua poltrona.

A jovem mulher se surpreendeu com sua "aparição". Um sobressalto a entregou.

Ela não usava o elmo, nem o carregava, certamente o havia deixado no carro. Os cabelos ondulados lhe desciam como cascata pelos ombros.

Era tão linda.

_Sua filha_ era linda...

-Nos esperando? – ela olhou de lado para o Batman – Você o avisou que viríamos? Quando?

-Ele não precisou fazer isso. – foi Bruce quem respondeu – Eu costumo monitorar o_ meu _carro.

Ela olhou de um para o outro, confusa.

-Eu não sou o Batman que trabalhou com a sua mãe, Nike. – disse Terry, entendendo que Bruce pretendia revelar aquela informação.

Ela voltou os olhos azuis para o pai.

-É ele? – Terry fez que sim, muito embora ela não tirasse os olhos do velho a sua frente – Bruce Wayne era o Batman? ... Minha mãe casou com o_ Batman_?

-Você não é a única que ficou surpresa com a informação. – comentou o rapaz.

Ela deixou o corpo cair sobre uma das poltronas do lugar, parecendo meio atônita.

-Eu nunca entendi o que ela vira no tal "playboy" que os jornais falavam. Bom, isso agora faz mais sentido... – voltou a encarar o desconhecido pai, observando o que o tempo fizera ao rosto do suposto ex-marido de sua mãe – Mas o Batman... Eu jamais imaginaria isso...

-Essa é a idéia da identidade secreta.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando recobrar o raciocínio.

-Ok, mas não foi por isso que vim. – arrumou melhor a postura.

-Nos de licença, Terry. – disse Bruce, sem tirar os olhos da filha.

Ele não gostou do pedido, mas acabou obedecendo depois de uma leve hesitação.

-E feche a porta quando sair. – disse o velho quando ele alcançou o batente.

Novamente ele não gostou da ordem. Novamente ele obedeceu.

Encostou-se à parede do lado de fora e aguardou.

Lá dentro, pai e filha se encaravam.

-Então? O que quer de mim, _princesinha_? – ele usou o mesmo desdém que usava quando queria irritar Diana com o tratamento.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não gosto do seu tom...

-Sua mãe também não gostava. – ele apoio às mãos sobre a bengala. – Então? – e mesmo sem usar o tratamento, o tom irritante ainda estava lá.

-Eu preciso saber de algo do tempo em que era casado com minha mãe.

-Diana estava lá... Por que não pergunta para ela?

-Porque estou perguntando para você.

Ele levou a mão ao queixo enquanto a observava.

-Não seria por que você fugiu de casa e não quer que sua mãe saiba onde está?

Nike arregalou os olhos.

-Como você...? – se calou tentando reprimir a pergunta idiota, ele era o Batman, o primeiro Batman. Era como sua mãe dizia, ele sempre sabia de tudo - Eu não fugi, eu só...

-Tirou férias. – ironizou. Em seguida a observou de cima a baixo - Sua roupa é muito curta. Mas pelo menos você escolheu cores mais discretas que sua mãe... Ela costumava usar um uniforme que era mais eficaz do que um alvo pintado no peito.

A mulher pareceu insultada por um momento.

-Eu não estou aqui para falar da minha roupa. – sim, o tom de voz já começava a demonstrar irritação, ele estava conseguindo tira-la do sério... Como planejado.

-Você ainda não disse ao que veio, na verdade.

Nike respirou fundo, então falou.

-Quero saber por que vocês se separaram.

Ele soltou um "hum" debochado.

-Terry não te contou nada?

-Sr. Wayne, se o senhor se limitar a responder minhas perguntas vamos terminar com isso bem mais rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu entre eu e sua mãe não lhe diz respeito. – ele se levantou com dificuldade.

-Eu só quero saber se... Se foi por minha causa... Se vocês se separaram por minha causa?

Houve um curto silencio enquanto Bruce ponderava se devia responde-lhe a pergunta ou não.

-Sim... – a voz saiu em tom baixo. Pelo menos ele não estava mentindo. Voltou-se para ela – Satisfeita? Espero que sim, porque seu tempo acabou... Agora saia.

-Você está me expulsando? – o tom irônico se assemelhou ao dele. Fez um leve aceno de cabeça em direção a porta – Já vou avisando que o seu garoto não é páreo para mim.

-Eu não preciso dele para te por para fora da minha casa, _princesinha_...

Ele estava prestes a levantar a mão e apontar-lhe a saída, usaria alguns insultos e isso certamente deveria bastar. Mas uma luz iluminou o aposento de repente, o fazendo desviar a atenção do planejado.

-Ninguém vai por ninguém para fora, Bruce. Não hoje...

Ele voltou os olhos surpresos na direção da Rainha Amazona, que saia do portal de ligação, recém aberto, com sua ilha.

-Diana? – o tom foi amável a principio, mas então se lembrou da ultima briga, e de que ela certamente ainda estava brava com ele, e fechou a cara – O que faz aqui?

-Dick pediu para Donna me avisar que você tinha visitas... – ela olhou de forma severa para filha – Você vem comigo, Nike. Já incomodou demais. Conversaremos em casa.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum antes de saber quem é o meu pai. – chiou ela, cruzando os braços.

Da onde ela teria herdado tanta teimosia?

Do lado de fora Dick, Terry e Gabrielly tentavam, sem muito sucesso, escutar o que acontecia por detrás da grossa e pesada porta.

-Diana chegou. – disse o mais velho.

-Você acha que foi uma boa idéia, pai?

-É, reunir os três pode ser mais desastroso ainda. – disse Terry.

-Eu tinha que correr esse risco.

Na biblioteca.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer: seu pai vai lhe procurar quando _ele_ achar que deve, Nike! – as mãos foram para a cintura, na posição intimidadora que Bruce tanto gostava.

Ela levantou-se do sofá, enfurecida.

-Por que você não pode, simplesmente, me dizer o nome dele?

-Porque eu prometi. – respondeu a mãe, serena. O que irritou mais a filha.

A jovem mulher levantou a mão para socar a mesa ao lado, mas foi surpreendida pela voz mórbida de Bruce.

-Se quebrar algo nessa casa, menina, você vai ter sérios problemas comigo. – ameaçou.

Ela parou o movimento no meio, o encarando de relance e depois, lançando um olhar questionador para a mãe.

-Acredite, você não vai querer isso. – disse Diana com um sorriso meio debochado nos lábios – Vamos... - ela esticou a mão para filha mais uma vez - ...vamos para casa.

Nike ajeitou a postura, levantou o queixo e a encarou.

-Não. Já disse mãe, se você não quer me falar, eu vou descobrir sozinha. – e saiu batendo o pé.

O trio só teve tempo de pular para o lado antes dela abrir a porta bruscamente e passar pelo grupo.

-Nike, espera... – disse Terry indo atrás dela – Eu te levo...

-Não devia ter se intrometido. – disse Bruce, de entro da Biblioteca, olhando para seu primogênito, que deu de ombros em resposta. Então, de esgueira olhou na direção de Diana e completou – Nem você. Eu tinha tudo sob controle.

-Ah, posso imaginar. – ela seguiu e sentou-se no local onde a filha estava há poucos minutos – Alias, eu não quero nem imaginar o que você iria fazer... - os dois se encaram por alguns segundos - Não foi assim que imaginei o encontro de vocês... – disse ela tristemente.

Então, Diana pode ver a ternura brotando nos olhos dele. Bruce caminhou vagarosamente os passos até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela, esticou o braço por detrás de suas costas, a abraçando. A Amazona aceitou o carinho sem reclamar, se aconchegando no ombro dele.

-Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou beijando-lhe a testa. – Por tudo.

Gabrielly abraçou o pai sorridente enquanto observava os dois "avôs" abraçados.

-Eles não tinham brigado? – ela perguntou baixinho – O que acha que aconteceu?

-Damian, provavelmente... – disse o pai sorrindo.

* * *

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, mas era difícil ver o azul em meio ao monte de carros flutuando pelo céu da cidade.

Ela não sabia bem porque, mas gostava daquilo. O céu sempre tão limpo de Themyscira era monótono demais e observar o vai e vem do transito era mais divertido que procurar animaizinhos peludos nas nuvens.

-Eu te disse que só podia ser o azulão.

-Não é ele...

Nike tovama café com a amiga Violet na ampla sacada do quarto que ocupavam no hotel mais chique e caro de Gotham.

Discutiam as mesmices de sempre: últimas noticias do jornal, as implicâncias da mãe de Violet e as novidades da busca do pai de Nike.

-Mas se até o Batman disse...

-Não me importa o que aquele incompetente falou, Areta. Meu pai não é o Kal-el. Eu tenho certeza disso.

A outra mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche hiper reforçado que levaram minutos montando antes de responder.

-Você cismou com isso, cara. – começou a falar de boca cheia.

-Areta... Olha os modos, por Hera, você é uma princesa.

-Acho que está em processo de negação... – falou a outra, sem lhe dar atenção e ainda de boca cheia.

-Negação?

-Freud falou sobre isso alguma vez, tenho certeza... - Nike bufou, Areta continuou a falar - Sua mãe se separou por causa dele. Ele sempre te visitou. Ta na cara que...

-Eu não tenho nada haver com ele. – cortou a morena.

-Hum, isso é discutível. Você é morena e tem olhos azuis.

-...Como minha mãe.

-É, na verdade você é a cara da sua mãe. – riu a amiga.

-Quando digo que não tenho nada haver com ele, falo do jeito, Areta.

A outra tomou um grande gole de suco e fez careta, aquela era a única hora do dia em que ela tomava algo sem álcool, por imposição da amiga.

-Bom, eu também não tenho nada haver com o meu pai e...

Nike a olhou de rabo de olho e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico.

-Você é igualzinha a ele.

Violet contorceu o rosto em desagrado.

-Não, não sou. Sou o oposto dele.

-Oposto? Areta, você é uma princesa rebelde que largou a realeza para ser cantora de rock, adora uma briga, bebe, fuma, arruma confusão por onde quer que passe...

Violet fingiu vergonha enquanto abanava a mão.

-Para, você está falando isso só para me animar.

-Convenhamos amiga, você deve ser a filha preferida do Deus da Guerra.

A outra pensou por um momento.

-Merda... – resmungou, finalmente se dando conta do ponto que a amiga expunha – Você está certa. – suspirou – Sabe, você reclama de barriga cheia.

-Como assim?

-Não saber quem é seu pai pode ser muito bom... Vai que você descobre que ele é alguém detestável como o meu?

-Acho difícil... Sua mãe tem queda por homens maus, a minha não.

-É por isso que eu digo... É o azulão e... – a voz da amiga se foi de repente, assim como seu olhar, que estava perdido em algo atrás de Nike.

A morena voltou à cabeça na direção que Areta olhava para se deparar com a figura vestida de azul com capa vermelha, a flutuar próximo a elas.

Por um momento achou se tratar de seu suposto pai, mas, olhando com mais atenção, logo percebeu que não era a mesma pessoa.

-Princesa Nike de Themyscira?

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

-Quem quer saber?

O homem sorriu de forma amável, parecia e muito com Kal-el, ela poderia até ter se confundido se ele já tivesse os cabelos brancos do outro.

A postura também era bastante parecida, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e uma graça majestosa conforme se aproximava do chão e aterrisava.

-Os jornais me tratam por Superman... Mas você pode me chamar de Jol-el. Eu sou filho de Kal-el... E seu irmão.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Ola a todos!,_

_Queria dizer que estou muito feliz, não apenas com os comentários, mas por perceber que a fic está sendo acompanhada (se bem que ia ser legal ter o tanto de consectários que a fic tem de leitores, mas tudo bem, por hora basta dizer que – voz aterrorizadora do Bruce – "eu sei que você está lendo isso" hauahauah, desculpa, tive que fazer a piada)_

_Queria agradecer especialmente ao** meu amigo Jonny** (ou Jonny-El – sim ele gosta do Superman, fazer o que) , que não comentou aqui, mas me mandou um e-mail lindo sobre a fic. Adorei viu! Beijos Jonny, saudades._

_Respondendo a quem comentou aqui._

_**LastingDream** – que bom que está gostando, espero mais comentários nos próximos capítulos, ok! ^^ Afinal, vc é companheira desde o primeiro!_

_**Karol Borges-** E ai, o que achou do primeiro encontro entre o Bruce e a Nike? E a chegada da Diana ^^?_

_Senti falta do seu comentário no cap 8,** djeni**, espero que leia esse e comente Tb ^^._

_**Mr. Six!** Você não aparece desde o 1º! Ainda ta lendo isso aqui?_

_Bom gente, abri um Tumblr, e pretendo postar a fic por lá Tb, se quiserem acompanhar as atualizações por lá, o site é http (dois pontos) / gildasantacruz (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com/ haverá avistos de atualização no meu facebook e twitter Tb._

_Voltando a fic, espero bastante comentários nesse capitulo pois é um dos que eu mais gosto, com o primeiro encontro entre pai e filha. A partir daqui haverá bem mais momentos BMWW, e a relação dos demais OCs vai aumentar Tb._

_O próximo capítulo trás grandes mudanças no caminhar da fic, estou quase acabando (refazendo a cena da briga, está muito ruim), por isso, logo teremos novidades._

_Até lá e comentem!_

_Façam uma Wonder-Autora feliz! ^^_

_Mira_


	10. Super Irmão

**Capitulo X**

**Super Irmão**

* * *

Nike abraçou a si mesmo incomodada. Era só impressão ou a brisa havia ficado fria de repente?

-Ah... Sim... Irmão. – desviou o olhar por um momento – Desculpa, ainda não estou acostumada com a idéia.

-Eu também não... – disse ele, o sorriso falhando um pouco.

-Na verdade... – ela voltou a encará-lo – Eu não tinha parado para pensar que ter um pai podia significar... Ter outros parentes.

-Entendo... – e olhando em seguida para Violet que continuava parada na mesma posição. Acenou – Ah, oi.

Nike se admirou quando viu Areta piscar algumas vezes e conseguir apenas acenar para o homem de volta. Riu.

-Parabéns, você realizou um feito histórico. É a primeira vez que a vejo sem palavras.

Ele riu gostosamente e a "irmã" o observou, entretida com a facilidade que ele tinha de mostrar os dentes. Então Joseph olhou para o lado, como se ouvisse algo.

-Há um tumulto aqui perto. – franziu o cenho, parecendo preocupado - Eu já volto.

-Espera. – e inexplicavelmente, ele esperou – Me leva junto.

-Eu... Ahã... Não sei. Eu já vou estar me intrometendo na cidade do Batman, ele não gosta nada disso.

-Estou pouco me lixando pro que aquele morceguinho pensa.

-Na verdade meu problema é morcego mais velho...

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, incomodada. Lembrar do homem que conhecera na madrugada anterior a incomodava mais do que gostaria.

-Tem medo de um velho?

-Eu poderia falar que é respeito, já que ele é meu padrinho e tal... – sorriu meio sem graça, enquanto a irmã se perguntava como o destino podia ter um humor mórbido – Mas é medo mesmo.

Nike girou os olhos, incrédula sobre o que ouvia. Mas desistiu de debater o fato e segurou no braço dele. O choque que o homem sentiu só não foi detectado por ela porque Joe não costumava tremer com choques, mas foi fácil para ele perceber a eletricidade entre os dois... Isso não era bom, isso não era nada bom.

-Bom, você tem duas opções, _medroso_... – ele sorriu, achando graça da petulância dela - ou me leva com você, ou me encontra lá.

Joe riu.

-Ok, princesa. – envolveu-a pela cintura – Vamos voar.

* * *

Colégio secundário de Gotham City. Intervalo entre as aulas.

-Não sei como agüentava isso aqui. – resmungava o descendente de descendência oriental, enquanto caminhava por entre os corredores ao lado do amigo.

Darek era esguio e tinha o cabelo cortado de forma descolada. As roupas em tons escuros não davam à extensão do dinheiro que tinha, sendo neto adotivo do bilionário Bruce Wayne, mas podia-se notar que ele era um rapaz de posses. Quando sozinho, costumava atrair a atenção das garotas, embora preferisse passar desapercebido na maioria das vezes.

Naquele dia, porém, Jack atraia bem mais olhares ao seu lado. Alto, moreno, porte atlético. As meninas no corredor praticamente paravam o que estavam fazendo para vê-lo passar. Algumas soltavam suspiros.

-Você fala como se tivesse passado muito tempo aqui, Darek.

-Foram os piores seis meses da minha vida.

-Seis meses? Você fez o segundo grau em seis meses, _seu nerd_!

-Na verdade a denominação correta é superdotado... E eu só passei por aqui para cumprir uma determinação do juizado de menores. Disseram que eu precisava de um período com "crianças da minha idade". – resmungou.

Jack começou a rir.

-E levaram seis meses para descobrir que as "crianças da sua idade" tinham que ter cinqüenta anos e não quinze anos.

A expressão do oriental continuava impassível.

-Você é tão engraçado, Jack. – e então apontou para frente – Lá está ela, vamos.

A prima havia acabado de sair de uma das salas de aula e não os avistara por estar enrolada com alguns livros a mais.

Era possível ver vários grupos a rirem dela ou a apontá-la de longe.

Jack e Darek já estavam acostumados com isso, os óculos só não pareciam incomodar aos outros quando eles estavam em alguma praia ensolarada. O que era raro.

Alguém colocou o pé na sua frente, com o intuito de fazê-la cair, mas conseguiu apenas desequilibrar a pilha que Gabrielly carregava. Porém, Jack já estava ao seu lado antes que suas coisas se esparramassem no chão.

-Heim, mais cuidado com seus livros, CDF...

-Oi J.! – disse ela abrindo seu tradicional sorriso – Obrigada pela ajuda... Acho que me desequilibrei. – e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Darek captou de forma discreta a reação enciumada da maioria das garotas do local. Riu por dentro, já que não costumava fazer isso por fora.

Depois os olhos se prenderam por um momento no grupo responsável pela tentativa de humilhação da sua prima. Dois rapazes e três garotas. Pelas roupas, integrantes do time de futebol do colégio e algumas líderes de torcida.

Isso era tão clichê.

Respirou fundo e não resistiu. Tirou o celular do bolso, (ou algo que parecia ser apenas um celular), digitou alguns comandos entrando em segundos no sistema de segurança do colégio, e ativou um único Extintor de Água Pressurizada que ficava bem em cima do tal grupo.

A escola inteira caiu na gargalhada enquanto apontava para os rapazes e garotas totalmente ensopados.

Discretamente (e feliz consigo mesmo) ele guardou o celular no bolso e se aproximou da prima. Gabrielly o beijou no rosto também, parecendo não ter percebido o ocorrido. Ao seu lado o amigo já carregava praticamente todos os livros, material e bolsa.

-Precisamos conversar. – disse seco.

-Só se você me der um sorriso. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta – Não, Darek... Isso não é um sorriso, sorriso é aquele movimento que a gente faz curvando os lábios pra cima... Assim. – ela escancarou a boca, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ah, achei que essa era a posição comum da sua boca. Faz isso de propósito então? Qual a finalidade?

-Debochado.

-Você quem começou. – olhou de rabo de olho para Jack que levava os livros todos em uma das mãos apenas – Seja mais discreto, sim. – o outro concordou, dividindo o peso nas duas mãos.

-Você quem fez aquilo? – ela perguntou, apontando para o grupo molhado mais adiante – Se foi por minha causa, não precisava.

-Claro que não foi por você. – mentiu – Mas isso te tira do centro das atenções tempo suficiente para nos afastarmos e podermos conversar mais discretamente.

Seguiram para o pátio, e, por idéia de Jack, sentaram no gramado.

-A melhor forma de ser discreto é agir como pessoas normais... – disse, enquanto deitava no colo da amiga, sob o olhar de reprovação de Darek.

O amigo era ciumento com a prima e ele sabia disso, mas, muito embora ele e Gabrielly não tivessem nenhum interesse afetivo desse tipo, Jack não resistia à chance de incomodar Darek e mostrar-lhe que não havia nada de mal em demonstrar carinho.

Ao longe, Matt acabava de chegar ao colégio, atrasado. Havia dormido mais que o normal e não conseguia entender o que acontecera.

A cabeça ainda doía um pouco e, achou que a visão também estivesse comprometida quando avistou sua companhia da noite anterior conversando animadamente com dois rapazes no pátio.

Pensou em ir até lá, tirar satisfação, mas a idéia lhe pareceu ridícula. Só que vê-la acariciando os cabelos do rapaz que havia acomodado a cabeça no seu colo o impulsionou a isso.

-Grayson! – chamou quando alcançou os três.

O grupo o olhou de forma curiosa. E, como de costume, a jovem lhe abriu um sorriso iluminado.

-Oi Matt! Não te vi na sala hoje, o que aconteceu?

A recepção amistosa o desarmou um pouco. Ele levou a mão aos cabelos, incomodado com o fato de não saber o que dizer. _O que ele foi fazer ali mesmo?_

-Dormi demais. – falou por fim – Eu... Você... Hum, - o olhar do rapaz magro o incomodou, mas não mais que o outro que fechou os olhos e continuou aproveitando o cafuné que a garota lhe fazia -

Você poderia me passar a matéria depois?

-Claro.

O silencio que se seguiu, onde Matt esperou por alguns segundos ser apresentado aos rapazes, ou ser chamado para se juntar ao trio, o deixou um pouco desajeitado.

Como Gabrielly não realizou nenhuma das ações, ele se retirou com um quase inaudível "obrigado".

Darek olhou para a prima após se assegurar que o outro havia se afastado o suficiente.

-Seu encontro de ontem à noite, suponho.

Ela fez que sim. No seu colo, Jack semi levantou a cabeça e abriu apenas um dos olhos na direção onde Matt se fora.

-Por que ele usa um colete a prova de balas por sobre a jaqueta?

-Ele está usando colete à prova de balas? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

Jack fez que sim, voltando à cabeça para o lugar original.

-Ontem também.

Gaby torceu os lábios em uma leve risada.

-Mas é bem paranóico mesmo, igual ao vovô. – soltou. Darek levantou a sobrancelha e ela resolveu completar – É, ele é a minha "missão".

-O irmão do sucessor? Por que?

-Pensei que você soubesse de tudo... – ela o encarou com um sorriso cínico.

Darek clicou um numero no celular e Jack levou a mão a um dos ouvidos incomodado com o ruído (inaudível para ou outros) que interferiria em qualquer escuta próxima.

-Sei da nova tia amazona.

-Hum... Sabe da parte mais secreta então... Essa é a informação que não pode cair nos ouvidos do avô do tio Damian. – cutucou a cabeça do amigo – Para todos os efeitos, até para a sua família, ela é filha do primeiro Superman.

Jack acenou em positivo.

-To sabendo... Eu também ouvi o sermão que seu tio Damian deu no Darek depois que ele foi tirar satisfação... – contorceu o rosto em desagrado, o tio certamente havia pego pesado com os dois e Gabrielly sabia o quanto isso incomodava o super rapaz.

-E o irmão do sucessor? – perguntou o primo.

-Ele e o Terry são filhos do vovô... – Darek franziu o cenho, Jack arregalou os olhos antes de soltar a piada.

-Cara, acabei de descobrir em quem o Joe se inspira.

-Não é nada disso... Foi uma experiência do Cadmus... Longa história.

-E alguma história deles é curta? – resmungou o super garoto.

Ela deu um leve respirar antes de continuar.

-Mas isso o sr. Al Ghūl já sabe. Tio Terry sabe se virar, mas o Matt não tem idéia do perigo que está correndo. Minha missão é mantê-lo longe de problemas, o que é muito difícil já que o _roby_ dele é lutar contra criminosos à noite.

-Por isso saiu com ele ontem. – concluiu o primo.

-É, depois dei um jeito do papai ir me pegar, e ele deu outro jeito de fazê-lo tomar um sonífero... – riu um pouco – Vamos ter que usar uma dose menor na...

Um movimento do amigo a fez engolir o resto da frase. Jack levantou novamente a cabeça, parecendo ter ouviu algo.

* * *

-Então, Kal resolveu te ajudar.

-Ele entende a necessidade.

-Duvido que ele fosse "entender a necessidade" se a Lois ainda estivesse viva...

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso quase invisível.

Estava sentado a sombra de uma das árvores do jardim, tentando ler um livro. Fazia anos que não desfrutava da área externa da mansão e por vezes Terry brincou com ele sobre a necessidade de pagar jardineiros para cuidar de algo que não aproveitava.

A resposta residia, no momento, deitada na grama ao redor deles, com a cabeça em seu colo. Diana adorava jardins, o ar puro e o Sol eram parte de sua alma e ter em sua casa um lugar que o fizesse lembrar dela sempre lhe fora importante, mesmo que não precisasse disso para se lembrar.

Na grande maioria das vezes ele tinha que fugir, se esconder, para conseguir se concentrar em algo diferente que as lembranças ao lado dela.

-A Lois entendia a necessidade... – respondeu após um breve silencio. Diana abriu os olhos, curiosa – Na verdade foi ela quem deu a idéia na época.

Obviamente que, estando presente, ela não o deixaria fingir que o Sol, as plantas e as cores não existiam. Logo cedo, assim que acordaram, Diana o obrigou a comer algo e depois a dar um passeio.

-_Você não vai se enfiar naquela caverna agora, Bruce. Precisa esticar as pernas... E a luz do Sol vai te fazer bem..._

-_Isso não vai me deixar menos velho, Diana._ – chiou, fingindo não se importar com o risinho que Terry tentava esconder, sem o menor sucesso.

-_Deixe de ser resmungão._ – respondeu ela – _Você vem por bem ou terei que te levar a força?_

Foi por bem, era sempre melhor ir por bem quando ela usava tal argumento. Em tempo, conseguiu levar um livro consigo, sabia que em determinado momento da caminhada ela fingiria um cansaço que não tinha, só para o fazer sentar em algum lugar.

Além disso, seria bom passarem alguns momentos juntos... Precisavam conversar.

-A Lois... Sabia? – ele fez que sim – E eu não?

-Irritada pela inversão de papeis? – ele perguntou, afinal era comum ela saber das coisas e não Lois.

Diana de contorceu um pouco em seu colo.

-Sim, acho que sim. – sorriu levemente – Mas por outro lado, fiquei feliz em saber que ela se importava a esse ponto.

-Ela gostava de você... Apesar de tudo.

-Apesar de tudo o que, Bruce?

Ele fez um aceno com a mão, como se não tivesse falado nada demais. Depois a postou sobre as mãos dela, que a mulher deixara repousando sobre o próprio abdômen.

-Apensar de todos acharem que você era o par perfeito para o marido dela...

Ela entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, sorrindo.

-Ela foi o melhor par que Kal poderia ter tido na vida. E, embora você goste de negar o posto, o meu par perfeito é você.

-Romântica. – resmungou – Você não viveu demais para ser tão romântica?

-Grosso. – respondeu ela fechando os olhos mais uma vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Daqui a pouco eu me vou e você vai arrumar outro par perfeito. – embora a voz não demonstrasse, ela pode sentir a aflição dele ao falar isso, pelo leve aperto que ele deu em seus dedos.

Ela levou as mão dele a própria boca, beijando-a docemente, antes de abrir os olhos e encará-lo sorridente.

-Eu levei uns três mil anos para te encontrar, Bruce... E provavelmente vou levar bem mais tempo para lhe esquecer... – levantou o dorso e emparelhou a cabeça a dele - Sua filha é parecida demais com você para que eu me esqueça. – gracejou antes de beijá-lo, daquela forma doce e amorosa que só ela possuía. Daquele jeito que o fazia sentir-se jovem de novo... Jovem o suficiente para amá-la.

Foram interrompidos pelo bipe do celular dele.

-O que foi Terry? – perguntou ao atender o aparelho. Arqueou a sobrancelha, incomodado com a resposta – Certo, estamos indo...

* * *

Ele entrou colégio a dentro com passos firmes de quem estava irritado com algo. Resmungava coisas sem sentido como _"Adorei a sua companhia, Matt..."_ ou então _"Você é tão gentil... Devia sorrir mais... "_ depois bufava e balançava a cabeça em negativa.

-Você é um idiota. Isso sim!

Sua atenção só foi desviada quando, já no terceiro andar do prédio, percebeu uma calmaria incomum ao local. Até parecia que não havia aula alguma.

Franziu o cenho e continuou a subir as escadas até o quinto andar, na procura de alguma pista.

Do lado de fora o trio que ele havia deixado para trás já se movia para dentro do prédio ao serem alarmados, pelos super ouvidos de Jack, de que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

Darek acionou algo no relógio de pulso enquanto caminhavam apressados, tentando não chamar tanta atenção.

-Captou as câmeras de segurança? – perguntou a prima já sabendo o que ele fazia.

-Há um cara no quinto andar. – disse – parece que está impedindo a saída das crianças de três salas.

-Está os atacando? – perguntou o amigo.

-Não da para ter certeza e...

No movimento do holograma que o relógio emitia, um homem se virou apontando uma arma na direção da escada de acesso ao andar. Atirou. Mas eles não puderam escutar o barulho.

-Ele está usando uma pistola 465 com silenciador. – disse Jack, provavelmente o único a escutar o barulho e conseguir identificar o armamento.

-Vão! – gritou Darek quando alcançaram o corredor, já vazio, do segundo andar.

Jack e Gabrielly sumiram do lado dele em segundos. Voando.

Ele seguiu bem mais rápido e o homem não chegou a identificar o que o atingira, jogando-o para dentro de uma das salas.

Gabrielly chegou logo depois, apagando o rastro de luz que seus cabelos deixavam ao pousar.

Os óculos haviam caído pelo caminho e os olhos esmeralda brilhavam enquanto ela procurava por quem quer que tivesse sido atingido pelo tiro. Foi quando ela viu algumas gotas de sangue pelo chão e, seguindo o curto rastro com o olhar, encontrou Matt, encostado em um dos cantos, com a uma das pernas sangrando, mas os olhos presos na sua imagem.

Da onde ele estava era certo que vira sua chegada triunfal, o que seria bem mais difícil de explicar que os olhos alienígenas.

-Você está ferido. – disse, se agachando ao lado dele, tentando se preocupar com a desculpa que daria depois.

Matt tentou balbuciar uma resposta, mas acabou apenas acenando em positivo com a cabeça, a deixando olhar melhor o ferimento.

-Foi de raspão... – ela disse, o tom de voz parecia aliviado.

-Eu estou bem... – acabou por dizer – Mas, as crianças...

-Já estamos cuidando disso. Elas vão ficar bem...

-Você não está entendendo... Não são crianças...

Ela perguntaria o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas a imagem de Jack voando contra a parede oposta a fez perder o raciocínio.

O amigo não era alguém fácil de se derrubar, mas, o que quer que o tivesse atingido, o fez cair no chão inconsciente.

Então, a reaparição do homem que Jack derrubara, empunhando uma nova arma que reluzia uma luz verde na ponta, a fez ter uma dica do que acontecera.

-Droga! – esbravejou ao reconhecer a Kriptonita.

Ao lado do homem, surgiram anões mal encarados, vestindo roupas infantis. As tais crianças que eles identificaram nas câmeras de segurança.

-Fuja. É uma armadilha. - disse Matt, concluindo o que acontecia - Fizeram tudo isso para atrair vocês...

-Não é exatamente a gente que eles querem. – disse ela, ativando as mãos e se pondo em posição de ataque.

-Fomos avisados que alguns _aliens_ poderiam aparecer. – ruiu o homem que ostentava a arma de kryptonita – Agora, sejam bonzinhos e façam o que mandarmos, ou então...

Ele apontou a arma na direção dos dois, e Gabrielly tinha certeza que uma rajada de kryptonita a machucaria, mesmo que não como machucara Jack.

Mas antes que o homem pudesse disparar, uma lâmina afiadíssima foi arremessada na pistola, cortando a em dois pedaços.

-Mas o que? – resmungou ele sem entender o que acontecera.

Gabrielly aproveitou a distração para acertá-lo com uma rajada de energia de sua mão. E, quando o líver caiu, os anões partiram para cima deles com armas em punho.

Darek apareceu do nada, do outro lado do saguão e Matt ficou impressionado com a forma rápida que o rapaz derrubava os opositores e sumia novamente.

Gabrielly, por sua vez, mantinha seu posto a frente dele, parecendo querer impedir que os anões se aproximassem. As luzes saindo das mãos com rajadas certeiras nos insanos que tentavam subjugá-la.

Os dois iam muito bem, mas os anões estavam em uma maioria absurda. Matt chegou a se perguntar se não estavam aparecendo mais a cada instante, pois o numero parecia crescer ao invés de diminuir.

Então, um milagre não, dois.

Uma das amplas janelas do andar foi arrebentada dando espaço para a entrada do Superman e uma mulher gladiadora.

Ela rolou pelo chão quando ele a soltara, em pleno vôo, e se levantou acertando dezenas de anões com uma das barra de fero que, segundo antes, faziam parte da janela. Mas, o herói de azul e vermelho continuou o vôo acertando, em meio segundo, mais anões do que ela, Darek e Gabriely juntos.

E se sobrou algum eles correram amedrontados, porque assim que o Superman colocou os pés no chão não havia mais nenhum para contar a história.

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou ele, parando o olhar especificamente em Matt.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder uma voz mórbida inundou o saguão.

-O que diabos você está fazendo na minha cidade?

Os olhos do rapaz ferido buscaram da onde viera a voz, sem sucesso, então voltou a encarar o homem de aço que parecia sorrir para o nada.

-Estava de passagem. Ouvi o tumulto.

O Batman emergiu da escuridão, parando ao lado da gladiadora, enquanto dizia.

-Você sempre escuta demais. – sem olhar para a mulher continuou – E por que trouxe ela?

O Superman deu de ombros.

-Ela fez questão.

O Batman olhou para a mulher de relance enquanto ela cruzava os braços por sobre o peito, na pose desafiadora das Amazonas. Depois voltou a atenção para a janela arrebentada.

-Limpem essa bagunça. – disse em tom de ordem, ao que a gladiadora levou as mãos a cintura, pronta para rebater.

O Superman a impediu.

-Assim que cuidarmos dos feridos.

-Cuidaremos deles, em outro lugar. – disse e então uma luz azulada envolveu o corpo de Jack o fazendo desaparecer.

E para total surpresa de Matt, o mesmo aconteceu a ele.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Ola gente!_

_Capítulo cheio né?_

_Momento Joe e Nike, Momento "cute" Bruce e Diana, os jovens herois entrando em ação, ataque e briga (ficou péssima, eu sei), chegada trunfal da "nova" Trindade hauahauahu... Bom, me digam o que acharam, ok!_

_Lilica – Eu já te disse que estou amando os comentários que vc manda por e-mail, mas trate de mandar algo "maior" por aqui já que agora só vai ler um cap por vez hauahauahua. bjs_

_Bela – seja bem vinda, mesmo atrasada, espero que continue lendo e comentando! ^^_

_djeni – Hum, vamos lá. Joe, Gabrielle, Jack e Darek são criações minhas, embora nos quadrinhos seus pais tenham outras versões de filhos. E a Lian que vai aparecer na fic ainda, não é a mesma dos quadrinhos, só recebeu o nome da irmã por homenagem, já que a primeira morreu._

_Eu adoror a Max tb, mas não a vejo com o Matt, acho ele muito imaturo para ela ainda._

_Não tenha pena do Joe, ele é um galinha, está merecendo isso hauahauhau_

_E o Bruce deveria aproveitar a vida dele, mas ele nunca fez isso quando novo, que dirá agora! XD_

_Karol Borges– hehe, ainda não decidi como a Nike vai descobrir, mas to pensando numa cena bemmm dramática pra isso, pode deixar! E não se esqueça de comentar de novo heim, se não vc parte meu coração hauahuahaua_

_Bjs a todos_

_e COMENTEM!_

_que eu fico feliz!_


	11. Lá no céu

**Capitulo XI**

**Lá no céu**

Era tudo muito, muito grande por ali. Essa era a melhor descrição que Nike conseguia conceber para o local onde se encontravam.

Lembraria Themyscira, pela sua magnitude, se as coisas não fossem bem mais pratas que douradas, e se não lhe passasse a impressão de estar presa em uma caixa de fósforos no meio do nada, toda vez que se deparava com uma das enormes "janelas" que lhe mostravam o exterior do lugar, o espaço.

A visão de dentro do Satélite da Liga da Justiça era bonita de se ver, não podia negar, com as estrelas bordando toda aquela imensidão negra, mas tinha que admitir (nem que fosse apenas para si mesma) que o espaço não era um lugar que a deixasse confortável.

Haviam sido tele-transportados para a base espacial do maior grupo de heróis da Terra, logo após a briga na escola. Fora uma experiência bem diferente dos portais entre o mundo patriarcal e a ilha em que nascera.

O grupo que os recepcionou parecia já estar a espera, certamente avisados por Terry. Os garotos que estavam machucados foram logo levados para cuidados médicos por um jovem careca que flutuava envolto em uma luz verde saída de seu anel, enquanto permanecia sentado de pernas cruzadas.

O Batman os seguiu e ela foi atrás por impulso, ou talvez porque estava tão preocupada com Matt quanto Terry.

Só se deixou relaxar um pouco quando o Lanterna Verde lhes garantiu que o garoto estava bem e sua perna estaria cem por cento em dois dia.

O deixaram no quarto (sedado, para que não fizesse perguntas demais), sob os cuidados da jovem de olhos verdes a quem ela não conhecia.

-Como vai explicar isso a mãe dele? – Nike perguntou.

-Daremos um jeito. – respondeu ele antes de encontrarem com o Superman no corredor - Como está o seu garoto? – pergunto, referindo-se ao outro enfermo.

-Jack está bem agora, só um pouco enjoado. Rex ligou o aparelho que canaliza os raios solares sobre ele, mais uma hora e já estará pronto para outra.

Terry soltou um muxoxo e começou a andar pelo corredor, com o casal super poderoso atrás.

-Uma hora isso vai ter que acontecer, Batman. – disse o amigo, já sabendo o que incomodava Terry - Eles terão que assumir tudo isso um dia... Assim como nós.

A resposta foi outro muxoxo, ao que Joe e Nike se entreolharam por sobre a cabeça de Terry. Ele, achando graça do mau humor do amigo, ela sem entender.

-Qual o problema? – perguntou a mulher, pouco antes de adentrarem um imenso holl principal da estação.

Era possível ver algumas pessoas trabalhando em vários pontos da estação, ou deveriam estar trabalhando. A maioria mantinha a atenção voltada para o centro, na plataforma mais a cima.

Lá, a equipe principal da Liga da Justiça (a qual Nike não conhecia ainda), formada pelo jovem monge que auxiliara Matt – o Lanterna Verde; uma mulher loira de maio escuro – Aquagirl; e um homem truculento vestindo uma armadura com asas – Gavião Guerreiro; os aguardava juntamente com mais três pessoas que eram facilmente reconhecidas por quem quer que os avistasse.

Eles eram, provavelmente, o real motivo de tamanho burburinho.

-Aquele é o meu problema... – disse o Batman, apontando para os três "visitantes" enquanto subiam as escadas juntos, mesmo que para Joe fosse mais fácil voar até lá. E, chegando ao alto da plataforma, eles ficaram frente a frente com suas "versões originais".

Nike já havia lido sobre o fascínio que os três exerciam no mundo patriarcal. Lembrava especialmente de uma matéria que os chamava de "Trindade" e tentava explicar o porquê da tão forte influencia. E agora, vendo-os ali, juntos, ela compreendeu que nada do que lera podia explicar com exatidão o que eles simbolizavam.

O pai de Joe, o senhor Kal-El, estava com seu uniforme negro, o qual vestia desde que o filho passara a usar o seu.

Ao seu lado estava a rainha das Amazonas, sua mãe, em todo seu esplendor, e com o uniforme que a tempos não usava.

Mas, o que mais impressionara Nike fora ver o primeiro Batman ao lado dela. Ele vestia uma armadura negra que o mantinha ereto, não deixando ninguém perceber sua real idade. Ela mesma chegara a duvidar que se tratasse do mesmo homem que conhecera na noite anterior.

-Nossa, três dos fundadores originais! - Joe foi o primeiro a saldá-los com um abraço no pai, um beijo na mão da Diana e um pedido de benção ao padrinho que, embora Bruce fosse ateu, ele costumava conceder-lhe sempre que se encontravam. - Sejam bem vindos.

-Estávamos aqui tentando arrancar-lhes o motivo da visita. – disse a Aquagirl.

-Mas eles não quiseram nos dizer nada antes da chegada de vocês. – completou o Gavião Guerreiro, que certamente não gostava da intromissão, mas o respeito que tinha pelos três o impedia de ser grosseiro. Outra percepção que a novata só teria mais tarde.

-Precisamos conversar sobre... – começou o primeiro Superman – ...os novatos.

-Temos um sistema de avaliação e treinamento para os novatos. – comentou o Lanterna Verde.

-Muito demorado e burocrático. – completou o primeiro Batman, a voz grossa, seca, quase rude e sem emoção.

-Que eu me lembre as regras para seleção de novos integrantes foram colocadas por vocês mesmos. – obviamente Terry fora o único a ter coragem de transformar em palavras o que todos pensaram, agüentando firmemente o olhar que Bruce lhe dera.

-Melhor conversarmos em particular. – interferiu Diana, e, com um olhar ao redor, os outros entenderam que havia gente demais prestando atenção no assunto.

O primeiro Batman se retirou da plataforma e os demais o seguiram. Ele se encaminhou para a sala de reuniões dos fundadores. O grupo principal não costumava usar aquele espaço, as portas só se abriam após "scanear" e reconhecer um dos fundadores, ou pessoas que eles houvessem deixado os representando, o que excluía Aquagirl, já que seu pai, Aquaman, não participara da criação da Liga (N/A: seguindo a formação do desenho "Liga da Justiça" de 2001).

Bruce parou em frente à porta e deixou que a luz emitida do aparelho lhe sondasse o corpo.

-_Identificado: Batman 0-01. Acesso liberado._ – disse a voz metálica.

Ele deu um passo para trás, abrindo passagem para os demais.

-_Identificado: Superman 0-02, Acesso liberado. Identificado: Mulher Maravilha 0-03, Acesso liberado. Identificado: Gavião Guerreiro 3-02, Sucessor Mulher Gavião, Acesso liberado. Identificado: Batman 3-05, Sucessor Batman, Acesso liberado..._

Quando Aquagirl se aproximou, Bruce interferiu.

-Preparar análise para novo acesso.

-_Iniciando análise._ – respondeu a voz metálica, uma luz começou a scaniar a mulher logo em seguida – _Análise concluída._

-Incluir: Aquagirl 3-04. Autorização de voz AlphaB.

-_Identificado: Aquagirl 3-04. Inclusão na ala dos fundadores autorizada por Batman 0-01. Acesso liberado._

O Lanterna Verde passara, o máquina entoou novamente a frase:

-_Identificado: Lanterna Verde 3-03, Sucessor Lanterna Verde, Acesso liberado._

Então, chegara à vez de Nike, por um minuto ela temeu que o ex marido de sua mãe lhe virasse as costas, entrasse e batesse a porta na sua cara. Mas para sua surpresa ele voltou-se novamente para o comutador.

-Preparar análise para novo acesso.

-_Iniciando análise._ – respondeu a voz metálica, a "scaniando" em seguida – _Análise concluída_.

-Incluir: Mulher Maravilha. – Nike olhou para ele surpresa, mas Bruce não pareceu perceber - Sucessora da Mulher Maravilha 0-03. Autorização de voz AlphaB.

-_Identificado: 3-07 Mulher Maravilha. Sucessora Mulher Maravilha. Registro incluído por Batman 0-01. Inclusão na ala dos fundadores autorizada por Batman 0-01. Acesso liberado._

Com tapinhas no seu ombro, Joe, o único que ainda não havia sido identificado para entrar, gracejou.

-Acho que isso torna oficial. Bem vinda ao time...

-_Identificado: 3-06 Superman. Sucessor Superman. Acesso liberado. _– disse a máquina antes deles dois entrarem.

A porta se fechou assim que Bruce a atravessou, indo sentar-se na cadeira com seu brasão nas costas, onde Terry aguardava ao lado.

-Mulher Maravilha, heim? – perguntou o Gavião Guerreiro, com a expressão carrancuda, já sentado na cadeira que um dia fora de sua mãe.

-Como dissemos, a reunião é para falar dos novos. – disse Clark, ainda em pé, dando um sorriso sem graça para a "filha".

-Deixe que eu me encarrego das apresentações, Kal – disse Diana, de sua cadeira – Essa é Nike, princesa de Themyscira e minha filha. – a jovem Amazona apanhou a troca de olhares ao redor da mesa, e se perguntou quantos deles saberiam o que intencionava saber, e quantos deles acreditavam na mentiram que lhe contaram – Nike recentemente decidiu vir para o mundo patriarcal, sem a minha autorização... – o tom chegava próximo de ser severo.

-Isso me lembra alguém. – gracejou o primeiro Superman, se sentando.

-Lembra é? – ela perguntou-lhe divertida, sabendo que o amigo se referia a ela mesma, depois voltou a encarar a filha – Eu deveria fazê-la passar pelas mesmas provas que minha mãe, sua avô, me obrigou, para provar que merecia essa missão... Mas isso seria inútil. Você já derrubou todas as suas professoras em combate. É a nossa melhor guerreira. – recostou-se na cadeira, deixando o silencio reinar por um breve momento antes de continuar – Ontem o Batman me convenceu que sua teimosa permanecia no mundo patriarcal poderia ser proveitosa.

-Proveitosa? – perguntou desconfiada, algo naquela frase lhe deixou cabreira, provavelmente a parte do _"Batman me convenceu"._

-Há tempos a Liga não tem uma representante das Amazonas. – disse Bruce – Sua tia Donna e Cassandra Kent optaram por se casar e viver entre nós... Diferente de sua mãe, elas envelheceram. E, embora ainda sejam fortes, o corpo delas não é mais tão resistente quanto o necessário. – ele fez uma pausa, onde esperou que ela se pronunciasse, mas como não aconteceu, ele prosseguiu – Com o afastamento da Barda, o poder de fogo da formação principal está diminuído. Uma Amazona resolveria esse problema. A Liga vê com bons olhos a adesão de Karla Kent, ou de sua prima Lian, mas elas ainda precisam de muito treinamento. Você por outro lado está pronta.

Ela deu um sorriso debochado que o fez lembrar de Damian.

-Então, estão me pedindo para me juntar a vocês?

-Não é um pedido. É uma ordem. _Real_. – disse Diana estreitando os olhos para ela – Se quer permanecer no mundo patriarcal, você deve representar dignamente a sua raça. Ou isso, ou você volta para casa.

-E se eu não voltar?

-Você não terá mais casa.

Nike arregalou os olhos por um curto momento. A mãe não teria coragem de lhe exilar, teria? Depois, recordou a história e... É claro que ela teria coragem.

-Então eu lhe pergunto, Nike, princesa de Themyscira, você aceita a missão que lhe dou de honrar o nome das Amazonas no mundo patriarcal, sob o nome conquistado por mim, de Mulher Maravilha e junto ao grupo que eu ajudei a fundar?

Era isso, se quisesse ficar para descobrir quem era seu pai, teria que se juntar a Liga e honrar o nome que sua mãe e tia construíram. Caso contrário teria que aceitar a historinha de que Kal-el era seu pai e voltar para casa com isso.

-Eu aceito sua missão, minha mãe e rainha. – disse abaixando a cabeça levemente – Tentarei honrar nossa raça e o nome que você carregou.

-Tentará não, você vai honrar. – respondeu a mãe em tom severo, abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida – Eu tenho certeza disso.

-Ok, agora sim é oficial. – disse Joe olhando para Terry (do outro lado da mesa) com um sorriso exagerado – Isso faz da gente uma Trindade?

-Não. – ele respondeu seco, arrancando risos de todos (menos de Bruce, é claro) – Eu não vou com a sua cara, lembra?

Joe jogou beijinhos na direção dele, fazendo os demais rirem ainda mais.

-Imagino que essa não é a única imposição que vocês vão nos fazer. – grunhiu o Gavião Guerreiro de sua cadeira, cortando o clima alegre – Vão nos enfiar goela a baixo os quatro adolescentes que vieram com vocês, também?

-Rex, não seja grosseiro. – repreendeu a loira, Aquagirl.

-Não estou sendo grosseiro, Marina. Foram eles que acabaram de nos impor essa Mulher Maravilha sem nem nos perguntar se queríamos uma. - Diana sorriu para ele por um momento, como se lembrasse de algo, enquanto isso Rex continuava - Não sabemos quem ela é, suas habilidades. Nunca a vimos em ação e... O que foi? – perguntou ao perceber o olhar da Amazona.

-Nada, senti saudades da sua mãe, só isso. – respondeu, o desconsertando.

Da atual equipe que liderava a Liga da Justiça, Rex era o mais velho, tinha por volta de seus 40 anos e estivera envolvido com o grupo desde que nascera. A frase o fez lembrar que Diana o pegara no colo diversas vezes quando bebê.

-Quanto a sua queixa, - continuou ela - eu não preciso pedir autorização para escolher um sucessor, criança. E não seria leviana ao ponto de dar o cargo a ela apenas porque é minha filha. Nike está à altura de sua equipe e quem está garantindo isso sou eu.

-E eu. – completou Bruce, do outro lado da cadeira.

-Nós. – disse Clark – Diana escolheu sua sucessora e tem o aval de mais dois fundadores. Não há o que discutir quando a permanência de Nike no grupo, Rex. – ele estreitou os olhos para o homem de aço, incomodado, mas não disse nada.

-Então por que nos trouxeram aqui? – pela primeira vez o jovem Lanterna Verde abriu a boca, a voz calma, aparência tranqüila em total conformidade com sua aparência de monge budista (embora verde) – Não precisavam pedir uma reunião secreta na ala dos fundadores para apresentá-la, podiam simplesmente ter nos informado lá no saguão. Sendo assim, imagino que tenham outro assunto para tratarem conosco.

-E esse sim depende da aprovação de vocês. - concordou o velho Batman, completando o raciocínio do monge verde. Fez uma pausa mais longa do que o necessário para entrar no tal assunto – É um pedido pessoal meu.

-Nosso. – completou Terry – Alias, é mais meu do que seu.

-E qual é o pedido? – perguntou Marina curiosa.

Entre o silencio que se seguiu, Terry tirou o capuz, revelando suas feições. Nenhuma surpresa, no entanto, nos dez anos que trabalhara junto a eles, sua identidade secreta deixou de ser segredo para os homens e mulheres dentro daquela sala.

-Imagino que saibam quem é o garoto baleado que subiu.

-Seu irmão. – disse Gavião Guerreiro.

-Exato, e eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para protegê-lo.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos atordoado.

-Você acordou? Que bom. - os olhos verde esmeralda brilhavam para ele, emoldurados pelo cabelo negro e o sorriso farto - Está se sentindo melhor?

Matt acenou em positivo, enquanto se mexia na cama levemente.

-Onde estamos?

-Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar.

Ele esticou-lhe a mão para tocar-lhe a face, próximo a altura dos seus olhos. Gabrielly logo entendeu o motivo.

-É, eu não tenho fotofobia... – disse, o sorriso meio falhando – Sou meia Tanagariana... Os olhos são de minha mãe.

-Tanagariana. Então, é por isso que você voa e... – levou a mão as dela.

-...solto raios pelas mãos, é. – deu de ombros – Desculpa pela mentira. Mas não é algo que a gente costume contar no primeiro encontro...

Ele riu com ela, até que, em uma mexida maior na cama, tomou consciência da dor e levou a mão à perna.

-Ta doendo muito? – ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não. – mentiu.

-Eu posso chamar alguém.

-Não, serio, não precisa... É só que... – olhou ao redor mais uma vez - onde a gente está?

A resposta que teve foi a porta se abrindo e dando passagem aos dois caras que ele vira com ela mais cedo.

-Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer, serio. – dizia um deles antes de pousar os olhos sobre a proximidade entre ele e a Grayson – Isso é mesmo necessário?

-Ah Jack, ele está machucado. – respondeu Gabrielly, enquanto se afastava de Matt e ia cumprimentar os recém chegados com beijinhos no rosto.

-Eu também estava e não te vi lá pendurada na minha cama... – ele rosnou em resposta.

-Deixe de ser ciumento. – disse o outro – Você só precisou pegar um sol e já está de pé de novo. – esticou a mão na direção de Matt – Não fomos devidamente apresentados ainda, prazer, eu sou Darek Drake Wayne, primo da Gabrielly. E esse ciumento de plantão é Jack Danvers, nosso amigo de infância.

-O que voa... – concluiu – Você já está bem? Aquele laser pareceu ter te atingido feio.

-É que o laser era de Kryptonita. – respondeu ele.

-Kryptonita? – Matt piscou algumas vezes, enquanto de lembrava da onde tinha lido aquela palavra antes, e o que ela significava - Então, você... É filho do Superman?

-Não, primo. Em segundo grau.

Matt voltou os olhos para Darek.

-E você? Qual o seu poder?

-O melhor. – apontou a cabeça com o dedo – Cérebro. Eles não costumam pensar muito, sabe.

-Hey! – Gabrielly deu-lhe um tapa no ombro – Lógico que a gente pensa...

-O Derek só costuma fazer isso muito mais rápido, só isso. – disse Jack.

Não podia ser só isso.

-Mas eu vi você lutando e foi... Impressionante. – comentou Matt, tentando esconder a inveja.

Darek deu de ombros.

-Sempre gostei de artes marciais. – disfarçou – E costumo ser um aluno dedicado... Nada demais.

-Ah me desculpe cara, mas aquilo que você fez lá não é coisa de quem gosta_ SÓ_ de artes marciais... Nem de um bom aluno.

-Hehe. – riu Jack – Olha só, ele também pensa. – deu tapinha no ombro de Darek – Quero ver se livrar dessa agora.

O outro cruzou os braços.

-Na verdade, não creio que precisarei me explicar muito.

-Como assim? – para variar, Jack não acompanhou o raciocínio dele.

-Para terem nos trazido para onde estamos, tenho certeza que ele terá duvidas mais importantes para perguntar do que da onde provêem as minhas habilidades físicas.

-O que volta a minha pergunta original. – disse Matt voltando os olhos para Gabrielly – A onde nós estamos?

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça antes de finalmente responder.

-Satélite da Liga da Justiça.

_-O que?_

* * *

-Então, o guri está com problemas? – perguntou o líder do grupo.

Terry balançou a cabeça levemente em resposta.

-Matt está sendo perseguido e não sabe disso. Ele não tem noção do perigo que corre.

-E quem está atrás dele? – perguntou Joe.

-Ra's Al Ghul. – respondeu o seu padrinho, fazendo quase todo o grupo arregalar os olhos.

-Ra´s? Ra´s Al Ghul? – repetiu o jovem Lanterna Verde – o garoto está sendo perseguido pela liga dos assassinos? – era no mínimo estranho vê-lo tratando Matt por "garoto" já que o LV não parecia ser mais velho que ele – O líder da Liga dos Assassinos?

-Dentre outras organizações criminosas, sim, ele mesmo. – disse Terry.

-E o que ele quer com seu irmão? – fora a primeira pergunta de Nike como parte do grupo, e, como tal, ao que parece, Bruce achou que ela deveria ser respondida a altura.

Diferentemente de todos na sala, Nike não tinha noção do tamanho do problema que eles tinham. Então, o pai verdadeiro acionou o sistema holográfico para auxiliou na curta explanação.

-Ra's Al Ghul é um terrorista e assassino internacional cujo objetivo final é um mundo em equilíbrio ambiental perfeito. Ele acredita que a melhor maneira de alcançar este equilíbrio é eliminar a maior parte da humanidade. – fez uma leve pausa antes de continuar – Ra's costuma utilizar os Poços Lázaro que...

-Eu sei o que são. – disse a filha o cortando por um momento.

Ele acenou em positivo, a encarando por um momento. Continuou.

-Estes poços têm lhe concedido uma vida útil de vários séculos. Porém, há alguns anos, ele não pode restaurar seu corpo original e teve que transferir a sua consciência para o corpo da filha, Tália Al Ghul. O que ele considera geneticamente aceitável, mas não o ideal.

-Por ser um corpo de mulher. – disse Diana – O que me consola é que ele deve passar maus moçados todo mês...

Marina segurou a risada enquanto a filha lhe dava um sorriso, entendendo o ponto que a mãe expusera. Tensão pré menstrual não era algo que nenhum homem saberia lhe dar direito.

Em seguida ela voltou o olhar para Bruce e, perceber que ele lhe observava a deixou incomodada, a fazendo perder o sorriso. E, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse nenhuma expressão por de baixo da máscara, a sensação de que o ex-marido de sua mãe tinha raiva dela só aumentava.

-Ah... Mas o que tudo isso tem haver com o Matt? – perguntou, por fim, tentando se livrar da sensação.

-Ra's está em busca de um corpo masculino para transferir sua consciência novamente. – disse Terry – Mas não pode ser qualquer corpo e, na avaliação doentia desse maluco, eu e meu irmão temos a genética adequada para isso.

-E por que ele e não você?

-Eu não sou tão fácil de pegar como o Matt, Gavião.

-Mas o que vocês têm de tão especial? – mais uma vez a pergunta de Nike silenciou o grupo.

A maioria deles conhecia a história, ou parte dela. Sabiam que isso era um assunto pessoal do venho Batman, e só cabia a ele o direito de responder a pergunta.

Ela logo percebeu isso assim que todos voltaram seus olhares para ele. Então, ela também o fez, aguardando pacientemente as palavras que demoraram a vir.

Bruce passou mais tempo que o necessário pensando no que implicaria contar a ela essa parte da história. Afinal, aquele também era o real motivo de estar mentindo sobre a paternidade que ela tanto queria saber e, ele não era burro, sabia bem que a filha não engolira a mentira que lhe aviam contado por completo.

Inclusive ele não sabia se tinha orgulho ou raiva dela ter lhe puxado nesse ponto.

-Ra's foi meu mestre. – começou a dizer, pausadamente – Na sua concepção eu sou o melhor aluno que ele jamais teve... E... ele acha que minha genética ideal para o desenvolvimento pleno das capacidades físicas e mentais humanas.

Ela parecia confusa e, quando ele parou de falar, ficou com a expressão de quem estava esperando-o continuar.

-Mas o que isso tem haver com eles? – perguntou ao perceber que Bruce havia terminado com a explanação.

Foi Terry quem a salvou.

-Geneticamente falando, eu e meu irmão somos filhos dele. – e fez um movimento com a cabeça apontando para Bruce.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, parecendo incomodada com a informação.

Gavião Guerreiro rosnou.

-É, concordo que o jovenzinho é uma presa bem mais fácil que você ou o outro filho dele.

-Outro filho? – certo, agora era claro o incomodo de Nike com a informação. Ela ali preocupada por ter sido o motivo do fim do casamento da mãe e o homem já tinha um monte de filhos espalhados por ai?

-O padrinho tem três filhos. – disse Joe, lhe explicando a situação – Dois adotados e um de sangue... Bom, além dos McGinnis, mas no caso deles a ligação é apenas genética. É uma história meio longa...

-E qual é o plano para manter Al Gluh longe? – Rex jogou a pergunta para os Batman a sua frente, mudando o assunto. Se a novata queria explicações que as procurasse depois.

-O jovem McGinnis tem o roby de lutar contra criminosos a noite. – começou a dizer Bruce – O plano é fazê-lo acreditar que a Liga se interessou por ele e quer trazê-lo para cá, para treiná-lo. Conseqüentemente o tirando de circulação.

-Isso aqui não é um jardim de infância.

-Rex, por favor. – reclamou Marina mais uma vez – Nós o ajudamos com a sua irmã quando você precisou.

-Eu sei do incomodo que isso pode causar, Rex, - disse Terry - mas o satélite da liga é o segundo lugar mais seguro para ele no momento.

-Segundo? – Joe riu – Imagino que o primeiro seria a Batcaverna.

-Na verdade, a Batcaverna é o terceiro. – respondeu McGinnis – Mas, para levá-lo para lá, inevitavelmente eu teria que lhe dizer quem sou. Algo que eu queria evitar, ou, pelo menos retardar. – suspirou – Trazê-lo para cá é uma forma de prepará-lo sem que ele descubra sobre mim.

-E onde os demais entram nisso? – perguntou o Lanterna.

-Eles completam a fachada. – respondeu, dessa vez, o primeiro Superman – O jovem McGinnis não acreditaria ter sido selecionado sozinho, depois de vê-los em ação. O jovem Drake e a Gayson já tem um certo treinamento, sendo netos de quem são... – um olhar denunciou para Nike que o avô se tratava do velho Batman – ...E estão a par da situação. Jack seria um bom poder de fogo também e já passou da hora de receber um treinamento devido.

Houve um curto silencio depois dessa explanação, até que Terry resolveu levantar a questão decisiva.

-Então? Posso contar com vocês?

Marina foi a primeira a concordar.

-Mas é claro que pode. Eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente da grade de treinamentos deles e com muito prazer, Terry. – disse sorridente.

O Lanterna balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-É sempre bom passar nossos conhecimentos a diante. Conte comigo parta as aulas teóricas.

Ele olhou para Nike. Ela acenou em positivo.

-Se eu já tenho voto, o meu é sim. – respondeu - Ficarei feliz em ajudar.

-Gostaria de sugerir a inclusão da Karla nesse novo grupo de novatos. – disse Joe – Ela já havia sido aprovada na nova seleção, mas receberia o treinamento sozinha... – deu de ombros – Ela e o Jack vivem brigando e, como ela é mais forte que ele – riu – vai ser engraçado vê-la chutando a bunda dele de vez enquanto.

Terry deu um sorriso para o amigo, ele sempre arrumava um jeito de fazer o ar parecer menos pesado. Então, voltou a atenção para o último deles.

Gavião Guerreiro bufou contrariado.

-Eu sei que vou detestar isso... Mas, sim, pode contar comigo também. Somos um time, afinal.

-Obrigado, Gavião. Obrigado mesmo.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Ola leitores!_

_O que acharam do capitulo novo com a apresentação de mais 3.245 personagens? Até parece uma revistinha corriqueira da DC ne hauahauahua_

_Desculpem, deve ter ficado confuso. Mas, eu não inventei muita coisa não. Os integrantes da Liga da Justiça seguem a formação mostrada na serie de desenhos Batman do Futuro, excluindo a Barda._

_Nota: O Lanterna Verde era um garotinho quando Terry começou a trabalhar com eles, então, imagino que ele não seja muito mais velho que o Matt nos dias que se passam a fic. Mas eu não sei o nome dele. Se alguém ai souber e puder me dizer, vai ajudar e muito mais pra frente._

_Sim, eu estou tentando recriar algo como os Titãs, ou quem sabe a Justiça Jovem. Vamos ver como os personagens vão se relacionar entre si, se renderem boas cenas é capaz de ampliar a participação deles (e aguarde a Karla e a Lian!)._

* * *

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

**djeni** - Gostou da explicação pro Matt se encontrar com todo mundo? XD

E da onde você tirou a ideia de que o Jack é primo deles? Os primos ali são só a Gaby e o Darek. O Jack é só amigo de infância. XD

Eu to pensando na Dana para o proximo capitulo, não tenho certeza. Queria muito fazer uma cena do Terry a apresentando para a Nike sabe, coisa de irmão querendo a aprovação da noiva, mas não sei se vai rolar... vamos ver.

O Joe é bem pior do que era o Wally pq o Joe realmente pega a mulherada, o Wally ficava só nos papinhos hauahuahaua Mas ter uma "Irmã" vai mexer com a vida dele agora... ainda mais uma irmã linda que tudo quanto é garanhão vai querer cantar hauahauahua Ele vai provar um pouco do próprio veneno. ^^

Diana & Bruce são lindos com qq idade! Mas confesso que essa fic só saiu pq ficava imaginando-os assim, ele velinho e ela sem aparentar a idade e mesmo assim apaixonada (pq o Bruce velho é mais apaixonante ainda, vamo combinar.. amava ver Batman do futuro por causa dele ! ^^)

O que você achou do cap 11? Faltou alguma coisa? Algum pedido especial? **Alias, Vocês que comentam podem fazer pedidos especiais, sabe.**

Espero que continue acompanhando. ^^

* * *

**Karol Borges** - O Jack é filho da primeira Supergirl (acho que ela foi a unica ate hj), prima Kryptoniana do Clark, **Kara Zor-el**, que usa o nome falso de **Linda Danvers** entre os humanos (alias, indico a animação Superman & Batman Apokalipse, que conta a versão atual da história dela, o filme-desenho é bem legal), ela emparelharia em idade com o Tim (pai do Darek), mas, lembrando que, como ela é de Krypton, assim como o Clark ela envelhece bem mais lentamente que os humanos normais. Jack é filho de mãe solteira, então, ele assina Jack Danvers.

E esse capitulo? Gostou? Me diga o que você acha que faltou...

* * *

**L****ilic****a** - Bruce&Diana é só AMOR! S2

Bom, vc foi esperta, me adicionou no msn e já tinha lido quase o capitulo todo antecipadamente...

**MODE AUTO FALANTE ON** **- ALIASSSS GENTE! A lilica fez uma fanfic com o Joe e a Nike ^^ ta ficando fofa, pentelhem ela pra ela postar e vocês poderem ler tb, pq ela não quer fazer isso. MODE AUTO FALANTE OFF**

Mas, independente dos comentários que você já fez antes, quero outro aqui hauahauhau

Bjs viu, to adorando ter com quem conversar sobre os tramites da fic.

* * *

_Bem gente, esse capitulo foi bem mais explicativo, só conversa e nada de ação, nem de romance. Mas ele é um marco de mudaça da fic._

_Espero que tenham gostado das surpresas (ida para o quartel da Liga, inclusão da Nike na Liga e aparecimento da Trindade)._

_Melhor, me deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam dessas novidades. ^^_

_E agora? Como a Nike vai fazer para descobrir quem é o verdadeiro pai?_

_E será que o plano de afastar o Matt não vai acabar o fazendo descobrir quem é o Terry?_

_Digam ai!_

_bjs_

_Gilda_


	12. Os Novatos

**Capitulo XII**

**Os Novatos**

* * *

Eles se dividiram ao final da reunião.

Um grupo seguiu para seus afazeres, outro, para informar aos jovens sobre a decisão de treiná-los.

Ficou ao encargo da mãe levar a filha até os aposentos que Nike passaria a ocupar, os mesmos que um dia foram dela.

Joe fez um gesto para segui-las, mas o pai o impediu.

-Deixe-as um pouco sozinhas, filho. – disse Clark para o olhar de interrogação do filho – Elas precisam conversar.

O Superman atual acenou em concordância, e seguiu com o pai junto ao grupo que falaria com os novatos.

As duas caminharam por algum tempo em silencio. Isso costumava acontecer sempre que Diana sabia que a filha tinha algo para dizer, mas o orgulho a atrapalhava... O que era deveras comum. Mas o tempo e o silencio costumavam a ajudar a baixar a guarda e perguntar.

E, dentre outras coisas que essa tradição lhe ensinara, Diana também sabia que, a primeira frase dita pela filha lhe daria uma pista da sua real preocupação.

-Foi mesmo o Batman quem deu a idéia de me trazer para a Liga? – perguntou Nike a certa altura.

A mãe fez que sim, achando engraçado que, dentre de tantas perguntas possíveis, a filha tivesse escolhido justamente aquela.

-Nós conversamos bastante depois que você saiu. O Batman é muito prático, me fez ver com outros olhos a sua teimosia. E deu uma utilidade bastante honrada para ela.

-Vocês... conversam?

A mãe a encarou de forma curiosa.

-Sim. Por que a pergunta?

-É que... Eu tive a impressão de que ele não queria muita conversa ontem à noite.

-Bom... Ele não é um homem de muitas palavras. – deu de ombros.

-Conversaram apenas sobre mim?

-Não. Mas você tomou boa parte do tópico.

Chegaram à frente do quarto e Diana fez a porta abrir com a leitura de sua digital. As duas entraram em seguida.

Não havia muitas referencias da antiga princesa das Amazonas no lugar, como fotos ou objetos pessoais, havia apenas um aparador de armas, onde Nike reconheceu algumas das peças que suas irmãs usavam em combate. E, talhado em dourado, sobre na cama de casal, o símbolo que sua mãe ostentara por tantos anos e que, agora, ela teria que honrar. Os dois WW referentes às iniciais do nome que ela ostentaria.

-Eu fiquei surpresa com o convite, - comentou, enquanto avaliava o estado das armas - ainda mais vindo dele.

-Por que? – pergunto a mãe.

-Ontem, antes de você chegar, ele me disse que vocês se separaram por minha causa.

-Nos distanciamos por muito motivos, filha, não se culpe.

A filha a olhou desconfiada.

-Eu não me culpo. Mas... não parece surpresa com o fato de que eu sei que já foi casada.

Diana riu.

-Você acha que eu nunca soube sobre os jornais e revistas que a Areta te levava?

Ela voltou a olhar as armas, fingindo algum interesse nelas.

-E por que nunca me contou?

-Você nunca me perguntou... Achei que não se importava com isso.

-Eu não me importava... Não até... – ela se calou enquanto passava a ponta do dedo em uma das lâminas de um machado duplo, com cuidado, para sentir-lhe a afiação.

Dessa vez, porém, a mãe não esperou que o silencio a impulsionasse a falar, ela sabia o motivo.

A discussão entre elas havia sido longa, intensa e sem resolução. Ela devia ter imaginado que alguns ritos de suas ancestrais poderiam levar Nike a tal questionamento, devia ter imaginado também que Lorde Ares aproveitaria qualquer oportunidade de semear a discórdia em sua casa.

E, acima de tudo, deveria ter previsto que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a filha perceberia que havia algo mais nela além do sangue amazônico, e que ela iria querer saber o que era.

Com um suspirar Diana sentou-se na cama.

-Eu passei bons momentos aqui. – disse, com um olhar ao redor do quarto, mudando o assunto – Durante o tempo que sua avô me manteve exilada, esse era o lugar que eu chamava de casa. – voltou os olhos sobre a filha que havia se virado para ela mais uma vez – É bem menor que o seu quarto em Themyscira, acha que consegue se acostumar?

A outra fez que sim.

-Eu não preciso de muito espaço... Acho que com ter dificuldade de me acostumar é com o fato de estar em uma Estação Espacial.

-Poderá ir a Terra sempre que quiser. E eu vou adorar receber uma visita sua.

Nike soltou um muxoxo.

-Acho que se eu te visitar em Themyscira, você manda me amarrar lá para eu não voltar.

A mãe fez cara pensativa, colocando o delo indicador no queixo.

-Não seria uma má idéia, tenho certeza que Artemis adoraria cumprir tal ordem... Mas, para sua sorte, não terá que ir a Themyscira para me visitar.

A filha piscou algumas vezes enquanto a encarava.

-Não?

-Não, estarei no mundo Patriarcal por algum tempo. Já elegi uma comissão para reger as coisas na minha ausência... Sempre que precisar... - Levantou-se - ...você poderá me encontrar na mansão Wayne, conhece o caminho, esteve lá ontem.

A expressão da mais nova era de pura surpresa.

-Mansão Wayne? Mas... mas... Foi ele lhe convidou para ficar lá?

De fato, era uma pergunta relevante. Por que o ex marido iria a querer por perto?

-Bom, nós nunca chegamos a nos separar legalmente. O que, no mundo patriarcal, significa que metade daquela casa é minha. – sorriu divertida – O que _também_ significa eu não preciso do convite dele.

-Sim, mas... Ele está na outra metade. – concluiu a filha, confusa – Se quer ficar para me monitorar de perto, por que não fica com a mãe da Areta, em Khasnia. Ou, por Hera, mãe, você tem vários amigos na América. Não precisa ficar naquele lugar, com aquele homem.

-Mas eu não quero ficar no mundo patriarcal para lhe monitorar, Nike... Eu... – ela suspirou, tentando achar a melhor forma de dizer a verdade, sem no entanto ferir sua promessa - Sua vinda mexeu com mais vidas além da sua, filha. O fato é que eu e "aquele homem" temos muito para resolver. E já que minha filha cresceu e não quer mais ficar sob a asa da mamãe, eu não tenho por que não me ater ao que realmente quero fazer.

Ok. Aquela era uma informação nova.

-E o que você quer fazer é... Estar com "ele"?

A mãe sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça em positivo, mas suas feições logo ganharam uma ar tristonho quando ela completou.

-Aqui no mundo patriarcal, as pessoas envelhecem e morrem... – disse, lembrando de como Damian a fizera repensar seu relacionamento com Bruce - Pode ser minha ultima chance de estar ao lado dele.

-Você gosta dele. – concluiu a filha, finalmente.

A mãe riu.

-Não teria me casado com ele se não gostasse, teria?

Como alguém pode gostar dele, era o que Nike realmente queria perguntar. Mas preferiu se ater a fatos mais importantes a serem elucidados.

-Mas, se você gosta dele... – fazer a pergunta que se seguiu seria grosseria, mas a filha não se importou com isso no momento – Por que o traiu?

A resposta foi tão rápida quanto verdadeira.

-Eu nunca o trai.

* * *

O jovem grupo teve sua conversa interrompida quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu, dando passagem a dois dos maiores heróis da Terra.

Matt nunca havia visto nenhum deles tão próximo, o único herói que havia conhecido, certa vez, fora o Batman, que o salvara de um maluco quando ainda era uma criança.

-Muito bem, moleques. – grunhiu o homem que se vestia com uma armadura de ferro com asas – Chega de aprontarem por ai. A carreira de heróis amadores de vocês acabou.

-Como assim? – perguntou o enfermo sobre a cama.

-É obvio. – disse Darek – Das duas uma, ou eles vão dar um sumiço em nós... – voltou os olhos arteiros na direção aos outros da mesma idade – Ou estão pensando em nos treinar, para deixar de sermos amadores.

-Eu votei na primeira opção. – disse uma voz mórbida, só então Matt percebeu o morcego vermelho no peito do homem que se escondia nas sombras atrás dos dois brutamontes a sua frente.

-Não liguem para o Batman, - falou o homem mais forte do mundo, em seu uniforme azul e sorriso luminoso – ele é meio mal humorado.

-Eu também votei pela primeira opção. – disse Gavião Guerreiro, o líder da Liga.

O Superman respirou profundamente antes de continuar.

-Mas vocês perderam a votação. Então, parem de resmungar. – voltou-se para o grupo mais uma vez – Eles nunca concordam em nada sabe...

-E o fato de termos concordado dessa vez devia ter lhes dito alguma coisa. – resmungou Gavião Guerreiro.

O Superman fingiu não escutar. Levou as mãos a cintura e começou o que parecia um discurso de boas vindas.

-Vocês estão de parabéns. Os quatro mostraram muita bravura hoje.

-Eu chamaria de intromissão. Deles e sua... – interviu, novamente o Homem Morcego.

Para alguém com audição super aguçada, o Superman fingia não perceber as interrupções dos outros dois muito bem.

-Já estávamos os observando há algum tempo. Inclusive você, mocinha – sorriu para Gabriella.

-Só por que sou meia alienígena?

-Não, porque sua mãe pediu para ficarmos de olhos em você.

-Além do mais, nem ele nem o Gavião aqui podem falar algo sobre você ser "meio alienígena".

Dessa vez, Superman e Gavião Guerreiro olharam feio para o cara de orelhas pontudas, a expressão do outro não mudou, contudo.

-Ela disse que você tem o dom de se meter em confusão... – continuou Joe, voltando-se mais uma vez para a garota - Não estava errada, pelo visto...

Gaby bufou, fingindo desagrado. A conversa era toda uma cena para Matt, ela já havia percebido. Mas, como uma boa Grayson, ela era performática e adorava uma encenação.

-Como se ela tivesse sido menos problemática...

-Ela aprovou sua inclusão nos treinamentos que queremos dar a vocês quatro. – Gaby voltou a olhá-lo satisfeita – E nós gostaríamos de saber se você quer participar?

-Eu vou adorar!

Joe acenou com a cabeça satisfeito e voltou os olhos, então, para Jack.

-E quanto a você, sua mãe ficou preocupada. Disse que você saiu ontem de casa sem avisar.

-Eu... É que... Bom... – abaixou a cabeça – Desculpa.

-Eu conversei com ela sobre o que estamos propondo a vocês...

-E ela?

-Detestou a idéia.

-Cara, a sua mãe é super-protetora demais. – resmungou Derek para o amigo.

-Mas ela disse que você já esta grandinho e pode tomar suas próprias decisões. – completou o Superman.

Jack deu um soco de alegria no ar.

-Yeah! Eu topo, é claro que eu topo.

Joe o acompanhou no sorriso.

-Que bom saber que você vai ficar feliz em ser treinado junto com nossa prima Karla. – as feições do rapaz mudaram completamente.

-Ah não, não me diga que aquela chata...

-Ela foi selecionada bem antes de você, rapazinho. – disse Gavião Guerreiro. Sucumbindo o segundo comentário ao levantar de mão de Joe.

-Combinamos que eu conversaria com eles, não foi? – o outro bufou em desagrado mais uma vez, concordando com a cabeça – Enfim, como eu disse, que bom que está feliz em se juntar a nós...

Então, os olhos castanhos se voltaram para os dois sem poderes.

-Agora, vocês... Discutimos muito sobre a sua adição Darek Wayne. – o rapaz cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas não disse nada. Percebendo isso, Joe continuou - Admitir o neto de Bruce Wayne pode nos criar um problema.

-Pode não. Vai. – disse o Batman.

Joe fez um leve aceno de mão na direção de Gabrielle.

-Ela tem a autorização da mãe, mas duvido que você consiga a autorização de seus pais para isso.

-Não me interessa o que meus pais ou meu avô pensem... Eu estou dentro.

-Tanto você quanto o outro ai podem trazer problemas legais para a Liga. – ponderou novamente o Batman.

-Eu sou maior de idade. – disse Matt, que havia sentido o estomago revirar com a possibilidade de ser excluído daquilo.

-E, segundo as leis que regem Gotham City, cidade na qual resido. Eu também sou. – concluiu o jovem Wayne – E, além disso... Nem meu avô, nem meus pais precisam saber que estou fazendo exatamente. Afinal de contas, para que serve a identidade secreta?

-Para proteger-los dos nossos inimigos, não de sua família. – respondeu o Batman.

-E não seria para proteger nossas famílias de nossos inimigos, também? – questionou seu jovem irmão.

Sim, era para isso. E era por isso que ele, Terry, não queria que o irmão soubesse quem era por trás daquela mascara preta.

-Não adianta Batman, os garotos estão irredutíveis. – disse o Superman com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E você está adorando isso.

-É como o Lanterna falou, é sempre bom ter para quem passar nosso conhecimento.

Matt ouviu algo parecido com um muxoxo vindo do Gavião Guerreiro, mas seus olhos não saiam da imagem impassível do morcego.

-Bons, vocês têm um dia para resolverem suas "pendências" lá em baixo. - disse Joe - Depois sobem e não vão sair daqui ate que digamos que podem... Ou que desistam.

-Primeira missão. Se livrarem dos seus "apegos". As desculpas que arrumarão para seus familiares e a forma como vão lhe dar com esse afastamento serão avaliadas por nós. – disse Gavião Guerreiro, olhando em seguida para a perna de Matt – E esse machucadinho não vai lhe dar nenhum beneficio, rapazinho.

O trio mais velho já estava se virando para se retirar quando Derek os interrompeu;

-E nossas identidades secretas?

Os três se viraram para eles, mas foi o Batman quem respondeu.

-Só serão definidas após vocês provarem que as merecem.

* * *

Ouviram batidas na porta antes da filha continuar com seus questionamentos e, após um "entre" dito por Diana, os cabelos platinados da filha de Arthur Curi apareceram.

-Marina?

-Sua alteza... – disse a mulher abaixando levemente o dorso - ...princesa. – cumprimentou as duas na forma polida que aprendera na Realeza de Atlântida – Os primeiros Batman e Superman estão para ir embora, Rainha Diana. O Batman pediu para perguntar se você vai descer com eles.

Ela acenou em concordância.

-Sim, vou sim. – olhou para a filha e, após levar um tempo a admirando com uma cara de orgulho, abriu os braços – Está na minha hora. – Nike aceitou o abraço com algum entusiasmo e se deixou aproveitar sem pudor a caricia que a mãe fez em seus cabelos – Que os Deuses lhe protejam nessa sua nova caminhada. E se precisar, basta chamar.

-Obrigada, mãe.

Elas se afastaram e Nike assistiu a mãe se retirar a deixando-a sozinha com a loira.

Marina sorriu para ela.

-Bom, acho que ainda não lhe dei as boas vindas a equipe. – disse assim que a porta se fechou – Terry me pediu para lhe acompanhar caso queira conhecer melhor a as instalações.

Ela estranhou ser McGinnis a se preocupar com isso, mas omitiu o pensamento.

-Vou adorar conhecer a estação melhor. Só preciso dar um telefonema antes.

-Certo. Vou estar na plataforma principal quando acabar.

E com um aceno se retirou.

Nike puxou um fino aparelho de uma espécie de bolso que tinha junto ao cinto. Não sabia se o celular de ultima geração que ganhara funcionaria ali, mas resolveu tentar.

Para sua alegria ouviu o toque de chamada logo após digitar uns números. Em seguida a voz conhecida.

-Oi Areta. – riu dos xingamentos que recebeu – Também estou com saudades. – escutou algumas reclamações sobre a falta de noticias – Que? Eu estou te ligando, não estou? – mais alguns xingamentos – Ok, se não ficar quieta não vou lhe contar nada. – o silencio foi instantâneo – Assim está melhor. Agora senta que a história é longa.

* * *

-Então, pai. Podemos contar com você?

A expressão do mais velho era de espanto e Matt tinha que concordar com ele, a noticia era uma pedrada.

Na verdade, ele achara aquele plano o pior da face da Terra, mas ao que parecia Gabrielle e o primo o achavam bastante plausível.

Mas ele, Matt, um simples e mero garoto humano mortal de classe média, duvidava que o senhor Richard Grayson fosse alguém maluco o bastante para, 1º: deixar a filha ser treinada pela Liga da Justiça, 2º: esconder do irmão e do pai adotivo que o sobrinho também se aventuraria nisso e, 3º: que fosse ajudá-lo a mentir para sua mãe e irmão sobre um curso falso que ele faria no exterior, para que ele também pudesse se aventurar nisso.

Mas o cara fora casado com uma Rainha Tanagariana, que viveu nesse mundo de combate ao crime durante muito tempo e, talvez... Talvez isso fizesse alguma diferença.

Pelo menos era o que Darek dizia.

-Eu não sei Gaby. Tenho certeza que sua mãe está muito orgulhosa de você. E eu também acho que, com os seus poderes, seria interessante que recebesse algum tipo de treinamento e, ninguém melhor que eles, claro... Mas vocês estão me pedindo um pouco mais que minha compreensão aqui. Eu sou seu pai e posso me entender com seu avô sobre o que ele acha ou não acha certo para você. – voltou os olhos para os dois garotos a sua frente – mas mentir para os seus pais é outra coisa.

-Tecnicamente não é uma mentira, tio. – disse Darek, simplesmente – Nós vamos para uma espécie de curso mesmo.

Dick estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Muito engraçado. Mas Tim e Cass me matariam. – recostou-se na poltrona e depois de um longo arfar se pronunciou – Minha resposta é não.

Houve um silencio estarrecedor entre eles, que fez Matt passear, mais uma vez, pela possibilidade de não poder aceitar o treinamento da Liga.

Ele poderia simplesmente ir, sem se importar com a mãe ou o irmão, ou então, chegar e contar para os dois do convite e da sua decisão.

Mas ele sabia que esse não era o melhor caminho. Não era o certo a fazer... e sabia o motivo.

-Não é por nós que pedimos, senhor Richard. – disse, finalmente abrindo a boca.

Dick voltou-lhe os olhos interessados.

-É por eles. – concluiu – Eu e Darek somos maiores de idade, nós vamos de qualquer jeito. Omitir deles a verdade é um meio de protegê-los, por hora. – Dick balançou a cabeça descontente – O senhor foi casado com um heroína que foi membro da Liga, se não me engano – Dick confirmou, embora a passagem de Estelar pela Liga da Justiça tivesse sido muito rápida – Então sabe que eles não nos escolheriam a toa. Temos potencial para fazer alguma diferença, senhor Grayson e vamos fazer, mas precisamos da sua ajuda para proteger nossas famílias.

Dick permaneceu alguns segundos encarando o jovem, sem no entanto dar sua resposta.

-Então, pai. – voltou a perguntar a filha – Podemos contar com você?

* * *

Aquele lugar era bem maior do que ela podia imaginar.

Havia pelo menos cinco locais para treinamentos distintos – com obstáculos reais e virtuais. Refeitórios imensos, biblioteca, salas de monitoramento, enfermarias, hangar... Todo o imaginável e inimaginável para que o grupo pudesse exercer, com maestria, a tarefa de cuidar de todo planeta.

A excursão foi bastante agradável. Embora a jovem loira que a acompanhara fosse doce demais nos modos e trato, era possível identificar força de determinação em seus olhos e isso agradava a Amazona.

-Minha mãe falava muito da sua. – comentou ela a certa altura, fazendo Nike a olhar de forma curiosa enquanto andavam – ...Antes de falecer.

Ela não era dada a sentimentalismos, mas a frase a tocou.

-Faz muito tempo? – Marina acenou em positivo.

-Ela se foi quando eu era pequena. Mas pelo menos me deixou boas lembranças. – sorriu – E um pai para cuidar de mim até a vida adulta.

A pergunta veio sem que ela percebesse.

-E você se acha mais parecida com ele ou com ela?

Foi a vez de Marina lhe olhar de forma curiosa.

-Não sei ao certo. Eu lembro da minha mãe me dizendo como eu tenho os olhos e os cabelos o meu pai. Mas ele sempre fez questão de dizer que eu lembro muito ela. – deu de ombros – Devo ser uma mistura dos dois... Como todos nós.

-Sim, claro. Como todos nós.

Elas almoçaram juntas, seguiram para vários setores onde a Aquagirl fazia questão de apresentá-la sempre que havia algum membro no local.

As reações ao nome "Mulher Maravilha" era sempre as mesmas, ou muito parecidas. Olhos surpresos, boca entreaberta, e um ou outro ainda tinha a coragem de perguntar "a original?".

Na sala de monitoramentos, Marina lhe mostrou como operavam as câmeras, os alrmes e o sistema de pesquisa do computador, o qual Nike ficou deveras interessada.

-Aqui vai poder conhecer um pouco mais da história da Liga e das capacidades de cada um dos nossos colegas de equipe. – comentou a loira enquanto lhe mostrava os arquivos do grupo – Com certeza o Batman já liberou seu acesso ao sistema.

-Como assim?

-Bom, eles subiram decididos sobre sua inclusão ao grupo. Com certeza ele atualizou o sistema com as suas informações antes mesmo que fizesse seu registro. – com um comando de voz dela, a tela mostrou imagens da novata com uma descrição resumida de suas habilidades e o codinome "Mulher Maravilha" – Não disse.

Nike aproximou o rosto da imagem, disfarçando muito bem o quanto estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo. As informações sobre seus conhecimentos, habilidades e não habilidade estavam corretas, e completas. Inclusive a linha: "diferentemente da original, não possui capacidade de vôo."

"Como ele sabe disso" perguntou a si mesma, então se lembrou que Terry sabia. Além de sua mãe, que deve ter-lhe ajudado a fazer um dossiê tão rápido sobre ela.

-E, ele não ia deixar um detalhe tão pequeno como a seu acesso ao sistema, esquecido...

-Ele sempre pensa em tudo... – murmurou ela.

Marina riu.

-É, isso. O Batman sempre pensa em tudo.

Quando voltaram finalmente aos seus aposentos, já era quase noite no fuso horário que seguiam (o mesmo de Washington). Ela e Marina se separaram um corredor antes de chegar ao seu quarto.

Para sua surpresa encontraram os "seus" Superman e Batman, a esperando na porta. Ou estariam apenas discutindo?

-Você tem cada idéia idiota.

-Eu acho a idéia muito boa. – disse o mais alto.

-É claro que acha.

-Vocês não se cansam de discutir? – perguntou ela chamando a atenção dos dois para a sua aproximação.

-Vá se acostumando. O meu prazer e o do Gavião é discordar do Batman. – disse Joe com seu sorriso relusente.

-E o meu é provar que eles sempre estão errados.

Joe riu.

-Pode imaginar como são divertidas as nossas reuniões?

-Imagino. Fico me perguntando de que lado eu vou ficar. – estreitou os olhos para Terry – Por que eu não costumo estar errada.

Terry fez um movimento com a cabeça de quem estava recebendo um chamado.

-Com licença. – disse, se afastando um pouco.

-Hehehe.. quando ele sai assim, é porque é a noiva ligando.

-Noiva? – Nike piscou os olhos – o que é uma noiva?

-Ah... Bom, é o que uma mulher é do homem quando já decidiram se casar, mas não se cassaram ainda.

-Ah. – disse, se lembrando do termo nas revistas que lera – As que se vestem de branco, não é?

Joe fez que sim. Voltou os olhos para o amigo mais uma vez e riu.

-É, é a noiva dele sim. Acabou de chegar em Gotham.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu escutei... – deu de ombros com um sorriso amarelo.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, desistindo de repreende-lo pro isso, certamente não adiantaria.

-Então, qual era o motivo da discussão entre vocês?

-Eu estava dizendo a ele que ia te convidar para jantar lá em casa. E ele disse que eu devia te deixar respirar um pouco. Mas é que... bom... eu nunca tive uma irmã antes. Queria que passássemos mais tempo juntos, para nos conhecermos melhor.

Nike ficou longos segundos o encarando sem dizer nada, a expressão do rosto não deixava transparecer o que ela pensava tampouco.

Joe estava tão apreensivo, a espera da resposta, que mal percebeu a reaproximação de Terry.

Até que ela sorriu de forma moderada.

-Eu vou adorar jantar com você, irmão.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá a todos!_

_Para variar, começo com um pedido de desculpas pela demora ^^..._

_O cap foi chatinho né, só blábláblá... achei que ia ter mais ação, mas não rolou. Pena._

_Os pontos altos para mim foi só um, na verdade, a conversa da Nike com a mãe. Mas espero que tenham gostado do resto._

_Agradecimentos especiais a **Lilica** que me atura no MSN e da muitas dicas._

_Ah! E a mais nova integrante, **Darleca** que veio do Tumblr! Bem vinda ! Comente lá e aqui heim!^^_

_**Karol Borges** – Eu gosto muito de imaginar como seria a interação entre a primeira geração da liga e essa, que bom que gostou da cena entre eles. Mais aparições dos BatBoys! Anotado. Também adoro todos eles, a programação é para que apareçam sim, fique tranqüila. Damian, Dick e Tim devem ganhar mais participação depois que a Nike descobrir a verdade (e que eles são seus irmãos). É, sim, uma hora ela tem que descobrir a verdade, né? Ela é uma Wayne afinal!_

_**Djeni** – Eu fui atraz do episodio da Liga que você comentou, é verdade, o rapaz bola (sei lá o nome huahuha) da Legião diz: "você é pai dA..." o John corta ele. Particularmente acho que ali, especificamente, foi um erro de tradução, por que em inglês (certamente) não há identificação de gênero na versão para essa frase... E, posteriormente, (no ep da liga "epilogo" e no Batman do futuro) o único filho do Jonh que aparece é o Gavião Guerreiro._

_Caso a personagem (irmã do Rex) venha a aparecer na fic, é de criação minha, não aparece no original. Eu tenho ela toda criada na minha cabeça, sua historia e tal, mas eu estou tentando não adicionar mais gente... só não sei se vou conseguir._

_Me perguntaram sobre os filhos gêmeos do Flash outro dia também. Bom, eles teriam aproximadamente a idade do Damian nessa fic, e assim como a irmã do Rex, também tenho um história criada para eles (na verdade só para a Iris, a garota). Na minha fic o Wally já é avô, mas também estou me segurando para não incluí-los, para tentar não confundir mais ainda as coisas._

_Confirmadas mesmo só a Karla (filha do Conner e da Cass – moça maravilha) e a Lian (filha do Roy e da Donna)._

_Mencionar o Wally... ok, pedido anotado, vou ver o que posso fazer. ^^ Mas se eu mencioná-lo, será mais como parte da equipe Titãs com o Dick do que como parte da Liga, ok. Tem problema?_

_**Duda** – Obrigada pelo elogio Duda! Continue acompanhando e comentando, ta._

_**Kitcass** - Well, dear, is a pity that you do not read Portuguese, I'd love to have your opinion too. I have a project to traverse the fiction into English, some day ... but this will take too long.  
Who was the friend who showed you the fic?  
_

_Bom gente, já é tarde, mas eu quis postar isso logo para vocês._

_Beijos a todos,_

_E por favor comentem! Por que, no dia a dia atribulado de serviço que eu tenho, é isso que me da forças para continuar._

_Até o próximo cap._

_Gilda_

_oBS: Acho que deu para perceber que o cap está TOTALMENTE sem betagem... desculpem pelos erros.  
_


	13. Bem vinda a Família Kent

**Capitulo XIII**

**Bem vinda a Família Kent**

* * *

Nike saiu do satélite já em seus "trajes civis". Areta havia lhe enviado suas roupas naquela tarde, logo após as duas se falarem, pouco antes do almoço.

Ela e o irmão se teletransportaram para um celeiro ao lado da casa principal da Fazenda Kent. O cheiro de terra molhada denunciava que havia chovido nas proximidades.

Logo depois que se materializaram, Joe pedira licença e, antes que ela entendesse o motivo, ele já havia tirado o uniforme azul e vestido sua roupa rural em um piscar de olhos. O vento que balançou seus cabelos foi a única pista da rapidez com que ele o fizera.

Nike esboçou um sorriso diante da nova figura, calça jens, blusa quadriculada, botas de couro e um óculos exagerado.

-É, eu sei... – ele lhe deu um sorriso galante – Eu fico um charme de óculos, não é?

Na verdade os óculos denegriam bastante a imagem perfeita do rosto dele, mas, mesmo assim, ainda podia ser considerado um homem muito bonito.

-Eu não tenho muito conhecimento sobre isso, Joe. – mentiu. Afinal, ela e Areta costumavam votar nos homens mais charmosos das revistas desde que entraram na adolescência. E, ela sabia muito bem que o pseudo-irmão era um homem muito bonito para os padrões de qualquer mulher.

Joe deu de ombros e esticou a mão para ela.

-Venha, eu avisei ao papai que viríamos. A comida já deve estar pronta.

Ela aceitou a mão esticada dele, lhe deixando segurar a sua.

Mas uma vez Joe sentiu o choque ao tocá-la. E novamente fingiu que nada acontecera.

* * *

A quilômetros dali, em Gotham, o jovem MaGinnis caminhava por entre as pessoas na rua, fingindo resmungar consigo mesmo.

-Eu já disse que mais tarde eu estarei ai. – falava, na verdade, com o comunicador que carregava no ouvido - Me de pelo menos duas horas, sim? Eu não vejo a Dana a mais de um mês! – girou os olhos – Hei, eu sei quais são minhas responsabilidades. Não, eu não estou sendo leviano, minha ronda começa bem mais tarde. – arfou –Bruce, não está acontecendo nenhuma emergência, ok, ela só está jantando com os Kent. Com o _pai e o irmão _dela, lembra? – ouviu os resmungos do outro lado, tentando não deixar seu coração amolecer pelo fato que, sabia, frase magoara o velho – Olha, eu só vou jantar com a Dana, logo, logo eu chego. Até. – e desligou o aparelho com um toque discreto no ouvido, assim que parou a frente da porta do prédio.

Tocou o interfone e, após se identificar a porta se abriu. Lá em cima, encontrou a noiva o esperando na saída do elevador. Ela pulou em seu pescoço para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo calorosamente.

Era tão bom estar nos braços dela de novo.

-Estava com saudades. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido quando separaram os lábios por um momento.

-Eu também. – respondeu, juntando os lábios aos dela mais uma vez.

O barulho de um arranhar de garganta os tirou do momento lúdico, ele sorriu sem graça para a avó da menina que esperava no batente da porta do apartamento, ao lado dela a amiga Max, que havia ido para a casa da amiga mais cedo.

-Vamos pombinhos, entrem de uma vez se não a comida esfria. – disse Max.

-Eu fiz almôndegas. – completou a senhora Tan.

* * *

As imensas telas ao seu redor mostravam cada canto do mundo.

As que ficavam diretamente a sua frente exibiam as cidades mais importantes e famosas, do lado direito um apanhado geral do reto do mundo e, se girasse a cadeira para o esquerdo, poderia observar o universo que se estendia para além da estação.

Monitorar as câmeras de segurança nunca foi a parte favorita do seu trabalho, mas Gavião Guerreiro aprendera desde novo o quanto aquilo era necessário, mesmo para a equipe principal.

A companheira de equipe entrou no ambiente trazendo um pacote cheiroso que colocou na sua frente antes de sentar na poltrona ao seu lado.

-Sanduíche de Peito de peru. Achei que estaria com fome. – disse ela, jogando o longo cabelo loiro para o lado.

-Não é permitido comer na sala de monitoramento. – respondeu, já desembrulhando o pacote.

-Como se você se importasse com isso. – Ela sorriu ao vê-lo abocanhar quase metade do sanduíche de uma só vez.

Marina ficou o observando mastigar o pedaço, mas, antes de terminá-lo, ele já começou a falar.

-Muito bem, qual o motivo do agrado?

-Eu sempre te trago comida quando é a sua escala, Rex. – reclamou ela, cruzando os braços.

-É, mas hoje temos mais assunto que o sabor do meu sanduíche.

Ela concordou em silencio.

-O que achou da nova Mulher Maravilha? – ele perguntou, mordendo seu segundo pedaço – Você passou o dia com ela.

Marina deu de ombros.

-Sóbria, de poucas palavras... É bem mais inteligente do que demonstra ser. E o gênio é forte. Prepare-se, ela não vai aceitar suas ordens se não concordar com elas.

Ele arfou descontente.

-Já esperava por isso. Mas, o primeiro Batman está certo, se ela tiver o poder de fogo da mãe, vai ser uma ajuda e tanto.

-Já leu a ficha? – ele fez que sim – É impressionante.

-Não é tão impressionante quanto a fixa da primeira... – ponderou o outro – Falta experiência. Mas isso ela terá de sobra por aqui... – lambeu o dedo após terminar com o pedaço final, então percebeu o olhar perdido da amiga - Hei, eu conheço essa cara. O que está te incomodando?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo.

-Não é exatamente incomodando... Mas... Bom, o nosso Batman me pediu para acompanhá-la e mostrar a estação hoje cedo.

-E?

-Achei estranho ele ter se preocupado com isso.

-Ciúmes? – o sorriso debochado se estampou na face dele.

-Não é nada disso, seu tapado. E que ele não costuma ser tão preocupado com a "adaptação" de ninguém. Além disso, se a fofoca for verdade, o chefe dele certamente não gostaria de sua "atenção" com ela.

-Fofoca?

-Nunca ouviu o boato de que ela é filha do primeiro Superman? E nós dois sabemos com quem a mãe dela era casada realmente.

Rex recostou na cadeira, pensativo.

-Eu já tinha uns dez anos quando a Rainha Diana engravidou e se afastou da Liga. – comentou ele – Lembro de que minha mãe sempre ia visitá-la. – arqueou a sobrancelha, fato que a Atlanta notaria se ele não estivesse usando seu elmo de guerra - Ela e o pai do Joe sempre foram muito próximos mesmo, mas...

-Mas?

-Ele não é o tipo de mulher que trai os outros. – concluiu – E que eu saiba, o primeiro Superman já era casado quando eu nasci... O que diz a ficha dela sobre a paternidade mesmo?

-Filha da Mulher Maravilha, a Rainha das Amazonas. E só.

-Ela pode ter sido gerada como a mãe. Através de magia...

Marina balançou a cabeça descontente.

-Não, você mesmo disse, a Rainha Diana foi embora grávida. Pelo que sei da sua história, a mãe a moldou em argila e os deuses lhe deram vida. A rainha anterior nunca chegou a engravidar dela.

Rex levantou os braços.

-E daí? – ela o encarou sem entender – Que diferença faz se ela tem um pai ou não? Por que estamos discutindo isso mesmo?

-Porque Batman se importa com ela por algum motivo. E para ele deixar que eu perceba isso, é por que se importa muito. E se ele se importa muito, certamente o motivo é relevante para nós.

-Se fosse relevante para nós ele teria nos contado. – concluiu o homem recostando na cadeira – E eu continuo achando que isso é ciúmes seu.

Uma luz vermelha começou a piscar exageradamente em uma das telas, a impedindo de discordar novamente do amigo.

-Opa, parece que teremos uma noite agitada... Finalmente. – disse Rex com um sorriso animado no rosto.

* * *

-Pai! – gritou ele enquanto abria a velha porta da casa, que rangera com o movimento – Pai! Chegamos.

O cheiro de comida caseira podia ser sentido antes mesmo deles entrarem, e era muito agradável. E, embora ela nunca tivesse imaginado o patriarca da família Kent cozinhando, eles entraram na cozinha no exato momento em que Clark tirava uma enorme torta salgada do forno.

Para sua total surpresa ele não estava sozinho, em volta da mesa de jantar estavam um jovem casal de cabelos pretos, um homem mais velho que Joe, mas que lembrava o Sr. Kent bem mais que o próprio filho e de duas mulheres loiras, sendo uma delas, alguém que ela conhecia razoavelmente bem.

-Ah, que bom que chegaram. – disse Clark, parecendo realmente satisfeito em vê-la – Quando Joe falou que você aceitou jantar conosco, achei interessante chamar toda a família – deu de ombros - para você conhecer... Embora acredite que alguns não precisam de apresentações. – os olhos dele se voltaram para uma das loiras, que sorriu abertamente para ela.

-Senhora Cassandra. – disse Nike, fazendo a reverencia que se deve fazer a uma Amazona mais antiga que, ainda por cima, é filha de um Deus ao qual se respeita.

Cassandra Sandsmark, atual Cassandra Kent, semi-deusa, filha de Zeus e antiga pupila de sua mãe. A mulher fora uma das Amazonas que a treinaram em Themyscira. Ela, sua tia Donna e a general Artemis foram as três professoras que mais haviam lhe ensinado, e as mais difíceis de derrubar. Em especial, Cassandra, já que sua força de semi-deus era muito superior a sua.

-Ola criança. – disse ela se levantando e lhe dando um curto abraço – deixe-me apresentar-lhe os meus dois motivos para viver lhe deixando em Themyscira... – disse a mulher, lhe remetendo ao seu tempo de menina e nas vezes em que reclamara dos motivos que faziam Cassandra sempre retornar ao mundo patriarcal – esses são meu marido, Conner e minha filha, Karla.

O homem lhe sorriu abertamente e a menina, fez um aceno irritado, parecia incomodada em estar ali. Karla tinha o rosto muito parecido com o da mãe, mas os cabelos, lisos e negros, e os olhos azuis, eram iguais ao do pai.

-Conner é meu primo... – começou a dizer o patriarca, mas o mais novo o cortou.

-Por favor, ela é "da família" Clark, merece a verdade. – disse Conner olhando serio para o senhor Kent, depois, voltando os olhos para ela, completou – Eu não sou primo, isso foi a forma que inventamos para que eu pudesse ter uma vida normal.

-E o que o senhor é?

-Um clone. – sorriu imaginando se ela tinha entendimento do termo – Que teve sorte em ser aceito como parte da família.

-Você fez por merecer, sua peste. – disse a outra senhora loira dando-lhe um soco brincalhão no ombro. Então voltou os olhos para Nike e lhe esticou a mão – Prazer, sou Kara, prima Kryptoniana do Kal. – ela notou que a mulher usara o mesmo nome que sua mãe para se referir ao primeiro Superman – Mas, meu nome "terrestre" é _Linda_ Danvers. Por isso pode me chamar de Linda. E, esse garotão bonito e inconseqüente é meu filho, Jack.

-Um dos novatos. – ela reconheceu e o rapaz fez que sim animado.

-Você era a gladiadora que nos ajudou hoje de manhã, não foi? A Gaby me contou.

Quando Nike percebeu, Joe já puxava a cadeira ao lado da cabeceira para ela sentar. Ela aceitou prontamente, mesmos sabendo que Clark sentaria ao lado dela logo em seguida, o que ele não demorou a fazer.

-E então? Gostou da surpresa?

-Eu realmente não esperava.

-Ele não perguntou se você esperava, Nike. – disse Cassandra, a única que conhecia muito bem os jogos de palavras que a outra fazia – Ele perguntou se você gostou.

O olhar severo a fez perceber que teria que dizer a verdade.

- Eu não sei se gostei. – voltou os olhos para o patriarca – É como eu disse para o Joseph essa manhã. Não me acostumei ainda com a idéia de que ter um pai ainda incluiria outros familiares.

O olhar que Clark lhe dava era de compreensão.

-Eu entendo. Fui precipitado, desculpe.

"Ou então, precavido. Mais pessoas reduz minhas chances de lhe perguntar algo sem resposta." Pensou a mulher.

-Eu acho que eu apenas gostaria de ter tido um tempo só nosso... pai. – disse finalmente.

-E terá... depois do jantar. – respondeu ele com um sorriso amarelo. – Então, quem quer torta?

* * *

O jantar corria animado, como costumava ser na casa de Dana.

A família ao redor da mesa, rindo, brincando. Todos felizes porque a moça voltara de viagem depois de um bom tempo fora.

Eles dois conversavam baixinho em meio a uma pergunta e outra que respondiam, tentando se porem a par do que aconteceu no tempo em que ela estivera longe.

-E como está na mansão? – ela perguntou a certa altura.

-Muitas novidades. – respondeu baixo – Filhos, netos, esposa... – sussurrou, e ela arregalou os olhos – mas depois eu te conto.

-E como vai o seu chefe, Terry? – perguntou a avó dela, os fazendo dar um sobressalto. Pergunta foi tão oportunista que chegou a o fez pensar que a senhora teria escutado o que eles conversavam.

-Ah, bem, senhora Tan. Ele vai bem, na medida do possível, claro. A saúde já esta meio fraca...

A senhora Tan já tinha seus quase setenta anos, era mais nova que Bruce e, Terry sabia, emparelhava em idade com Grayson, mas sua expressão era bem mais cansada e marcada pelas linhas do tempo que a dele.

-É uma pena o que a velhice faz com a gente. – soltou um suspiro – Eu me lembro do casamento dele. – comentou, fazendo o rapaz, Dana e Max se interessar pela conversa imediatamente enquanto o resto da mesa continuava em polvorosa.

-Casamento? – perguntou a noiva, o ajudando a não demonstrar tanto interesse – Ele já foi casado? Não sabia.

-Ah, foi sim... – disse ela fazendo uma cara de complacência – Foi um casamento lindo...

-E quem foi a louca que casou com aquele chato? – perguntou Max, embora soubesse a resposta.

-O senhor Wayne sempre foi o homem mais bonito e cobiçado de toda a Gotham... – disso Terry e as outras já sabiam – Cada semana ele saia na capa de uma revista com alguma mulher diferente. Uma mais linda que a outra. Mas então, em um evento de caridade, ele a conheceu. Quando saíram as primeiras fotos deles juntos eu pensei comigo "é meninas de Gotham, perdemos nosso homem." E foi o que aconteceu... O casamento foi lindo... Ela estava tão linda, bom, mais do que o de costume.

-Ela? Quem? – perguntou Max.

-A princesa Diana. A Mulher Maravilha. – disse a senhora Tan, parecendo surpresa – Vocês não sabiam disso?

Os três fizeram que não com a cabeça.

-Nem você Terry?

-Nunca conversamos sobre nada disso.

-Ah, não me espanta. Do jeito que ela foi embora, eu também não ia querer falar sobre isso se fosse ele.

-E como ela foi embora, vovó?

-Oficialmente a mãe renunciou e ela teve que assumir o Reino naquela ilha só de mulheres. Mas os jornais sensacionalistas diziam outra coisa. – então a senhora colocou a mão ao lado da boca e as aproximou dos três, como se estivesse dizendo o maior segredo da face da terra – Diziam que ela foi embora grávida... E que a criança não era dele, se é que me entendem.

Terry estava deveras espantado com o fato de que Bruce plantara a mentira na mídia também.

-Uou! – disse ele – Realmente é um bom motivo para não tocar no assunto.

-Mas também, o que ele queria.– a senhora deu de ombros - Ele era o nosso garoto de ouro, mas para ela não devia passar de um reles mortal. Ela vivia grudada na capa do azulão de Metrópoles... Era claro que isso ia acabar acontecendo.

Ele teve uma sincera vontade de desmentir tudo aquilo, de dizer que a mulher estava agora, na mansão Wayne, junto ao velho Bruce por que o amava e que o louco do seu patrão é quem havia inventado tudo aquilo.

Mas não podia. Engoliu a vontade com um gole longo de suco e sorriu desanimado para a noiva.

-Espero que não tenhamos esse problema. – comentou, com a graça lhe faltando.

Dana sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

-Eu também.

"Liga da Justiça para Batman" berrou a voz em seu comunicador.

Ele levantou da mesa, abrindo o celular e fingindo atender o aparelho.

-O que houve? - perguntou em tom baixo já que não podia se distanciar muito. Escutou a resposta fazendo cara de preocupado – Certo, já estou a caminho.

Desligou o aparelho e deu à Dana um olhar penoso.

-Problemas na mansão?

-Não, na empresa. – era o código deles para que ela soubesse se era o trabalho em Gothan que o chamava ou algo junto com a Liga - Tenho que ir. Desculpe. –acenou para o resto em torno da mesa – Obrigado pelo jantar. – então, deu um curto beijo na Noiva – Mando noticias. – e saiu.

Em poucos minutos eles já se teletransportava para o Satélite, vestindo o uniforme com o morcego vermelho no peito.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Oi gente, demorei?_

_Estou feliz por que tem mais gente acompanhando a história. Obrigado._

_Só quero lembrar que são comentários que me fazem continuar a escrever, por isso, comentem! XD_

_Esse cap foi muito mimimi não? No próximo tem pancadaria! huahuaua espero._

_**djeni**- puts, treinamento do Matt sem poderes? Vcs me pedem cada coisa, não tava pensando em entrar muito em detalhes sobre isso, mas prometo tentar._

_Por enquanto nada da irmã do Rex. Mas, se a história mudar de rumo, bom, vcs vão saber ^^_

_Quanto ao Wally, estou pensando em um momento Titãs originais XD, deixa comigo huahauha_

_**Becky Gemini** – e então, o que achou do jantar na casa dos Kent? Kara/Linda e a Cassandra apareceram. E ainda teve a Karla, de relance. Espero que gostem dela também._

_**Karol Borges** – Treinamento dos novatos! Anotado (ai J-sus)... vamos ver se faço algo semi-decente. Só vai pedir isso?_

_**Darleca** – ah, brigado pelos elogios a minha redação ^^ E eu sempre imaginei a Diana assim mesmo, a mais sábia e serena de todos, pq, bom, ela é a mais velha de todos, não é? E, o Bruce é o Bruce! Se ele fosse um meloso que nem o Clark a gente não ia gostar tanto dele hauahuaha._

_Sobre a sua pergunta: Romance entre Joe e Nike? Imagina, eles são irmãos huahaauhauhauahu Por que a pergunta? Você acha que eles "tem química"? A Lilica acha (ou melhor, tem certeza – ela já escreveu ate fic com eles ^^)._

_Sobre criar um universo DC dentro da minha própria fic... é, acho que eu já quase fiz isso mesmo hahauahau Mas eu estou tentando simplificar para não ficar mais confuso do que já está.^^_

_Mais uma vez obrigada por comentar._

_**Lilica** – Viu, viu, já tem mais uma fã do seu ship favorito huahauh Gostou do jantar? Achou mesmo que o Clark ia ser burro de receber ela sozinho em casa? Ela é filha do Morcegão, cara, ele não é besta de "enfrentá-la" sozinha huauhau_

_Bom gente, espero mais comentários, só para constar a Senhora Tan não existe no original também, mas eu precisava de alguém que tivesse acompanhado as noticias da época para "fofocar" isso para eles._

_Beijos a todos_

_Gilda_


	14. Primeira Missão

**Capitulo 14**

**Primeira Missão**

* * *

O grupo principal da Liga da Justiça se encontrava em reunião, a portas fechadas.

Não era nenhuma missão secreta, o vídeo que eles (re)assistiam no momento já havia sido transmitido para todo planeta, minutos antes e isso os impelia a dar uma resposta.

"_Após vários ciclos afastados, finalmente, os campeões do Planeta Arena voltam a desafiar os 'ditos' campeões do Terceiro Planeta." _

A figura imensa, a qual o Batman já havia denominado de Mongul (ou um descendente seu, Nike não entendera direito), ria conforme narrava as grandes atuações dos lutadores de seu império. Enfatizava as grandes atrocidades que cometiam como se fossem dignas de glória.

"_Será é que a chamada Liga da Justiça vai aceitar o desafio, ou vai fugir como os medrosos que são? Breve no Planeta Arena."_

A sobrancelha direita de Nike se curvou em desagrado a frase, mas foi Rex quem demonstrou maior irritação, esmagando o copo que tinha na mão. E isso por que ele já havia escutado a declaração antes.

-Pilantra desgraçado.- rosnou ele, a raiva borbulhando de seus olhos. - Como ele tem coragem de nos chamar de covardes? Ele!

-Vejo que já o conhece. - comentou a novata, o fazendo perceber a reação exagerada.

-Eles sequestram nossos pais certa vez. – disse Joe – Para que participassem desse circo. – o jovem Superman deu um sorrisinho torto – Não preciso dizer que foi um grande erro, preciso?

-O Planeta Arena manteve suas atividades longe da nossa galáxia durante mais de 50 anos. – interviu o Batman, em tom didático. Era provável que o Lanterna soubesse do ocorrido, mas Nike e Marina certamente não conheciam a história - Pelo visto eles acreditam que, uma nova Liga, diferente da que eles enfrentaram anteriormente, seja mais fácil de ser subjugada.

-E, mais uma vez, porque temos que aceitar esse desafio mesmo? – perguntou a loira.

-Eles ameaçam atacar a população, nos forçando a um confronto de uma forma ou de outra. Porém, aceitar o desafio é jogar nos termos deles. – continuou Terry - Não aceitar é fazê-los descer e jogar nos nossos termos...

-Mas coloca nossa população em risco. – disse o Lanterna, ao que o grupo concordou em silêncio.

-E quais são os termos deles? – perguntou a Mulher Maravilha.

-Escolhemos três de nós para subir. – respondeu novamente o Batman – O desafio será apresentado ao vivo, teremos que decidir na hora qual de nós irá lutar dentre os que subiram. Se ganharmos eles nos propõe mais meio século de tranquilidade.

-E se perdermos?

-Escravidão. – ele deu de ombros – Não é como se os governos fossem aceitar isso, claro. Mas...

-Se ganharmos pouparemos a briga eminente. – concluiu Gavião Guerreiro – Já recebemos o parecer dos representantes da Nações Unidas?

Aquagirl fez que sim.

-O esperado. Não vão se comprometer, mas se quisermos evitar a guerra, não se opõem também.

-Não podemos falar por todo planeta, - disse Nike – mas também não é certo aceitarmos um desafio sabendo que não vamos cumprir o combinado.

-Eles nos deram uma segunda opção de barganha. – disse o Batman – Não muito melhor, claro. Mas, se perdermos, nós, os integrantes da Liga, nos submetemos a eles... Para sempre.

-Ok, essa eu posso assumir. – disse Joe com um sorriso.

-Superman, não estamos brincando aqui... – rosnou Terry.

-Nem eu, Batman. Para evitar riscos à população nós vamos aceitar o desafio. Fazemos isso todos os dias, lembra?

-Não quando perder significa nos tornarmos escravos.

-É, a outra opção costuma ser mortos... Bem melhor realmente. – ironizou o outro mais uma vez – A quem estamos enganando? Nós vamos aceitar. Por que não ganhamos tempo e passamos logo pra a seleção dos três que vão subir?

O grupo ficou em silêncio até que Marina falou.

-Ele está certo. – e como ninguém mais se opôs, continuou – Muito bem, quem vai?

-Tradicionalmente as competições são físicas. – disse o Lanterna Verde – Por isso acho que devemos mandar nosso maior poder de fogo.

-Eu, você e o Superman. – disse o Gavião Guerreiro.

-Seria, mas não acredito que me deixem usar meu anel, sendo assim... – voltou os olhos para a novata do grupo – creio que a melhor opção inclua você, cara princesa.

Nike acenou em positivo.

-Então, vamos ao show.

* * *

Algumas horas depois os três já estavam diante de Mongul, aguardando a revelação do desafio.

O momento estava sendo transmitido para várias partes da galáxia, além da enorme multidão de extraterrestres que acompanhavam na arena local.

Pela comemoração ao anunciá-los a grande maioria torcia por eles, o que Nike achou deveras interessante, imaginava que "jogaria" em campo adversário. Não era o que estava parecendo.

A certa altura, finalmente, o desafio foi proposto e a surpresa fez com que um murmurinho se espalhasse pela torcida, ao invés dos gritos e empolgação tradicionais.

-Xadrez. – rosnou o homem que assistia a tudo defronte a enorme tela de computador – O desafio é um jogo de estratégia. – bufou – Eu devia ter previsto isso.

-Não havia como prever que o grupo de bárbaros que eles eram teria essa ideia, Bruce. – comentou a esposa, parada ao seu lado direito.

O filho mais velho e a neta permaneciam quietos sentados próximos a cadeira principal. O pai percebeu o nervosismo dela, pelo apertar incessante nas próprias mãos. Dick segurou-as com firmeza, a fazendo olhar par ele e, com um olhar de segurança murmurou um "vai ficar tudo bem", incentivador. E o coração de Gabrielly se acalmou como sempre fazia diante as palavras do pai.

-Mas era óbvio que estavam tramando algo. – voltou a resmungar o avô.

-Por que está tão nervoso? –perguntou Diana, parecendo despreocupada.

-Por que? Não há como esses três ganharem de um exímio jogador de xadrez. Eles só sabem usar os músculos.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade. E o pequeno Joe pode não gostar muito disso, mas Rex é um ótimo estrategista.

Bruce fez que não enquanto os olhos se mantinham presos a imagem transmitida a milhares de planetas.

-O garoto é esforçado, mas quando está com raiva perde o rumo, como a mãe.

* * *

-Vocês tem 30 segundos para definirem seu representante. – disse o mestre de cerimônias, após apresentar o adversário da Liga.

Uma figura mirrada com o cérebro maior do que o corpo. Uma espécie a qual Nike jamais ouvira falar, mas que lhe pareceu mais feioso que as Fúrias.

-Xadrez? – Joe voltou-se para eles desapontado – Não vamos quebrar ninguém?

-Não, não vamos. – bufou Rex – Foi uma armadilha bem pensada, eles não queriam que trouxéssemos o Batman.

-Não precisamos dele. – disse a garota se posicionado a frente dos dois no exato segundo em que o mestre de cerimônia lhes perguntou qual a escolha feita – Eu vou.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e gritaram um "o quê?" quase que instantaneamente.

-Não ela, não, esperem... – Rex tentou, mas o juiz já virava-lhes as costas rindo alto e anunciando que a mulher era a escolhida – Por que fez isso?

-Porque eu sei o que estou fazendo. – rosnou em resposta – o contrário de você. - e com passos firmes se afastou dos dois em direção a mesa da disputa.

* * *

-Nike? – murmurou Bruce ao perceber quem havia se submetido a tarefa.

-Ah, que bom, - disse a mãe, displicentemente – Os meninos a deixaram brincar...

O marido levantou os olhos para a esposa, desconfiado. Ela não podia estar calma com aquilo tudo acontecendo.

-O que você sabe que eu não sei, Diana?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Que sua filha joga xadrez desde criancinha. – a expressão surpresa dele a fez alargar ainda mais seu sorriso - E eu acho que você vai se surpreender com o tanto que ela prendeu sozinha.

* * *

-Xeque-mate.

A voz saiu baixa, mas firme. O olhar era frio, mas ao mesmo tempo exalava uma certeza orgulhosa.

A multidão de alienígenas que assistia o evento ao vivo urrou em comemoração, enquanto seu adversário olhava incrédulo para as peças a sua frente.

-Não, não pode ser... Como você? Isso não é xeque-mate.

Ela fez que sim.

-Derrube seu rei e se entregue, ou eu vou ter que derrubá-lo eu mesma... E acredite, eu vou adorar isso.

Ele levou mais tempo do que o necessário para constatar que não havia saída e então, com um movimento penoso da mão, derrubou a peça com coroa na cabeça, fazendo a plateia comemorar mais ainda.

Nike levantou da mesa, satisfeita. E então voltou-se para Mongul.

-Agora cumpra o combinado e suma daqui. – disse, enquanto seus companheiros se aproximavam.

Joe expunha um sorriso maior que o necessário, digno de alguém com orgulho da companhia.

Mongul rosnou em resposta e com um sinal, os guardas se puseram a cercá-los.

-Você não queria quebrar alguns ossos, Superman? - comentou o Gavião Guerreiro - Chegou a hora.

-Como esperado...

Três fachos de luzes apareceram ao lado deles e em seguida deram lugar ao Batman, Lanterna Verde e Aquagirl.

-Mas o que? – rosnou o ditador ao perceber a aparição do resto do grupo – Como vocês...

-Imaginamos que iria trair o trato? – comentou o Batman, enquanto desarmava alguns dos soldados que tentavam acertar, sem sucesso, a Mulher Maravilha - Era esperado.

O líder do planeta mal teve tempo de pensar quando a dita mulher saltou em sua direção e lhe lançou um soco que o apagou por tempo indeterminado.

* * *

-Acha mesmo que deve largar o colégio, filho?

-É uma chance imperdível, mãe. E eu posso terminar meus estudos por lá.

A senhora ruiva piscou os olhos, estava incomoda com a ideia de deixar o seu caçula viajar par o exterior, sozinho, para aproveitar a bolsa de estudos especial que ganhou.

Era um curso novo e bastante disputado, como lhe explicou o Sr. Grayson, filho mais velho do patrão de Terry. Ao que parecia a filha dele também havia sido selecionada e, a pedido de Matt, ele se propôs a explicar-lhe a importância de deixá-lo ir.

Como se ela tivesse alguma autoridade ainda, Matt já tinha dezoito anos, já era maior de idade, se quisesse poderia ir.

Estava feliz pelo filho, claro, mesmo achando que aquilo tivera um dedinho que seja de Terry, mas seu coração estava apertado com a ideia de tê-lo tão longe, por tanto tempo.

-Não precisa se preocupar, mãe. E é apenas um ano, passa rápido.

-Eu sei... É que... Esse seu machucado.

A história que contara fora simples e verdadeira, havia se machucado no ataque que a escola sofrera pela manhã. A cidade inteira ficou sabendo como aos integrantes da Liga apareceram e salvaram o dia.

-Alguns dias e estará bom. Eu não posso perder essa chance por conta de um cortezinho.

Ele já havia dito isso, era verdade, mesmo assim seu coração continuava incomodado, principalmente ao vê-lo mancar enquanto arrumava as malas.

E, para melhorar, Terry não estava lá para apoiá-la quando seu filhinho lhe desse tchau.

-Então, tudo pronto? – a porta se abriu dando passagem ao seu filho mais velho. A Sra. McGinnis sorriu aliviada indo abraçá-lo em seguida.

-Ah Terry, ainda bem que veio... - murmurou.

Ele riu. Feliz por ter conseguido voltar da missão repentina a tempo, não queria deixar a mãe sozinha naquele momento.

-Tá difícil desmamar o bebê, mãe?

-Não brinque com isso.

-Mãe, ele vai fazer um curso no exterior, é uma grande chance, devia estar feliz.

-Já disse isso a ela um milhão de vezes nas últimas duas horas. – falou o caçula, aparecendo na sala com a mala pronta.

-Eu sei que devia estar feliz. Mas nenhuma mãe gosta de ter o filho longe.

-Garanto que, mesmo morando a quilômetros de distância, você vai me ver mais que esse ai... – alfinetou ele – O Terry nunca esta em casa.

O mais velho fingiu não ouvir.

-Vamos logo, mané, não queremos que perca o voo.

No aeroporto, o Sr. Grayson e a filha aguardavam por eles, como combinado.

Ao lado deles um terceiro garoto, o qual a Sra. MacGinnis não conhecia, aguardava-os junto aos pais, um senhor um pouco mais novo que o filho mais velho do Sr. Wayne, e uma mulher oriental de olhar carrancudo.

O Sr. Grayson os apresentou como seu irmão, Tim Drake Wayne, a esposa e o filho, que também iria na viajem.

E todos os netos do Sr. Wayne terem conseguido tal bolsa só fazia as suspeitas da Sra. McGinnis, sobre a interferência de Terry, aumentarem.

E de certa forma isso a deixou mais tranquila.

Assim que o voo foi anunciado, se despediram das "crianças" e os três seguiram sozinhos para o portão de embarque.

-E agora? – perguntou Matt quando já estavam distantes o suficiente.

-As instruções diziam para seguirmos para o embarque, normalmente. – respondeu Darek.

-Sim mas... – ele calou a boca quando se aproximaram do funcionário que verificava a documentação.

O homem negro pegou as passagens de Darek, Gabrielly e deu uma olhada por cima da dele.

-Ah, primeira classe... – comentou o funcionário – Por aqui, por favor.- e lhes indicou um caminho diferente do dos demais.

Matt sabia que sua passagem era a econômica, comprada puramente par fazer "cena" para a mãe. Imaginou que se tratasse do "desvio" de percurso criado pela liga.

E então seu celular tocou.

_"Aonde vocês foram?_" perguntou o irmão quando atendeu. Certamente eles perceberam que os três nãos seguiram o grupo maior e a mãe ficou preocupada.

-Ah, ao que parece a entrada para primeira classe é por outro lado... – comentou. Sob um olhar suspeito do funcionário que os acompanhava.

_"Nenhum de vocês está na primeira classe, Matt. Saiam daí agora."_

Ele ia dizer para o irmão não se preocupar, mas seu aparelho foi arrancado de suas mãos antes disso. E, com um olhar surpreso ele recebeu um soco que o desmaiou em seguida.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Oi gente!_

_E ai? Gostaram da primeira missão oficial da Nike?_

_Bom, quero agradecer a mana Luize "Lyra" Black pela betagem... é gente, agora isso aqui terá betagem huahauhau_

_Eu encurtei algumas coisas, por exemplo, a partida de xadrez, ia ficar podre narrá-la ate pq eu não sou tão boa em xadrez assim para fazer algo legal. Espero que não se importem. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com as "crianças"?_

_Bom, vamos responder os comentários:_

_**Djeni** – O Joe vai ser o ultimo a saber sobre o não parentesco hauhauahuah e, se o Bruce perceber o interesse, é capaz dele nunca saber! Huahuhau O universo Dc é bem extenso, da confusão mesmo, mas eu gosto de citar algumas pessoas, as vezes por que elas estão interligadas realmente a fic, outras por que eu gosto dos personagens._

_Inda estou tentando incluir o Wally, mas vai ter!_

_**LuizeBlack** – ok mana, a velocidade desse capitulo foi culpa total sua. Fique feliz por isso! =D_

_**KarolBorges**– Que bom que gostou, o Clark foi salvo pelo gongo e ficamos sem a conversa por enquanto (mas eu acho que ele não agüentaria não hauhauha). E desse, o que achou?_

_**Becky Gemini** – A luta não foi bem o que vocês esperavam, não é? ^^ Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim._

_E, para finalizar, segue o link de a narração de uma partida de xadrez que vale a pena escutar:_

_HTTP (dois pontos) / clxba (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com /2009/07/ narracao-de-uma-partida-de-xadrez_25 (ponto) html_

_Divirtam-se. =D_

_E não se esqueçam de comentar!_

_GSC_


	15. Debute Titã?

**Capitulo 15**  
**Debute Titã?**

* * *

Ela tomou um longo e demorado banho assim que voltaram da missão. Se enxugou na toalha felpuda que trazia o brasão de sua mãe bordado.

Não, o seu brasão, agora era ela quem devia ostentar o símbolo das iniciais do seu codinome: "Mulher Maravilha". Chegaria a ter medo de tamanha responsabilidade, mas ela não era uma mulher de medos, afinal.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada no pano, os cabelos molhados deixavam as gotas cariem conforme ela caminhava. Mas essa cena não pareceu encantar a figura sisuda que a esperava perto da porta.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

-Só vim lhe dar um aviso. – o homem corpulento, envolto em uma armadura com asas nas costas levantou o dedo bem próximo ao rosto dela – A próxima vez que você passar por cima da minha autoridade em uma missão, você está fora, entendeu? – esbravejou - Não me interessa quem é sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão, sua tia, avó, _(aqui entraria um xingamento impróprio para a classificação da fic)_ ou o que seja!

Nike levou a mão à cintura e levantou o canto do lábio, em um semi sorriso.

-Estar aqui não é exatamente o sonho da minha vida, sabe. – deu de ombros – Então, a sua ameaça não é das mais eficazes.

A resposta debochado pareceu deixá-lo mais irritado. Rex fechou a mão levantada e a apertou fortemente, como se tentasse segura-la para que não pulasse no rosto da mulher.

Ele estava nitidamente tentando segurar a raiva.

-Nós somos um grupo. – disse entre os dentes cerrados – Para isso funcionar eu preciso saber o que esta acontecendo e...

-Mas você não sabia. – disse ela em tom calmo – Nenhum de nós esperava o que aconteceu, mesmo com todo o planejamento anterior. – deu de ombros – Tínhamos que improvisar. E eu sabia como.

-Colocou a todos em risco e...

-Nós estávamos em risco desde que aceitamos o desafio, tanto que o Batman orquestrou a invasão, lembra? – ela passou por ele e seguiu para o armário do outro lado da quarto – Na verdade eu não fiz nada além de encenar no circo por mais alguns momentos. – deixou tolha cair no chão, sem se importar com o que o homem podia ver ou não, abriu a porta e buscou algo pra vestir.

Rex queria continuar a discussão, mas ficou sem palavras com a imagem. Ele conhecia a cultura amazona o suficiente para entender que não havia malicia na atitude dela, mas isso não era algo que seus hormônios compreendiam.

Nike achou estranho o silencio repentino do "adversário" e Rex teve que desviar o olhar assim que ela voltou-se para encará-lo.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Eu... Você... Estou pensando em que castigo lhe dar. – disse de supetão, sem encará-la. De repente a porta do quarto lhe parecia bem mais interessante.

-Castigo? Eu não fiz nada errado para merecer um castigo, _mãe_. – respondeu cínica.

-Pode ser, mas mesmo assim eu quero que se apresente na sala de monitoramentos em meia hora. Já está na hora de aprender a parte chata do negocio. – disse seguindo para a porta - O próximo turno será seu. – e deu graças a Deus, mentalmente, por ela abrir rápido ao seu comando.

-Mas...

-Meia hora. – repetiu antes de a porta fechar as suas costas.

Ela bufou em desagrado do lado de dentro.

Ele suspirou aliviado do lado de fora.

* * *

Havia saído um pouco de perto da mãe, fingindo atender uma ligação do chefe quando na verdade estava ligando para o irmão.

A movimentação de embarque estava normal, mas achou estranho perceber que os garotos demoraram a aparecer na sala de embarque, separada da onde estavam por um vidro.

Se eles fossem garotos normais, pensaria que o segurança devia estar implicando com algum aparelho que o jovem Derek certamente carregava, ou com os óculos escuros de Gabrielly que não a deixavam nem na foto do passaporte.

Mas eles não eram garotos comuns. E Terry sabia que não estavam viajando para uma onde a passagem indicava.

-Tudo bem, Terry?

A mãe o pegou momentos depois da ligação com o seu irmão cair e foi muito difícil disfarçar a preocupação nos olhos quando a encarou.

-Ah, tudo mãe, só uma emergência com o sr. Wayne. Eu vou ter que ir embora correndo.

-Você também?

Ele não entendeu a pergunta, olhou da mãe para o Sr. Grayson buscando alguma explicação.

-Tim e Cass tiveram uma emergência. – disse Dick calmamente – Tim deixou um abraço.

-Ah, sim. Obrigado. – imaginou se aquilo era verdade, ou se o casal de ex-combatentes do crime não teria inventado uma desculpa parecida com a dele para se afastarem – Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir.

-Mas íamos almoçar juntos. – choramingou ela – Você sabe que eu estou me fazendo de forte, mas essa viajem do seu irmão...

Ou sua aflição era evidente, ou o Sr. Grayson conhecia suficientemente bem sua família para saber que aquela era a sua deixa. E ele a exerceu com maestria.

-Se me permite a intromissão... - interrompeu os lamentos de sua mãe – Conheço bem meu pai, Sra. McGinnis, acho melhor deixar seu garoto ir. Mas, também fui abandonado pela minha filhinha. – sorriu e, se o momento fosse outro, Terry certamente não gostaria da forma como ele o fez - Eu adoraria sua companhia para um almoço...

-Isso mãe, o Sr. Grayson pode lhe fazer companhia, nos vemos a noite. - deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sumiu por entre os passantes.

A mãe o observou ir embora e tentou evitar que os olhos enchessem de água. Voltou-se para o senhor ao seu lado.

-Sei que faz muito anos que o Terry trabalha para o Sr. Wayne. Também sei o quanto ele apostou no meu filho quando era um garoto irresponsável. Mas às vezes eu acho que seu pai cobra demais do menino.

Dick voltou a lhe dar um sorriso encantador.

-Você deve estar certa, Sra. McGinnis. Ele cobra demais de todo mundo. – esticou- lhe o braço – Então, aceita almoçar comigo?

Ela deu de ombros e envolveu o braço no dele.

-Acho que não me restou outra alternativa.

Dick riu antes de proferir um esboço de reclamação:

-Costumava ser mais bem quisto pelas minhas companhias quando era mais novo.

Ela o encheu de desculpas.

* * *

-Tudo bem, levando em consideração que é com os seus filhos que estou "competindo", acho bem natural não ser a melhor opção de companhia.

_"Batman, o que houve?"_ ele se surpreendeu ao escutar a voz dela no comunicador. Depois lembrou-se que aquela era a primeira vez que Nike cumpriria um turno no monitoramento, conforme Rex havia resmungado lhe após a missão.

Voltou a se surpreender por ela saber que algo estava acontecendo na _sua cidade_tão rápido. Mas se preocuparia em descobrir "como" depois.

"_O grupo foi 'desviado'."_

"_Estou..."_

"_Não. Eu resolvo isso."_

"_Mas..."  
"Minha cidade, Mulher Maravilha. Eu resolvo."_

"_Sua cidade, nossos garotos. Eu vou mandar reforços."_

"_Se precisar eu chamo."_ E desligou o comunicador.

Esgueirou-se para dentro do salão de embarque. Foi bem fácil achar as pistas do caminho por onde haviam levado os garotos. Mas o celular do seu irmão caído no chão foi a ultima coisa que encontrou.

Quando ia acionar o batcomputador para baixar a planta do aeroporto o comunicador voltou a funcionar do nada.

"_Siga o corredor a frente e vire a direita. Há movimentação a três metros a frente. Vá rápido."_

"_Como você...?"_

"_Posso respeitar sua decisão de não querer reforços, Batman. Mas estou no meu turno de monitoramento, o que significa que o que acontece com os membros da equipe é problema meu sim. Vou te acompanhar, quer você queira ou não."_

Ele bufou em desagrado, gravando uma nota mental sobre descobri como ela invadiu o seu sistema de comunicação sem sua autorização, depois.

* * *

O telefone ecoava por entre as paredes da mansão, insistente.

No subsolo, porem, não passava de uma luz piscando no imenso console principal. Ele atendeu com um toque em uma das teclas a frente do batcomputador.

A esposa brincava com o enorme dog alemão preto, mas não deixava de ouvir atentamente o que acontecia.

"_Senhor Wayne"_ disse a voz metálica assim que ele disse alô.

-É ele. Que está falando?

"_Um amigo."_

-Duvido muito. – rosnou. Diana sorriu de lado.

"_Eu sei onde seus netos estão, Sr. Wayne."_

-Tenho certeza que sim.

"_Posso lhe dizer, caso deposite uma boa quantia em uma conta que vou lhe passar."_

-Não se de ao trabalho, meu rapaz.

"_Acho que você não entendeu, velhote. Eu sequestrei seus netos e quero o resgate por eles."_

-Acho que quem não entendeu foi você. Eu não vou pagar resgate por ninguém.

"_Prefere que eu acabe com a vida deles, é isso?"_

-Duvido muito que tenha tempo para fazê-lo.

Ele escutou um barulho do outro lado da linha, ossos se quebrando, tinha certeza. Um grito de dor e o parelho ficou mudo. Desligou.

-Tudo bem com as crianças? – perguntou a esposa, ainda entretida com o cão.

-Sim, tudo bem.

-Terry?

Ele fez que não.

-Pelo barulho foi, Cassandra. Terry não sabe quebrar osso fêmur com tanta precisão em um golpe só.

Ela se pôs a fazer carinho na cabeça do cachorro, enquanto falava com ele.

-Você notou um tom de orgulho na voz dele, Ace? – o cão latiu em resposta - É eu também.

Bruce soltou um muxoxo e ela riu.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos na mesma enfermaria que acordara anteriormente.

Levou milésimos de segundos para entender o que acontecera.

Ao seu lado mais duas camas. Em uma, a jovem meio alienígena que se tornara tão próxima em tão pouco tempo, ainda parecia desmaiada.

Na outra, já sentado e desperto, estava Derek Wayne, o primo sabichão dela.

Esfregou os olhos enquanto se sentava também.

-Pegaram a gente?

Derek fez que sim.

-Fomos relapsos, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. – chiou, em seguida percebeu o olhar preocupado que Matt dava para sua prima – Nos imobilizaram com tranquilizantes. Ela sempre foi mais fraca pra isso.

Matt voltou os olhos para o outro, se perguntando como ele sabia daquilo.

E mais uma vez, como se soubesse o que passava pela sua cabeça, Derek respondeu com um dar de ombros.

-Não é como se nós brincássemos a sério de policia e ladrão quando mais novos. Mas a genética alienígena dela faz com que algumas substâncias tenham efeitos mais duradouros no seu organismo que no nosso... Tranquilizante é uma delas.

Ela se virou na cama, cortando o assunto dos dois por um momento.

Logo em seguida a porta se abriu, Jack adentrou o lugar com uma cara de preocupado.

-Só conseguimos subir agora. Como vocês estão?

O amigo superpoderoso não viera sozinho, ao seu lado apareceu outra garota, aparentemente mais velha, provavelmente emparelhando em idade com Matt.

Os cabelos negros e lisos. O rosto quadrado e os olhos azuis a faziam lembrar Jack, mas estavam longe de parecerem irmãos.

Mesmo assim, Matt tinha a sensação de que ela era alguém para não se meter a besta.

-Bem. - disse Derek, respondendo a pergunta do amigo - Sabe o que aconteceu?

-Pelo que escutei, alguns sequestradores descobriram que os netos do senhor Wayne viajariam juntos e acharam que seria uma boa forma de ganhar dinheiro rápido. – respondeu a garota, com um tom mais debochado do que Matt acharia prudente usar com Derek – Mas resolveram o problema.

Então a jovem pareceu, finalmente, perceber sua presença, com um olhar de desdém que o fez ter vontade de arrancar-lhe os globos oculares com uma colher.

-Então, esse é o cara desconhecido e sem poder do grupo...

-Cala a boca, Karla. – chiou Jack, irritado pela forma que ela tratara o outro – Matt esta no grupo quer você queira ou não.

-Mas ele não deveria... – resmungou – Ele só irá nos atrapalhar.

- Ele foi escolhido pela Liga, deveria estar aqui tanto quanto qualquer um de nós. – disse Derek, num tom mais sombrio do que o normal.

-Havia opções melhores. – ela chiou em resposta - Não somos um grupo com muitas opções de poderes. E já teremos que proteger você.

-Karla... Cala a boca. – voltou a dizer o primo em tom irritado.

Mas a discussão continuou.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo. - respondeu o neto do Sr. Wayne – Vou me empenhar em não depender da sua ajuda. – ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até ela, encarando-a friamente - Se empenhe em não depender da minha, pois eu não vou te salvar.

Jack levou a mão à testa, o semblante trazia um ar cansado, o que significava que, talvez, aquela discussão fosse comum entre os dois jovens. E Matt ficou se perguntando por que era o único que não conhecia ninguém por ali.

Em resposta, a tal Karla mostrou a língua pra ele e riu em sequencia, quebrando o clima tenso.

-Você vai me salvar sempre que eu precisar, pára de fazer _draminha_, Wayne. O que eu quero dizer é que essa formação que fizeram me parece fraca. – voltou a olhar para Matt com desdém - Eles podiam ter trazido um velocista ao invés dele.

-Estamos aqui para desenvolver nossas habilidades. - disse Matt, finalmente – O que me leva a crer que a Liga imagina que tenhamos potenciais diferentes a serem trabalhados.

Ela cruzou os braços enquanto o avaliava com um olhar superior. Porém, quando a voz saiu, ela parecia menos agressiva.

-Talvez... Você tenha razão.

Ouviram um resmungo e se voltaram para a pequena do grupo. Gaby se espreguiçava como se estivesse acordando de um sono bom. Quando os viu, em meio ao movimento com braços esticados, piscou algumas vezes antes de perguntar:

-O que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto?

* * *

Os dias subsequentes seguiram corriqueiros na estação espacial da liga. O grupo principal foi acionado algumas vezes para missões mais complicadas, mas não exatamente perigosas. Rex deu graças pelo período tranquilo, assim a novata pode se enturmar com o grupo. E os embates entre eles diminuíram.

Felizmente o "incidente" nos aposentos dela não voltou a acontecer. No começo ele não soube a quem pedir ajuda. Acabou, por fim, jogando a bomba no colo do irmão dela, que prometeu explicar a morena sobre os costumes locais.

O Batman, que estava presente no momento, riu. Algo inusitado, pois apesar de fazer bem mais piadinhas que o original (que não fazia nenhuma), Terry não costumava rir tanto quando vestia o uniforme preto.

-Se não for pedir muito... – ele disse -... Eu adoraria estar presente no momento da conversa.

Joseph olhou para ele irritado, já seria deveras complicado explicar a irmã sobre o porquê não era adequado não usar roupas na frente de homens. Mas ter que fazer isso com o olhar divertido de Terry sobre si seria bem mais irritante.

Mais irritante até, do que pensar que Rex a vira sem roupa.

-Dispenso a ajuda, Batman. – rosnou em resposta.

A nova geração passou o mesmo tempo em treinamento intensivo. Eles tinham aulas teóricas, e treinamentos práticos em grupo e individuais.

Como Matt imaginara, a morena do grupo, Karla, era parente de Jack. Uma prima, mais poderosa que ele. Ela tinha técnicas de lutas bem mais avançadas também. Jack usava apenas sua força para resolver os problemas que lhe eram apresentados, ela sabia como usar armas pesadas, como machados, espadas e tinha desenvoltura nos movimentos.

-A mãe dela é uma amazona. – comentou Derek certo dia, quando a observavam em um treinamento sozinha.

-Como a Mulher Maravilha?

O outro fez que sim.

-Ela foi pupila da primeira Mulher Maravilha.

-É estranho. – disse, fazendo com que o outro o observasse por um momento – Digo, às vezes eu me sinto um peixe fora d'água aqui.

-Só porque não tem poderes? Eu também não tenho.

Matt mapeou a cabeça em negativa.

-Não, não é isso. Mas vocês todos já se conheciam, eles são filhos de heróis, bom, você é primo de uma filha de heróis, mas tem parentesco, cresceu no meio disso, sabendo disso. Eu sou apenas um garoto metido... – disse, se lembrando do xingamento que o irmão usava quando ele queria se meter nos seus assuntos, quando novo.

Derek riu.

-A maioria deles começou assim. – disse – Vai por mim, você está mais no caminho certo do que a maioria de nós. – apontou a morena que trucidava algumas latas em forma de robôs enquanto eles conversavam – Karla está aqui por um legado da família, ela não poderia deixar de ingressar nessa "Carreira", não com todo o poder dela. A mãe de Jack largou essa vida assim que ele nasceu, exatamente para proteger o ele. E, para uma mulher superpoderosa querer proteger um garoto superpoderoso, você pode imaginar com o que eles tinham que lhe dar... A Gaby só quer ser aceita, acha que seguir os passos da mãe é uma forma de compensar o fato dela ser de dois mundos diferentes e não pertencer a nenhum deles direito.

O rapaz suspirou e Matt aguardou pacientemente até que ele completasse.

-E eu só estou aqui para protegê-los.

O mais velho sorriu.

-O único sem poderes? Protegê-los.

-Quando a gente não tem poderes fica menos autoconfiante. E mais centrado. Temos que saber exatamente o que fazer e como fazer. Isso nos da um diferencial que a Karla não entende, nós – ele fez um sinal apontando Matt e a si mesmo – somos os que farão desse grupo uma equipe e não um bando de crianças suicidas.

-Então, talvez Karla esteja certa em não ser necessário dois de nós nessa equipe.

Derek fez que não com a cabeça.

-Eu não tenho tato para liderança. – concluiu, deixando o outro sem entender seu raciocínio.

Matt perguntaria o que Derek quis dizer, mas o treino de Karla chegou ao fim, assim como o horário livre deles.

* * *

Continua

* * *

Ola a todos,

Mil perdões pela enorme demora!

Mas eu tenho um culpado, se chama DC On Line, o jogo on line da DC que eu baixei em novembro. Em minha defesa só posso dizer que o jogo ótimo e que eu aceito companhia caso alguém queira se aventurar... e AH! Eu fiz a Nike lá, ficou bem legal, tem fotos dela na minha página do facebook.

Quero opiniões se forem dar uma olhadela por La. ^^

Bom, desculpem também pelo capitulo meio xoxo, só com blábláblá... Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim.

Karol Borges – que bom que gostou da partida de xadrez, eu tento fazer o melhor para a Nike ter "traços" do Bruce também. ^^ Me diga o que achou desse.

Darleca – Saudades amiga! Sim a Nike é inteligente! Hauahuaha Gostou dos novatos? Eu sei que vcs esperavam uma missão logo de cara, mas há!, não seria eu se eu fizesse o que estavam esperando hauhauhau... a amiga que fez a fic "Joe e Nike" é a Lilica, pode mandar posts pra ela cobrando ^^ Valeu pela força de sempre, bjs.

Deborah Black – Valeu pelos elogios Deborah! Bruce e Diana são sempre fofos, não é =D E ele carrancudinho é a melhor parte. Me diga o que achou desse cap meio água com açúcar.

Djeni – Oi! Respondendo a sua pergunta: o filho da Shayera tem em média 40 anos, ele é 10 anos mais velho que a geração da Nike e do Joe (e o Terry, que na fic tem 28).

Lilica – oi Li! Desculpa te abandonar! Eu sei que vc adora a Nike! ^^ O que achou desse cap?

Becky Gemini – E ai? Gostou do que aconteceu com os netos do Bruce? Era o que você imaginava?

Bom gente,

Não posso garantir nada, mas é provável que o cap que vem comece a pancadaria de verdade.

Bjs a todos

E continuem comentando POR FAVORRRRR!


	16. Cotidiano

**Capitulo 16**

**Cotidiano**

* * *

Treinos, missões, escala de monitoramento, treinamento dos novatos, visitas esporádicas à mãe (de preferência quando ela sabia, o "padrasto" não estaria em casa). Em alguns meses a vida de Nike se resumiu a uma rotina cheia o suficiente para desviá-la do seu foco.

Os Kent continuavam a tratá-la como parte da família, mas ela notava que o patriarca tinha dificuldade em chamá-la de "filha". O irmão, ao contrário, tentava a todo custo tornar a convivência entre eles o mais próxima possível, mas a conversa entre os dois não era tão fácil devido ao temperamento pouco dado dela.

Ela sabia que a culpa era sua e que Joseph se empenhava em terem uma relação melhor, mas Nike simplesmente não achava certo deixar que ele a tratasse como irmã sem dizer-lhe das suas desconfianças. E ainda não era a hora de tornar isso publico. Então, a mulher tentava evitar todo e qualquer evento familiar para o qual era convidada, o que parecia deixar Joseph bastante... _Triste_.

Marina havia se tornado mais próxima. Haviam aprendido a confiar uma na outra e seu trabalho em equipe tinha se tornado tão entrosado que era natural serem escolhidas para trabalhos em duplas, quando necessário. O que, segundo a Aquagirl, era ótimo, já que podiam falar mal dos homens da equipe.

Do jovem Lanterna Verde, Nike ganhara o mesmo respeito com o qual ele tratava a qualquer um. Ele era um rapaz calado, dócil e muito sábio. Nike gostava da companhia dele, mesmo que, por vezes, os dois passassem horas juntos sem trocar uma palavra que fosse.

Quanto ao líder da Liga da Justiça, o que falar? Ela e Rex se mantinham o mais distante possível, mas isso não parecia ser distante o suficiente. Discutiam a toda e qualquer reunião, mesmo que ela se empenhasse em não abrir a boca. Discordar dele era, por assim dizer, mais forte do que sua vontade. Ele a irritava com sua prepotência e ela lhe respondia com arrogância. Um embate constante de medição de forças que chegava a ser cansativo para os demais.

Inexplicavelmente, sua relação com quem deveria ter sido o mais difícil, era bastante agradável. Batman tinha a fama de ser o carrancudo e implicante do grupo, mas, como ele mesmo disse, ela tomou seu posto com maestria. Marina certa vez pontuara que Terry havia ganhado um ar mais ameno e divertido com a sua chegada. Nike sabia o porquê. Ele achava engraçadas suas brigas com Rex e sua falta de jeito com Joseph. Por vezes, mesmo com a máscara a cobrir todo seu rosto, a mulher tinha certeza que ele ria nas reuniões.

Na relação de trabalho, os dois costumavam compartilhar a maior parte das opiniões, o lhe que ajudava a ganhar as discussões com Rex. Fora desse ambiente, ele lhe auxiliava a marcar as visitas a mãe, lhe avisando quando o senhor Wayne não estaria em casa. Por vezes, conversaram sobre o temperamento taciturno do velho e a relação entre ele e a Rainha Diana. Terry dizia que o antigo Batman podia ser um pé no saco, mas entendia bem o que a sua mãe vira nele.

-Mesmo sem ser agradável, ele é de longe o melhor ser humano que já conheci na vida. – disse certa vez, quando almoçavam juntos na estação espacial – Tem a inteligência de poucos e um coração disposto a qualquer privação em prol do próximo.

-Privação? – ironizou ela – Doar dinheiro para obras de caridades é louvável, mas isso nunca o fez ter privações.

-Eu não estou falando de dinheiro. – ele disse, mas preferiu não continuar com as explicações e Nike imaginou que Terry se referia as tantas missões em que ele arriscara a própria vida.

Havia lido bastante sobre as missões da Liga em que sua mãe participara e, de fato, as ações descritas nos registros sobre o antigo Batman eram sempre surpreendentes, ainda mais se ela lembrasse que e ele era um ser humano sem poder algum.

Voltando a Terry, aquela foi uma das várias conversas agradáveis que tiveram e, o fato é que sua relação com o novo Batman era, de longe, a mais próxima entre todos na equipe. E foi por esse motivo que ela ligou para ele naquela tarde.

O comunicador de Terry _bipou_ no meio do almoço que ele aproveitava ao lado de Danna, no refeitório das Empresas Wayne. Ele respirou profundamente, cortando a ultima fala que estava tendo e puxou o celular para fingir que era nele que falava. Pelo seu olhar, na mesma hora a sua companhia entendeu que era um chamado do seu segundo trabalho.

-O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou impaciente ao interlocutor ainda desconhecido. A voz feminina o surpreendeu, afinal, não era seu turno de monitoramento.

"_Calma, não é nenhum alarme geral."_

-Então por que está me ligando?

"_Simpático como o chefe..." _Nike resmungou a piada interna que costumavam compartilhar "Por que eu não estou surpresa?"

-Desculpa, é que eu estou...

"_...almoçando com a noiva, eu sei." _

Ele colocou uma batata na boca e começou a mastigá-la antes de perguntar.

-E por que ligou?

"_Para lhes fazer um convite."_

-Convite, hum... Eu sou um rapaz comprometido. – gracejou ele.

"_É por isso que o convite é para você e sua noiva, rapaz comprometido..." _

Ele riu.

-Ok, e o que seria?

"_Jantar. Hoje. Eu estarei de folga..."_

-Mas eu não. – ele era um rapaz difícil, não ia dizer sim logo de cara.

"_Sua ronda só começa bem mais tarde."_

Ele girou os olhos. Aquela mania dela de saber das coisas era extremamente irritante... E nisso ela era igualzinha ao pai. Ao pai verdadeiro, claro.

-Tenho um senhor de idade já avançada para cuidar.

"_A esposa dele pode fazer isso por uma noite."_

-E por que quer jantar comigo? – a pergunta fez Danna arquear a sobrancelha incomodada, ele lhe lançou um beijo em resposta e fez um sinal com a mão de que estava _'tudo bem'_.

"_Não sou eu quem está fazendo o convite, é a Areta... hum, Violet"._

-A cantora?

"_Isso, ela ainda acha que tem que lhe agradecer pelo dia da boate. É um jantar formal, mas não precisa ir a rigor."_

Há algum tempo essa era a senha deles para um 'não use o uniforme'. O que queria dizer que Violet sabia a quem ela devia agradecer por trás da máscara preta com orelhas pontudas.

-Como assim? Você não...

"_Ela é afilhada da minha mãe e minha amiga pessoal. Sabe de mais coisas do que você ou eu gostaríamos."_

-Isso não é uma conversa para se ter com seus amigos. – rosnou – É perigoso, para ela inclusive.

Ele pôde imaginá-la dando de ombros ao comentário, pelo tom calmo que continuou a empregar.

"_Também não gosto disso, mas a Areta é filha de Lorde Ares... Acredite em mim, ela agüenta bem mais coisa do que você supõe." _

Terry sabia que ser filho de um Deus Grego poderia ou não ter dado poderes especiais à Violet, mas ele tinha a leve impressão que Nike se referia ao gênio da amiga.

Ela continuou:

"_Areta pediu para chamar você e o Joseph..."_ ele achava engraçado a maneira formal que ela tratava o suposto irmão, Nike não costumava tratá-lo pelo apelido 'Joe', ele achava inclusive que a mulher o trataria por 'sr. Kent' se o irmão deixasse. _"Disse que quer conhecer os homens mais importantes da minha vida.'"_ rosnou, mas o comentário procedia, afinal, os homens da equipe eram os únicos homens em sua vida. Joe e Terry, certamente, os mais próximos.

A voz contrariada fez Terry segurar a risada, mas não a piadinha.

-Oras, então por que não chamaram o Rex? Vocês se dão tão bem...

As brigas entre os dois já tinham ganhado status de maior embate do grupo há algum tempo. Para Terry, era sempre algo _engraçado_ de se assistir. Principalmente quando se conhecia bem Rex e se podia perceber que o fato dela já ter ficado nua na sua frente o intimidava nas discussões.

A sorte do Gavião Guerreiro é que Nike nem imaginava isso... Joe ainda não havia tido a tal conversa com a irmã e, por um momento, Terry achou que a oportunidade seria perfeita.

"_Posso agüentar as brincadeiras da minha amiga de infância. Não as suas."_

-Ok, parei! – disse, ainda tentando segurar o riso, que era muito mais frouxo quando ele estava sem a roupa de morcego – Hum, posso levar duas companhias?

"_Certamente que sim, a reunião não é de trabalho. Vai levar sua noiva e mais quem?"_

-Uma amiga. Ela é louca para conhecer a sua mãe, na verdade, mas acho que se contentaria em conhecer você.

"_Hum..."_ ela não pareceu muito empolgada _"Você reclama que minha amiga sabe sobre você, mas a sua amiga também sabe sobre mim..."_

Ele riu.

-Longa história. Depois te conto.

"_Ok. __A__cabei enviar o endereço para seu celular. Nos vemos a noite."_ E desligou sem despedidas. Mais uma vez, lembrando a educação do pai.

Ele disse um tchau para o nada, desligou o aparelho e olhou para a noiva sorridente.

-Espero que esteja preparada, nossa noite promete.

-O que você vai aprontar, Terry?

-Eu? Nada. – o sorriso aumentou – Bom, talvez só uma coisinha ou outra.

* * *

A represa parecia abandonada, mas ele sabia que não estava, seria fácil demais.

Eles tinham que entrar e desligar a aparelhagem que estava descontrolada, soltando e prendendo a água em intervalos desregulares e causando muita pressão nas comportas.

Mas, na reunião anterior à ação, eles foram informados de que o problema poderia não ter sido acidental. Resumindo, eles não sabiam com "quem" estavam lidando.

No comunicador, a estática era grande, mas ainda era possível escutar os demais em pontos diferentes.

"_Não há ninguém lá dentro."_ a voz de Karla entoou para o grupo e sim, era o que as aparelhagens lhes mostravam _"Eu vou entrar."_

-Não. – disse, sem pensar, ou melhor, pensando rápido demais.

"_Mas..."_ ela ia reclamar, mas ele não lhe deu chance para isso.

-N01, posição?

"_Quadrante 02, ponto máximo."_ o que queria dizer que Derek estava ao norte, no ponto mais baixo da estação.

Ele voltou a olhar a planta holográfica que o aparelho em seu pulso emitia, depois para a grande visão total da represa. A sensação de que algo estava errado lhe incomodando a nuca. Talvez fosse apenas medo.

-Quanto tempo para chegar ao Quadrante 01, N01?

"Dois minutos"

-Então vá, aguarde nas proximidades.

"_Eu vou entrar..."_ a voz feminina voltou a dizer.

-Fique onde está. Você chama muita atenção. – voltou a resmungar para ela – N02, há uma entrada pelo quadrante 04 posição média inferior. Pode me confirmar?

"_Sim, é o que diz o holograma."_

-Não, quero saber se você pode me confirmar a existência dela realmente, se consegue encontrá-la.

"_Ok. Vou verificar."_

-N03? – a voz tinha um tom de preocupação dessa vez, ela era a única que já havia entrado – como esta a área?

"_Como esperado, as fiações estão comprometidas, algumas goteiras e muito curto circuito."_

-Consegue arrumar algo?

"_Vou tentar."_

"_N05, já estou nas imediações."_

-Entre N01. Auxilie N03. Informe o que encontrar no caminho.

"_Ok."_

"_E então?"_ Karla estava impaciente. Qual parte do 'só usaremos você se tiver luta' ela não conseguia entender? E, ao que indicava isso não iria acontecer. Tudo estava tranqüilo... Tranqüilo até demais.

-N02? – ele a ignorou, voltando-se para o segundo mais forte – A entrada?

"_É estranho, N05... eu não consigo localizar."_

-Droga! – Esbravejou dando um pulo de onde estava e seguindo na direção de entrada mais próxima – N01, N03, saiam daí agora!

Não houve resposta, apenas a estática que chiou em uma altura insuportável, o fazendo tirar o aparelho do ouvido.

Ele gritou para o nada, sabendo que os outros dois o escutariam.

-É uma armadilha! Entrem, agora!

* * *

Bruce acompanhava o treinamento de dentro da Batcaverna. Os olhos atentos às câmeras, a audição pegando o mesmo som que eles.

Terry desceu as escadas com um lanche. Chegou quando o exercício estava perto de acabar.

Colocou a bandeja próxima ao patrão e se pôs a observar as câmeras também.

-E então? Como ele está se saindo?

-Bem até demais. – respondeu o outro seco – É como Derek previu. Ele já tomou o posto de líder. Inexplicavelmente o resto do grupo o escuta, principalmente a _impulsivazinha_... – o termo era como ele se referia a Karla Kent, bom, como ele se referia a ela quando Diana não estava por perto para repreendê-lo - ...Achei que ela fosse ser um problema para seu irmão, mas pelo visto...

Eles escutaram o barulho de pancadaria, voltaram os olhos para as câmeras novamente.

-Ele ainda é imprudente. - comentou o mais velho – Tem necessidade de ir para a linha de frente.

-Acho que isso se deve ao fato da sua neta estar em perigo. – comentou Terry com certa graça na voz.

Bruce soltou um muxoxo.

-Se for isso mesmo, ele vai ter que aprender a se controlar. Não vai adiantar nada se for abatido por uma imprudência, causada por um impulso emotivo... Mas, sua técnica melhorou bastante, seus movimentos estão mais rápidos e quase tão imprevisíveis quanto os do Derek... – esticou a mão para pegar o sanduiche que o mais novo trouxera – Ele tem mais jeito para a _"coisa"_ que você. – alfinetou.

-E você está muito feliz com isso, não é?

-Não, não estou. – deu uma mordida pequena no pão e Terry esperou pacientemente que ele a mastigasse – Não me agrada pensar que _meus gens_ lhes ajudem nisso, mas, no caso dele, pelo menos será de grande valia. Brevemente ele vai conseguir se cuidar sozinho.

-E Nike?

O mais velho lhe deu um olhar de esgueira, e quando voltou a olhar para a tela do computador, Terry entendeu que ele não responderia.

-Ora, vamos Sr. Wayne. Se meu irmão pode chegar ao ponto de se virara sozinho, ela também, não é? Ela não engoliu a historia de ser filha do , e você sabe disso.

Bruce devolveu o pão para a bandeja e ignorou seu comentário por completo.

-Leve isso embora daqui, estou sem fome.

Terry arfou descontente, mas obedeceu. Na saída encontrou Diana, que descia as escadas calmamente.

-Cuidado Sua Majestade, ele esta com o humor péssimo. – disse à ela, quando se cruzaram.

Diana riu.

-Me surpreenderia se ele estivesse de bom humor.

E, só quando chegou próxima a cadeira que ele ocupava, Bruce resmungou.

-Eu ouvi isso.

-Eu sei... – respondeu a mulher, antes de abraçá-lo por trás, Bruce virou a cabeça de leve para ganhar o beijo tradicional de "ola" – Qual era a discussão dessa vez?

-Nossa filha... – era raro ele tratar Nike assim, mas Diana gostava muito quando ele o fazia.

-Hum... Entendo. - ela disse, tentando manter a calma, não queria entrar naquele tópico, isso inevitavelmente os levaria a mais brigas – É um assunto delicado mesmo.

Ele levantou a mão para indicar uma suspensão momentânea da conversa, a finalização do treinamento dos novatos havia se tornado importantíssimo de repente. Diana sabia bem que isso era uma das tantas fugas que ele usava.

O sistema de realidade holográfica havia sido desligado, o jovem grupo permaneceu na sala enquanto os mais velhos entraram para dar seus pareceres.

Num âmbito geral, eles haviam ido bem, tinham cumprido a tarefa de desativar as máquinas que haviam enlouquecido e tomado controle da represa.

Mas alguns pontos de ação foram questionáveis. Colocaram-se em risco mais do que o necessário, muitas vezes. Nike fez questão de ressaltar isso para a jovem Karla.

-Eu sou invulnerável, é natural que eu assuma mais riscos.

-Você é invulnerável, seu grupo não. Precisa entender que suas ações irremediavelmente podem os atingir. – disse a Amazona – Você precisa ter mais visão de grupo.

Gabrielle havia sido imprudente ao virar as costas para as maquinas, simplesmente por imaginar que elas não eram uma ameaça.

Por sorte Derek entendera qual era o inimigo assim que a comunicação caiu de vez e chegara até ela antes que fosse abatida. Mas ele teve erros na escolha de algumas prioridades, no desenrolar da luta, e o jovem Lanterna lhe deu dicas sobre como proceder nesse sentido.

Por fim eles deram os parabéns a Matt pela percepção e pela liderança. E a Jack por ter cumprido seu papel. Nessa ação eles não tiveram erros que pudessem ser apontados e haviam se empenhado em não cometer os mesmos de exercícios anteriores.

O grupo foi dispensado e todos começaram a se retirar.

-Você ficou mais calmo, Matt. – comentou a Amazona ao seu lado - Isso lhe deu clareza de idéias, não foi? – ele fez que sim. Então ela se voltou para Jack, que caminhava do lado oposto a ela – E, embora sua ação tenha sido exemplar nesse treinamento, eu percebi que você não tem a mesma riqueza de golpes que a sua prima.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Ela é filha de uma amazona. Minha mãe é só uma Kriptoniana que tenta levar uma vida normal na Terra. – se justificou, meio sem jeito.

Nike sorriu.

-Entendo. Eu não acho que tenha muito mais a ensinar a ela, mas, se quiser, podemos treinar juntos.

Bruce recostou na cadeira e a ação logo fez Diana lhe questionar.

-O que foi?

-Não sei. Nike treinando o jovem Kent... me incomoda.

-E por quê?

-Eu não sei.

Ela girou os olhos, mas não disse nada, as intuições do marido costumavam ser mais precisas do que as de qualquer Oráculo Antigo.

* * *

-Então, decidiu ficar por aqui?

Violet fez que sim enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho que escolhera para aquela noite. As duas amigas ainda estavam sozinhas, era cedo, mas logo os demais convidados deveriam chegar.

-Achei a cidade agradável e menos iluminada que Metrópoles. – comentou – Resolvi comprar um "_apezinho_"...

Ela tinha vários imóveis ao redor do mundo. A cobertura de Gothan seria só mais um, mas estava longe de ser "_um apezinho_". Um lugar amplo, com vários quartos, todos suítes. Elas almoçavam na sala de jantar decorada com pompa. Certos gostos de Violet não negavam sua procedência fina e requintada.

-Pretende ficar muito tempo? – a amiga fez que não em resposta.

-Vou começar a produção do novo show mês que vem. Devo ir a Kasnia, ver a mamãe antes disso. – serviu um pouco do vinho em uma tapa e o experimentou, pareceu gostar do sabor antes de continuar – Mas e você? Como vai a vida de super heroína?

Nike deu de ombros.

-O esperado. Missões intermináveis que me desviam do objetivo principal.

-Hum, provar que seu pai não é o azulão original...

Nike deixou os lábios se torcerem em um semi sorriso.

-É. Algo assim.

-Mas, se bem conheço minha amiga, isso não a impede de prosseguir no seu objetivo.

-É, não. – ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos, enquanto Areta servia os copos de vinho – Às vezes acho que Terry sabe de algo.

-Se ele é o Batman, é claro que ele sabe.

-Ele foi treinado pelo original... Não é "O" Batman. Mas...

-Mas? – a amiga lhe esticou a taça e ela bebericou um pouco do liquido vermelho antes de continuar o raciocínio.

-Se há alguém que sabe quem foi meu pai, esse alguém é o primeiro Batman.

-E sua mãe, é claro.

-É, mas ela fez uma promessa, não vai abrir a boca. Já ele...

-Já tentou perguntar diretamente?

-Poderia tentar, mas Terry confirmou que meu pai seria o Sr. Kent, o que significa que essa informação foi dada pelo velho. Donde se conclui...

Areta permaneceu quieta esperando a amiga continuar. Nike por sua vez a encarou como se ela soubesse, ou devesse saber, o que ela diria.

-Pelos Deuses do Rock and Roll, eu não acompanho sua linha de raciocínio, Nike. Fale de uma vez.

-Donde se conclui que o velho mentiu... E que se eu perguntar diretamente, ele também irá mentir.

-Bom, você sabe ser bem persuasiva.

-Não com ele. – resmungou, fazendo a amiga levantar a sobrancelha para a sua atitude derrotista – É, é irritante, mas se tenho que confessar isso a alguém, que seja a você. Duvido que consiga arrancar uma linha sequer daquele cara.

-Mas você não vai nem tentar?

Antes de responder, porém, elas foram avisadas que um dos convidados chegara, então, o assunto morreu.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Ola meu povo!_

_Esse cap saiu mais rápido não é? E então, o que eu acharam?_

_Precisava fazer uma passagem de tempo então achei ideal contar como estava o cotidiano da nossa heroína._

_Fiquei particularmente feliz com a cena do treinamento dos novatos, serio, espero que Tb tenham gostado._

_Vamos aos comentários:_

_Karol Borges– que bom que gostou do 15, o que achou desse? Tb acho que o Terry devia ficar de olho na mãe dele, eu não resistiria ao Dick! Se prepare para melhores embates Nike e Rex hauhauhuah eu super que tenho planos diabólicos!_

_Darleca– que bom que gostou da vida caseiras dos super-herois ^-^ E obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios ao meu talento, são seus olhos ! Mas eu não disse que a fic é água com açúcar, falei só do cap... que foi mesmo huahauahuahu Então, o que achaou dos novatos nesse cap? Algum preferido já?_

_Deborah Black – Eu sei, eu demorei demais pra postar o cap 15 não foi, mascompensei com a rapidez desse aqui! O que achou? Fiz como vc pediu, cenas Bruce e Dina, mesmo que pequenas =D, adoro escrevê-los juntos. A Nike não é doida, só tem costumes diferentes, ela vai se explicar no próximo cap. E 'coitado' do rex? Tem muito cara que queria estar no lugar dele heim hauahuahauha_

_Bom, o Terry rindo vai ser mais comum agora =D_

_Djeni –Rex um doce? É, ele é o meu tipo de doce tb hauahuaua E a Nike é sortuda mesmo, pena que ela esta com essa fixação pelo pai cara, Freud explica huahauhau._

_A Karla é a mais poderosa dos novatos, e a mais treinada em lutas, mas bastante impulsiva. Nesse cap teve um pouco mais dela. Espero que tenha gostdo Tb._

_Becky Gemimi – O Joe não sabe lhe dar com o fato dela ser irmã dele, se fosse outra garota já tina tocado no asusnto, mas com a irmã ele não conseguiu... rsrsrs pior pra ele, o Terry vai fazê-lo tocar no assunto hauahuahua Karla é uma boa menina, só meio petulante e impulsiva, ela melhora com o tempo. Gostou do treinamento deles?_

_Lilica! Senti falta do seu comentário heim._

_Bom gente, espero mais comentários nesse cap, e torçam para eu ter tempo e inspiração para o próximo sair rapidinho tb._

_Bjs a todos_

_GSC_


	17. Com os pés no chão

**Chapter 17**

** Com os pés no chão**

* * *

A noite fora deveras agradável, tinha que admitir. Poucas vezes ela se divertiu tanto em uma reunião social.

Terry chegara primeiro, acompanhado de mais duas mulheres, as quais ele apresentou como Max, sua melhor amiga, e Danna, sua noiva.

O grupo conversou animadamente no sofá da sala enquanto esperavam pelo ultimo convidado.

Violet e Danna logo se entrosaram com uma conversa chatíssima (na opinião de Nike) sobre coreografias de efeitos em palcos.

Felizmente Max também não compartilhava de tal interesse. Não demorou muito para as duas encontrarem um assunto em comum: falar mal do marido da sua mãe, sob um olhar reprovador de Terry que, volta e meia, tentava defender o Sr. Wayne (sem sucesso).

Quando Joe chegou, Terry ganhou um apoio na defesa de seu mentor.

-O padrinho é difícil, eu sei. – disse ele a certa altura – Mas a lista de pontos positivos é imensa... – começou a levantar os dedos enquanto falava - Ele tem um Intelecto Genial, é um incrível detetive, mestre em todas as artes marciais que você conhece e em muitas que você nunca ouviu falar também. Um gênio em disfarces, mestre na arte da evasão, Estrategista... – olhou para Terry de relance – Estou esquecendo alguma coisa?

-Provavelmente sim. – disse o amigo entre risos.

-Então... – voltou-se para as duas mulheres (já que Violet estava mostrando à Danna a sala de dança do _apezinho_) -... Ele tem direito a ter o que? Dois defeitos?

-Dois? Só dois? – disse Max torcendo o nariz – Eu poderia passar a noite inteira enumerando os defeitos dele.

-Ok, mas ninguém tem o coração maior que o dele...

Nike piscou os olhos para o suposto irmão. Já havia escutado algo parecido de Terry, mas não imaginava que tal concepção passasse além das paredes da bat-caverna.

A conversa se enredou por outros caminhos, chegou até os novatos. Danna e Max se mostraram preocupadas com Matt e sua nova vida e, por algum motivo, Nike ficara bem orgulhosa ao falar dos avanços do rapaz. Com esse assunto eles foram para a mesa de jantar.

Em determinado momento, por mérito de Areta, que adorava mexer em vespeiro, a conversa entrou no ponto Gavião Guerreiro e seus constantes embates. Nike fechou a cara, os rapazes certamente falariam durante horas sobre a sua total incapacidade de se dar razoavelmente bem com o líder do grupo. Mas, para sua surpresa, o comentário do Terry não seguiu essa linha.

-Sabe que eles até andam se dando melhor... – disse ele, respondendo a pergunta da cantora – Acho que se deve ao fato dela ter ficado sem roupa na frente dele...

As reações foram diversas. As meninas se entreolharam surpresas, Areta engasgou com a comida porque começou a rir descontroladamente e Joe largou os talheres com um soco na mesa, enquanto gritava o nome do amigo, como se o estivesse recriminando por ter dito algo.

Nike ficou sem entender todas as reações, claro.

-Que foi? Você não conversou com ela? – perguntou o rapaz de Gotham, fingindo ingenuidade. E o olhar assassino que Joe lhe deu só confirmou que, o que quer que ele deveria ter falado, não o fez.

-O que ele devia ter conversado comigo? – ela perguntou e Terry jogou a pergunta com um olhar e sorriso malicioso para Joe.

O "irmão" respirou fundo, antes de tentar começar a dizer algo, enquanto Areta tentava, sem sucesso algum, conter o riso.

-Eu... – era claro que a conversa lhe era desagradável, o rosto estava vermelho como nunca Nike havia visto antes, e as palavras, sempre tão fácies para ele, não saiam – O Gavião... – tentou de novo – Bom, ele veio me pedir para... – não conseguiu continuar, então, olhou raivoso para Terry – ...Eu vou te matar.

O amigo ria de sua incapacidade para entrar no assunto.

-Permita-me. – disse, se voltando para Nike – Gavião comentou que você trocou de roupa na frente dele, quando ele foi dizer que não gostou da sua atitude, na nossa primeira missão.

Ela acenou em positivo, concordando, e isso só fez os olhares surpresos das meninas aumentarem, assim como as gargalhadas de Areta.

-Eu havia acabado de sair do banho e... – ela olhou para a amiga e usou um tom enfurecido ao perguntar -... Qual é o problema, Areta?

-Problema? Nenhum! – respondeu entre risos – Eu estou achando isso o máximo! – o olhar assassino que a amiga lhe deu, a fez repensar a resposta, porém. Tentou conter mais uma vez o riso enquanto dizia - Não se fica nua na frente de um cara, Nike! – disse a amiga, rindo, depois fez uma cara de pensativa e arteira – Bom, se fica, mas não nessa situação.

-Mas ele não é "um cara", ele é um companheiro de batalha e...

-... Homem. – disse Terry – Essa era a parte que o Joe deveria conversar com você, mas, como ele não parece à vontade com isso, farei às vezes de irmão... – disse ele, feliz por poder fazer isso - Eu entendo que até então todas suas companheiras de batalha tinham sido mulheres... E que isso deve ser algo natural para você. Mas nós homens somos, bom... – deu de ombros antes de finalizar -... Visuais.

-E o que isso quer dizer? – disse ela, cruzando os braços.

-Quer dizer que temos dificuldades em olhar uma mulher apenas como companheira de batalha.

-Ainda mais uma mulher bonita como você. – disse Danna.

-É, digamos que, roupas nos ajudam a manter o foco. No caso do Gavião, o ajuda a manter o foco na discussão com você. – sorriu de forma endiabrada.

-Então, se eu quiser ganhar uma discussão dele ele, basta ficar nua na frente dele de novo?

-Não! – berrou Joe, assustado com a idéia, sem perceber que a mulher estava sendo cínica.

Terry, por sua vez, levou o dedo ao queixo, pensativo,

-Seria interessante. Mas, não... Isso certamente acabaria com a graça das suas discussões, que atualmente é uma das melhores partes desse trabalho.

A conversa continuaria, mas o comunicador bipou no ouvido dos três super-heróis, e voz do líder logo inundou seus ouvidos deles.

"Temos trabalho a fazer."

E os três saíram para mais uma missão rotineira de salvar o mundo.

* * *

O esquema estava todo armado. Eles seriam teletransportados para um ponto especifico no Aeroporto de Gotham e se misturariam ao grupo que saía da sala de desembarque do vôo que vinha de Paris.

Tudo cronometrado com a chegada de sua mãe e irmão ao local.

Matt estava ansioso em vê-la. Estava com saudades. Os treinos e estudos no satélite da Liga eram ótimos, mas nada substituía o aconchego do lar. Hoje ele dava valor a isso.

Foi particularmente difícil conseguir permissão para descer. Seus educadores eram totalmente contra tal atitude, mas o fato de Jack e Karla poderem passar as noites em casa lhe deu alguns bons argumentos.

Ao contrário do primo Darek, Gabrielly o ajudou na requisição. Já fazia seis meses que eles treinavam e ele mal podia se comunicar com a mãe. Não poderia usar isso como argumento, mas a jovem o entendia.

Matt não tinha noção do que o seu pedido causara à equipe. A discussão sobre deixá-lo descer a Terra novamente levou pelo menos uma hora, o grupo se dividia entre os que achavam que ele estava preparado e os que acreditavam que aquele era um risco desnecessário. A certa altura Gavião Guerreiro resolveu que a decisão final deveria ser de Terry e o grupo pareceu concordar.

-Por mim ele não descia nunca mais. – rosnou contrariado.

-Você não pode prendê-lo em uma redoma de vidro, Batman. – comentou Nike.

-Eu sei, Mulher Maravilha... – suspirou –... Eu sei. – ele demorou até se decidir – Daremos a eles três dias. Posso cuidar da segurança dele por esse período.

-Nós vamos lhe ajudar.

-Não será necessário, Aquagirl.

-Isso não é um oferecimento, Batman. – falou a morena, sobre um sorriso de concordância da outra – Nós vamos lhe ajudar quer você queira ou não.

Ele arfou mais uma vez, além de trazer Matt à Terra, isso levaria os metas para Gothan. Bruce iria matá-lo.

* * *

-Abaixe o queixo, Jack. Você deixa a sua guarda aberta assim.

Ele obedeceu, mas não como deveria. Assim como todos os Supers, quando em ação, ele tinha dificuldade em se preocupar com sua própria segurança. Ela achava que se tratava de prepotência, mas a mãe dizia que era devido à invulnerabilidade.

-Você não é invulnerável a tudo, lembre-se disso.

-É, mas um queixo abaixado não vai me proteger de Kripitonita.

Ela lhe deu um olhar repreendedor, mas não disse nada. Nem precisava, aquilo havia sido o suficiente para ele se arrepender de ter falado alguma coisa.

Até porque ele podia ouvir o resmungo que o velho senhor Wayne dava à sua esposa, enquanto acompanhavam seu treinamento e aquilo já era assustador demais.

Hoje ele e sua professora de defesa pessoal, Nike, treinavam na Bat-caverna, refugio do avô de seus dois melhores amigos.

Ele não entendera muito bem como foram parar ali, já que tinha a leve impressão que a professora não gostara do convite, quando a primeira Mulher Maravilha o fizera, mas... Bom, ele imaginava que era difícil dizer não pra o sorriso da senhora Diana.

Os amigos chegariam a Gotham em poucas horas, junto com Matt McGinnis e a rainha das Amazonas comentou que o humor do marido estava pior do que o costume com aquela visita. O velho Batman estava muito preocupado, tanto que nem se juntou a eles na hora do almoço, seguiu com o filho Grayson para o aeroporto, para recepcionar os netos.

Ele ficou meio sem jeito em almoçar com as duas Amazonas apenas. Mesmo que a mãe de Nike fosse tão amável. Era intimidador a presença das duas, principalmente para um rapaz com hormônios borbulhando.

Jack tentou manter a conversa sem transparecer seu incomodo e, provavelmente por total falta de jeito, acabou entrando em um assunto indelicado, sem querer.

-Por que veio para o nosso mundo, Nike?

Ela levantou os olhos da comida e o encarou por uns segundos e então ele pode perceber o olhar de relance para a mãe antes de responder.

-Vim tentar descobrir quem era meu pai, já que minha mãe prometeu a ele que não me contaria isso...

-Ah! – exclamou ele, lembrando do sermão que recebera de Damian Wayne, junto com o amigo Darek e da encenação na casa do primo Clark. Como pode ter sido tão idiota em entrar nesse assunto?

A Rainha se remexeu na cadeira, provavelmente incomodada com o assunto. Ela havia terminado de comer e acabou perguntando docemente se eles já queriam a sobremesa.

Ele acenou em positivo, mesmo que não tivesse terminado sua refeição ainda. E, com um sorriso amável, ela se levantou e se encaminhou para a cozinha.

Ele e Nike voltaram a ficar sozinhos e Jack relaxou um pouco. Percebeu, porém, que a professora ficara mais quieta que o normal, de repente. Provavelmente pelo assunto que ele tinha trazido a tona.

De certa forma ele a entendia muito bem.

-Eu nunca soube quem era meu pai... – comentou, fazendo-a levantar os olhos para ele mais uma vez -... Sou filho de mãe solteira. Esse é o termo que usam para alguém que não foi "assumido" pelo pai.

-Nunca soube disso.

-É... – ele deu um sorriso sem jeito – Não é de todo ruim.

-Imagino que não. – Nike voltou os olhos para a porta por onde, a pouco, a mãe havia se retirado – Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser filha dela... Mas... – voltou os olhos para ele de novo... – eu precisava saber.

-Mas, você já sabe quem é, por que continua aqui?

-Quer a verdade?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu não acho que seu primo seja meu verdadeiro pai.

-Ah!... – ele sabia que não era, mas foi uma surpresa ela saber também... Imaginou se deveria ou não contar isso ao clã de morcegos – Mas... Ele disse que é.

Nike deu de ombros o imitando.

-Não entendo o porquê também... Mas minha intuição me diz que ele e minha mãe estão protegendo alguém. Aliás, eles, o senhor Wayne, o Terry... Todos sabem a resposta, mas ninguém esta disposto a me dar. Então tenho que descobrir sozinha... Por isso continuo aqui.

Jack piscou para ela, parecendo não entender sua decisão.

-Bom, eles devem ter um bom motivo para estarem lhe escondendo isso... – comentou.

-Ah, eu espero que tenham mesmo... – uma sombra negra passou pelos olhos dela, antes que completasse – Mas isso só me deixa mais curiosa. Agora são duas perguntas a responder, quem é meu pai e por que estão me escondendo essa informação.

-Mas... – ele parecia incerto em falar o que estava pensando, e, com um aceno de cabeça, Nike o encorajou a continuar - ...Por que ir atrás dessa informação que tantas pessoas, - ele apontou para a porta por onde Diana ainda não havia voltado – que te amam, acham que é melhor você não saber?

-Você nunca quis saber?

Ele fez que não e ela duvidou que fosse verdade.

-Você nunca passou uma noite chorando por achar que não se encaixava em algo, e se perguntou se saber quem era o seu pai lhe faria se sentir diferente?

-Bom... – ele estava envergonhado -... Sim. Mas minha mãe não vai me dizer isso, nunca... Provavelmente meu pai é alguém que ela não quer perto de mim. Então eu desisti de pensar sobre isso.

-Não devia... É seu direito saber. É a sua história.

O assunto foi interrompido quando Diana retornou.

-Sorvete de flocos. – anunciou ela sorrindo.

* * *

A mãe o envolveu num abraço sufocante assim que ele desembarcou.

Matt quase não conseguiu ver o irmão ao lado dela, apenas sentiu a mão do mais velho lhe dar tapinhas nas costas enquanto sua mãe não lhe soltava o pescoço.

Junto com eles, os pais de Derek, o pai de Gabrielly e, para total surpresa de todos, o velho Sr. Wayne, davam as boas vindas aos seus companheiros de viagem.

-Que bom que vieram. – disse o Sr. Grayson – Mas é uma pena que vão poder ficar tão pouco tempo.

A mãe o soltou nesse momento, voltando-se para o mais velho do grupo.

-Mais uma vez, obrigada por ter pagado a passagem dele também, Sr. Wayne. Eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu filho.

O senhor apenas acenou com a cabeça, as feições carrancudas não mudando em nada, embora respondesse:

-Foi um prazer, sra. McGinnis.

Eles se separaram dos Waynes e seguiram para a casa simples do subúrbio que ele sentia tanta falta.

Era ótimo estar em casa, no seu quarto, na sua cama.

Os três almoçaram em família como a muito não faziam.

-Então a Danna saiu em outra turnê?

Terry fez que sim.

-Com a cantora Violet. Mas ainda estão em ensaios, em Nova York. A turnê nacional começa mês que vem.

Matt acenou em positivo, lembrando de ter comentado sobre a cunhada com a cantora, mas não disse nada.

-E como está o seu curso, filho?

-Ah, muito bom. É... – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça -... Além das expectativa. Estou aprendendo bastante, mãe.

Eles conversaram animadamente durante todo o almoço. Era realmente muito bom estar em casa.

Dormiu à tarde, matando um pouco a saudade da sua cama e do cheiro de roupa lavada em casa. Quando acordou era começo da noite, o celular vibrava sob o travesseiro.

-Boa noite, Sr. McGinnis... – a voz doce da amiga de "curso", ele sorriu para o aparelho, enquanto esfregava os olhos, ainda sonolento.

-Gaby?

-Já estou com saudades... – ela disse e, por alguma razão inexplicável, seu coração deu pulos no peito.

Ele sorriu.

-Faz só algumas horas que não nos vemos...

-Parece uma eternidade... – ela resmungou – Então estive pensando se você não quer me mostrar a noite de Gotham.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-Bom, não há muitas opções para uma menor de idade, como você é, senhorita.

-Eu me passo por mais velha facilmente, ninguém vai saber.

-Mas eu sei.

-Ah, Matt... por favor...

Como resistir aquela vozinha doce em seu ouvido? E não era como se os dois fossem jovens indefesos, não é mesmo?

-Ok. – ela deu um gritinho alegre do outro lado da linha – Derek vai também?

-Não, seremos só nós dois.

Combinou um lugar dali a duas horas e sorriu abertamente para o aparelho quando desligou. Nem ele sabia que queria tanto estar sozinho com ela.

* * *

A mansão Wayne estava cheia e barulhenta, e parecia que ficaria assim pelos próximos dias.

Tim, a esposa Cassandra e o filho Derek resolveram passar o fim de semana por lá, numa forma do neto aproveitar um pouco mais de tempo junto ao velho Wayne.

Além deles, os já moradores da casa, Dick, Gabrielly e Diana se juntavam a Jack e Nike, que ainda não haviam indo embora quando o grupo retornou do aeroporto.

Habilmente, Dick conseguiu que os dois permanecessem até o jantar, puxando o assunto que interessava a todos: a segurança de Matt nesses três dias.

Eles estavam conversando em uma das salas espaçosas e aconchegantes da mansão. Com carpete macio, sofás confortáveis, lareira e, a cima dela, uma enorme foto de um casal e seu jovem filho de cabelos pretos, olhos extremamente azuis e sorriso aberto.

Nike teve a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes.

Foi um certo choque que finalmente percebeu a semelhança do menino com Terry e o próprio Matt. Com algumas piscadelas rápidas de olhos ela se lembrou da conversa que tiveram no satélite, no dia que assumira o posto de Mulher Maravilha e então voltou os olhos para o senhor que jazia em um dos sofás, parecendo solitário, mesmo cercado de tanta gente.

O rapazinho na foto era ele e perceber isso lhe deu uma leve pressão no peito que ela não soube explicar.

-... Ele é bem ágil, vovô. – dizia a menina meio alienígena, sentando no braço da poltrona de Bruce, enquanto o envolvia com um dos braços.

Nike observou admirada a expressão dele se anuviar um pouco, e os lábios quase se curvarem em um sorriso. A proximidade da neta o alegrava e isso também fez o coração da Amazona se amolecer mais um pouco.

-Ele vai precisar ser, mesmo. – resmungou Bruce, em um tom semi-amável.

-Teria sido mais seguro se trouxessem ele para cá, não? – para surpresa de ambos, Nike se viu fazendo tal pergunta a marido da mãe.

Bruce voltou os olhos para ela e passou alguns segundos a encarando antes de balançar a cabeça em positivo.

-Sim, teria. – respondeu por fim e ela segurou o suspiro de alivio, pois chegou a pensar que ele a ignoraria – Mas a mãe deles não sabe em que os dois estão metidos e Terry quer adiar ao máximo que o irmão descubra quem ele é na verdade... – ela acenou em positivo ao mesmo tempo em que Tim anunciava que o jantar, que ele Cassandra e Diana estavam organizando, já estava servido.

Gabrielly deu um pulo do sofá e saiu na frente de todos. O primo e Jack foram atrás. Dick se levantou pronto para ajudar o pai, mas, para sua surpresa, Nike tomou a sua frente.

Com um sorriso contido ele assistiu a mulher esticar a mão para que o velho Wayne se apoiasse. Ficou morrendo de medo que Bruce dispensasse a ajuda, mas ele acabou aceitando enquanto resmungava algo como "não precisa se preocupar" para ela. Nike pareceu não se importar.

Dick saiu da sala antes deles e deixou que ela acompanhasse os passos mais demorados do velho Sr. Wayne.

-Você vai ficar em Gothan para acompanhar a visita. – não era uma pergunta, donde Nike concluiu que ele sabia de todo o esquema e apensas confirmou com a cabeça – Aonde?

-No apartamento da Areta.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Você fica aqui. Há quartos suficientes na mansão.

Ela soube disfarçar bem o choque que teve com o convite.

-São só três dias, Sr. Wayne, e não devo ter muito tempó livre. Pego meu turno no revezamento daqui a algumas horas. Não há necessidade de se incomodar.

-Não é incomodo. Sua mãe vai gostar. – disse ele, enquanto entravam na sala de jantar.

-Vou gostar do que? – perguntou Diana.

Nike não pode responder a mãe, Bruce a interrompeu antes disso.

-Não há pratos demais nessa mesa?

Ele deu um olhar carrancudo a Tim enquanto sentava na cabeceira.

-Na verdade, não. – o filho adotivo sorriu em resposta enquanto colocava a última travessa de comida na mesa, o que pareceu deixar o pai mais carrancudo ainda.

Com um olhar rápido Nike percebeu que o patriarca estava certo, havia um lugar a mais posto na mesa. Dez, para as nove pessoas que se reunião na mansão.

O Sr. Grayson puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, a segunda do lado direito do senhor Wayne.

Sua mãe tomara a primeira cadeira do lado esquerdo, sendo acompanhada por Tim, a esposa e o filho, nessa ordem.

O senhor Grayson se sentou entre ela e a filha, Gabriele, e Jack tomou o lugar ao lado da amiga, bem distante da cabeceira da mesa.

-Taramasalata? – perguntou Bruce, finalmente entendendo o por que a esposa havia levantado para cozinhar, o prato era típico da região onde ela nascera, e era o preferido de uma certa pessoa. Olhou para a cadeira vaga ao seu lado - O que estão tentando me dizer?

-Para que perguntar algo que já sabe a resposta, pai? – a voz veio da porta de entrada do recinto e Bruce não precisava se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

Nike, porém, se demorou longos segundos observando a figura sisuda que adentrou a sala de jantar.

O homem aparentava ter seus quarenta anos, não mais que isso. Era alto, elegantemente vestido, cabelos negros e lisos penteados cuidadosamente para trás. O rosto quadrado e olhos azuis fundos, que eram encobertos por uma sobrancelha grossa.

O primeiro pensamento que ela teve foi de que o homem lembraria bastante o Terry, se sorrisse. E ela teve a impressão de que ele nunca sorria.

Então Nike postou os olhos no dono da casa e a conclusão, mais uma vez, foi óbvia. Esse era o filho de sangue a quem Joe tinha se referido certa vez.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a Rainha, que se levantou e o abraçou amorosamente, enquanto recebia um beijo na face.

-Você demorou, Damian.

-Você sabia que ele vinha? – resmungou o Sr. Wayne, parecendo irritado.

-Tim me contou enquanto preparávamos o jantar. – o homem deu um sorriso maroto para o irmão adotivo mais velho e, assim como Bruce, Nike também entendeu que aquilo havia sido tramado pelos dois.

-Por quê? Algum problema? – a esposa perguntou, voltando a se sentar, enquanto Damian seguia para ocupar o lugar a sua frente, ao lado direto do pai e ao esquerdo de Nike.

-Eu não estou falando com ele... – resmungou o patriarca, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não seria suficiente para a esposa entender.

-Eu também não estou falando com você, pai. – resmungou o outro, no mesmo tom.

-Pois para mim parece que os dois estão conversando bastante. – disse a jovem Gabrielly, dando um pulo da cadeira para ir falar com o tio.

-Vocês são pai e filho. – disse Diana, enquanto o homem aceitava o beijo da sobrinha sem reclamar, mas, assim como o pai, tinha dificuldade em demonstrar que gostara da demonstração de afeto.

-Ele está à frente de uma liga de assassinos, Diana.

-Assumir a liderança deles era a única forma de criar um racha na organização do meu avô e enfraquecer o poder que ele tinha. – rosnou o homem em resposta.

Dick soltou um suspiro.

-Ok, vocês já discutiram isso um milhão de vezes. Não concordam nem nunca vão concordar sobre esse assunto. Mas, como a Diana disse... – ele indicou a mulher com a mão -... Isso não muda o fato de serem pai e filho. E de que essa também é a família dele.

Bruce resmungou algo que Nike não entendeu e, no final da mesa, Jack se perguntava mentalmente o porquê de não ter ido embora quando teve chance.

O silencio se perpetuou por um momento, no qual todos esperassem que ou pai ou filho fizessem mais algum comentário, mas não houve.

-Bom... - disse Cassandra, a esposa oriental de Tim, - Já que já resolveram os por menores, podemos começar a comer. – e esticou a mão para começar a servir o prato do filho.

Os demais seguiram o gesto.

Bruce aguardou que o filho se servisse e, para surpresa de Nike, foi o próprio Damian quem fez o prato do pai, antes de fazer o seu próprio.

-Depois que Alfred se foi, essa foi a barganha que eu fiz com ele para que ele pudesse ocupar o segundo lugar mais importante da mesa... – disse Dick, num tom conspiratório para ela, certamente por perceber seu olhar curioso para a cena.

Ela deu um meio sorriso em resposta.

-Esse era o seu lugar? – ela perguntou, interessada.

-Sou o filho mais velho.

-Eu sou o mais velho. O lugar é meu por direito. – disse Damian, se intrometendo – Você e Drake são adotados.

Dick não pareceu irritado pelo comentário grosseiro. Nike não entendeu o porquê, ela ficaria ofendida no lugar deles.

-Você é o filho de sangue. – respondeu Dick, sorridente – Eu sou o mais velho. O lugar é meu, eu só deixo você usá-lo... – e voltando-se novamente para ela, continuou com tom conspiratório - Como pode ver o carisma é de sangue.

Eles começaram a comer em meio a comentários bobos como esses. Nike viu com certo incômodo a mão da mãe se enlaçar a do senhor enquanto comiam... Não, não era incomodo, era outra coisa. Um aperto no peito era uma descrição melhor empregada... Mas não era um aperto ruim.

-Então... – a voz do velho Batman sobrepujou as conversas na mesa. Percebendo a quem ele dirigiria a próxima frase, Diana lhe apertou levemente a mão, mas ele continuou -... O que realmente veio fazer aqui, Damian? Você não é exatamente apegado a família.

O homem tomou um pequeno gole de vinho antes de responder.

-Mais um traço que herdei de você.

Bruce continuou calado, com o olhar carrancudo grudado no filho, esperando a resposta. Nike se calou aguardando apreensiva o final do embate de olhares glaciais. Até que Damian abaixou os olhos enquanto devolvia o copo à mesa.

-Vim reforçar a segurança do irmão do Batman.

-Ele sabe? – Damian fez que sim em resposta. E até Jack entendeu que isso significava que Ra's sabia que Matt estava na cidade.

-Mas como ele pode saber de algo? – questionou Nike, afastando a idéia absurda de traidor da cabeça.

-Eles conseguiram rastrear algumas conversas dele com a mãe... – respondeu ele – Não acho que tenham conseguido levantar o esquema de segurança que vocês montaram para ele, mas, assim como eu, eles certamente esperam que vocês o façam... Minha equipe pode ser um elemento surpresa, por isso mandei alguns dos meus para lá também.

-Mandou alguns dos seus assassinos, você quer dizer. – alfinetou mais uma vez Bruce.

-Se você prefere usar esses termos... – o filho deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

Nike estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, quando levou a mão ao ouvido, na atitude comum de quem recebia um chamado via comunicador da Liga.

- O que foi? – ela se levantou num pulo – O Matt o quê?

* * *

Continua

* * *

_Ola a todos, mais uma vez eu demorei. Mais uma vez peço desculpas._

_Fiquei muito feliz em perceber que vocês continuam acompanhando, mesmo com a minha demora. Eu esperava a ação nesse capitulo, juro, mas o jantar na mansão Wayne foi uma surpresa agradável que surgiu quando eu escrevia, e acabei me deixando levar._

_Foi um momento especial, que não havia sido planejado, mas espero que tenham gostado._

_Respondendo alguns comentários (já disse como estou feliz por vocês continuarem a ler a fic, mesmo com as minhas demoras?):_

_**djeni** – então! O que achou do jantar na casa da Violet? Nossa eu queria muito escrevê-lo, eu tinha imaginado o Terry apresentando a Danna para a Nike em uma situação mais formal, a chamando para um jantar só os três e tal, mas cheguei a conclusão de que isso não era a cara deles e descartei, achei essa forma bem mais natural e divertida._

_He He He, eu to louca para juntar o Dick com a mãe do Terry, mas eu duvido que o Terry vá gostar huahauhauahuaa, só em falta oportunidade mesmo =]_

_Você viu a primeira temporada da Young Justice, ou já viu a segunda, quando ele já é o Asa Noturna (e o Tim já é o Robin )? Ele é adorável em qualquer versão dele. Não tem como não gostar._

_andressa li kinomoto animya – juro pra vc que eu tento ser mais rápida, juro! Mas eu sou enrolada. Também acho que a Lilica devia postar a fic do Joe e da Nike, mas ela não posta... Obrigada pela assiduidade, mesmo eu sendo tão lerda para escrever. bjs_

_Darleca – Seu novato preferido (o Derek) só apareceu de relance nesse cap, em compensação, gostou da surpresa? Damian em carne osso e mau humor! Ai ai Pra variar, desculpe a demora, vc deveria me pentelhar mais para ver se o cap sai mais rápido =P Beijão!_

_Becky Gemini – Nike é uma Wayne! Ela não vai desistir! Rsrsrs O que achou da interação dela com o resto da família? E a chegada do Damian? E é claro que ela vai descobrir a verdade, ou isso ou alguém conta para ela, certeza... hauhauahua, mas não adianta me perguntar pois ainda não sei como isso vai acontecer, já pensei em umas 3 formas diferentes..._

_Jacksmara – Obrigada pelo elogio a minha escrita =] que bom que gosta. Eu demoro a postar os capítulos, mas não pretendo desistir da história não. Por favor, continue acompanhando e me diga o que achou desse, e o que espera ver nos próximos..._

_Karol Borges – Ola Karol! Companheira incansável! Gostou do jantar na casa da Violet/Areta? E nos Wayne?_

_Princesa Amelia – Bem vinda Sua Alteza Real =]... É a primeira vez que faço uma fanfic de HQ também, é sempre muito confuso por que o conteúdo original é enorme, mas resolvi me aventurar. Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz. Continue a comentar, por favor._

_Bem, é claro que quero a opinião de vocês._

_1º: Matt e Gaby, rola?_

_2º: O que o Matt aprontou dessa vez?_

_3º: Com qual dos irmãos Wayne vocês acham que a Nike se daria melhor (tirando o Terry, claro)?_

_4º: Mais Bruce e Diana?_

_Bjs a todos, e_

_Continuem comentando!_

_GSC_


	18. Problemas prodígios

**Problemas prodígios**

* * *

Sair pela janela era clichê demais, mas funcionava.

Ele ficou com um pouco de remorsos por deixar a mãe, já que teria tão pouco tempo para estar com ela. Mas, depois do jantar, acabou dando a desculpa de estar cansado demais por conta da viajem (embora tivesse dormido a tarde inteira). Sua urgência de ver Gabrielly falara mais alto.

Principalmente depois da promessa de que seriam só eles dois. Fazia tempo que eles não ficavam sozinhos e foi com certa surpresa que ele percebeu que sentia falta disso.

* * *

-Ok, - ela suspirou após ouvir o relato. – estou indo te encontrar, não o perca de vista.

-O que houve com o Matt? – Gabrielly foi a primeira a questionar.

Nike deu uma olhada insatisfeita pela mesa antes de responder.

-Ao que parece ele resolveu dar uma volta na cidade escondido. Pulou a janela do quarto... – balançou a cabeça irritada – Homens... – se levantou – Vou encontrar o Gavião, ele está o seguindo.

-Ele vai perceber... – disse Darek, fazendo com que a mesa se virasse para ele – Estou falando sério... O Gavião Guerreiro não é muito furtivo e o Matt é bom.

-Nós somos melhores... – disse Damian se levantando também – Vamos no meu carro.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda, Sr. Wayne. – o tom foi de descontentamento.

-Veremos, princesa.

Nike não gostou da imposição, mas um aceno de cabeça da mãe a fez aceitar a companhia.

Após a saída de ambos, os demais olharam para o patriarca. Bruce estava tenso, qualquer um que o conhecesse podia perceber isso pela forma que ele olhava para o prato.

A esposa voltou a acariciar-lhe a mão, de leve, o fazendo voltar os olhos para ela.

-Eles vão resolver isso... – murmurou.

Ele suspirou longamente, e acenou em positivo. Então se levantou e se retirou da sala sem mais palavras. Nem era preciso, o grupo sabia que ele seguiria para a caverna, de onde poderia monitorar tudo.

Derek fez menção de se levantar também, mas a mãe o impediu com uma frase curta.

-Continue comendo.

-Mas o vovô... – resmungou a neta, que também pensara em fazer o mesmo que o primo.

-Depois você leva algo para ele, Gaby. – disse o pai em tom ameno – Se você pedir talvez haja alguma chance de ele comer.

* * *

As ruas estavam movimentadas, como era comum naquela época do ano.

Mas, o que não era comum era o vulto metalizado sobrevoando a cidade a alguns metros de onde ele estava.

Matt ficou surpreso ao perceber que alguém da Liga o estava seguindo, ainda mais quando teve certeza de que esse alguém era, nada mais nada menos, que o líder do grupo.

Ficou matutando a razão daquilo e, a única que conseguiu elaborar fora que a visita a sua mãe também era um teste. Provavelmente um teste sobre saber se comportar. E se era isso mesmo, certamente ter fugido pela janela não lhe havia rendido boa pontuação.

Virou uma esquina, agora se perguntando se deveria ou não encontrar Gabrielly e deixar que a Liga soubesse qual era o seu estimulo para sair da linha. Imaginou que ela, provavelmente, também estivesse sendo seguida, talvez pelo Superman. Ou pelo próprio Batman.

A ideia voltou a lhe soar ridícula. Mesmo fazendo parte do treinamento deles, lhe pareceu um emprego desnecessário do maior poder de fogo da equipe.

E se o problema do Gavião Guerreiro fosse pessoal? Balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando desfazer a ideia. Eles mal se relacionavam, não haveria motivos para o homem ter tal implicância com ele.

Um arrepio na espinha lhe fez aguçar mais os sentidos e foi com grande surpresa que percebeu que não estava sendo seguido apenas pelo homem-armadura-de-pássaro.

Continuou a andar calmamente, buscando as ruas mais movimentadas da cidade, enquanto contava o numero de perseguidores. Dez ao todo. E certamente não eram da Liga.

Aquilo não era nada bom...

* * *

O carro de luxo, um dos mais recentes e caros modelos de uma marca famosa, era confortável e imponente, apesar de compacto.

Damian abriu a porta do carona para Nike e fez questão de se pôr a atá-la ao complicado cinto de segurança de várias pontas, quando ela se sentou.

-Eu posso fazer isso sozinha. – ela rosnou, arrancando o fecho da mão dele.

Damian a encarou com a expressão impassível, depois, num balançar de cabeça, pareceu desistir da discussão e seguiu para o lugar do motorista. Quando tomou o assento resmungou um "teimosa" ao perceber que ela levara mais tempo que ele para se prender ao acento.

Nike arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa pela audácia, depois estreitou os olhos para ele. Mas Damian ligou o carro sem se importar com a expressão intimidadora que ela usava.

-Não me chame de teimosa de novo, Sr. Wayne, a não ser que queria perder a língua.

-Você poderia tentar... Mas isso não vai torná-la menos teimosa do que é. – ela abriu a boca para responder-lhe a altura, mas Damian foi mais rápido – Para onde?

Nike arfou, a pergunta seca era para lembrar que havia coisas mais importantes. Com um toque no ouvido ela entrou em contato com o líder do grupo.

-Estão na Avenida 23.

-A mais movimentada da cidade. – comentou – O garoto estava com saudades da farra. – o tom era reprovador, como se Damian não tivesse gostado de perceber isso.

Nike fez que não com a cabeça.

-Se fosse isso ele teria dito a mãe a aonde ia e não pulado a janela.

O carro flutuava bem mais rápido que os demais, mas ele parecia ter um domínio absurdo sobre a máquina e aquilo deixava a mulher relaxada, mesmo que Damian tirasse fino dos outros carros vez ou outra.

-Ele tem algum vício?

Mais uma vez ela fez que não.

-Então só pode ser uma coisa... – ela voltou novamente o olhar curioso para Damian, aguardando o complemento do raciocínio -... mulher.

-Ele não me parece um rapaz que perde a cabeça por causa de uma garota... – Nike comentou, lembrando dos poucos filmes água com açúcar que assistira com Areta, nenhuma das duas era muito chegada ao gênero.

-Homens sempre perdem a cabeça com mulheres. Esse é nosso ponto fraco.

Ela achou graça do comentário.

-Até você? – alfinetou.

E ele fez que sim em silencio, fazendo-a se surpreender momentaneamente.

-Foi por uma mulher que eu me tornei o que sou hoje.

-Você deve gostar muito dela. – disse ela, mais para fazer com que a conversa continuasse, do que por ter convicção na frase.

-Gostava. – a expressão fria pareceu tremer por um momento – Ela morreu... Assassinada.

Nike engoliu seco. E então ela se lembrou da explanação que o velho Batman fizera sobre um de seus inimigos e sua intuição gritou... Demorou-se um pouco para juntar a coragem necessária para fazer a pergunta a seguir.

-Ra's Al Ghul? – e ele acenou em positivo – E isso foi antes de você se tornar líder de um grupo de assassinos? – ele acenou em positivo mais uma vez – Foi _isso_ que fez você se tornar líder de um grupo de assassinos. – ela concluiu. Damian não precisava confirmar dessa vez.

-Minha ascensão o enfraqueceu. Dividiu o grupo que ele liderou durante séculos.

-Eu li sobre a Liga dos Assassinos. Eles me pareceram muito fanáticos e fieis a Ra's Al Ghul. Como conseguiu essa cisão?

-Eu sou neto dele. – Ela não tentou esconder a surpresa dessa vez. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante da revelação. Mas Damian continuou a explicação sem perceber - O herdeiro. Era o único que poderia causar essa cisão.

-Por isso ele matou a mulher que você gostava? Por que você era uma ameaça?

Damian a olhou intensamente por um instante, então fez que não, voltando a atenção ao trânsito.

-Ele a matou por que não queria uma descendência impura. Minha mulher era alienígena... E estava grávida... De gêmeos.

Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar sem conseguir conceber o sentimento de perda do homem.

Resolveu continuar o assunto, de outra forma.

-O Sr. Wayne não concorda com o que você fez?

Damian fez que não com a cabeça, lentamente. Os lábios apertados em uma linha fina, quase como se estivesse tentando conter a raiva.

-Isso me tornou o líder de um grupo de assassinos, como ele mesmo diz. Para o meu pai, isso me transforma no meu avô... De certa forma, ele esta certo.

O silêncio voltou a cair entre os dois e Nike se pôs a observar os carros que eles ultrapassavam em alta velocidade. Então, sentiu a necessidade de dizer.

-Eu também iria querer o coração dele na ponta da minha espada. – voltou a olhá-lo – Você não tem do que se envergonhar.

Damian a encarou, e ela pode ver de relance um sorriso tímido passar pelos seus lábios.

-Luta com espadas?

Ela fez que sim.

-Mas eu prefiro Labrys.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, interessado.

-É uma arma muito pesada. Reduz muito a velocidade dos golpes... Mas imagino que isso não seja um problema para você.

Ela concordou, dando de ombros.

-Foi Arthemis que lhe treinou com o Labrys? – Nike fez que sim e ele pareceu sorrir com o olhar perdido no trânsito – Você deve ser boa então. A ruiva é uma das melhores arqueiras que conheço... Mas é praticamente imbatível com um Labry na mão.

-Você conhece a general Arthemis?

-Ah sim... Conheço sim... – foi a primeira vez que ela pode sentir algum calor vindo das palavras dele – Desde muito antes de você nascer.

-Quantos anos você tem? – estranhou.

-Bem mais do que aparento.

Ela piscou, compreendendo o por quê.

-Você também usa os Poços de Lázaro. - concluiu.

-Eu não vou morrer antes de levá-lo para o inferno comigo...

Nike ia perguntar algo, mas o comunicador bipou no seu ouvido. Então levou a mão a orelha novamente.

-Permita-me... – disse ele. E antes que ela pudesse responder ao chamado na intimidade, o homem ativou um dos botões do console do carro e a voz do Gavião Guerreiro inundou o ambiente.

"_Mulher Maravilha, eu o perdi de vista."_

-Você o que?! – ela gritou, irritada.

Damian balançou a cabeça em negativo, quase que ao mesmo tempo em que Gavião se desculpava com um _"Ele conhece bem a cidade..."_

Nike estava irritada demais para responder. Seu bufar de descontentamento foi a única coisa que o líder da Liga escutou.

-Gavião... – Damian interferiu.

"Quem?"

-O _filho do Morcego_. – a classificação pareceu ser suficiente já que Gavião Guerreiro continuou na escuta - Onde foi o último lugar que o viu? – o outro respondeu, sem muita simpatia na voz - Nós vamos rastrear o garoto. Assim que o encontrarmos daremos noticia. – e desligou a comunicação com outro apertar de botão – Voltou o olhar para a mulher ao seu lado – Derek tinha razão, o garoto é bom.

* * *

Matt sorriu ao perceber que havia despistado todos os perseguidores (incluindo o Gavião). Conhecer Gotham como a palma de sua mão era um diferencial que, pelo visto, nenhum dos outros possuía.

Saiu da ultima boate que entrara pelo telhado. Dali se encaminharia para o encontro com Gabrielly, estava só alguns minutos atrasado, ainda daria tempo.

Isso foi o que ele pensou até dar de cara com um morcego vermelho no meio da escuridão.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – rosnou o Batman, o fazendo tremer com o tom de reprovação.

Não se lembrava da ultima vez que tremera desse jeito.

-Eu... Ah... Bom... – se calou, sem saber o que responder. Depois com um leve suspiro, inalou um pouco de coragem e falou – Eu só queria dar uma volta.

-Você não tem autorização para agir sozinho ainda... Muito menos na _minha cidade_. – rosnou mais uma vez o intimidador homem-morcego.

-Eu não pretendia... Não era a minha intenção... Não sai para combater o crime. Eu só...

-Diga de uma vez!

-Ia me encontrar com a Gabrielly. A gente combinou.

O Batman ficou imóvel o encarando, sem emitir nenhum som. Matt teve a impressão que ele estava surpreso com sua resposta.

Mas, um movimento de cabeça do homem o fez perceber que ele estava ativando seu comunicador.

-Onde está a jovem Grayson? – ele perguntou para alguém que Matt imaginou ser da Liga, provavelmente quem a estava seguindo – Droga. – esbravejou, antes de voltar os olhos novamente para Matt – Ela está na mansão.

-Você não está achando que eu menti...

-Não... Mentiram para você. – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes dos dois perceberem que estavam cercados – Espero que seu treinamento tenha servido de algo, moleque.

Eles começaram a lutar assim que foram atacados. Terry ativou o alerta para a Liga (e para a Bat-caverna) em meio às esquivadas de facas, espadas e tiros. A diversidade de armas usadas pelo grupo era esperada, mas, mesmo assim, impressionante.

Matt seguia bem, mas Terry achava que era por que, no caso dele, os assassinos deveriam levá-lo vivo. Ainda assim ele tinha que admitir que o irmão havia evoluído muito.

Num determinado momento, o pegaram em um mata leão, mas Matt tirou uma arma de choque (Terry não sabia de onde) e eletrocutou o adversário o suficiente para fazer o homenzarrão desmaiar.

Em seguida ele foi desarmado, mas isso não o impediu de acertar um chute no estomago do oponente.

Olhou em volta por um milésimo de segundo, ele e o Batman estavam indo bem, embora a desvantagem fosse grande. Matt já havia percebido que aqueles não eram simples assaltantes ou contraventores baratos do submundo de Gotham. Imaginou que tivera a sorte de estar perto do Batman na hora em que o morcego fora atacado por um grupo de arqui-inimigos perigosos e ficou deveras feliz por estar durando mais que cinco minutos na briga.

Sua distração lhe custou a consciência, porém. Uma barra o acertou na cabeça o fazendo desmaiar.

* * *

-Arrumar a cozinha... Belos combatentes do crime nós somos. – resmungou o rapaz magricela enquanto secava os pratos que o amigo super poderoso lavava.

-Há sempre algo honroso em cada serviço. – disse a mãe, trazendo a última bandeja vazia – Além disso Jack poderá escutar tudo o que está acontecendo lá em baixo enquanto vocês terminam isso aqui.

-A senhora sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que a caverna tem um revestimento de chumbo... – resmungou Derek mais uma vez.

A mãe não pareceu se comover nem um pouco com o drama do filho.

-Tenho certeza que você arrumará outro jeito. – disse Cassandra, antes de se retirar.

Derek olhou de rabo de olho para a porta que a mãe saiu e, só então puxou o celular do bolso. Digitou alguns comandos e nada.

-Droga. – chiou, voltando a atenção a louça por secar – Não vou conseguir invadir o sistema daqui.

-Não se de ao trabalho, a Gaby está lá... Ela vai contar tudo pra gente depois. – disse Jack, achando engraçada a irritação do amigo.

-É... Ela pode estar lá... Por que eu não?

-Porque a missão dela foi fazer o seu avô comer, a nossa é lavar os pratos... Sinceramente, eu prefiro a nossa. – Derek soltou um muxoxo e Jack continuou – Não se preocupe, se o Matt estiver com problemas nós vamos ficar sabendo.

O amigo concordou em silêncio e voltou a secar os pratos que Jack lavava vagarosamente. Derek estranhou, o super-garoto só fazia isso quando algo o estava incomodando em demasia. E não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que o problema não era o perigo que Matt talvez estivesse correndo.

-O que foi? – perguntou Derek, tirando Jack de seus pensamentos.

O outro nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo e largou o prato que lavava antes de voltar-se para ele.

-Sabe aquela lista que eu te dei certa vez?

Derek piscou, surpreso. Fazia alguns anos que não tocavam nesse assunto.

-A dos ex namorados da sua mãe?

-Sim... – ele arrancou um fio de cabelo e esticou ao amigo – Eu quero que faça.

-Pensei que você tinha chegado a conclusão de que, se sua mãe não queria que soubesse quem ele era, era melhor você não saber.

Jack deu de ombros.

-Mudei de idéia.

-Ok, então. – Derek pegou o fio de cabelo do amigo e guardou em um compartimento oculto do celular – Eu já tinha levantado a amostra de praticamente todos na época. Só faltava mesmo cruzar com os seus dados. Não vai levar muito tempo.

Jack sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Depois se voltou para os pratos e, num piscar de olhos, lavou tudo que ainda faltava.

Derek deu um leve levantar de sobrancelha para ele enquanto Jack o afastava cuidadosamente com uma das mãos. Depois ele soprou de leve sobre a louça, a secando toda de uma vez.

-Ótimo, agora guarda tudo e me encontra no meu quarto, vou traçar o seu DNA e depois começar a cruzar os dados com os que eu já tenho.

-Hum... Eu preciso ir para casa. Sai cedo e não voltei até agora.

Derek acenou em positivo.

-Certo, qualquer coisa eu te aviso.

* * *

O carro-voador saiu da rota normal do trânsito em uma manobra nada segura. No seu interior, porém, Nike estava mais preocupada com a demora em chegarem ao local de onde vinha o alerta disparado por Terry. Felizmente, logo foi possível ver a batalha que acontecia no topo de um dos prédios.

-Solte o seu cinto. – disse Damian fazendo o mesmo enquanto pilotava – Se prepare para saltar.

Ela concordou já desafivelando o cinto de segurança, as tiras correram para trás do banco assim que ela soltou as pontas.

-Pronta? – ela fez que sim e ele acionou a porta do passageiro enquanto diminuía a velocidade, pairando próximo ao telhado onde tudo acontecia.

Ela saltou em tempo de desviar dos tiros que investiram contra o carro. Com um mortal perfeito, caiu de pé ao lado de Terry, a tempo de socar o próximo adversário que tentava atingi-lo.

-Você demorou. – rosnou o Batman entre um golpe e outro – Quem te trouxe?

-Não sei se vai gostar da resposta...

O homem não demorou a se juntar a eles, empunhando duas espadas. A graça com que ele as manipulava, em contraste com a agressividade dos golpes, tornava cada uma de suas investidas um espetáculo a parte. Nike teria ficado horas o admirando lutar se não tivesse, ela mesma, sua própria parcela de adversários para derrubar.

Ela não chegou a perceber os olhares semi assustados que alguns dos assassinos deram para o novo parceiro, mas Terry sim. Assim como percebeu que o número deles estava diminuído.

Gavião Guerreiro finalmente se juntou a eles, dando chance para que ele se abaixasse para ver a gravidade dos ferimentos do irmão e não gostou nada do corte demasiadamente ensangüentado na testa.

Sem pensar duas vezes ativou o teletransporte, sabendo que os demais não se importariam de serem deixados para trás.

Matt precisava de cuidados médicos e só havia um lugar que ele confiava o bastante para tratá-lo.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá a todos!_

_Estou tão feliz por ter conseguido terminar esse capítulo razoavelmente mais rápido que os demais!_

_O que acharam? Me contem TUDOOO! Comentem cada detalhe, eu adoro! Na verdade, isso me estimula bastante. Vou confessar que nem havia começado esse capitulo até receber a review monstra da **Gaia Syrdm**, reviews monstras como a dela me animam muitooooo!_

_Bom, falando em reviews, vamos responde-las:_

_**andressa li kinomoto animya** – Você estava certa, a Nike e o Damian se deram muito bem ^^, gostou da cena deles?... Conte-me mais sobre o que você imagina que vai acontecer na fic, adoro idéias novas!_

_**Ni Castle** – valeu pelo elogio Ni! Infelizmente não há muitas fics de quadrinhos em português, ainda mais BMWW. Mas a gente faz o que pode por aqui! Apareça mais vezes e deixe mais comentários, sim =]._

_**Karol Borges** – Oi Karol! Grande companheira que não me abandona! Foi legal o jantar Wayne, não é? O que achou desse cap, com toda a interação Nike-Damian, e um pouco da história dele?_

_**Laura -** Também adoro a Cassandra Cain, mas não sei se consigo fazê-la aparecer tanto mais que isso. Além do mais ela é do tipo caladona, gosta de passar despercebida huahauahuahu_

_**Gaia Syrdm** - Nossa, fiquei lisonjeada com sua review. Obrigada pelos elogios ao meu estilo de narração, significa muito. E, obrigada principalmente pela **review enorme**! Eu amo reviews enormes! E adoro responde-las também._

_O Universo DC é muito complicado mesmo, nem se preocupe. Até porque, a linha cronológica que eu sigo já foi pro espaço com o último reboot que eles fizeram ¬¬._

_"Batman do Futuro" é muito bom, mas é bem diferente da minha história porque se centra mais no Terry e no Bruce, os demais aparecem muito pouco e, o que aconteceu com a Diana é desconhecido, ela nunca apareceu na série._

_Mas sempre recomendo BF e a serie da Liga da Justiça e Liga da Justiça sem Limites. Vale a pena assistir sim e te ajudaria bastante a conhecer alguns os personagens._

_Pode me encher de perguntas! Eu adoro! Mas, fazendo um resumo rápido, os OCs são: Nike, Areta, Joe, Darek, Gaby, Jack e Karla (até agora)._

_Acho que, além do que você já viu, o que não vai aparecer em nada que já citamos são os vários personagens do BatClã. Os pais do Derek (Tim Drake e Cassandra Cain), por exemplo, existem, e são meus discípulos de morcego favoritos (depois do Dick, é claro, mas o ele é or concur). O Damian, o único filho de sangu atual Robin, ele só tem 10 anos e possui uma personalidade bastante difícil (sim, pior que a do pai), você o odeia no começo e depois aprende a gostar dele._

_Nossa, estou lisonjeadíssima, você adorou praticamente todos os OCs, menos a principal hauhauahauha fazer o que, não se pode agradar a todos._

_Em sua defesa, só posso dizer que a Nike é uma "garota" solitária, com a força da Diana e o mau-humor do Bruce. =] O motivo dela ter "atacado" o Terry a primeira vez que o viu foi porque era a única forma que ela conhecia de atrair sua atenção, "intimidar" a pessoa sempre funcionou para ela. Ela querer conhecer o pai, saber quem ele é, é um sentimento muito comum, principalmente quando a sua mãe é alguém tão perfeito como a Diana. Além disso, perceber que estão escondendo a informação dela, deliberadamente, só a deixa mais curiosa._

_O Joe é muito afim dela, mas esse papo de "irmã" o mantém distante hauhauahua E você está certíssima, o Terry não vai gostar quando ele descobrir a verdade e resolver se aproximar._

_He He He, eu deveria abrir uma enquete, quem vocês acham que é o pai do Jack? Huahauahuah Se eu fosse leitora, diria que o Dick era muito óbvio, mas, como sou a autora, quem sabe? Hauhauahua_

_Respondendo sua pergunta, sim, antes do maldito reboot, a Supergirl era apaixonadinha pelo Dick, o que não é grande coisa, já que 49% da população feminina da DC é apaixonada por ele, outros 50% pelo Bruce e 1% pelo Superman hauhauahua_

_Você não gostou do Matt? Tadinho! Rsrsrsrs, ele existe, é o caçulinha do Terry e, no desenho ele é muito fofo por que tem só 7 anos, rsrsrs, mas adora se meter em confusão._

_O Gavião tem uma queda pela Nike porque ela enfrenta ele, homens do tipo dele adoram isso, mesmo que não assumam =]._

_Jura que você era SMWW (pessoa que "shippa" o Superman com a Wonder Woman)? Aff! Ok, ok, eu também já fui um dia hauhauah, mas isso foi nos primórdios do universo, quando mal havia interação entre o Bruce e a Diana. Mas (Graças a Deus) o desenho da Liga da Justiça e o terceiro volume do quadrinho Liga da Justiça da America exploraram bem a relação entre eles e aqui estamos nós =]..._

_Infelizmente a DC voltou a teimar no romance entre ela e o Superman (recentemente), mas eu não quero falar sobre isso ¬¬._

_Se quiser ler mais sobre BMWW, posso te recomendar algumas séries de quadrinhos._

_Obrigada mais uma vez e seja bem vinda! Vou adorar receber mais comentários (enormes) seus._

_**Lilica **– Amor da minha vida, tava morrendo de saudades de vc. Que bom que comentou. O Matt tem os genes Wayne, né... Se meter em confusão faz parte. O que achou da família toda reunida? Sinto em lhe dizer, mas o Damian ganhou a enquete... Bom, na verdade deu empate entre ele e o Dick, mas eu desempatei =] Queria contar mais sobre o meu marrentinho preferido e, para minha surpresa, a cena entre ele e a Nike foi muito fácil de escrever, a conversa fluiu muito bem e... bom, espero que tenha gostado tanto do resultado quanto eu, realmente foi uma das cenas que mais gostei de escrever até agora._

_**Darleca**, você ainda não comentou! Cadê?_

_Agradecimentos especiais a mana **Lyra Black **que está sempre pronta a acompanhar e a opinar no desenvolvimento das cenas, além de betar._

_Bem, como já está se tornando praxe, vamos a enquete do capitulo:_

**_Quem é o pai do Jack? _**_Huahauahuuahuahau_

_Essa é só pra saber se vocês estão ligadas, por que eu já sei a resposta e se tudo correr como planejado, vocês ficaram sabendo no cap 19 (isso mesmo, o próximo – que eu já estou escrevendo)._

_Acho que por enquanto é só._

_Bjs a todos e, mas uma vez, muito obrigada._

_GSC_


	19. O nome do pai, do filho E do irmão

** O nome do pai, do filho... E do irmão**

* * *

A jovem não saiu do lado da cama dele durante toda a madrugada. Nem poderia, principalmente depois de saber que ele se arriscara para estar com ela.

Mesmo não tendo sido a autora da ligação, Gabrielly se culpava pelo ocorrido com Matt. Ela passou o dedo pelo curativo demasiadamente grande que havia na testa do rapaz e suspirou, lembrando-se de como ele chegara à bat-caverna, nos braços do irmão e todo ensanguentado.

O avô e os tios cuidaram dos ferimentos na mini UTI que havia no subsolo da mansão. Matt tinha pequenos cortes por todo o corpo, mas, o mais preocupante era, sem dúvida, o rasgo enorme no alto da testa.

Após os cuidados iniciais, Bruce instruiu os filhos a deixarem o rapaz no quarto improvisado que havia em um dos vários ambientes da bat-caverna.

Os tios Nike e Damian retornaram pouco depois. Conversaram reservadamente com Terry e, após receberem a noticia de que Matt estava estável, os três sumiram. Gabrielly não sabia para onde, tão pouco estava interessada.

No momento, horas após tudo se acalmar, só Derek estava na Bat-caverna com ela. O primo já havia informado Karla e Jack sobre o ocorrido, os deixando sob alerta. Prometeu entrar em contato caso precisassem.

Desde então, ele parecia distante, enquanto utilizava a área de pesquisas da caverna. Mesmo assim, vez ou outra, seguia até o quarto para verificar se ela e Matt estavam bem. Depois retornava à pesquisa que fazia.

No andar de cima, o patriarca da família tinha dificuldades para dormir. Estava tão preocupado quanto a neta, mas Bruce sabia que teria que descansar para enfrentar o que estava por vir, a coisa só ia piorar antes de melhorar. E, infelizmente, ele não tinha mais idade para virar noites sem que isso afetasse seu raciocínio... Isso era uma das coisas que lhe irritava em envelhecer.

-Ela parece gostar muito dele... – comentou Diana ao se deitar do lado do marido, ajeitando-se em seu abraço.

Bruce resmungou algo e ela sorriu.

-Ora, ora, não sabia que era um avô ciumento, Sr. Wayne.

Ele se pôs a lhe acariciar os cabelos, Bruce adorava o cheiro dos cabelos dela. De certa forma ele agradecia aqueles dias em que podia tê-la em seus braços antes de dormir, mesmo que os motivos que a trouxessem ali não fossem seguros.

A vinda de Nike para o mundo patriarcal poderia ter lhe dado alegrias, ele gostava de ter Diana por perto novamente e de ver a filha com certa frequência, além de acompanhar as ações dela junto a liga. Mas o ataque ao jovem MacGinnis o fazia lembrar-se do porque as afastara antes.

-A Gaby está preocupada. Ela se sente culpada por ter sido usada como isca. – acabou comentando, enquanto fechava os olhos.

-O que me leva a crer que ele também deve gostar muito dela.

-Isso era visível nos treinamentos... Espero que essa emboscada tenha lhe servido de lição.

Ela deu uma risadinha tola. Ele abriu os olhos intrigado. Diana não era de dar risadinhas tolas.

-O que foi?

-Nada... É só que acabei de me lembrar da Nike na idade dela. E de como ela achava o Kal lindo.

Ele arfou, agora irritado.

-Deixe de ser implicante, Bruce.

-Implicante? Por quê? Só porque a minha filha também é apaixonada por ele?

-"_Também_"? – ela sentou-se na cama, se desencostando dele e cruzou os braços – Quem seria a outra?

Ele desviou o olhar. A expressão carrancuda de sempre. Depois balançou a mão como que pedindo, de forma muda, para que ela deixasse para lá seu arrombo de ciúmes.

Ela curvou os lábios por um momento e voltou a se deitar no peito dele.

-Só para registrar, sua filha não era apaixonada pelo Kal, só o achava bonito. Há uma diferença... Na verdade eu acho que ela nutria certa antipatia por ele, Nike o achava pouco bélico... – Diana riu - Além disso, - ela apoiou o queixo no peito dele, de forma que pudesse encará-lo, o sorriso debochado brotando em sua face – Areta soltou certa vez que ela também achara certo empresário, que ela viu nas revistas, muito bonito...

-Pelo visto sua filha puxou o seu gosto para homens.

-Talvez... Mas duvido que ela tenha a mesma sorte que eu... – comentou, antes de lhe dar um beijo doce, o qual Bruce se deleitou sem reclamar.

* * *

-Análise de DNA. Por que está fazendo isso? – a voz do tio e padrinho o surpreendeu, fazendo com que Derek desse um sobressalto. Ele sempre conseguia se aproximar silenciosamente o bastante para que o afilhado não o escutasse.

Quando voltou os olhos para o mais velho, Derek percebeu que Damian observava as amostras do sangue que ele analisava, que estavam estampadas na tela do computador.

-Teste de paternidade. – respondeu, sem se preocupar em esconder a pesquisa do padrinho, Damian saberia que estava mentindo, ele sempre sabia.

Era engraçado perceber que era mais fácil enrolar os pais do que o seu padrinho... Ou o seu avô. Se bem que ele nunca tentara enrolar o velho Sr. Wayne.

O mais velho continuou olhando a imagem no monitor, uma das mãos no queixo enquanto o cotovelo apoiava no outro braço que trazia junto ao tórax. Logo ele perguntou no seu tradicional tom monótono.

-De quem?

-Jack...

Damian voltou os olhos para o sobrinho, interessado e Derek entendeu que era para continuar a explanação do caso.

-Há alguns anos ele queria descobrir quem era o pai. Fez uma lista de ex namorados da mãe e me entregou... Mas acabou desistindo. Acho que teve medo do pai rejeitá-lo, ou algo pior... Hoje ele me pediu para continuar a busca.

-E já descobriu quem é? – algo no tom seco do tio fez Derek o olhar questionador.

-Não. – acabou respondendo – Eu já havia conseguido todas as amostras na época, só faltava mesmo comparar com o DNA dele... Mas ao que parece, não é ninguém dessa lista.

Damian ficou calado por mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente desembuchou.

-Seu tio Dick está na lista?

Derek girou a cadeira para encarar o padrinho de frente, mas ao contrário do que Damian esperava, não parecia surpreso com a pergunta. Ele esticou um papel ao tio enquanto respondia.

-Ele era o primeiro da lista. – Damian pegou a folha da mão do rapaz e começou a lê-la bastante interessado – Você também achava que era ele?

-Na verdade, eu tinha certeza. – então terminou de ler o papel e a devolveu ao sobrinho dizendo – Mas pelo visto me enganei.

-Isso não é comum.

-Não, isso não é nada comum... – o tio se aproximou da mesa de pesquisa, mais ao lado – Mas falta alguém nessa lista...

-Quem?

Derek observou absorto o padrinho pegar uma seringa, abri-la, fincá-la no antebraço com uma precisão cirúrgica e tirar um pouco do seu próprio sangue. Depois derramá-lo em um dos tubos de ensaio, fechá-lo e esticá-lo ao sobrinho.

-Eu. Faça o teste agora, quero saber o resultado.

* * *

Eles chegaram ao satélite juntos. O restante do grupo já os aguardava na sala de reuniões, todos devidamente informados do ocorrido pelo líder.

-Como ele esta? – perguntou Aquagirl, assim que Terry se sentou.

-Em observação, mas está bem. O corte não foi profundo. – ele soltou um suspiro – Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer... Não devia tê-lo deixado descer.

Nike não disse nada, mas o olhar raivoso que deu a Rex era mais do que suficiente para demonstrar que ela não gostara da "falha" dele.

Alheio a isso, Joe balançou a cabeça em negativo, em resposta ao amigo.

-Não podemos mantê-lo preso aqui, Batman...

-Eu sei... – resmungou o homem morcego.

-Além do mais, você não tinha como prever que...

-O meu trabalho é prever essas coisa. – disse, cortando a loira – E sim, eu devia ter previsto que usariam a atração que ele tem pela Grayson como isca. Isso estava óbvio desde a época em que estavam no colégio. E devia ter previsto que eles usariam alteradores de voz para enganá-lo. – deixou a cabeça pender para trás – Eu fui um idiota.

-Não se culpe. O que precisamos é de uma forma de neutralizar Ra's Al Ghul. – ponderou o Lanterna Verde, do alto da sua calma e tranquilidade.

-O antigo Batman teria pensado em algo se fosse possível... – Terry arfou, cansado, ainda olhando para o teto da sala.

Marina tocou-lhe a mão estendida sobre a mesa em sinal de apoio e sorriu carinhosa.

-O que pensa em fazer então?

Terry voltou à cabeça para a posição reta e a encarou, aceitando docemente o carinho que ela fazia em sua mão.

-Ele lutou bem... – comentou, o tom era quase de um irmão orgulhoso – Mas não tinha noção que eles estavam trás dele, talvez por isso tenha sido descuidado.

-Então... Você acha que chegou a hora de dizer-lhe a verdade? – perguntou Joe e Terry concordou penosamente.

Levantou-se.

-Eu queria agradecer a ajuda de todos. Obrigado mesmo. Eu assumirei daqui. – e com essa frase saiu da sala.

O grupo ficou alguns minutos em silêncio depois que ele saiu.

-Bom, vamos voltar ao trabalho. – disse o líder se levantando também.

-Eu queria falar com você antes. – o tom do Nike era ríspido e agressivo. O olhar incisivo para Rex – ...Sozinha.

O restante do grupo se entreolhou e, com um acenar de concordância do líder, se retiraram.

-Só eu que não acho que essa conversa vai ser positiva? – perguntou Joe já no corredor.

-Duvido muito que não briguem, mas o fato de não fazerem na nossa frente já é um avanço. – comentou o Lanterna, despreocupado.

Mas o Superman não pareceu se acalmar com a ponderação.

-Não se preocupe tanto. – disse Marina, colocando a mão no ombro de Joe e sorrindo docemente – Eles não vão se matar.

-É o que eu espero...

* * *

-Aonde vai tão cedo, filho? – a loira perguntou assim que percebeu que Jack já estava acordado, o dia mal tinha raiado.

-Vou voltar à mansão, Derek ligou.

-Alguma emergência?

-Não tenho certeza, mãe. Mas ele me pareceu nervoso... E o Derek nunca deixa transparecer isso. – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e seguiu para a janela – Mas não fique preocupada, eu mando notícias. – e saiu.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, como não ficar preocupada? Seu bebê crescera. E o fato dele ser _bem _menos vulnerável que as demais crianças não acalmava nem um pouco seu coração.

Sorriu antes de perceber algo errado. Havia mais uma respiração dentro da casa. Pesada, densa e... Raivosa. Eram poucas as pessoas que respiravam assim. E todas elas assinavam o mesmo sobrenome.

Linda Danvers, ou Kara – seu nome Kripytoniano – voltou os olhos para o lado esquerdo do apartamento, que ainda estava encoberto pelas sombras causadas pela falta de luz no ambiente, e perguntou ríspida:

-O que faz aqui?

-Nós precisamos conversar. – disse o homem dando um passo a frente e deixando os contornos do rosto duro aparecerem.

Damian continuava a ter um rosto bonito e sofrido que ela se lembrava. Nada nos seus traços mudara.

-Já faz muitos anos que me aposentei... – ela comentou, virando-se em direção a cozinha – Não vejo o que possamos ter para conversar.

-Por que não me contou?

Kara congelou.

-"_Não contei_"? – ela virou-se com cautela - O que?

-Que ele é _meu_ filho. – rosnou o homem.

Damian estava irritado. Muito irritado. Mas isso nunca a intimidou.

-E quem te disse esse absurdo? – perguntou calmamente, cruzando os braços.

Ele explodiu.

-Você não tinha esse direito! – levantou o dedo indicativo muito próximo ao rosto dela – Nunca me disse nada! Por que não me disse a verdade?!

-Você nunca perguntou quem era o pai... – Kara deu de ombros – Achei que não se importasse.

-Nunca perguntei por que você me deixou pensar, deliberadamente, que ele era filho do _meu_ irmão!

-Não me culpe pelas suas conclusões... Eu nunca tive nada com o Dick.

-Isso porque ele nunca quis nada com você!

-Saia da minha casa, Wayne. – rosnou ela, os olhos se escurecendo de raiva.

Mas era claro que aquela ameaça não surtiria o menor efeito no homem. Ele continuou, sem se importar com a raiva crescente na kripytoniana a sua frente.

-Foi por isso que nunca me disse que Jack era meu filho? Por que não queria que o Dick soubesse o que tivemos?

-Saia da minha casa ou eu vou te por para fora... Eu estou falando serio.

-Me responda a maldita pergunta, Kara!

-Não! É claro que não! – agora fora a vez de ela explodir, Kara sempre fora a menos calma de sua raça – Que tipo de monstro você pensa que eu sou?!

-Então, por quê?!

-Foi pelo Jack, para protegê-lo de você e dessa sua maldita família! – as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azulados e a compreensão acertou Damian como um tapa no meio da face.

Kara tivera medo. Ainda tinha medo.

–Eu... – ela continuou com dificuldade - Eu não queria que seu avô viesse atrás de mim como ele fez com sua esposa... Ele sabia a minha fraqueza. A fraqueza do Jack. – ela se referia a Kripytonita, a pedra verde que era venenosa a sua espécie - Para ele seria fácil matar meu filho e eu não poderia fazer nada para impedir.

-Eu impediria... – ele murmurou – Não deixaria isso acontecer... De novo.

-Bom... Eu não podia arriscar. – disse a mulher, firme.

Damian acenou positivo e seguiu para a janela. Já havia conseguido as respostas que viera buscar. Antes de sair, porém, avisou.

-Você tem um dia.

-Um dia?

-Um dia para dizer a ele que eu sou seu pai. – ele voltou a encará-la impassível.

-Você não tem esse direito!

-Ah, eu tenho sim! – Damian a cortou – Mas não sou eu que vou contar. Seu filho pediu a Derek para descobrir quem era o pai. Foi meu sobrinho quem descobriu a resposta, mas ele não vai dizer nada ao amigo até amanhã, por que eu pedi. Achei que você devia ter a chance de dizer isso ao seu filho primeiro... Ao contrário de você, eu me importo com a relação entre vocês dois.

E dizendo isso ele saiu pela janela, deixando a Kryptoniana atormentada para trás.

* * *

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até que todo o grupo se retirasse da sala de reuniões. Os olhares se digladiando até que escutassem a porta se fechando atrás dos companheiros.

-Então, o que quer comigo?

-Você tem noção do que fez?

-Do que eu fiz?

-Sim. Como quer que eu confie em você, - ela abriu braços, exasperado – Como quer que eu confie em sua liderança, quando não consegue seguir um garoto?

Ela estava pronta para uma discussão exaustiva. Havia calculado cada fala para fazê-lo entender o quanto se decepcionara com a atitude dele e de que, por isso, achava difícil seguir suas ordens novamente.

Estava pronta, inclusive para se retirar da equipe caso ele continuasse a agir com a empáfia que lhe era peculiar.

Mas a reação que Rex teve as suas palavras não foi a esperada.

Ele retirou o elmo que lhe cobria as feições, numa forma de deixá-la ver-lhe a expressão de arrependimento e então, com um suspirar, disse.

-Você está certa.

-O quê? – a surpresa estampada nos olhos azuis só os deixavam mais bonitos.

-Você está certa, Mulher Maravilha. – largou o elmo de lado e se recostou na cadeira, incomodado - Eu me fiz essas mesmas perguntas antes de vocês subirem. Mas a Marina não me deixou ter pena de mim...

Ela aguardou paciente que Rex continuasse, era visível que o assunto lhe incomodava muito.

-Ela me lembrou que o "garoto" é bem melhor do que nós podíamos imaginar. Matt provou várias vezes no treino sua capacidade superior nesse quesito. Me lembrou também que essa não é uma das minhas qualidades, não sou bom em me esconder e foi por isso que Terry me colocou no primeiro turno, nós não esperávamos que ele saísse de casa antes de você assumir...

Ela acenou, ainda calada.

-Mas é claro que tudo isso não faz com que eu me sinta muito melhor. – continuou ele – Isso poderia ter custado a vida do garoto...

-Pelo menos você reconhece.

Ele sorriu amargamente.

-Eu estou nessa vida a tempo suficiente para saber que não posso me dar ao luxo de não reconhecer minhas falhas... Somos uma equipe por isso, para que um possa suprir a dificuldade do outro. Foi o que Terry fez quando eu o perdi.

-Sabia que Terry o encontraria, então.

-Não, não sabia, mas confiava na capacidade dele para fazer isso. Por isso eu o avisei, antes de avisar a você... – ele estudou as feições dela por um momento, então disse – Desculpe.

Nike parecia mais surpresa que antes. Então balançou a cabeça e se levantou da mesa. Ele acompanhou o movimento.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Gavião. – disse ela – Eu achava que não se importava. Mas pelo visto estou enganada. Além disso, você tomou a decisão certa em alertar Terry antes. Ele é o Batman, conhecia a cidade melhor que eu.

Ele parou próximo a ela, antes de continuar.

-Eu queria que você tivesse mais confiança nas minhas decisões, Nike. – ele não costumava a tratar pelo nome, o que fazia daquele pedido mais intenso – Posso não ser o melhor estrategista do grupo, nem o mais forte, nem o mais ágil, ou sequer o mais poderoso... Mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu entendo que questione isso, mas toda vez que o faz, eu me questiono também e eu preciso confiar em mim... – as mãos pousaram nos ombro dela, cautelosamente - Preciso que _você_ confie em mim.

Ela acenou enquanto encarava os olhos verdes dele. Rex não era um homem bonito, como seu pseudo-irmão, por exemplo, mas exalava uma masculinidade que ao mesmo tempo lhe agradava e lhe irritava. Sua presença assim tão próxima a deixava, pela primeira vez na vida, confusa sobre o que sentia.

-Tudo bem. – ela acabou dizendo baixinho – Nós vamos resolver isso.

Ele concordou com um sorriso fraco. E ela se perguntou se ele estava sentindo o mesmo frio no estômago que havia no dela.

-É, vamos sim. – ele encurtou a distancia entre os rostos deles e sussurrou – E eu já sei como.

E então os lábios dele estavam colados no dela, mas Nike levou muito tempo para entender o que aquilo significava.

* * *

Matt abriu os olhos com a visão dos olhos verdes dela e sorriu.

-Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar assim... – murmurou, fazendo Gabrielly corar.

-Como se sente? – ela perguntou, apertando um botão próximo a cama e dizendo para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado do comunicador – ele acordou. – então voltou os olhos para ele mais uma vez, esperando sua resposta.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, tentando sentar-se, a dor invadiu sua cabeça mais forte que da outra vez.

-Como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado. – comentou, olhando por sobre os ombros dela.

O ambiente onde estavam era escuro, as paredes rochosas bem diferentes das do satélite.

-Onde estamos?

-Na Bat-Caverna. – a voz seca veio de trás de Gabrielly.

Matt observou absorto a aproximação, a passos curtos, mas seguros, do chefe do seu irmão.

-Eu poderia dar-lhes as boas vindas, - resmungou o velho - mas preferia que não estivesse aqui...

-Vovô!

-Eu... – Matt voltou os olhos para a garota, confuso. Depois para o velho novamente, tentando entender como ele e o senhor Wayne vieram parar ali.

Então mais gente se aproximou. O senhor Grayson, com sorriso preocupado, Dereck e os pais, além de uma mulher que lhe lembrava muito a atual Mulher Maravilha.

Ele piscou ainda sem entender. Então, do meio deles, a figura vestida de preto com um morcego vermelho no peito apareceu.

Sem dizer nada, o grupo abriu caminho para que o Batman se aproximasse.

E não demorou para que Matt entendesse tudo.

-Você... – o Batman acenou em positivo – Não... Não é você...

Terry tirou a mascara e encarou o irmão.

-Sim, Matt. Eu sou o Batman.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Olá meu povo! Estou tão feliz em postar esse capitulo! Vocês não sabem o quanto. A fic está andando e eu devo isso a vocês! Muito obrigada pela força e pelos comentários.

Bom, pai do Jack revelado. Eu queria escrever essa cena desde o começo da fanfic =], finalmente consegui! O que acharam? Bruce tem um neto de sangue e ele é superpoderoso, mal posso esperar para as piadinhas que o Clark vai fazer quando souber =]

Terry contou ao Matt sobre sua identidade secreta, como vocês acham que o moleque vai reagir, heim?

E o beijo Nike/Rex? Meio chinfrim? Alguém aposta neles? (Lilika, eu sei que vc esta com raiva).

Posso adiantar que, no próximo capitulo, os moleques vão "ganhar" suas identidades secretas... Algum palpite sobre qual o nome que cada um vai assumir?

Agora, respondendo os comentários:

**Darleca** – Aeeee dessa vez você foi a primeira a comentar heim!

Não, a Selina não deve aparecer nessa história, vc confundiu rsrsrs, ela só aparecera em uma possível continuação. =] E não da para citá-la por que se não vai acabar com a graça, caso eu escreva a continuação rsrsrrsrs, sorry!

Damian = Luz do Sol *-*, não é? Eu te disse, eu te disse, eu te disse... Eu queria muito fazê-lo assim, traumatizado, só que no caso dele teria que ser uma perda bem mais brutal que do Bruce. Não sei se vou precisar escrever a cena, espero que não porque foi bastante emocional e eu fico devastada escrevendo essas coisas. E acho que, no fundo, ele segue os passos do pai, mas ao jeito dele.

E Matt agora sabe quem é o Terry...

Eu não pretendia dizer quem enganou o Matt ao telefone... mas, como vc perguntou, resolvi colocar na fic. Respondido? Lembrando que a fic se passa no futuro e a tecnologia também é mais avançada por lá.

E..._ voila_... Gostou da revelação do pai do Jack? =] Espero que sim, pois era meu "presente" para o Damian desde o começo da história.

**Ni Castle** – Bom Ni, eu costumo seguir as HQs da DC em um site de fans chamado Darkseid Club - WWW (ponto) ds-club (ponto) net, gosto muito de lá, as discutições são ótimas e você encontra tudo!

As histórias BMWW que eu indicaria são "**A Trindade**" (uma história única em três edições. Mas atenção, existe uma serie com o mesmo nome, mais recente, não é tão legal, e não é BMWW).

O arco da história "**Deuses de Gotham**", são varias edições na revista do Batman e da Mulher Maravilha, é muito legal. Até então eles só brigavam, digamos que eles começam a se entender nessa história.

A saga "_**A Era Obsidiana**_** - Em Busca do Aquaman**", nos quadrinhos da Liga da Justiça da América, volume 3 se não me engano. Na verdade, todo o volume 3 da LJA é bastante BMWW, eles flertam o tempo todo XD (destaque para a cena em que o Caçador de Marte conta pro Superman que eles estão de rolo hauahuahau é muito engraçada a cara de assustado que o Clark faz).

A **Liga da Justiça da América nº 90** (edição americana), é toda BMWW, com as possibilidades de futuros para os dois.

Mais recentemente – antes do reboot – **"A noite mais densa"**, que embora se passe no período que o Bruce foi considerado como morto, também é bastante BMWW! Alias, é a saga que contem as cenas onde a DC admite que a Diana é apaixonada por ele... é lindo!

Enfim, nos quadrinhos tem bastante coisa.

**andressa li kinomoto animya –** adoreiiiii as suas idéias! Hauahuahua Mas eu não acho que o Bruce tentaria separa-los, a não ser que eles se darem bem significasse ela descobrir sobre sua verdadeira procedência, mas ele sabe que o Damian compartilha com ele a ideia de que é melhor ela não saber, então, não vai se preocupar com isso. Além disso, ele finge que não, mas ele confia (e muito) no Damian.

O Ra's vai entrar em ação bem mais vezes agora... só vai dar ele, na verdade hauahuahua

Será que ele vai descobrir sobre a Nike antes dela? E, se for assim, a Lyra (a beta) está certa quando ela chama a Nike de lerda hauhauahua

(NOTA da beta: eu estou certa quando chamo a Nike de lerda... Ainda mais depois desse capítulo. Hahahha)

**Lilica** – ameiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a e-mail-_ review com os comentários cenas por cenas... ri muito! Vou responder suas perguntar por aqui ok. _

_Não o Rex não é um Tiranosauro Rex, mas é praticamente tão sutil quanto kkkkkkkkkkk, puxou a mãe nisso. E o Matt melhorou, o Derek mesmo diz que ele é bom!_

_Nike = Amazona, não gosta da ajuda de homens, lembra? Além disso ela gosta de ser autossuficiente._

_Quanto ao dinheiro do Damian, não, ele não precisa do dinheiro do pai. Além de ter tomado para si parte da herança do avô, ele também é muito inteligente e construiu seu próprio império nas horas vagas... Particularmente acho que ele é mais rico que o Bruce._

_Você achou mesmo que o Damian ia virar o que ele virou por conta daquela mãezinha dele? Kkkkkk Não! Ele cortou relações com a mãe quando ainda era novoe, pelo menos na minha história, faz muito tempo que a única pessoa que ele considera assim é a Diana._

_Quanto a idade dele, __**acho que todos deveriam ler isso**__, o Damian é (na minha fic) 28 anos mais novo que o Bruce. Sendo assim, como o Bruce tem 78, ele tem 50. Ele perdeu a mulher e os filhos não nascidos com 20 anos, mais ou menos (na mesma época que a Diana fica grávida da Nike, que tem em torno de 30). E ai você me pergunta, mas então, por que ele parece ter mais que 20 anos? Resposta é simples, levou um bom tempo para ele conseguir derrubar o avô e assumir metade do grupo que ele comandava (e só depois disso que ele começou a usar os poços de Lazaro), eu penso que em torno de 15 anos, pelo menos. E, muito embora eu tenha dito que ele parecia ter 40 anos, isso é por que ele tem a expressão mais carrancuda, mas ele tem (fisicamente) em torno de 35. Respondi ou compliquei?_

_Não acho que o Bruce vá demitir o Rex por conta da falha em seguir o Matt, hauhauahua, mas se ele souber que o Gavião deu uns pegas na filha dele, acho que haverá frango assado com gosto de metal pro jantar! =]_

_Quanto ao Jason, não decidi se ele esta morto ou não, mas não é um personagem que eu gostaria de trabalhar... ele é chato. Huahuahuahua Então, só vai aparecer se não houver outra opção. Enquanto eu puder, evito._

_Bom gente, mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários..._

_Quero mais!_

_Beijos_

_GSC_


	20. Choque de Revelações

**Chapter 20**:

**Choque de Revelações**

* * *

A loira deixou o corpo cair na cadeira mais próxima. Cansada. Não fisicamente, já que sua resistência física era além dos padrões imagináveis pelos humanos, mas emocionalmente.

Kara estava cansada de ter medo. Mas era algo que ela não tinha como evitar e, agora, depois da visita do pai de seu filho, ela teria que enfrentar seu maior medo de frente.

Quando tinha se tornado tão covarde?

-Mãe... – a voz do filho parecia muito distante, quase um murmuro. Kara só percebeu que ele estava ao seu lado quando Jack tocou sua mão.

Ela voltou os olhos marejados para ele, abriu a boca, se forçando a falar algo e tirar a expressão preocupada do semblante do seu menino.

-Jack... – ela tentou limpar as lágrimas e se levantou, recuperando a postura de senhora de si – O que faz aqui? Achei que tinha ido para Gotham.

-Eu ia, mas escutei o respirar dele assim que sai e... - Kara gelou. Voltou se por sobre os calcanhares e o encarou, os olhos marejados ferviam de algo que Jack não soube exatamente o que era.

-Você o quê?!

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Eu ouvi tudo, mãe. - os olhos azuis se arregalaram – Nós precisamos conversar.

* * *

O carro negro pousou na frente da luxuosa mansão de estilo vitoriano e jardim suntuoso. Havia se tele transportado para um de seus escritórios e de lá pegara o transporte mais tradicional para a casa.

Damian saiu do veiculo para dar lugar ao manobrista que já o esperava, depois seguiu para dentro de sua casa em Paris.

Não diminuiu o caminhar quando o mordomo se aproximou e lhe cumprimentou em francês, apenas retirou o blazer e esticou para o homem que o seguia de perto.

Perguntou, na língua nativa, o que havia acontecido na sua ausência. O homem negro, alto e esguio, respondeu lhe sobre as trivialidades, ligações de negocio, e noticias econômicas.

-O senhor também tem uma visita... – comentou, em inglês - ...Que lhe espera bastante impaciente.

Damian acenou em positivo mais uma vez e fez um sinal com a mão de que o homem estava dispensado. Então seguiu para seu quarto.

Ela o aguardava sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama, enquanto folheava uma revista de moda. Estava entediada, era possível ver pela expressão.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e roupas que contrastavam com a decoração moderna do aposento.

A imagem o fazia querer rir...

Arthemis arfou irritada assim que o percebeu. Levantando os olhos para ele.

-Você sabe que eu detesto esperar.

-Desculpe, tive um assunto inesperado e urgente para tratar.

Ele esticou a mão para a ruiva enquanto se aproximava. A Amazona se levantou enquanto aceitava o toque que ele gentilmente oferecia.

Damian a puxou pela cintura e a fez colar seu corpo no dele, depois afundou a cabeça na junção do pescoço e ombro dela.

Arthemis não tinha cheiro de perfume, como as outras mulheres que ele já conhecera intimamente, ela tinha cheiro de fêmea, na sua essência. Isso o enlouquecia desde que entrara na puberdade.

E, naquele momento, aquele era o lugar que ele queria estar. Era o lugar que ele precisava estar.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, num tom tão autoritário quanto o que ele costumava usar com as outras pessoas.

Ela o conhecia bem demais e perceber que algo o incomodava era muito fácil.

Ele começou uma trilha de beijos curtos na direção do pescoço a ponta do ombro dela.

-Não tente me distrair, garotinho. – disse a ruiva em tom mais ameno.

-Não estou tentando nada... – ele mentiu – Só estou com saudades.

Ela segurou os cabelos da nuca dele e o fez levantar o rosto para encará-la. Ele soltou um gemido ao fazê-lo.

-O que aconteceu? – Arthemis voltou a perguntar.

Damian arfou. A expressão voltou a ficar mais séria. Ela não se importou.

-Eu descobri uma coisa...

-Ruim?

-Não.

-Então por que está irritado?

-Porque eu demorei a descobrir. – ele a puxou a cintura dela para mais perto dele ainda, mas Arthemis não afrouxou a mão que segurava seu cabelo.

-Você não costuma demorar a descobrir alguma coisa. – ela comentou.

-Não. Na verdade era bastante óbvio... Acho que eu não queria enxergar. Era mais fácil acreditar na desculpa que eu tinha.

Ela continuou o encarando, mas acabou permitindo que ele abaixasse a cabeça de volta ao seu pescoço.

Damian deu-lhe mais um beijo na região antes de continuar.

-Você se lembra da Supergirl?

-A loira com quem você teve um caso?

Damian voltou a levantar a cabeça, dessa vez por conta própria.

-Bom, eu era viúvo e fazia anos que você não aparecia... – ele fez beicinho.

-Não faça essa cara, fica ridícula em você. – disse ela o fazendo sorrir com audácia – O que tem a loira?

A expressão dura voltou às feições dele.

-Ela tem um filho... E eu achava que ele era filho do Dick... Até hoje de madrugada. – ela aguardou pacientemente até que ele resolvesse prosseguir – Ele é meu filho.

Arthemis levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e um "ah" se formou nos lábios vermelhos.

-É... Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti. – ele arfou irritado.

-É assim que se sente por ser pai?

-Não, por ter sido enganado. – ele balançou a cabeça – Eu estou muito irritado. Demorei porque fui a casa dela, tirar satisfação e, acho que estou mais irritado ainda porque, no fundo, concordo que foi melhor para o rapaz que ela tenha o afastado de mim.

-Então, o garotinho está muito irritado? – ela levou os dois braços aos ombros dele, lhe envolvendo de forma doce. Damian fez que sim com a cabeça – Hum, acredito que possa fazer algo para melhorar o seu humor.

-Tenho certeza que sim, ruiva. – ele aproximou o rosto do dela – Tenho certeza que sim. – e a beijou.

* * *

-Você é o Batman?! – a voz saiu tremula a primeira vez. Mas, com a confirmação silenciosa do irmão, a raiva lhe subiu o sangue – Você é o Batman! – gritou, irritado – Há quanto tempo?

-Mais ou menos uns dez anos... – respondeu Terry.

-Você está nos enganando há DEZ ANOS?!

O mais velho engoliu seco. Não seria uma conversa fácil... E aquela nem era a parte mais importante. Ele abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer, mas por sorte, alguém o interrompeu.

-Ele não estava enganando vocês... – a voz terna de Dick se sobressaiu, fazendo Matt lembrar que não estavam sozinhos – Ele estava protegendo você e sua mãe.

O enfermo encarou o senhor, confuso. Então se lembrou de que aquela fora a desculpa que usara para convencer o pai de Gabrielly a mentir para sua família.

A compreensão veio tardiamente. Matt passou os olhos por todo o clã e, ali, naquele lugar escuro e rochoso, as imagens pareciam se encaixar.

-Você não foi apenas casado com uma super-heroína. –afirmou, voltando a olhar para Dick – O senhor também estava nesse negocio. E foi assim que a conheceu.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Fui o primeiro Robin. – sorriu – Há alguns anos atrás.

-Eu diria "muitos" anos atrás. – a voz de Tim fez com que Matt voltasse os olhos para os pais de Derek – Fui o terceiro Robin e minha esposa aqui uma Batgirl.

Cassandra deu-lhe um sorriso torto... Ou algo que Matt entendeu como um sorriso.

E então os olhos confusos voltaram-se, finalmente, para Bruce e Diana.

-Então, o senhor... – Bruce concordou com a cabeça - ...o primeiro Batman? – os olhos brilharam – Sério?

Terry achou graça, a raiva do irmão parecia ter se dissipado dando lugar a uma tietagem quase infantil.

-E a senhora?

-Essa é Diana de Themycera, - disso Bruce – Rainha das amazonas e a primeira Mulher Maravilha.

Ela abriu um sorriso que fez o coração de Matt amolecer.

-Você esqueceu de incluir o título de "Sra. Wayne" a lista. – gracejou a Amazona para o marido.

-Achei que era uma informação irrelevante para o garoto. – respondeu Bruce, sóbrio.

E o olhar que Matt os dava havia deixado de ser de admiração para se tornar surpreso.

-O Batman casou com a Mulher Maravilha?

-É, todo mundo tem essa mesma reação quando descobre... – comentou o irmão enquanto sentava do seu lado na cama – Há muito mais para saber, Matt. Mas no momento, algumas informações são mais urgentes. O grupo que nos atacou essa madrugada não estava atrás de mim... Estavam atrás de você.

-Como assim? Por que estariam atrás de mim?

Foi Dick quem tomou a frente nas explicações sobre Ra's AL Gulh. Depois, Tim assumiu as descrições dos problemas que o vilão vinha causando a família e por fim, quando expuseram a fixação com os genes Wayne, Matt, mais uma vez, voltou o olhar para o irmão.

-Continuo sem entender porque estão me perseguido. Eu não tenho os genes do Sr. Wayne.

-Na verdade, você tem. – disse Terry, completando em seguida – Nós temos.

Houve um curto silencio enquanto o caçula encarava o mais velho com a expressão impassível.

-Você está tentando me dizer que nós somos fruto de alguma experiência genética?

Terry fez que sim, surpreso pela percepção rápida do outro.

-A julgar pelas missões que andei estudando quando estava em treinamento, imaginei que era o mais provável... – houve um curto silencio, até que ele continuou – Eu não fui escolhido pela Liga, não é? Isso foi uma forma de me afastarem. – concluiu.

-E de te treinar. – fora Bruce quem respondera dessa vez, fazendo o rapaz voltar a atenção para ele – Você superou as expectativas. Mas está longe da perfeição.

-Então o que? Pretendem me manter preso no satélite para o resto da vida? Afinal de contas, o cara é imortal.

-Essa idéia me passou pela cabeça. – responder o senhor – Mas tenho que levar em conta sua predileção por passeios furtivos. – o tom era severo, e Gabrielly sentiu o rosto esquentar de rubor com o olhar que o avô deu a ela - Sendo assim, tentar lhe trancafiar lá não é uma opção viável, você conseguiria um meio de escapar facilmente.

Diana, que permanecia parada ao lado do marido, girou os olhos para o comentário antes de se intrometer na conversa.

-Há algo que eles não lhe disseram ainda, jovem McGinnis. Para que a mudança de corpo seja perfeita, é necessário que o ocupante original ceda o corpo de bom grado.

-É por esse motivo que ele usa o corpo da filha hoje em dia. – completou Cassandra.

-Então não há com o que nos preocuparmos. – comentou Matt enquanto jogava os pés para fora da cama, ensaiando para levantar-se – Agora que sei de tudo, não há como ele me convencer a ajudá-lo.

Por algum motivo, o resmungo que Bruce emitira fez com que ele se sentisse muito ingênuo, mesmo que o patrão de seu irmão (e atual progenitor de ambos – era estranho pensar no Sr. Wayne dessa forma) não tivesse dito nada realmente.

Foi quando um som de alerta invadiu as paredes rochosas, cortando-lhe o raciocínio.

* * *

A pele era macia e quente, bem diferente do que ela imaginava. Mas Nike não chegou a sentir o gosto do beijo de Rex por muito tempo.

Antes que ela conseguisse entender o que acontecia, o líder já tinha soltado sua boca, lhe deixando com os lábios entre abertos e um barulho de metal batendo contra a mesa a trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Não. Encoste. Nela. – rosnou o Superman enquanto segurava a garganta de Gavião, o colando na mesa de reuniões da Liga.

Rex levou as mãos à mão do outro, tentando puxar o ar. Sua expressão era de dor. E finalmente Nike compreendeu o que acontecia.

-Superman! Solte-o! – ela gritou, tentando ser o mais severa possível, mas ele pareceu não ouvir. Berrou mais alto – Joe-El, largue ele A-GO-RA!

Joe voltou os olhos indecisos para ela e Nike aproveitou o descuido para arrancar as mãos dele do líder e afastou o irmão o suficiente para entra no meio dos dois.

-Mas... Ele... – Joe gaguejou enquanto Nike levava as mãos à cintura, numa posição bastante ameaçadora. Rex tossiu ao fundo e o Superman recuperou a postura, fazendo cara feia para o outro – Ele estava se aproveitando de você!

-Ele não estava se aproveitando de mim. - ela levantou a sobrancelha, parecia incomodada com o cuidado irracional dele - E caso estivesse, eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha.

Ao fim da frase, ele não a estava mais escutando, avançou dois passos na direção do líder que começava a se levantar da mesa, esfregando a mão no pescoço. Nike acompanhou o movimento, permanecendo entre os dois.

-Nunca mais chegue perto dela! – rosnou, dedo em punho.

-Vou fazer isso sempre que ela permitir. – respondeu o outro, topetudo.

Joe avançou de novo. Nike o segurou.

-Saia daqui, Superman.

-O que? Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha com ele...

Ela levantou uma das mãos e esfregou a testa, tentando conter a irritação. A única pessoa para quem ela devia explicações era sua mãe, quem ele pensava que era para lhe cercear ações?

"Ele pensa que é seu irmão." A voz no fundo da sua mente respondeu.

-Nós precisamos terminar nossa conversa. – ponderou, mais calma.

-Vocês não estavam conversando!

-Bom, isso não é da sua conta! – voltou o olhar para ele mais uma vez, levantando o queixo num desafio petulante – Agora, saia! – e apontou para a porta.

Por um momento, Joe pareceu surpreso com a reação dela. Piscou algumas vezes e então, seu semblante pareceu resignado.

Voltou os olhos para Gavião Guerreiro mais uma vez.

-Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois.

O outro acenou em positivo, não parecendo preocupado com o tom ameaçador que o homem mais forte do mundo usara.

Joe tentou os olhos de Nike mais uma vez, ela permanecia com a expressão impassível. Então se virou e se retirou da sala.

Ela aguardou a porta se fechar para girar sobre os calcanhares e encarar o líder do grupo.

-Você está bem?

Rex fez que sim, ficando de pé completamente e caminhando os poucos passos na sua direção, uma das mãos ainda a esfregar o pescoço.

-Não esperava um ataque de ciúmes dele. – comentou.

-Eu não compreendo muito bem isso, mas Terry me disse certa vez que irmãos também sentem ciúmes. Acho que terei que me acostumar com isso... - Rex deu uma risadinha abafada – O que foi?

-Isso não foi ciúmes de irmão, Nike. – sorriu – Vai por mim, eu tenho uma irmã e não é assim que reajo quando ela resolve beijar alguém na minha frente...

-Foi você quem me beijou. – ela corrigiu.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

-É verdade.

Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para a mão que ele mantinha no pescoço. Num movimento vagaroso levantou a sua e tirou a mão dele do caminho, para que pudesse ver o estrago.

A vermelhidão acusava o começo do estrangulamento. Ela tinha certeza que Joe se contivera bastante para não quebrar o pescoço do outro.

-Desculpe-me por isso. – disse.

-Tudo bem. – ele deu mais um passo na direção dela, aproximou o rosto de uma forma que Nike teve quase certeza que ele a beijaria. Mas Rex não o fez, desviou um pouco os lábios e seguiu com ele próximos ao ouvido dela, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo – Valeu a pena. – sussurrou.

A nuca dela se arrepiou, mas Nike conseguiu manter a postura e postando as mãos no peito dele o afastou.

-Acho melhor você ir... – sorriu de forma moderada – Antes que ele volte.

Rex suspirou.

-Certo, eu... – houve um bit no comunicador e ambos levaram a mão às próprias orelhas.

A voz de Terry inundou seus ouvidos.

-Preciso de vocês. É urgente.

* * *

Mão e filho estavam sentados na pequena mesa da cozinha, ela o observava apreensiva enquanto tomava um gole do café que Jack fizera.

O rapaz tinha o olhar perdido nos pingüins sobre a geladeira. A figura maior parecia de mãos dadas ao pequeno pinguinzinho ao seu lado. Normalmente a imagem lhe remetia a ele e a mãe. Hoje era a primeira vez que o pingüim maior lhe fazia pensar em outra pessoa.

-Então, eu sou um Wayne. – ele comentou finalmente – Legítimo.

Kara fez que sim.

-Isso quer dizer que eu sou primo dos meus melhores amigos... – o tom era sem emoção – Neto do senhor Wayne... Filho do... – engoliu o nome do pai antes de respirar profundamente.

-Filho... – ela tentou esticar a mão na direção da dele, mas Jack não pareceu perceber o movimento – Eu sei que está bravo.

-Não estou bravo. – ele disse, voltando os olhos para ela – Estou surpreso. Eu sabia que o Sr. Grayson era uma opção... Mas... Damian Wayne? Sério mãe, o que a senhora viu nele?

Ela deu de ombros, nunca conseguira responder essa pergunta para si mesma.

-Não sei. Foi uma época conturbada. A esposa que ele perdeu era Tamariana, como a mãe de Gabrielly... – Jack sabia disso - ...Ela era cheia de vida e alegre, bem diferente dele. E minha amiga pessoal. – respirou fundo – Quando ela morreu... da forma como ela morreu... Isso abalou a todos nós, éramos intocáveis e perdê-la nos fez lembrar da realidade. Mas ninguém ficou mais destruído que seu pai. Mar'i tinha trazido alegria a ele e a idéia de ser pai também, perdê-los foi devastador. Principalmente porque fora o avô dele o responsável pelas mortes. No fundo Damian se culpa por isso.

-Eu sei da história... – comentou o filho – Derek já me contou que quase foi morto quando nasceu também e que fora ele quem o salvara. Por isso ele é o seu padrinho.

Kara fez que sim.

-Meu envolvimento com seu pai aconteceu anos depois da morte de Mar'i. E, na época que Cassandra e Tim tiveram o seu amigo... – ela parou, então se corrigiu – o seu primo... Bom, eu já estava grávida de você. Foi esse atentado que me fez ter certeza que o melhor era esconder a sua paternidade. Afastá-lo deles.

-Mas você não me afastou deles... Por quê?

-Você não estaria em perigo se aquele monstro não soubesse da ligação sangüínea que tinham... Não havia porque privá-lo do convívio com os Wayne.

-Um prêmio de consolação. – concluiu ele e, embora Kara não gostasse da classificação, tinha que admitir que fora aquilo mesmo – Para mim ou para eles?

A mãe balançou a cabeça.

-Não fique com raiva de mim, Jack, por favor.

-Eu não sei o que estou sentindo nesse exato momento, mãe. – voltou a dizer ele – Vou levar algum tempo para digerir tudo isso, mas eu entendo. Entendo seus motivos. – suspirou – Só não sei o que fazer com essa informação agora.

Ela piscou sem compreender.

-Eles estão envolvidos no trabalho de proteger Matt do _meu bisavô_ querido e... – voltou a encará-la - ...não deixá-lo descobrir sobre a nova Mulher Maravilha.

-Nike? A filha do Clark? O que tem ela? – o olhar intenso que o rapaz deu a mãe a fez ponderar a informação – Ela não é filha do Clark? – Jack fez que não – Mas... Mas Kal afirmou...

Ele puxou o telefone celular que começou a vibrar em seu bolso, o atendendo sem prestar atenção.

"Onde diabos você está?!" o tom irritado da prima Karla o fez lembrar do compromisso que tinha.

-Desculpe, precisei resolver um negócio com a minha mãe... – ele levantou o olhar para a senhora a sua frente. Kara estava apreensiva.

"E já resolveu?"

-Sim, já resolvemos sim... – os olhos dela se anuviaram para ele e um sorriso fraco brotou em seus lábios.

"Ótimo, venha já para Gotham. Eles precisam da gente..."

-Derek ligou de novo? – estranhou, o outro normalmente ligaria para ele primeiro e não para Karla.

"Não, foi o Matt. Venha rápido."

* * *

Terry e Gaby o ajudaram a ficar de pé enquanto o grupo se dirigia para a luz que piscava em um dos enormes consoles do bat-computador.

Quando Matt se deu conta da enormidade do ambiente em que estavam, sua boca se abriu em um quase inaudível "oh". Ele tinha ouvido historias fantásticas sobre aquele lugar e, agora, só podia dizer que nenhuma delas chegava aos pés da realidade.

-O que é? – perguntou Terry, ainda ao seu lado, para o senhor que já havia alcançado a cadeira defronte a enorme tela de computador.

-Um chamado... – respondeu Bruce - ... Desagradável. – comentou enquanto "atendia" a linha.

A imagem de uma mulher muito bonita e sexy apareceu na tela. Os longos cabelos lhe cobriam parte do rosto, as roupas eram sóbrias e elegantes, e o sorriso bonito e diabólico.

-Saudações, detetive.

-Ra's... – rosnou o Sr. Wayne – O que você quer?

Mas o homem preso no corpo feminino não parecia disposto a encurtar a conversa, voltou os olhos para a rainha das Amazonas antes de dizer.

-Vejo que fez as pazes com a sua esposa. É uma surpresa, devo dizer. Depois dela o ter traído da forma que traiu...

O respirar irritado do velho foi a única resposta que ele obteve. Ra's continuou passando os olhos ao redor do recinto.

-Onde está meu neto? Meus homens disseram que ele estava na cidade.

-Não sei. – respondeu Bruce, a mão foi para o queixo – Mas tenho certeza que continua por perto.

-Ele é persistente não é? Pergunto-me se ele puxou isso de mim ou de você.

E novamente Bruce não respondeu. Então Ra's pôs os olhos nos irmãos McGinnis.

-Desculpe pela forma que meus homens lhe abordaram ontem, meu jovem. Mas eu precisava falar em particular com você. – disse diretamente a Matt – Uma pena que seu irmão e os amigos dele interferiram.

-Não acredito que tenhamos nada para conversar, senhor.

-Tenho certeza que vai mudar de ideia quando souber que sua mãe já está aqui, esperando por você.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Olá pessoal!_

_Não me matem =D a idéia de terminar o capítulo assim foi toda da beta ^_^_

_Vamos responder os comentários:_

* * *

_**Chaosmob** - I would love if you read Portuguese and could say what do you think about this fanfic, dear! =D_

_**andressa li kinomoto animya** – háhá, e temos a primeira defensora do ship R/N! O que achou da interação deles nesse cap? E a interferência do Joe? Quanto ao Matt, é claro que ele nunca vai respeitar o Terrry, é como vc disse, coisa de irmão mais novo hauhauahua_

_Bom, Jack descobriu (mais cedo do que vc esperava, não é) e bem, ele também não sabe como se sente a respeito._

_Quanto a deixa-los mais curiosos que o necessário: esse é o meu trabalho! Kkkkkk_

_**Darleca**– Oi Darleca! Adorei sua review monstra! Bom, não foi tão complicado contar "tudo" ao Matt, ele já faz parte desse negocio, não é? Rsrsrrsrs imaginei que ele reagiria mais calmamente depois de tudo que já aprendeu. Sei la, espero não ter ficado forçado. Mas não conseguia vê-lo dando piti. E sim, vc está certa quanto ao Damian, ele tem a personalidade do Bruce, porem, ele não tinha nenhum trauma que o fizesse ser obstinado nesse negocio como o pai, por isso ele se permitiu ser feliz e foi, ate o avozinho dele se meter ¬¬. Nesse cap sabemos mais do que ocorreu pela boca da Kara. Espero que tenha gostado e que tenha respondido suas perguntas._

_Agora, d onde você tirou o Capitão Átomo? Hauhuhau eu não sei praticamente nada sobre ele rsrsrsr, nem o nome verdadeiro, seria muito difícil eu usa=lo. =D_

_E concordo com vc sobre o Jason!_

_Não o Bruce não sabe do neto, o que é um grande feito da Kara ter conseguido esconder isos ATÉ do Morcegão-Mor, mas tudo se deve ao fato de que ela sempre arrastou asa para o Dick, então ninguém suspeitou do Damian na época. (Damian sabe ser discretíssimo)._

_Bom, se vc compreende a Kara é porque compreende o Bruce ao esconder a paternidade da filha também =D. O que significa que eu consegui fazer um bom plot, fico feliz XD_

_Bom Rex não parou na ala medica... por pouco! Mas quem ia manda-lo pra lá não foi bem a Nike hsuhsushus, talvez, se o "irmão" não tivesse se metido, ela teria feito isso. Porém, com a interrupção do Joe, acredito que Rex ganhou terreno. Vejamos como as coisas entre eles vão se desenvolver... Isso se o Ra's deixar hauhauahua_

_Mas me diga o que achou do Cap 20._

_**Ni Castle** – que bom que gostou das dicas Ni, ah! E eu já te vi la no DSC, conseguiu achar os quadrinhos que indiquei? O que achou? Conte-me!_

_SMWW te parece errado pq eles parecem irmãos huahauhaua é por isso. Os dois são muito parecidos._

_Olha! Mais uma que shipa R/N! Lilica, seu shipper preferido está perdendo força!_

_Os Waynes não dominaram o mundo, rsrsrsrsrs, vc só tem essa impressão porque a fic é sobre eles, mas todas as famílias cresceram._

_Gostou desse cap?_

_– bem vinda de volta! Hum, Diana em ação... Isso é uma grande ideia. Vou pensar a respeito com carinho._

_Sobre a Nike não descobrir sobre o pai quando a Diana disse que nunca traiu o Bruce, bom, como a beta diz, a Nike é lerda! Hauahuahua O problema ela não vê um motivo para o Bruce esconder que é o pai dela. Então ela imaginou que, quando a mãe disse que nunca o traiu, ela simplesmente queria dizer que não estavam juntos quando ela foi "concebida", por uma briga feia ou algo assim. E que eles teriam feito as pazes antes dela descobrir sobre a gravidez e então, se separaram de vez por conta dela._

_A ficha dela ainda não caiu na verdade, por que ela não se considera digna de tanta proteção como o Matt por exemplo. Acho que se ela descobrir sobre o Jack, ai sim ela vai entender o tamanho do problema._

_Vou dar uma lida na Hunter's sim, mas estou enrolada, ainda não deu tempo. Assim que ler te aviso._

_**andressa li kinomoto animya** – A Fic Heroes Brasil já foi terminada a muito tempo, ela foi uma fic coletiva, produzida em um fórum sobre a serie na época. Eu não postei ela inteira? Não acredito. Vou procurar os capítulos que faltam aqui e finalizar la. Bjs_

_**Lilica **– hauahua eu rio muito com os seus comentários por cena, você sabe! Faça SEMPRE isso!_  
_Se o Bruce está controlando o numero de Waynes no mundo, acho que ele falhou miseravelmente nisso hauahuahau_  
_Ra´'s morto, pedido anotado. (ele enche o saco, não é mesmo), assim a família Wayne pode ser feliz (pelo menos ate outro arque inimigo do Bruce aparecer)._

_Você perguntou sobre privacidade? Na família Wayne? Sério? Huahuhua essa é uma palavra desconhecida entre eles! Todos são STALKER! E é por isso que o Jack se encaixa nesse conceito tb._

_Sim, o Terry tem uma noiva e é fiel... Mas ele e a Aquagirl sempre tiveram uma, como direi, atração forte, muito embora nunca tenha rolado nada._

_Bom, Rex beijou a Nike, mas seu queridinho foi lá e estragou com a festa. O que achou? =D eu sei que vc ficou puta por conta do beijo dos dois, mas era necessário, eu queria muito uma cena de ciúmes do Joe! Rsrsrsrrs e eu conheço muitas pessoas que resolvem problemas se agarrando... e é muito eficaz (If you know what I mean)._

_Bom, agora sim vc pode me xingar por terminar o cap "assim". Fico esperando seu novo e-mail comentário heim._

* * *

_Bom galera, por enquanto é só. O que vocês acham que acontece agora? Pancadaria total? Vai todo mundo atrás do Ra's?_

_E o Damian e a Arthemis, o que acharam?_

_Bom, até o próximo cap e COMENTEM!_

_GSC_


	21. Cabeça do Demônio

**Chapter 21**: Cabeça do Demônio

* * *

Houve um curto silêncio quando a tela do bat-computador finalmente apagou.

Durante a curta conversa com Ra's Al Ghul, Matt já tinha se ajeitado sobre as próprias pernas, sem a ajuda de ninguém e a cabeça já não doía tanto. O que doía era seu coração. Ele estava apavorado com o fato de a mãe estar nas mãos do vilão.

Ele voltou os olhos para o irmão, preocupado, mas Terry não o encarava, ele tinha o olhar grudado no senhor à frente. Um olhar centrado... Focado... Que Matt jamais vira no irmão.

Com um acionar de botão dado por Bruce, a tela voltou a se iluminar, mas dessa vez foi Damian que apareceu.

-Escutou tudo? – perguntou o pai, já acionando outro comando na enorme estrutura de metal.

-Sim, estou acompanhando desde que o senhor liberou o acesso. – o cabelo estava molhado e o corpo coberto por um roupão, era certo que o chamado do pai o havia pego assim que ele saíra do banho - Não há poços de Lazaro próximos ao local marcado.

-Foi o que pensei... – Bruce acionou um mapa holográfico enquanto continuava a conversa com o filho – Qual o seu palpite?

Damian fez um movimento com a mão e o mapa mundi, em 3D, refletido a frente do grupo se movimentou, aproximando-se de um ponto específico.

-Duvido que meu avô esteja mantendo a senhora McGinnis muito longe do local marcado para a "troca". Mas é certo que ele não vai entregá-la antes de conseguir o corpo... – Matt deu Graças a Deus por ninguém encará-lo com olhar de preocupação ou pena - Esse é o local onde fica o poço mais próximo...

-Vou chamar a Liga. – disse Terry levando a mão ao ouvido – Pedir para me encontrarem lá e...

-Não. – disse Bruce, naquele tom curto e gélido que lhe era tão peculiar – A Liga vai para o local combinado...

-Mas se a minha mãe não está lá...

O olhar que Bruce lhe deu o fez engolir o resto da frase.

-A Liga vai para o local combinado. – repetiu o Sr. Wayne – A outra equipe vai para onde sua mãe está.

-Que outra equipe? – perguntou Matt, sem entender e o olhar que Bruce lhe deu o fez ter inveja do que Terry ganhara há poucos instantes.

-Eu não sei. Vocês ainda não deram um nome para ela.

O jovem McGinnis piscou enquanto as palavras proferidas pelo mais velho começavam a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

-Chame o resto dos seus companheiros. – disse Bruce – Dick, Tim, ajude-os com os uniformes. Damian, eu vou precisar de você. Diana...

Ele voltou os olhos para a esposa, mas Matt não pode ouvir o que falavam já que o Sr. Grayson já começava a encaminhá-los para outra parte da caverna.

-Nós estávamos esperando este momento desde que vocês foram selecionados... – comentou Dick, parando ao lado do que parecia ser um selecionado de uniformes.

Havia vários uniformes do homem morcego expostos. Logo atrás, várias versões de um uniforme vermelho e verde que, pelos seus estudos, ele sabia ser usado pelos diversos Robins que acompanharam o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Havia menos versões de morcegos com seios... Certamente os das Batgirls.

E poucas de um uniforme preto com faixas azuis que ele sabia ter sido usado pelo vigilante Asa Noturna. Uma lenda que há muito não aparecia em Gotham.

Matt levantou a sobrancelha enquanto avaliava as peças, lembrando-se de como achara a linha de ação do Asa Noturna parecida com a do Batman, quando pesquisara. Ele havia pesquisado todos os super-heróis que não tinham poderes especiais, suas histórias, dificuldades, ações... Estudar os exemplos deles lhe ajudava a permanecer focado. Lembrou-se também de ter concluído que o tal vigilante também havia sido treinado pelo homem morcego.

Mas foi quando Dick parou próximo aos uniformes que ele entendeu.

-Peraí... Você era o Asa-Noturna? – perguntou surpreso.

Dick sorriu.

-É, chegou uma hora que o uniforme de Robin ficou pequeno.

-Também, com aquela tanga que você usava. – comentou Tim, fazendo o filho e a sobrinha caírem na gargalhada.

O mais velho fez um aceno com a mão como se dissesse para Matt não ligar para as implicâncias dos outros. Ele não parecia envergonhado. Muito pelo contrario, aliás, Matt tinha a sensação que se o momento permitisse, o Sr. Grayson adoraria sentar com ele e contar suas histórias da época de vigilante mirim.

-Gaby. - ele fez um novo aceno, indicando uma direção, e a garota sumiu de seus olhos. Tim e Derek seguiram para outro ponto e ele acabou ficando sozinho com o Sr. Grayson – Nós acompanhamos os seus treinos. – Dick começou a falar, enquanto dava a volta na vitrine do antigo uniforme de Asa Noturna. Matt o seguiu cauteloso – Então desenvolvemos algo que pudesse lhe ajudar.

Ele acionou um botão e Matt assistiu absorto algo que parecia um armário de ferro embutido nas pedras, se abrir e revelar um manequim mais ou menos do seu tamanho, totalmente vestido. Dick continuava a preleção.

-O uniforme é feito de Kevlar entrelaçado e Nomex. O que vai te oferecer resistência à bala e a fogo, além de ser eletricamente isolado. Além disso, programamos o mesmo sistema de invisibilidade que Terry possui no uniforme dele.

-Ele tem um sistema de invisibilidade? – Matt levantou a sobrancelha. Dick riu.

-Tem sim. Muito útil. Na minha época era um pouco mais difícil se manter invisível. Bom, continuando, o cinto é uma característica da família, pode parecer piegas, mas auxilia e muito. No seu a ativação da invisibilidade fica aqui, do lado esquerdo – ele apontou para o local exato do uniforme – o cinto em si tem dez cartuchos cilíndricos, dentre outras coisas você vai encontrar cápsulas de fumaça, ferramentas para arrombamento, máscara de gás, kit primeiros socorros... Dê uma olhada na lista, você pode alterá-la antes de partirem caso sinta necessidade de outra coisa. – ele esticou um papel ao rapaz e continuou - A fivela contém uma câmara em miniatura e rádios bidirecionais. Há também um compartimento secundário por trás do cinto com uma fonte de batrangs desmontáveis. – Dick tirou um deles do compartimento e com um balançar o batrang se abriu – Esse já tem o formato próprio do Asa Noturna, mas chamamos todos de batrang mesmo assim.

Matt ainda estava atônito olhando para a lista de papel, mas ela perdeu a graça quando Dick lhe esticou o batrang. Ele se pôs a avaliá-lo e a manipulá-lo com curiosidade. E o Sr. Grayson continuou.

-Suas luvas e botas contêm oito compartimentos cada, isso te permite armazenar outros itens. Eu costumava carregar nas da esquerda alguns Cápsulas de Gás do Sono e Rastreadores de Arremesso, além de batrangs menores. A da direita está equipada com arma de choque de 100 mil volts, já que você também é destro. Suas botas também têm compartimentos, além de estar equipada com minicomputador e GPS. As informações vão direto para o visor da sua máscara. – ele tirou a peça solitária do manequim e, após a avaliar por um momento, a repassou para Matt.

O batrang também perdeu a graça diante da novidade. A mascara tinha o formato do símbolo do Asa Noturna, a diferença principal da roupa que ele se lembrava era que os detalhes, sobre a roupa preta, eram todos vermelhos, e não azuis, como no original. Incluindo o símbolo.

-A máscara é fixada no lugar com uma cola de látex. Ela possui um rádio transmissor/receptor embutido e lentes de visão noturna. Além de uma tela que repassa as informações do computador. Todo o uniforme contém uma carga de um taser como medida de segurança, que emite um choque de alta tensão elétrica, automaticamente, quando alguém tenta mexer em suas roupas, caso esteja inconsciente.

Matt tirou os olhos da máscara e voltou-se para Dick, surpreso.

-Choque? – Dick fez que sim.

-Para finalizar. Há uma mochila com molas nas costas do seu uniforme, nela estão presos um par de bastões de Eskrima feito a partir de um polímero inquebrável. Eu fiquei deveras feliz ao perceber que você desenvolveu um estilo de luta com bastões bem parecido com o meu...

-Eu estava tentando te imitar. – confessou o mais jovem – Mas estou longe de chegar a ser tão bom quanto você com aquilo.

-Teremos tempo para aprimorar isso juntos. – respondeu o outro, numa demonstração de fé de que tudo se resolveria.

Matt concordou sem muito ânimo. E Dick colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros, o fazendo encará-lo.

-Hei, eu tenho confiança em você. Se não tivesse não estaria lhe dando o meu nome para carregar.

-Eu... – Matt se sentia orgulhoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, apreensivo – Eu não sei se estou à altura, Sr. Grayson.

-Pois eu tenho certeza que está. Agora anda, troque de roupa e vá salvar sua mãe. – Dick soltou os ombros dele e se afastou dizendo - E traga minha filha de volta antes do jantar.

* * *

A fortaleza no alto de um monte estava muito bem guardada. Os guardas, os mais bem treinados assassinos do mundo, não estavam autorizados a lhes dar um fácil acesso, mas era óbvio que isso não os impediria de entrar.

Como era esperado, a Liga atacou o local combinado para o encontro.

Ra's acompanhava tudo sentado em sua cadeira vermelha, no imenso escritório decorado com peças antigas e exóticas. O pouco de modernidade que se via eram as enormes telas que refletiam o ataque a sua fortaleza na Indonésia, próxima da fronteira com a Malásia.

A figura por si só era estranha, a bela mulher, sentada de forma nada feminina, com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da poltrona e os dedos indicadores a se juntarem a frente de seus lábios.

Ele avaliava as imagens com olhar impassível, até que finalmente algo lhe fizera sorrir.

O atual Batman lutava ao lado da gladiadora de elmo e roupas pretas e brasão prateado, a filha bastarda da esposa do detetive.

Deu-se por satisfeito ao ter certeza que o mais novo dos McGinnis não acompanharia o seu irmão mais velho naquela missão. Isso significava que o clã dos morcegos havia deduzido que a isca não estaria no local combinado... Como ele esperava.

Ele voltou os olhos para a figura assustada sentada em outra de suas cadeiras absurdamente antigas.

-Não precisa mais se preocupar Sra. McGinnis, seu filho já esta a caminho.

A senhora ruiva piscou algumas vezes antes de entender realmente o que a frase insinuava.

-O que você pretende fazer com o Terry?

Ra's levantou a sobrancelha interessado, um traço de sorriso passou pelos lábios carmins que outrora fora da filha.

-Terry? Está se referindo ao Sr. Terrence _McGinnis_? Seu filho mais velho? – a outra ficou calada enquanto ele lhe virava um dos enormes monitores - Infelizmente ele está ocupado invadindo minha outra fortaleza com seus amigos...

A mãe observou por alguns momentos a batalha e então voltou seus olhos raivosos na direção da sua anfitriã.

-Se um dos seus homens machucarem o meu filho, eu não respondo por mim.

Ra's parecia surpreso.

-Então a senhora sabe que ele é o Batman.

-Claro que eu sei, vadia! Como sei que ele vai chutar o seu traseiro se não me soltar.

O homem riu, uma risada fina que ele não gostava de ouvir sair da própria boca, mas o momento merecia

-Então o substituto do detetive não consegue esconder um segredo nem da própria mãe... Que patético.

A Sra. McGinnis voltou a abrir a boca, mas sua ameaça foi detida pela porta se abrindo.

-Eles chegaram? – a mulher perguntou para os guardas que apareceram.

Um deles acenou em positivo.

-Ótimo, leve nossa convidada para o local que eu instrui mais cedo.

Os homens se postaram ao lado da ruiva e a pegaram pelo braço.

-Mas, o que...!

-Acalme-se, Sra. McGinnis, eles não lhe farão nada... Por enquanto.

Ela foi escoltada com certa brutalidade para fora da sala, enquanto as imagens da luta que a Liga travava ainda eram refletidas pelos monitores.

* * *

"_Todos a postos, Asa Noturna."_

-Certo. Vamos entrar. Comunicações cortadas até segunda ordem. Boa sorte a todos... E obrigado. – ele desligou o aparelho antes de escutar as respostas.

Aquele fora o último resquício de sentimentalismo que se deixaria ter, pelo menos até ter sua mãe sã e salva novamente. Precisava estar concentrado no que estava fazendo para não haver erros.

No estudo rápido que fizeram da planta da casa, antes de saírem da batcaverna, eles traçaram a infiltração na mansão de Ra's localizada em Belaga, na Malásia.

Entrariam por pontos diferentes, com o intuito de vasculharem a casa a procura da Sra. McGinnis, o plano era seguirem até o subsolo em busca dela. Lá eles sabiam, por indicação de Damian, encontrariam um poço de Lazaro.

-O mais provável é que Ra's esteja mantendo sua mãe lá, para convencê-lo a aceitar a barganha e trocar sua mãe pelo seu corpo na mesma hora. – comentou o Sr. Wayne.

Matt seguia solitário, envolto nas sombras dos corredores rochosos da mansão. O sistema de invisibilidade ligado.

Pelo barulho que se ouvia ao fundo, Karla, Jack e Gabrielly já estavam atacando, dando uma distração maior para que os outros do grupo se infiltrassem.

Obviamente ele era o mais esperado, então, os assassinos não descansariam até encontrá-lo. Mas a idéia é que eles demorassem muito para conseguir fazê-lo.

Ele demorou bem mais tempo do que gostaria para encontrar a entrada para o subsolo. Quando finalmente avistou sua mãe, presa e amordaçada a uma cadeira do outro lado do pequeno lago subterrâneo de águas verdes, ele teve que se conter para não sair correndo até ela.

Seguiu seu treinamento, se aproximou, aguardou um bom tempo escondido sobre os guardas que a ladeavam, observando possíveis movimentações.

Quando achou propício atacou. Derrubou os dois sem dificuldades, com choques vindos dos bastões que carregava.

Agachou atrás da mãe e se pois a soltá-la. Assim que teve a boca liberada ela falou.

-Eu não sei quem é você, mas avise ao Batman que isso é uma armadilha.

-Ele sabe, senhora. – disse, tentando forçar a rouquidão na voz, numa tentativa de que ela não o reconhecesse.

A mãe estreitou os olhos para ele e Matt desviou rapidamente o olhar, buscando a melhor rota de fuga.

-Vamos, tenho que tirar a senhora daqui em segurança.

Mas eles pararam no segundo passo, ao se perceberem cercados.

-Era a isso que me referia quando falei da armadilha... – ela sussurrou, parecendo assustada.

Ele a posicionou atrás de si, pronto para o combate. Muito embora a mulher achasse aquilo uma idiotice contra as armas que os outros carregavam.

Foi quando uma serie de batranges apareceram acertando várias armas de uma vez. Em meio segundo todas estavam no chão, inutilizadas.

-Era isso ao que me referia quando disse "ele sabe".

Uma sombra negra caiu por um grupo de oponentes. Um laço envolveu outros tantos.

E de repente o grupo de assassinos destinado a não deixar que Matt saísse com a mãe daquele lugar estavam com um problema bem maior do que o que esperavam.

* * *

A "mulher" admirava tranquilamente a movimentação de seus adversários nas grandes telas de sua sala.

Tudo corria como planejado.

Os jovens haviam sido encaminhados para a sua armadilha enquanto a liga lutava contra seus seguidores no país visinho.

Então, algo lhe chamou a atenção. A desenvoltura do Batman que lutava a quilômetros de distancia dali lhe pareceu familiar. Mas foi quando ele arrancou as espadas de um dos oponentes e acertou os próximos com facilidade, que Ra's entendeu o que acontecia.

-Damian! – rosnou em tempo de olhar para o monitor que he mostrava o que ocorria no subsolo de sua mansão.

Seu grupo de sentinelas estava sendo subjugado por um rapaz com bastões de Eskrima, uma mulher vestida de gladiadora e o atual (e verdadeiro) Batman.

Ele voltou a rosnar enquanto avaliava novamente a Mulher Maravilha que lutava ao lado de seu neto, na fortaleza da Indonésia. Como não percebera antes, apesar das roupas, aquela era a Mulher Maravilha original. O que significava que quem estava agora, ajudando a resgatar sua "convidada" era a filha bastarda da amazona.

Levantou-se, decidido a seguir para o subsolo da mansão e enfrentar ele mesmo os três moleques, mas luzes se apagaram de repente. A energia da mansão fora cortada. Ele não duvidava que isso fosse obra do outro adolescente do clã de morcegos, o jovem Drake. Perspicaz como o pai. Isso tiraria de seus seguidores a vantagem natural de estarem lutando em seu próprio território.

A raiva lhe chegou ao limite. Alcançou a porta, mas foi novamente retardado.

A figura apareceu flutuando por entre as enormes janelas. A luz do luar o iluminava o suficiente para identificar a blusa azul escura com um S vermelho estampado no peito. Um alienígena, ou, o que era pior, um semi alienígena. Uma prova viva da decadência da espécie humana.

-Parado ai! – gritou o garoto flutuante – Se o senhor se entregar, eu não precisarei usar a força...

* * *

"Comunicações restauradas" a voz de Derek inundou os ouvidos dos dois grupos que trabalhavam em conjunto, além das paredes da batcaverna, avisando aos mais velhos que o plano estava seguindo como planejado.

"Ótimo trabalho, Robin." Disse o sr. Wayne. "Situação." Disse aos demais.

"Terminado aqui." Era a voz de Terry "Vitima esta sendo retirada em segurança".

"Caminho aberto pela ala sul. Eu e Estelar estamos dando cobertura" disse Karla.

"A fortaleza já foi tomada." Disse a esposa.

Ele fez as contas.

"Superboy. Localização?" não houve resposta "Superboy?"

Eles ouviram um grito de dor.

"Seu estorvo alienígena não é páreo para mim, detetive." A voz feminina de Ra's invadiu o comunicador de todos "Terá que fazer melhor que isso."

* * *

Continua

* * *

_Olá a todos!_

_Desculpem-me a imensa demora, mas este capítulo foi um pouco complicado para sair, sempre demoro mais escrevendo ação._

_Então, o que acharam?_

_É, a mãe do Terry não é boba não. Mas, será que ela se tocou que o novo mascarado é seu caçulinha?_

_Diana e Damian se passando pelo Terry e a Nike foi uma forma de enganar o Ra's e não deixá-lo perceber que os novatos teriam reforços. Afinal, Bruce continua sabidão. =D_

_As informações sobre o uniforme do Dick eu peguei em um site, mas não me recordo qual agora, desculpem._

_Para quem estiver interessado, fiz alguns desenhos da fic, (a família Wayne completa e alguns casais), estão no meu DeviantArt, o link esta no meu perfil, dêem uma passada lá e me digam o que acharam, ok._

_Enquete do capítulo:_

_E agora? Jack encontrou o avô, o que será que o Ra's fez com ele?_

* * *

_Respondendo os comentários:_

_**andressa li kinomoto animya** – Claro que a Nike gostou do beijo, né! Já o Joe, não!_  
_Quanto à relação pai/filho do Damian e do Jack, sei lá... Os Wayne tendem a ter dificuldades em qualquer tipo de relacionamento =D_

_**Darleca** - Oi Darleca! Sabe, eu achei que depois de alguns meses "estudando" o mundo do crime, o Matt reagiria bem..._

_E o Ra's não é "o cão"... é "cabeça do demônio" kkkkkk só esta fazendo jus ao seu nome. =D_

_Sobre Arthemis e Damian, na história que eu imaginei para os dois ele perdeu a virgindade com ela... Quando ainda tinha 14 anos =D, ele meio que a conquistou com essa pose de moleque topetudo... Mas, não pergunte, até hoje nem o Dick, nem o Tim entenderam o que aconteceu. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk E o Bruce finge que não, mas a Diana sabe que ele ficou todo orgulhoso do filho ter "conquistado" a mais brava das Amazonas._

_A personagem que o pivete do Damian se mostra interessado (aos seus 10 anos) é uma ninja japonesa que não lembro o nome agora, que deve ter uns 30 anos ou mais, ou seja o rapaz gosta de mulheres mais velhas desde sempre. =D_

_Ok, ok, eu entendi que você não quer que a mãe dos guris morra, mas isso não é comigo, é com eles... Eles que tem que fazer o trabalho bem feito, oras._

_Nike e Rex no final? É, pode ser, quem sabe =D_

_Que bom que gostou do anterior, agora me diga o que achou desse!_

_**Ni Castle** – também fiquei muito feliz com a percepção da DC sobre cuecas. E mais feliz ainda que o Henry Cavill vai usar um uniforme decente de Superman por conta disso (aliás, só ele pra me fazer suspirar pelo azulão...)._

_A trilogia Trinity é ótima, não é? Adoro! Mas a cena que mais gosto é, sem duvida, ele dizendo que o uniforme dele á muito pequeno para o oficio kkkkkkkkkk._

_E pode me perturbar à vontade!_

_Se seu posicionamento sobre os Wayne conquistando o mundo é uma questão de cérebro e meios para fazê-lo, bom, o Bruce já fez isso há muito tempo atrás kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_E, sim a Arthemis é a mesma da animação =D aquela bravinha =D Damian gosta de mulheres bravinhas =D, mais que o pai dele =D_

_Não me pergunte sobre a mente do Ra's, eu nunca consegui entender o cara. Louco. O Coringa perde dele, sério..._

_**Lilica** – Eu fico me perguntando o que a Arthemis faria com você se ouvisse seus comentários a respeito dela... Boa coisa não seria, certeza! Kkkkkkk E, ela o chama de "garotinho" por que, como eu já expliquei na resposta para a Darleca, na minha historia ele perdeu a virgindade com ela, quando tinha 14 anos =D Ou seja, ela tem direito a tratá-lo assim ... e ele gosta =D_

_Dick SEMPRE será o único sensato desta merda, não é? Kkkkkkk E sim, se não fosse o momento impróprio, tenho certeza que o Matt pediria um autografo ao Bruce =D_

_Juro que fiquei te imaginando com pompons levantados na briga Joe e Rex. No final, eu diria que quem ganhou o primeiro round foi a Nike._

_E não, não é só você que acha estranho o Ra's ser um homem no corpo de mulher, mas o Matt tinha acabado de receber essa informação, estava atento =D._

_Ah! Adorei a animação BMWW que vc fez! Posso usá-la de avatar num fórum?_

* * *

_Bom gente, não devo demorar tanto com o próximo não. Há uma cena "dramática" que quero MUITO fazer!_

_Espero muitos comentários ok._

_Bjs_

_GSC_


	22. Embate familiar

**Chapter 22**: Embate familiar

* * *

A ameaça feita por Ra's pôde ser ouvida por todo o grupo de heróis. Na Malásia, na Indonésia e em Gotham City.

O vilão sabia que teria visitas rápido. Eles não deixariam o jovem estorvo alienígena para trás. Mas certamente não esperava a luz de um tele-transporte acender em meio ao seu escritório e dar lugar ao novo Batman.

Não. Aquele não era Terry McGinnis. Assim de perto, era bem mais fácil identificar as diferenças de corpo, embora a escolha de armas, uma espada longa em cada mão, já lhe denunciasse seu real visitante.

-Ora, mas o que temos aqui... A que devo a honra, meu neto?

Damian retirou a mascara. O ódio era visível em seu olhar, mas nada além daquilo denunciava a emoção que estava contendo. De relance ele buscou o corpo de Jack, se contorcendo de dor ao lado de uma pequena pedra de Kryptonita.

-Deixe-o ir. O assunto agora é apenas entre nós dois... Avô.

-Mas é claro. – a mulher desembainhou a espada que trazia presa a cintura – Mas antes, por que não me diz qual seu interesse nele?

-Algo que o senhor nunca vai entender... – ele levantou suas armas e atacou.

* * *

"Onde está o Superboy?" o líder da jovem equipe perguntou, contendo a apreensão.

-O comunicador dele parou de enviar dados. – respondeu um dos três senhores que aguardavam na caverna rochosa.

"Acha que podem localiza-lo?" era a voz de Terry.

-Ainda não tenho certeza. – respondeu Bruce, de seu computador – Prossigam com a retirada da refém. Estamos trabalhando na localização do Superboy.

"Base." A voz da esposa emergiu da aparelhagem "Batman Beta se teletransportou" disse Diana, lhe chamando a atenção para o sumiço de Damian.

Bruce socou o console.

-Ele rastreou o avô. – concluiu Dick, ao seu lado.

-Não... – disse Tim, do outro – Ele rastreou o Superboy.

Bruce e Dick voltaram vagarosamente os olhos para o mais novo. Tim suspirou, antes de responder a pergunta muda.

-Ele é o pai do Jack.

-Damian? Pai do Jack? – Dick inquiriu.

-Ele e Derek descobriram isso essa madrugada. Meu filho me contou quando trocava o uniforme... – suspirou – Só não tenho ideia de quando ele colocou um sinalizador no Jack.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles por um momento. O pai tinha o rosto pensativo e sério que eles tanto conheciam.

-Ele não colocou o sinalizador, ele _hakeou_ o comunicador do garoto. – concluiu Bruce – Era o que eu faria.

-Bom, - ponderou Dick - Mas, se foi ele que _hakeou _o aparelho, por que cortar a nossa comunicação com eles? Não nos deixar saber onde estão exatamente?

-Porque isso é pessoal. Ele não quer interrupções. – suspirou com a ponta de mágoa que só poderia ser percebida por quem o conhecia há anos – Ele pretende matar o avô. – voltou os olhos para o mais novo deles – Você sempre foi melhor que ele nisso, Tim. Tente hakear o comunicador e anular o que ele fez. Dick, tente rastrear o comunicador do Damian. Eu duvido que ele tenha cometido tal deslize de deixá-lo acessível, mas vamos tentar mesmo assim. – os dois assentiram enquanto ele acionava a comunicação com Terry - Batman Alfa...

"Na escuta."

-Batman Beta está ai.

"Mas, como..."

-Certamente está comprometido. – ele cortou a pergunta, não havia muito tempo para explicações - Defina um grupo para finalizar a missão e outro para rastreá-lo. Ele está com o Superboy.

"Eu vou." Era a voz da filha.

Bruce engoliu seco. Não a queria perto de Ra's, muito menos naquele momento.

Mas não podia pedir que Terry desviasse a atenção do salvamento da mãe.

-Certo. - concordou por fim - Robin, ainda tem acesso à planta da mansão?

"Sim."

-Ótimo, a auxilie. Estamos trabalhando na restauração da comunicação com eles. Os demais sigam com a retirada.

* * *

A visão estava turva e a dor era insuportável. Ele não conseguia ficar de pé, nem tinha forças o suficiente para jogar a pequena pedra longe.

Mas o calvário de Jack não era sua dor física e sim a emocional. Era angustiante ver o homem que ele agora sabia ser seu pai duelando com a estranha mulher que, algum dia, fora sua avó, sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Ele não entendia muita coisa, mas dava para perceber que os dois duelistas eram de alto nível. Eles tinham dificuldade de acertar um ao outro e facilidade em se esquivar das investidas do oponente, com certa graça.

-Fico me perguntando, o que te fez vir da Indonésia até aqui, Damian... – comentou Ra's a certa altura.

Uma das espadas passou por cima de sua cabeça, em uma investida mais raivosa do neto.

-Hum... Você se importa com o alienígena. – concluiu Ra's – Por quê?

Mais uma investida falha, embora dessa vez a espada tenha lhe cortado parte do cabelo.

-O que ele é seu para se importar tanto, Damian? – voltou a perguntar quando as espadas se travaram em um golpe que os deixou com os rostos próximos.

-Não é ele. – rosnou o neto – É você. A liga interceptou seus capangas. Seria só eu e você. Sem interferências. – ele chutou a mulher/homem para longe, fazendo com que suas armas se desvencilhassem.

-Seus amigos estarão aqui a qualquer momento. Você não vai ter tempo para fazer o que quer...

-Já cuidei para que esse momento seja o suficiente.

* * *

O grupo que resgatava a sra. McGinnis ainda não tinham se separado. Andavam rapidamente enquanto seguiam por entre os corredores extensos. Ao que parecia haviam feito um bom trabalho de "limpeza" na entrada, nenhum seguidor de Ra's por ser mais encontrado.

-Droga. – rosnou Derek assim que ligou um pequeno mapa holográfico – Há alguma interferência que está embaralhando o mapa.

Nike fez uma cara de desagrado para o aparelho no braço do jovem Robin, como se aquilo fosse culpado pelo problema. Depois olhou para o companheiro de trabalho mais antigo.

-Qual seu palpite?

-Provavelmente estão no escritório dele. – respondeu Terry, a voz tinha uma alteração grave.

Ela acenou em positivo.

-É o meu palpite também.

-O problema é que não sabemos exatamente onde é. E a mansão é enorme.

-Eu sei onde fica o escritório dele. – disse a Sra. McGinnis – Estive lá.

-A senhora vai sair conosco daqui, em segurança. - respondeu o filho mascarado, num tom mais severo do que o necessário.

-Olha como você fala comigo, mocinho. – disse ela, olhando em seguida do mais velho para o mais novo.

Os irmãos se entreolharam quando ela voltou os olhos para a outra mulher.

-Posso levá-los até lá.

-Não é preciso, senhora. – disse Nike, percebendo o desconforto – Se indicar o caminho já será de grande ajuda. Mas, foi a senhora quem viemos resgatar. É de suma importância que Batman e Asa Noturna lhe levem em segurança para casa... E para seus filhos.

A mãe deu um olhar de relance para os dois.

-Muito bem. - concordou com a mulher a sua frente e se pôs a explicar o caminho para o escritório de Ra's.

* * *

A nova investida dos dois foi mais raivosa. Mas a agilidade feminina de Ra's lhe deu uma leve vantagem momentânea. O suficiente para que ele conseguisse acertar o neto na altura do braço direito.

Um corte de raspão, mas, do ângulo que estava, a investida assustou o jovem que tentava manter-se consciente.

-Pai! – Jack gritou ao vê-lo ser golpeado.

O olhar de Ra's se alargou em espanto. Damian deu-lhe um novo ponta-pé para afastá-lo e ganhar espaço. Afastando da mente a percepção repentina de que Jack já sabia do parentesco dos dois.

-Ele é seu filho? – o avô balançou a cabeça, decepcionado – Então, é por isso que está aqui... – a expressão raivosa foi ganhando lugar em suas feições – E novamente você me presenteia com uma prole impura... O que mais eu poderia esperar de um ser inferior e de pouca visão? Você não merece o sangue que corre nas suas veias.

-Se está falando do seu, vamos concordar pela primeira e última vez... – rosnou o homem em resposta.

-Não deveria ter matado somente sua família. Eu deveria ter matado você!

-Por que não tenta, vovô...

Eles voltaram a se golpear. As espadas bloqueando e atacando com fúria.

-Vou matá-lo, Damian. E depois vou matar esse estorvo que você gerou.

-Não. – rosnou - Não vai.

A guarda foi minimamente aberta no calor da discussão. Ele sabia que não teria outra chance para acertá-lo, embora isso fosse lhe obrigar a abrir a sua também.

Mas precisava acabar com aquilo rápido, antes que a Kryptonita matasse seu filho.

Então golpeou.

Ra's aproveitou a guarda aberta para fazê-lo também.

Os dois se acertaram mutuamente, o vilão lhe rasgara o ombro esquerdo, errando por muito pouco seu alvo.

Já Damian lhe acertou em cheio o coração.

Ainda teve forças para permanecer de pé e girar a espada mais fundo no peito do corpo que um dia fora de sua mãe, descontando toda a raiva e todo o ódio. Admirando friamente os olhos do seu oponente perder a vida enquanto o encaravam.

Ra's caiu sem vida a sua frente, mas ele não se demorou muito admirando a cena.

Sabendo que não tinha muito tempo, ele cambaleou até o corpo do filho... Pegou a pedra verde do chão e a guardou em um compartimento na roupa que certamente era revestido de chumbo. Só então seus olhos alcançaram os de Jack e, quando constatou que a cor voltava ao rosto do filho, deixou finalmente que a dor o vencesse e desabou no chão já coberto com seu sangue.

Ele não chegou a ouvir a porta ser arrebentada. Muito menos ver quando a irmã se debruçara ao seu lado, junto com o afilhado.

Isso não importava.

Damian apagou certo de que tinha cumprido sua missão de matar seu avô e salvar seu filho. Podia morrer em paz agora.

* * *

_N/A: eu realmente deveria terminar o capitulo aqui. Mas fiquei com dó de vocês... =D Eu sou uma autora legal ou não sou?_

* * *

O barulho ritmado do aparelho denunciava que o coração ainda batia, por isso, ouvi-lo não chagava a ser um incomodo. Mesmo depois das horas que passara ao lado da cama. Na esperança de vê-lo acordar.

Estavam na fria e cinzenta batcaverna. O patriarca da família não achou prudente levá-lo para o satélite quando avaliou o ferimento.

Eles estavam em um dos muitos ambientes do lugar. Um local arrumado para ser uma mini enfermaria, olhando ao redor, ele tinha certeza que era mais bem equipado do que qualquer hospital no mundo.

A cirurgia havia durado horas e fora feita pelo pai e irmãos do enfermo. Mas os rostos deles ao final do procedimento o fez temer pelo pior.

-Fizemos tudo que pôde ser feito... – comentou o Sr. Drake... (não, não... seu tio) – as próximas 72 horas serão as mais difíceis.

Jack não quis sair do lado da cama do pai desde que recebeu autorização para entrar e vê-lo. E lá se iam quase 20 horas, talvez mais.

Matt e os primos se revezavam fazendo-lhe alguma companhia e lhe levando alimentos que não precisava. Tentavam conversar com ele... Mas Jack não conseguia se interessar por nada.

Quando escutou novos passos e a porta se abrir, sua falta de atenção não lhe deixou perceber que, dessa vez, não era nenhum dos seus amigos que se aproximavam.

Foi só quando sentiu a mão forte em seu ombro que ele percebeu.

-Sr. Wayne? – levantou os olhos.

O velho homem acenou levemente, antes de dar uma espiada para a cama onde o filho lutava silenciosamente pela vida.

-Seus _primos_ estão preocupados com você. – comentou ele quando voltou a encará-lo.

Jack abaixou a cabeça por um momento.

-Eu estou bem.

-Não, não está...

Eles ficaram em silencio, se encarando por um momento. Até que Bruce continuou.

-Eu sei exatamente o que está sentindo, rapaz.

Jack não fez muito além de concordar com a cabeça.

-Ele está estável. Não há muito que fazer agora.

O rapaz suspirou.

-Eu sei. Mas não tenho vontade de sair daqui.

-Eu também não tenho. Mas eu preciso. E você também... Seu pai não quase deu a vida para salvá-lo, para que você definhasse ao lado dele numa enfermaria. Ele não vai gostar nada de lhe ver aqui quando acordar.

-O senhor acha que ele vai acordar?

Bruce olhou mais uma vez para o filho.

-Tenho certeza disso. Houve uma época em que ele não tinha um bom motivo para lutar... – Jack sentiu a mão em seu ombro lhe dar uma leve pressão – ...agora ele tem. Um motivo superpoderoso como a mãe... e teimoso como ele.

Bruce bateu a bengala no pé do rapaz.

-Ande, suba, tome um banho, coma alguma coisa e descanse. Eu ficarei com ele agora.

O rapaz assistiu, mesmo sem vontade. Uma ordem direta do Sr. _Agora Avô_ Wayne não era algo que ele conseguisse desobedecer. Tentou forçar o sorriso, sem sucesso e então se levantou.

Bruce o observou se retirar da enfermaria para só então ocupar o lugar em que Jack estava sentado, bem próximo da cabeceira do filho.

Ele esticou a mão e tocou a de Damian, com um respirar mais profundo fez com que a lágrima que tentava cair voltasse para o lugar.

-É bom que se recupere, logo... – falou para o corpo inerte - Ele vai precisar de você agora e eu já estou velho demais para isso.

Esperou alguma reação. Não houve. Voltou a recostar na poltrona e fechou os olhos por um momento.

Então, o barulho da porta se abrindo o despertou.

* * *

O seu quarto, no satélite da liga, parecia mais silencioso que o normal quando ela finalmente voltou.

Saíra da missão direto para a batcaverna, levando o corpo ensangüentado nos braços. E não se retirou do lugar até receber a notícia de que a operação havia corrido bem.

Depois disso voltou ao Satélite, mas preferiu fazer seu relatório antes de qualquer coisa. Joe tentou se aproximar. Perguntar como foram as coisas. Mas ela não estava com paciência para ele, a cena de ciúmes feita recentemente ainda lhe incomodava.

Estava cansada. Mas não era algo físico, nem mental. Era um cansaço que ela nunca sentira antes. Como se o peito estivesse sem forças para respirar.

Resolveu tomar um longo banho, para deixar que a água morna lhe acalmasse o coração.

Havia alguns poucos arranhões nos ombros que ela costumava deixar desprotegidos. Não podia negar que os seguidores da Liga dos Assassinos eram adversários a se respeitar. Não era comum conseguirem lhe acertar, mesmo que de raspão.

Felizmente eles conseguiram subjugá-los e resgatar a mãe de Terry e Matt. Infelizmente não chegou a tempo para auxiliar o jovem Sr. Wayne e Jack.

Suspirou. E mais uma vez sentiu o peito doer ao se lembrar do que vira quando finalmente, ela e Derek alcançaram o escritório do vilão.

Não sabia por que a cena a abalara tanto. O homem que conhecera na noite anterior (e aprendera a respeitar nos poucos minutos que passaram juntos), caído ao lado do rapaz que se segurava para conter as lágrimas.

Ela não costumava se abalar. "Coração de pedra", diziam as outras amazonas. "Mais fria que Arthemis".

No entanto, ver o super rapaz ajoelhado ao lado do corpo ensanguentado de Damian, chorando e chamando pelo pai, lhe doeu o coração como nada até então.

Pai.

Então o filho do Sr. Wayne era o pai desconhecido de Jack... E esconderam isso dele porque o tal vilão não queria uma prole impura.

Desligou a água, pegou uma tolha e se pôs a secar-se enquanto avaliava seu rosto no espelho a cima da pia.

Era até engraçado pensar que fizeram tanto para proteger um rapaz tão poderoso. Afinal, mesmo descendendo de um humano comum, o sangue krypitoniano ainda lhe concedida o posto de um dos mais fortes da liga. Mais até do que ela.

Porém, agora que estava a par de toda a história, compreendia o excesso de zelo da mãe.

Talvez tivesse feito o mesmo...

Piscou enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo quando um pensamento cortou seu raciocínio.

...Talvez seu pai tenha feito o mesmo.

* * *

Continua

* * *

_Olá a todos! Pouca gente comentou o anterior heim..._

_Eu não sei nem porque eu fui boazinha com vocês e não os deixei imaginando se o Damian morreu ou não (se bem que ele não está fora de perigo ainda)._

_Por isso... Façam uma autora feliz vai =D COMENTEM_

_Huahauahuahaua_

_Nem que seja para reclamar._

_Voltando a fic: Ra's morto. Damian gravemente ferido e... A lerda da Nike finalmente se tocou, deu até pra escutar a ficha dela caindo, não foi? Huahauhaua_

_Me digam o que acharam, sério, quero a opinião de todos vocês. Até daquele que nunca comentou... A história está bem perto do fim agora, pode ser sua última chance! =D_

_Respondendo os comentários:_

_**andressa li kinomoto animya** – A idéia de fazer a Nike enfrentando o Ra's foi boa, porém, eu já havia decidido que seria o Damian a matá-lo, na verdade essa cena já estava praticamente pronta na minha cabeça, só faltava escreve-la. Todos sabem que a Nike é a filha da Diana, isso não é segredo. "A Nike é do Rex"? Uauuuuu rsrsrsrrsrs Joe, acho que você vai dançar! Kkkkkk_

_**Karol Borges** – Dick é sempre lindo, não é?! E "fazer planos" é o nome do meio do Bruce! ^_^ O que achou desse? Ficou nervosa em alguma parte?_

_**Ni Castle **– Esse veio mais rapidinho, não foi? =D E certamente o Coringa é o pior dos inimigos do Batman, ele não tem lógica. O que achou desse cap? A morte do Ra's foi a altura?_

_**Darleca – **AMIGA! Ainda bem que vc postou sua fic novamente, estava ficando brava hauahuahauah_

_Bom, o que você achou? Damian vs Ra's foi legal? Nike se tocando FINALMENTE! Bom, isso é o que esperamos, ne. =D Fale-me o que achou._

_**Lilica** – é uma pena que a Lilica não poste o comentário dela aqui e mande direto para meu e-mail, sério, vocês iam rolar de rir com eles. ^_^_

_Vamos respondê-lo: sinto muito pelas cenas de violência, mas... pô... isso é uma fic do Batman, tinha que ter uma hora huahauahua, mas acho que agora com o Ra's morto, vá ter mais tempo para romance. Jack foi meio idiota em dar papo pro vilão, realmente e, respondido como o Ra's o subjugou? Sério, é tão fácil derrubar os Supers que chega a ser monótono contar. Hauhauahau sempre da mesma forma._

_Então, Damian parou o Ra's, (e está entre a vida e a morte) satisfeita agora?_

_E sem cenas de romances até o próximo... eu acho ^_^_

_Bjs amiga, comente mais!_

_bem galera, vou me despedindo por aqui,_

_mas não sem pedir mais uma vez para comentarem, é claro!_

_Bjs_

_GSC_


	23. Waynes

**Capítulo 23:**

**Wayne**_**s**_

* * *

A sra McGinnis não questionou quando os rapazes sumiram, após a deixá-la em segurança na nave junto a duas meninas.

A viagem de volta a Gothan demorou algumas horas e elas pouco conversaram.

A morena que parecia ter esmeraldas nos olhos, volta e meia lhe perguntava se ela estava bem, se queria algo e ela respondia com pouca amabilidade.

Queria saber onde estava Terry, queria saber se a Mulher Maravilha havia conseguido ajudar o outro parceiro deles. Mas ela sabia que as "_meninas super-poderosas_" não lhe contariam nada, por isso sua rabugice.

Quando finalmente a deixaram em casa, ela não se surpreendeu ao ver seus filhos a aguardando, apreensivos.

-Mãe! Graças a Deus a senhora está bem! – gritou Matt a abraçando fortemente. Mas ela não devolveu o gesto.

-Céus, mãe! Onde você estava? Eu estava prestes a ligar para a... – disse Terry, mas a voz morreu com o olhar gélido que ela lhe lançou.

-Terrence McGinnis... – ela começou, fazendo com que Matt se afastasse com um passo para trás, em cautela.

A mãe respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

-Eu sempre me preocupei... – balbuciou – Quando me dei conta de quem você era... Do que você realmente fazia...

-Mãe eu... - ela levantou a mão o fazendo parar a negação que começaria a dizer.

-Quando o seu pai morreu, você ficou muito revoltado. Eu dei graças a Deus quando o senhor Wayne entrou na sua vida...

Terry a olhou meio perdido por um momento.

-Do que a senhora está falando? – a expressão do filho continuava de incompreensão. Isso a irritou.

-Eu sei quem você é o Batman, Terry.

* * *

Bruce observou-a entrar na enfermaria em silêncio.

Ela se aproximou da cama, com seus passos sempre tão decididos e tocou a mão do enfermo. Tinha a expressão genuinamente preocupada.

-Como ele está? – perguntou.

-Estável. – respondeu, com o tom pouco emotivo de sempre – Mas o estado ainda é delicado.

Ela assentiu enquanto observava Damian com mais cuidado. O corpo ligado a máquinas por vários fios, medindo sinais vitais e o funcionamento dos vários órgãos. No rosto, os tubos que auxiliavam na respiração entrando pelas narinas. Era desolador ver aquele homem em um estado tão indefeso.

-O que faz aqui, princesa? – Bruce perguntou finalmente, após um longo momento em que ela avaliava as condições do filho dele.

Nike o olhou por um momento, pensando em como começar a conversa que pretendia ter.

-Na noite do jantar, quando o Sr. Wayne fez questão de ir comigo... – o movimento com a cabeça indicava que ela se referia a Damian - Nós conversamos um pouco.

Bruce se remexeu no sofá.

-Ele deve ter gostado de você. Damian não é de conversas...

Ela deu um leve sorriso sarcástico.

-Como o pai. – observou e Bruce não teve mais o que fazer além de concordar com a cabeça. Houve mais um silêncio antes que ela continuasse – Ele me contou sobre como o casamento dele acabou...

O mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha, talvez incomodado, talvez surpreso. Nike não soube dizer.

-Ele deve ter gostado _muito_ de você. Damian nunca conversou sobre isso com ninguém... A não ser com sua mãe.

-A quem ele também considera como mãe.

Bruce fez que sim.

-Eles tiveram um começo difícil. Mas, a forma questionável da mãe dele exercer a maternidade acabou o aproximando da Diana.

Nike permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, fazendo carinho na mão do enfermo que ainda segurava.

De repente, decidiu por uma mudança mais brusca de tópico, para voltar a sua linha de raciocínio original.

-O que aconteceu com a família dele assustou tanto a mãe do Jack que a fez esconder de quem ele era filho... – comentou. E Bruce achou melhor não a interromper – Fico imaginando se o senhor teria tido essa mesma reação... – voltou os olhos para ele - ...Pai.

Bruce a encarou por longos instantes que pareceram uma eternidade. A expressão indecifrável e sem emoção.

-Sim, teria. – a voz dele era quase um sussurro – E tive... filha.

O semblante dela se anuviou.

Eles permaneceram se encarando, numa disputa quase glacial de olhares.

-Eu realmente achei que você demoraria mais a confessar.

Ele apoiou as duas mãos sobre a bengala, antes de levantar a sobrancelha esquerda.

-Confessar? – soltou um muxoxo.

-Sim. – ela foi enfática.

-Confessar o que exatamente?

-Que me enganou descaradamente, me fazendo acreditar que eu era filha de Kal-El e...

-Ah, por isso. – a mão dele balançou no ar, num movimento que, ela sabia, significava que ele achava aquilo tolice – Era necessário.

A raiva começou a subir-lhe a espinha.

-Necessário? Eu já sou adulta! – rosnou, e sua expressão se assemelhou muito a dele quando queria intimidar alguém. Mas, obviamente, não surtiu o efeito desejado – O senhor poderia simplesmente ter me dito quem era e os motivos que o fazia não me assumir publicamente. Eu entenderia.

-Não, não entenderia. – ele disse simplesmente – Você, assim como sua mãe, não entenderia o risco que corria e mais cedo ou mais tarde ia se expor demais.

-Me enganar não era uma opção! – ela gritou.

Ele soltou um suspiro que beirava o cansaço e a irritação.

-Nós dois sabemos muito bem que eu não te enganei... Nem por um minuto, mocinha.

-Sim, mas... – ela cortou a fala ao perceber uma pressão leve na pele.

Os olhos correram para a mão que ainda segurava. Bruce seguiu seu movimento a tempo de perceber quando a mão do filho voltou a mexer sob a dela.

-Damian? – ele perguntou se levantando.

-É ago-ra... que você... Chu-ta.. a bun-da dele? – a pergunta saiu da boca do outro com certa dificuldade. As palavras falhavam e a respiração era difícil.

Então, Damian abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a jovem irmã sorrindo para ele.

-Es-tou... fa-lando sé-rio, - tossiu um pouco antes de continuar, ainda com dificuldade - se não for... chu-tar a bun-da dele ago-ra... eu vou vol-tar pro meu co-ma.

Ela deu uma risadinha incerta, os olhos marejaram.

-Como esta se sentindo, Damian? – perguntou o pai.

-Vivo. – respondeu o outro com um semi sorriso, enquanto apertava mais a mão da irmã.

* * *

Eles haviam se sentando em volta da pequena mesa de jantar, enfiada no canto da cozinha apertada.

A mãe encarava seus meninos com determinação, em especial, o mais velho.

–Já sei disso há muito tempo. Isso... Isso foi bom para você. Se arriscar pelo bem dos outros era melhor do que perder a vida por nada, que era o caminho que você estava seguindo...

Ela tomou um gole da água que seu caçula lhe servira um pouco antes, junto com os pedidos para se acalmar. Então voltou os olhos raivosos mais uma vez para Terry.

-Mas não teria ficado quieta se soubesse que você levaria seu irmão para essa vida! - rosnou.

-Mãe, - Matt tentou acalmá-la mais uma vez – a senhora está muito nervosa, está imaginando coisas. Terry, o Batman? – riu debochando – Que idéia mais ridícula...

-Eu não o levei pra essa vida, - falou o mais velho, finalmente. Os olhos grudados aos da mãe - Foi ele quem se meteu nela, sem a minha aprovação, aliás.

Matt encarou o irmão, confuso.

-Ela sabe, Matt. – disse o mais velho – Negar só vai irritá-la. – cruzou os braços – E eu prefiro enfrentar toda a liga de assassinos a discutir com ela brava.

-Seu chefe não vai gostar disso... – alfinetou o mais novo.

-Eu sei, - ele riu amargamente – E como sei. Mas _nosso_ chefe terá que entender. – fez sinal para que a mãe se sentasse no sofá próximo a eles – Bom, senhora McGinnis, vamos conversar.

* * *

O telefone móvel tocou apenas uma vez. Ele pegou o pequeno objeto com a enorme mão e o levou ao ouvido, dando uma olhada de relance no nome que aparecia no visor.

-E então? Boas noticias? – ouve uma confirmação do outro lado – Ah, que bom. Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem. – escutou mais alguma coisa, uma frase curta, sem muita enrolação – Então, ela já sabe? Certo. O que pretende fazer agora? – outra pequena pausa e ele riu – É, é o certo a fazer. E eu não esperava outra coisa de você. Pode deixar, - respirou fundo – eu explico as coisas por aqui. Ok. Mande beijos para a Diana.

* * *

-Jack... – a voz terna adentrou seus ouvidos com uma calma reconfortante.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, para encontrar, a agora prima, sorrindo para ele.

Estava sentado em um dos enormes sofás de uma das muitas salas de estar da mansão Wayne. Não percebera quando caíra no sono.

-O que foi? – perguntou, ainda desnorteado.

-Tio Damian acordou... – disse Gabrielly – O vovô pediu para te chamar. Ele quer te ver.

* * *

Os olhos se abriram depois de uma revigorante noite de sono, mas, para dizer bem a verdade, fora o cheiro de comida envolvente que o fizera despertar.

Joseph Kent se espreguiçou como um menino. Levantou-se e desceu as escadas até a cozinha, com passos preguiçosos, coçando os olhos amendoados na tentativa de dar-lhes mais ânimo para abrirem de vez.

Como suas narinas tinham identificado, o pai estava tirando uma torta de frango do forno.

-A receita da vovó? – ele perguntou, quando Clark lhe sorriu amavelmente e concordou com a cabeça – A essa hora da manhã?

-Já é quase meio-dia, Joe. – disse o mais velho, indicando uma das cadeiras da para ele.

O filho deu um longo bocejo antes de se sentar.

-Acho que minhas missões na Liga estão atrapalhando minha noção de fuso horário.

-Sei como é. – Clark sentou-se após pegar o suco na geladeira - Mas você é mais preguiçoso do que eu...

-Talvez por conta da genética humana.

-Acho que não. Sua mãe era ligada no 220.

-Mas isso era porque ela era viciada em cafeína.

Clark riu.

-Você esta certo. – cortou um pedaço de torta – Como foi a missão de resgate?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Servimos de isca enquanto os morcegos salvavam a mãe do Terry. Deu tudo certo, a não ser pelo filho do padrinho... – ele deu um leve suspiro – A Nike ficou bem preocupada com ele.

Clark acenou em positivo.

-Ela tem o coração da mãe... - serviu em um prato e esticou para o filho.

Joe aceitou de bom grado e aguardou com calma que o pai servisse a si próprio.

-Então... Qual é a data especial que eu esqueci?

Clark voltou os olhos para ele, parecendo não entender.

-_Qualé_, pai... Torta de frango especial da vovó... Só tínhamos isso em casa em datas especiais ou... – ele piscou os olhos, parecendo entender – Ou quando o assunto era delicado... – houve um curto silencio – A ultima vez que fez essa torta foi para me dizer que eu tinha uma irmã.

-Bom... – Clark limpou a garganta – Você esta certo, fiz essa torta porque precisamos conversar... De novo.

-E qual é o assunto dessa vez?

-Sua _irmã_. – ele devia ter percebido o tom diferente que o pai usou na ultima palavra, mas não percebeu.

-O que tem ela?

-Bem... – respirou fundo, mas as palavras lhe sumiram – Eu devia ter aprendido entrar em assuntos difíceis depois dos anos que vivi com sua mãe.

-Use a técnica preferida dela: Fale tudo de uma vez.

Clark abriu a boca novamente e a fechou antes de formular a frase de novo.

-Olha pai, se isso for sobre a cena que eu fiz com o Rex, eu não sei quem te contou, mas não acho que estava errado... O Rex passou dos limites quando a beijou e...

-Quando _A_ beijou? Rex beijou a Nike? – os olhos se arregalaram.

-Sim! Ele se aproveitou da ingenuidade dela! Um absurdo! – rosnou o outro – Mas não se preocupe com a Nike, pai, eu cuidei disso. Disse pra ele ficar longe dela.

-Com a Nike? – Clark deu um leve sorriso – Estou preocupado é com o Rex. – Remexeu a comida com o garfo antes de olhar o filho por sob os óculos – Pelo visto ele arrumou um adversário à altura.

O filho se remexeu na cadeira, incomodado.

-Adversário? – pareceu pensar sobre o assunto por um momento – Não, não... Eu só... Só não quero que ele se aproveite dela, só isso. Coisa de irmão... Não é?

-Vocês não são irmãos, Joe.

* * *

O jovem rapaz voou até o subsolo da mansão em milésimos de segundos. O avô o aguardava ao lado de sua professora e tia amazona, em frente à porta da enfermaria em que o pai estava.

-Ele está lhe esperando. – disse ela, com um quase sorriso acolhedor.

-Não o canse muito. – falou o senhor, com um olhar mais severo.

Jack acenou em positivo e entrou.

Ao seu lado, Nike suspirou.

-Outra conversa difícil entre progenitor e prole... – comentou – Embora a nossa não tenha terminado ainda.

Bruce soltou um muxoxo.

-Se está esperando algum pedido de desculpas, _princesinha_, é melhor subir e escolher um quarto, você vai precisar descansar por um longo tempo.

O olhar inexpressivo não se alterou, mesmo quando ela lhe lançou um raivoso.

-Vamos... – ele continuou – Sua mãe deve estar muito feliz com o fato de Damian ter acordado... Ficará mais feliz ainda em saber que você já sabe de tudo.

Ele começou a se dirigir para a escada.

-Vai deixá-los sozinhos?

-Damian esta sendo monitorado pelos aparelhos, qualquer alteração, seremos avisados na mesma hora. – ele fez um novo sinal com a cabeça e esticou-lhe a mão.

-Eu ainda estou com raiva do senhor. – disse ela aceitando a mão estendida e dando o braço a ele.

-Isso passa, princesinha. – o tom do apelido já não lhe parecia debochando.

-Pode demorar muito a passar...

-Mas passa. – repetiu o pai e foi à vez dela soltar um muxoxo de desagrado – Teimosa como a mãe. – ele comentou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

-Engraçado, ela sempre disse que eu tinha puxado a teimosia do meu pai...

Ao contrario da velocidade que usara para chegar até a caverna, na enfermaria, Jack entrara pé ante pé.

-Pai... – ele chamou de leve, ao encontrar Damian com os olhos fechados.

Para seu alivio, o pai abriu os olhos assim que o escutara lhe chamar.

-Filho. – disse Damian, forçando um sorriso leve após dizê-lo – Como está? – fez um sinal para que o rapaz se aproximasse.

-Bem, e o senhor?

Ele esperou que o filho parasse próximo a sua cama para responder.

-Vivo, isso basta. – com certa dificuldade ele levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz, buscando algum sinal negativo de saúde – Ainda está um pouco pálido... Não tomou sol? – Jack negou com a cabeça – Faça isso assim que sair daqui, meia hora deve resolver.

-Sim, senhor. – Jack abaixou a cabeça, meio sem jeito.

Então, se lembrou de que ele sempre se sentira assim com o jovem Sr. Wayne, intimidado, mesmo antes de saber que o homem era seu pai. Perguntou-se mentalmente se seria assim sempre.

-Eu sou um homem muito fechado. – disse o pai, parecendo ler seus pensamentos – Mas... Se nos dermos uma chance, talvez isso melhore... Nossa relação, digo.

-O senhor gostaria disso?

Damian acenou com a cabeça.

-Gostaria muito. Eu sempre quis um filho.

-Mesmo um meio alienígena... E super poderoso?

O pai sorriu abertamente.

-É o meu tipo preferido de filho. – o sorriso não durou muito tempo, infelizmente – Seus irmãos seriam assim, se tivessem chegado a nascer. – o filho concordou em silêncio, conhecia a história – Sabe, sua mãe estava certa em escondê-lo de mim... Mesmo que isso hoje doa em nós dois.

-Eu sei... Mas perdemos muito tempo.

-Bom, daremos um jeito nisso.

* * *

Eles caminharam vagarosamente até o andar de cima. Para surpresa dela, o pai pareceu desviar o caminho para longe de onde a maior parte da família estava (o que dava para perceber pelo burburinho).

-Então... Agora que conseguiu sua resposta. Já sabe o que pretende fazer? – perguntou Bruce a certa altura do "passeio".

Nike permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, até pronunciar um quase inaudível "não sei".

Como de costume, ele soltou um muxoxo baixo, um resmungo que ela já estava se acostumando a escutar.

-Típico. – ele disse.

-Mas imagino que o senhor já tenha pensado nisso. – provocou.

-Claro que já. Mas você terá que decidir de quem quer ser filha...

Ela parou de andar, o encarando de forma confusa.

-Terá que decidir se quer ser filha do Bruce Wayne, ou do Batman?

-Eles dois são a mesma pessoa.

-Não, não são... – soltou um leve suspiro diante da continua cara de incompreensão que a filha esboçava – Não é algo que eu queira que o mundo todo saiba, Nike. – voltou a caminhar lentamente e ela o acompanhou – Como filha da Mulher Maravilha você não precisa de uma identidade secreta... Nem de um pai. Oficialmente sua paternidade nunca foi anunciada e não precisa ser. Porém, não é seguro que Bruce Wayne lhe assuma como herdeira, como eu gostaria de lhe assumir.

-Não é seguro para quem? – o tom quase raivoso podia ser facilmente notado. Nike não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ser protegida.

-Não é seguro para mim... Nem para seus irmãos. Já temos inimigos demais, que nos dão suficiente trabalho sem que saibam da nossa identidade. – balançou a cabeça em negativo – Ter os inimigos da atual _Mulher Maravilha_ na nossa porta não será nada seguro.

Eles pararam de andar mais uma vez. Ela cruzou os braços.

-Mas você casou com a Mulher Maravilha. Minha mãe.

-Admito que foi um risco grande. Porém, calculado. Além disso, tentar pegar Bruce Wayne em Gotham significava enfrentar o Batman... – o semi sorriso apareceu - Digamos que eu impunha mais respeito que o Terry.

Nike achou graça.

-Entendo... Mas algo me diz que o senhor já tem uma saída para isso.

-Sim. – meio segundo depois, continuou - Sua mãe não vai gostar nada.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu vou gostar?

-Talvez... Se gostar de representar. – a mão do pai foi à maçaneta de uma porta que, só agora Nike percebera, eles pararam defronte – O plano é que, assim como nós, você também assuma uma identidade secreta.

Ele abriu a porta e os dois entraram no aposento conforme ele acendia as luzes.

Era um quarto comum da mansão. Mobília antiga e requintada, com decoração de tons sóbrios e escuros.

-Abra os armários. – ordenou o pai, ao percebê-la sem reação.

Ela obedeceu. Estavam cheios de roupas, peças femininas que, ela não duvidava, caberiam certinho nela, mas o estilo não era exatamente o que usava em roupas civis.

Quando ela voltou a atenção para ele, Bruce já tinha se sentado em uma das poltronas da "sala de estar" da suíte.

-Não parecem muito comigo.

-Ótimo. Essa é a idéia.

Ela concordou silenciosamente e foi se sentar próximo a ele, em outro sofá do quarto.

-Então se eu ganhar documentos falsos e me vestir de forma estranha, você me assume.

Ele fez que não.

-Vou lhe assumir de qualquer forma, princesinha, você querendo fazer isso ou não. É uma escolha sua.

-Mas a dupla identidade é a opção mais segura para todos.

-Sim, é...

-Então eu a aceito. – sorriu – E quem eu seria? Por que algo me diz que o senhor já está até com a minha nova papelada pronta.

-Algo assim... – o tom semi divertido voltou a falar – Sua mãe não vai gostar disso.

-Já é a segunda vez que o senhor diz isso... Por que ela não vai gostar?

-Porque você terá uma outra mãe.

-Ah... É faz, sentido. Eu tenho que ter nascido de alguém... E quem seria minha mãe?

-Uma ex namorada.

-Ouvi dizer que o senhor teve muitas. – alfinetou.

-Algumas... Mas essa pessoa que tenho em mente é alguém que vai poder lhe ajudar a montar seu novo "eu". Vocês terão que passar um tempo juntas para se conhecerem e traçarem essa "relação" que nunca existiu.

-Tipo aulas? – ele fez que sim – E essa mulher vai aceitar me assumir como filha?

-Ela atenderá um pedido meu.

Nike se recostou no sofá, ainda encarando o pai e tentando distinguir alguma pista em suas feições.

-E qual o nome dela?

-Selina Kyle.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

_**Luto eterno.**_

_**Não matei o Damian, mas a DC Comics resolveu fazer isso na cronologia oficial... então, todos juntos, comigo: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

_Voltando a nossa programação normal: bom, perdões e mais perdões pelo atraso de cinco meses... eu estava sem saber se terminava a fic nesse capitulo, ou não._

_Na verdade, agora entraremos em uma segunda fazer, que, a principio, era para ser uma segunda fic, mas achei melhor continuar aqui mesmo._

_A fic não mais rodará em torno da Nike tentando descobrir quem é o pai e sim da sua inclusão ao Clã dos morcegos. Algo que será demorado, doloroso e muito divertido também, claro._

_Quero ajuda de vocês para definir novos vilões! Quem vocês gostariam de ver a liga ou os morceguinhos enfrentando?_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando._

_Mil bjs_

_GSC_

* * *

**Li **– meu amor, minha vida! Respondendo as seus comentários 5 meses depois, eu sei... Mil perdões. Mas o que achou desse? ^^

**andressa li kinomoto animya** – Optei por fazer a morte do Ra's o mais "limpa" possível, sem nada muito grandioso, até porque ele havia sido dado como morto após uma explosão já... seria repetir o plot, mas que bom que gostou mesmo assim =] O que achou desse novo?

– sim, a idéia de colocar a Diana pra lutar, no cap anterior, foi porque você pediu. =]

Ahhhh finalmente alguém comentou dos desenhos que eu fiz deles! Que bom que gostou.

**Ni Castle** – desculpe a demora Ni! A boa noticia é que a fic não vai acabar... =] pelo menos não agora... rs

**Darleca** – brigadão por todos os elogios ao cap anterior, Darleca! Bom, para você não foi novidade o "gran finale" desse capitulo, não é? A novidade foi que eu decidi não terminar essa fic e começar outra.

Ra's mortinho, sempre quis matar esse cara! huahuahuaha

A DC matou o Damian, não era boato... buááááá

**Evangeline** – ok, "não priemos cânico", a fic não acabou. Não digo que vá durar eternamente, mas deve levar mais algum tempinho sim ^^. Obrigada pelo elogio.

Momento fofo e raro entre os Waynes Damian e Jack, gostou? Mesa gigante é o que mais vai ter na mansão Wayne agora! Kkkkk

Gabi e Matt? O que tem eles? Kkkkk Ela é muito nova pra namorar, gente!

– pedido concedido! Espero que continue acompanhando e postando comentários.


	24. Ajustando a vida

**Capítulo 24:**

**Ajustando a vida**

* * *

Qualquer pai e filha normais, que tivessem pela primeira vez a oportunidade de conversar, se prenderiam aos momentos que não passaram juntos, ou na falta que um fizera ao outro.

Mas o pai não era um pai comum e "filha de morcego, morceguinha é".

Nenhum dos dois era dado a demonstrações de afetos, então conversar sobre o "negócio da família" era bem mais simples e natural para ambos.

Sendo assim, Bruce e Nike passaram pelo menos uma hora discutindo o plano que o pai tinha para adicionar-lhe o sobrenome Wayne.

-Selina Kyle... – ela pronunciou a certa altura, quando o pai havia terminado a explanação detalhada sobre sua futura tutora – Quando eu posso procurá-la?

-Logo. Entrarei em contato com ela ainda hoje. Você conversa com a sua mãe.

-Que divisão de tarefas justa... – comentou a filha, cinicamente.

-Posso interromper a conversa?

A mãe apareceu na porta do quarto, altiva. Trazia um sorriso mais aberto que o comum nos lábios.

-Nike já sabe.

-Eu percebi. – ela se aproximou – Você não teria lhe mostrado esse quarto se ela já não soubesse. Mas comemoraremos isso e a melhora do Damian mais tarde. – pôs a mão ternamente no ombro do marido – Terry e Matt estão lá em baixo, com a Sra. McGinnis. Eles querem conversar com você.

Bruce voltou o olhar suspeito para a esposa.

-Ela sabe. – concluiu rapidamente e começou a se levantar com alguma dificuldade.

-Não tenho certeza, mas é o mais provável. Alguma idéia do que vai fazer?

-Sim. Tenho algumas. – deu um rápido selinho na esposa e, antes de se retirar completou – Sua filha quer conversar com você.

Ela voltou os olhos para Nike que lhe deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Por que algo me diz que eu não vou gostar dessa conversa?

-Porque você não vai gostar. – admitiu a filha.

A mãe arfou desgostosa antes de sentar-se na poltrona que, a pouco, o marido ocupava.

Fez um sinal com a mão de "pode vir".

-Muito bem, diga.

-O Sr. Wayne acredita que seja mais seguro, para todos na família, que eu adote uma identidade secreta para que ele me assuma como filha... E eu concordo com ele.

Diana girou os olhos.

-Muito me admiraria se não concordasse.

Nike franziu o cenho.

-Por quê?

-Você pensa igualzinho ao seu pai. Desde pequena. Por vezes me pareceu que eu estava lidando com uma versão mirim/fêmea dele, quando era menor... – ela balançou a cabeça – Irritante.

A filha sorriu de lado para o comentário. A mãe continuou.

-Muito bem. O que há a mais nesse plano? Vamos logo para a parte que eu não vou gostar.

-Bem, você não poderá ser a mãe do meu alterego.

A expressão de Diana enrijeceu levemente e Nike teve certeza de que ela compreendeu o ponto.

-Sua mãe terá que ser alguém convincente... – concluiu a mais velha - ...uma ex namorada. Além disso essa mulher teria que ter uma situação financeira estável, o suficiente para fazer a imprensa acreditar que ela não precisaria de Bruce Wayne para criar a filha. – os olhos foram ganhando uma expressão mais dura, raivosa até – E, essa pessoa teria que ser alguém que faz tudo que ele pede... Como sempre fez.

-Algo me diz que você já sabe de quem se trata.

-Selina Kyle, a Mulher-gato... É ela, não é?

A filha se contorceu no sofá, ela conhecia bastante aquele tom de voz (de raiva contida) que a mãe usava nesse momento.

-A conhece?

-Infelizmente... Eu não acredito que seu pai vai colocá-la na nossa vida assim.

-Está com ciúmes, mãe?

-Não... não é ciúmes. Mas aquela ladra não é confiável. Ela é falsa, dissimulada e ardilosa. – respirou profundamente – Mas você é uma mulher adulta, tenho certeza que pode lidar com isso.

-Não vai se opor, então?

A mãe se levantou.

-E adiantaria? Só não esperem de mim falsidade quando estiver na presença dela. – e, dizendo isso, se retirou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Não é minha irmã? A Nike não é minha irmã?

O filho encarava o pai, piscando inconscientemente mais do que o natural. Ele estava perplexo, tentando assimilar informação.

A reação era muito parecida com a de meses atrás, quando ele inventou esta história para Joe.

Clark respirou profundamente.

-Nos perdoe pela mentira, filho. Mas seu padrinho escondeu isso a vida toda com o propósito de protegê-la. Eu e sua mãe havíamos nos comprometido a sustentar essa história caso fosse necessário.

-Ah... – ele pareceu mais confuso ainda, apesar da exclamação de compreensão – A mamãe compactuaria com isso, se estivesse viva?

-A idéia foi dela, na verdade.

Joe não duvidava.

Suspirou.

-Eu devia ter um acesso de raiva nesse momento... Não é?

O pai deu de ombros.

-Acessos de raiva nunca foram a sua cara... Você sempre preferiu a linha debochando e brincalhão.

-É... – ele coçou a cabeça, parecia incomodado com alguma coisa – Mas eu tive um acesso de raiva grande quando vi o Rex beijando a Nike...

O pai ficou intrigado.

-Você não é disso.

-É... Não sou... – por algum motivo que Clark não conseguiu compreender, um sorriso imenso se alastrou pelos lábios do filho – A Nike não é minha irmã. – murmurou o rapaz se levantando.

-Hey, onde você vai? Nem tocou na torta que eu fiz ainda.

-Vou atrás do tempo perdido, pai... Depois conversamos. – respondeu, antes de sumir escada acima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mãe e os filhos já o aguardavam no escritório onde Terry sabia, ele recebia as visitas mais difíceis.

O Sr. Grayson lhes fez sala até que Bruce aparecesse, o que não demorou muito.

-Sra. McGinnis. Rapazes. – cumprimentou, assim que entrou no recinto.

-Sr. Wayne, boa tarde. – respondeu a mãe, os "meninos" apenas acenaram com as cabeças.

Ela aguardou que o senhor de idade tomasse sua posição na cadeira atrás da mesa principal.

-Estranhei quando me disseram que você estava aqui com a família, Terry. Em que posso ser útil?

Terry voltou os olhos desconfortáveis para Dick e o mesmo entendeu a deixa. Pediu licença e se retirou.

- Minha mãe sabe... – comentou o rapaz mais velho, voltando a atenção para o dono da casa – ...Há muito tempo, aliás.

Bruce voltou os olhos para ela.

Desde que se dera conta de que serviço Terry fazia para aquele homem, a Sra. McGinnis se imaginou várias e várias vezes tendo aquela conversa. Via-se tirando satisfações, com o dedo apontado na cara do senhor, na maioria das vezes.

Mas agora, diante do olhar gelado que ele lhe dava, isso ficou deveras difícil.

-Então? – ele perguntou, a impulsionando a falar algo.

A mulher abriu a boca e fechou três vezes, antes de desistir de falar algo.

Sendo assim, Bruce voltou os olhos para Terry que deu de ombros.

Com um arfar ele fez sinal para que os rapazes se retirassem. Nenhum dos dois gostou da ordem, mas Matt resolveu acatá-la quando Terry o fez.

Então ficaram sozinhos na sala que, repentinamente, pareceu mais fria do que antes.

-Sra. McGinnis... – o senhor a incentivou mais uma vez. Precisava que ela colocasse pra fora o que pensava a respeito de tudo aquilo, só assim poderia definir qual ação tomar - ...A senhora deveria se orgulhar de...

Foi interrompido pelo olhar raivoso que ela lhe lançou. Como esperava, a frase surtira o efeito desejado.

-Orgulho?! Meu filho arrisca a vida todo o santo dia por sua causa e...

-Não é por minha causa que ele arrisca sua vida todos os dias. – ela se calou novamente – E a senhora sabe disso, se não, tenho certeza que já teria interferido há mais tempo.

Ela desviou o olhar antes de concordar em silêncio.

-Isso fez bem ao Terry... Mas o Matt...

-Não era de minha vontade trazê-lo para esse mundo também.

Ela concordou mais uma vez.

-Terry me disse. Mas... – ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando impedir as lágrimas de virem aos olhos – Era mais fácil não me preocupar com Terry quando tinha Matt para criar... Mas eu não sei se vou agüentar passar noites sozinha em casa, sem saber o que está acontecendo com meus dois meninos.

Voltou os olhos já vermelhos, para Bruce.

-Você... O senhor... Pode dispensá-lo. – ela afirmou – Deixar Matt fora disso. Terry já tem anos de experiência, sabe se cuidar. Mas o Matt não. O senhor pode dispensá-lo. – repetiu.

-Posso. – ele concordou - Mas isso fará com que ele siga sozinho... Como ele já fez. Seu filho caçula é teimoso.

Ela concordou, com um resquício de graça no semblante preocupado.

-Não tenho como impedi-lo, Sra. MacGinnis, e, acredite em mim, nós tentamos.

As lágrimas começaram a cair. Bruce entendia muito bem aquele sentimento de impotência. E também o detestava.

-Mas há uma coisa que eu posso fazer, se a senhora estiver disposta a ajudar.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele novamente, que trazia agora, além das lágrimas, o brilho da curiosidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando ele chegou ao Satélite, não a encontrou. Concluiu que ainda estava na mansão.

Aguardou horas para que algo acontecesse e ela aparecesse. Isso por que todas as desculpas que ele imaginou dar para aparecer na casa do padrinho lhe pareciam péssimas, além de terminarem, na sua imaginação, com um Bruce muito bravo o mandando ficar "longe da filha dele". E ele não queria ouvir aquela ordem do Morcego-mor porque, como sempre, iria acabar obedecendo.

Nike subiu com Terry incontáveis horas depois e, quase que imediatamente, solicitou uma reunião com a equipe principal.

Os dois agradeceram a ajuda do grupo no resgate da Sra. MacGinnis e Terry informou que o estado de saúde de Damian Wayne era estável.

Por fim, Nike explicou sobre o motivo que a trouxera ao mundo patriarcal e de que sua busca pelo verdadeiro pai havia, enfim, acabado.

-Filha do morcego, heim... – comentou Rex, num balançar de cabeço – Era meio óbvio, na verdade. – sorriu – Você é marrenta igual a ele.

Ela se limitou a lhe dar um sorriso moderado.

-Que bom que deu tudo certo. – falou o Lanterna Verde, alheio a troca de olhares entre eles e, mais ainda ao olhar irritado com que o Superman os observava.

-Sim. Mas minha vida sofrerá algumas mudanças agora. Preciso me inteirar de algumas coisas e...

-Vai assumir o legado? – perguntou o ex-irmão, buscando um pouco de atenção – Achei que esse já a era função do Terry.

-Quase isso... Vou assumir uma nova identidade.

Houve um curto "ahh" proferido por quase todos os presentes.

-O fato é que terei menos tempo para a Liga, pelo menos nesses primeiros meses.

-Isso é um pedido formal de licença, princesa? – Rex falou novamente, agora em um tom mais sério. Era visível que o líder do grupo ficara preocupado com o possível afastamento de um de seus maiores poderes de fogo.

-Não exatamente. Não devo me ausentar por completo, preciso aparecer nas missões, o resto do mundo não pode perceber que eu tenho... Outras atribuições. Porém, preciso de mais tempo livre para organizar minha nova vida... Isso me tira o tempo para treinos, aulas e monitoramento. – sorriu para ele.

Rex bufou contrariado.

-Npos lhe daremos cobertura, Nike. – interviu Marina.

-Obrigada.

-Agora, Nike... – disse Joe, parecendo mais animado do que quando a reunião começou - nos conte mais sobre essa sua "nova identidade"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era uma casa grande e afastada, nas redondezas de Blüdhaven, mas não chegava a ter nem metade do tamanho da mansão de seu pai.

A porta se abriu antes mesmo que ela tocasse a campainha, mas não havia ninguém para recebê-la. Apenas um gato preto, que a olhou desconfiado e, com o primeiro mover dela, saiu em disparada.

"Mulher-Gato" pensou "Eu devia ter imaginado que ela gostava de gatos."

Com cuidado entrou na casa, segurando a pequena mochila nas costas.

A porta dava para um grande hall de entrada onde duas escadas, que davam para o andar de cima, terminavam.

No topo, num lugar não muito iluminado, uma figura jazia parada, esperando-a.

-Pontual. Isso é novidade entre os Waynes. – comentou a voz feminina, já rouca pela idade.

-Senhora Selina Kyle?

A figura se mexeu vagarosamente, revelando a face da sua anfitriã.

-A própria. Seja bem vinda, Nike.

A mais jovem observou-a enquanto descia a longa escadaria.

Ela era uma mulher altiva, de jeitos refinados e andar imponente, mesmo com a idade já avançada.

Os cabelos curtos eram de um tom acobreado, como se ela houvesse desistido de lutar com a brancura deles há pouco tempo, talvez.

Vestia um vestido negro, com um corte que lhe alongava a silueta.

Nos braços, trazia um peludo gato branco, que contrastava com sua roupa e dava a imagem um toque de requinte ainda maior.

Quando finalmente a Sra. Kyle a alcançou, teve que olhar para o alto para encará-la.

A senhora contorceu o rosto em desagrado.

-Você é tão alta quanto sua mãe... Isso não é nada bom... – resmungou – Já vi que meu trabalho será difícil.

-Por quê? – Nike realmente não compreendia no que sua altura podia atrapalhar tanto.

-Não é de bom tom uma dama da sociedade se mostrar superior, mesmo que eu o seja... E você deixa claro sua superioridade sem nenhum esforço.

-Bom, eu não posso cortar minhas pernas para agradar a sociedade.

-De fato, não. – a outra parecia ter achado engraçado o tom raivoso que ela entoara na última frase – Terá que minimizar isso com seus trejeitos. – arfou – O que dá mais trabalho. Venha...

Ela se pôs a andar e Nike seguiu em seu encalço. Os passos vagarosos da anfitriã lhe davam tempo para olhar com mais cuidado o ambiente.

-Por que devo aprender a me portar como uma "dama da sociedade"?

-Porque você será minha filha e isso é o que eu teria ensinado a ela, se tivesse tido uma...

-Não teve filhos?

-Não. Mas adotei um menino... Jerad é mais velho que você uns cinco ou seis anos, acredito – sorriu – Será seu irmão, vocês devem se conhecer quando ele voltar de viagem...

-Mais um irmão... – resmungou a mais nova, antes de perceber movimentos nas sombras da casa.

-Não parece feliz com a idéia.

Mais gatos, notou. Quantos haviam naquela casa?

-Eu ganhei muitos irmãos recentemente. Não me acostumei com a ideia ainda.

-Ah sim, os rapazes... Conheceu a todos?

-Acredito que sim..._ Espero_ que sim. Há homens demais naquela mansão já.

Selina riu. E isso chamou a atenção de Nike. Era um riso discreto, gracioso. Na entonação certa.

-Não tinha me dado conta como isso deve ser esquisito para você. – continuou a senhora, com graça na voz – Até bem pouco tempo só havia se relacionado com mulheres, não é? E agora, está cercada de morcegos machos por todos os lados.

Ela parou ao lado de uma mesa posta com algumas guloseimas. Fez sinal para que Nike ocupasse um dos lugares e se dirigiu para a outra cadeira.

-Na verdade, não cheguei a passar muito tempo com eles na Mansão. – ela observava a forma como Selina lhe servia uma xícara de chá, enquanto falava – Meu contato maior foi com os homens da equipe.

-Entendo. Bom, acredito que achamos o diferencial entre a Super Heroína e a minha filha... Vou lhe ensinar como lidar com os homens do nosso mundo. Assim, a nova Mulher Maravilha permanecerá sendo aquela mulher, sem ofensas, truculenta... Enquanto a minha filha será o desejo de qualquer homem do planeta.

-Parece estar feliz com a ideia.

-Ah sim, eu estou. Eu sempre quis uma filha. – sorriu de forma amável – Não daria esse nome que Bruce escolheu para você a ela... Preferiria Helena, é verdade. Mas tudo bem. Vamos tomar nosso chá, depois começamos a construir juntas a doce Nicole Wayne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Olá pessoal!_  
_Feliz Ano Novo!_

_Presentinho surpresa de fim de ano, espero que gostem._

_Esse cap é mais mimimi, porém, tem a chegada da Selina, em grande estilo, devo dizer. Me digam o que acharam dela._

_Gostei da demora porque me rendeu bastante comentários, dessa vez. Vocês participaram bem mais. Me deram até grandes ideias, viu._

_Respondendo os comentários:_

_**Mika Wayne** – Bem vinda Mika! Personagem "gato"? Ok... em produção ;)_

_O Bruce é completamente pirado. Ele não tem senso de sobrevivência nenhum. Também teria medo de atiçar o ciúme da Diana._

_Bom, quanto à família reunida... agora só depois do treinamento com a Selina, e você já pode perceber que a Mulher-Gato vai se divertir muito com tudo isso, não é?_

_**Black Princess** – Calma, princesa... A Diana não pira a toa não =] __Mas se ela pirar, acho que nenhum esquema de segurança do BatClã seria suficiente para detê-la. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Sabe, eu não tinha pensando em colocar um filho para a Selina, mas você me deu terríveis idéias! Então, fique sabendo que o Jerad é totalmente culpa sua, e tudo que ele vier a aprontar futuramente, também. ;)_

_**Nanda **– Bruce é sem noção, certeza. Mas ele sempre sabe o que está fazendo. =] O que achou desse?_

_**andressa li kinomoto animya**** –** Desculpa a demora, Andressa. Mas aqui está o cap novo. O que achou desse?_

_**Motoko Li**** –** oi mana! Demorei, mas aqui está o cap novo. Mas o Bruce velho é LINDO! Não precisa ficar deprê._

_Hum, mais uma pro team Joe/Nike. Tenho que computar em quanto estão as preferências._

_Quanto ao episódio das crianças, em Liga da Justiça. A melhor frase ever "Para um cara com múltiplas visões você até que é bem cego, heim" kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_  
_O que você quer dizer com "ação"? kkkkk sexo? Ta maluca? O Bruce mataria o coitado! Kkkkkkk_

_Adorei saber que você está lendo e gostando mana, continue comentando, viu. bjs_

_**Darleca**– Darleca, my dear! Sua preferida apareceu! Me diga o que achou dessa primeira participação pq, nunca escrevi Mulher-Gato, nãos ei se estou errando na mão._

_E ah! Você tocou num ponto interessante, a Mãe dos meninos, será que alguém descobre quais são os planos do Bruce para ela, antes de eu postar?_  
_bjs amiga, obrigada por comentar sempre!_

_**Yasmin** – Selina Kyle mode on! Rsrsrrsrr O que achou?_

_Thrawn0725 – sei como é horrível ler textos compridos através da tradução do Google, mas por enquanto, nenhuma tradução. Tentei convencer uma amiga minha a fazê-lo, mas ela não quis. =[_

_**Ni Castle**** chapter** – Damian é muito amor ne?_

_O que achou da Selina? To perguntando isso pra todo mundo hauhauahau_

_Bom, por enquanto é só pessoal. Feliz 2014._

_E que nesse ano eu consiga postar os capítulos mais rápidos e terminar a fic =]_

_E, quem sabe, começar outra!_

_Bjs a todos e obrigada pela companhia em 2013._

_GSC_


	25. Aprendendo a ser quem você não é

**Capítulo 25:**

**Aprendendo a ser quem você não é**

-Não costumo ter muitos empregados. – comentou a senhora entre um gole e outro do chá que ela mesma preparou - A maioria é esporádica e também não passo mais de seis meses com o mesmo. Por isso não teremos problemas com antigos empregados. Nenhum deles pode afirmar com certeza que você nunca existiu...

-Imagino que ter passado por colégios internos ao redor do mundo vai ajudar a não se lembrarem de mim também... – comentou Nike revendo seu histórico escolar forjado.

A mais velha concordou com a cabeça.

Estavam sentadas em uma varanda da casa que dava para um pequeno e lindo jardim. Selina costumava pegar um pouco de sol da manhã todos os dias, prescrições medicas.

-Seu pai costuma ser minucioso, não se preocupe. Só há uma pessoa que poderia desmentir isso: meu filho Jerad. Mas ele não o fará.

-Por que, não? – Nike perguntou interessada. Ela gostava de saber as motivações das pessoas antes de decidir se podia confiar nelas sou não.

-Ele não trairia seu pai. Embora ele não saiba quem seu pai é na verdade. – os olhos da mais nova saíram dos papeis que examinava para encarar a senhora de forma curiosa – Ele foi salvo pelo Batman quando era um garotinho. – Selina sorriu – Quando o informei que teria uma irmã, eu disse que foi um pedido do Batman.

-Ele sabe quem eu sou na verdade?

-Não... Mas tenho certeza que ele descobrirá logo. Jerad está longe de ser burro. Eu não dou muito tempo para que ele descubra que você é, na verdade, filha do Bruce com a esposa Amazona. E a atual Mulher Maravilha, porém isso não vai denunciar a verdade sobre o Bruce.

-Porque seria natural que o Batman apoiasse tal mentira, para proteger a família Wayne. – conclui ela e Selina concordou com a cabeça – Entendi. – os olhos curiosos se voltaram para a movimentação no jardim.

Um homem corpulento cuidava das frágeis flores de uma maneira dócil e tranqüila. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelo enorme chapéu de palha que usava para se proteger do sol, mas ela tinha a impressão de o conhecer mesmo assim.

-Quem é?

Selina voltou o olhar de forma displicente na direção da imagem.

-Ah, o novo jardineiro. Começou hoje. – ela soltou um longo arfar – Cansei do sol. – levantou-se – Vou entrar.

-Eu... ah, vou ficar mais um pouco lendo tudo isso. - Disse Nike respondendo ao olhar de Selina e apontando para os papéis em suas mãos.

-Certo. O almoço será servido às 12h em ponto. Hoje vou lhe ensinar a se portar em uma mesa.

-Eu sei me portar em uma mesa... – ela disse em um tom sem paciência. Selina fazia parecer que nada do que a mãe lhe ensinara na vida tinha sido válido.

-Veremos. – respondeu a mais velha com um sorriso felino, se retirando em seguida.

Nike esperou que os passos leves da senhora se perdessem para dentro da casa. Só então largou a papelada sobre a mesa e caminhou até o jardineiro.

-Pode me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui?

O homem voltou sua atenção para ela, enquanto levantava um pouco a aba do chapéu.

-Cuidando das plantas. – respondeu Joe, com um sorriso exagerado nos lábios – Sou muito bom nisso, sabe.

~X~

A jovem mascava chiclete enquanto conversava com os rapazes pela tela holográfica emitida pelo seu celular, uma tecnologia comum para época. Nela, um sorridente Jack lhe contava empolgado sobre a melhora do pai, ao lado do primo Darek.

-Que bom que ele já está andando. – ela disse, feliz.

-De teimoso, mas está. – resmungou Darek, que parecia desatento a conversa, mexendo em algum computador.

-Vovô foi contra ele voltar para Paris tão cedo, exatamente por isso. – voltou a retrucar a menina.

-Estamos de olho nele, - falou o mais recente "Wayne" - não se preocupe.

-Além disso o mordomo dele não está dando a ele muita chance de fazer estripulias. – voltou a comentar Darek, com um semi-sorriso nos lábios.

Jack aproximou mais o rosto da tela e a mão da boca como se fosse fofocar algum segredo.

-E tem mais, a ruiva já disse que se meu pai não se comportar, quem vai cuidar dele será ela. E algo me diz que ele não gostou nada da ideia.

-Ruiva? – Gaby perguntou curiosa.

Jack pareceu surpreso por ela não saber.

-A amazona ruiva. A namorada dele.

-Tio Damian namora uma amazona?

-Não sei se eles se consideram assim. – ponderou Darek.

-A vovó sabe disso? – voltou a questionar a menina.

Jack riu.

-Vovó?

-Se ela é casada com meu avô, ela é minha avó, ora essa. Ela adorou a idéia.

-Voltando a sua pergunta... – Derek interferiu novamente – Ao que parece, quem avisou a General Arthemis sobre o estado do padrinho foi a própria rainha. Ela vem aqui com certa frequência agora, mas não se demora muito.

-General é? Tio Damian não gosta de pouca coisa, heim. – gracejou a menina.

-Senhorita Grayson. – a voz doce a chamou da porta do quarto. A mulher ruiva, de meia idade e semblante calmo, aguardava sua atenção – O jantar está servido.

-Obrigada, sra. McGinnis, já estou indo.

Ela aguardou a retirada da mulher e voltou a atenção para os primos.

-As coisas estão bem por ai? – perguntou Derek.

Ela sorriu.

-Estão estranhas, mas "se encaixando". Até mais. – disse jogando um beijo para os primos e desligando a aparelhagem.

~x~

A vontade era pega-lo pelo colarinho e jogá-lo contra a parede na mesma hora em que o vira na sua falsa residência, mas Nike soube se segurar até que os dois tivessem subido para o Satélite, o quartel general da Liga. O que só aconteceu na manhã seguinte ao fato.

Assim que seu corpo se materializou na estação ela foi a procura do "ex-irmão", encontrando-o em um dos corredores próximos a sala de monitoração.

-Você pode me explicar que palhaçada foi aquela?

-Palhaçada? – ele fingiu desentendimento. Aliás, ele se perguntou da onde ela tirou o termo "palhaçada"... Devia estar andando muito com o Terry.

Nike permaneceu a encará-lo, aguardando uma resposta. O olhar sisudo e ameaçador. Então, Joe desistiu de fingir desentendimento e deu de ombros.

-É só um emprego. Sou bom com plantas. A Sra. Kyle precisava de um jardineiro e eu de uns trocados a mais. Qual o problema?

-Não ofenda a minha inteligência insinuando que seu "trabalho temporário" não tem como único objetivo me espionar.

-Ahã... único, não. Talvez seja responsável por uma pequena parte... – ele juntou os dedos polegar e indicador da mão direita até quase encostá-los - Mas a ideia não foi minha.

Ela levou as mãos a cintura. A pose intimidadora havia ganhado graus a mais em intimidação.

-Foi de quem?

-Minha, Mulher Maravilha. – a voz de Terry soou obscura atrás dela. Algo natural quando estavam em meio aos corredores do Satélite.

Nike se virou para encará-lo com o mesmo olhar ameaçador que dava ao Superman, segundos antes.

-Não confio nela. – disse simplesmente o Batman, de forma solene.

-Ele confia. – ela se referiu ao pai e Terry deu de ombros como Joe.

-Mas eu não... E não sou o único.

-Batman... – ela tentava manter o tom sóbrio – Com todo respeito, mesmo que não confie nela, eu não preciso de nenhuma babá.

-Não acho que precise. Mas eu gosto de ter tudo sobre controle na _minha_cidade... – sorriu diante da cara impassível dela – Não me olhe assim, aprendi com _ele_.

-Além disso, o problema não é exatamente a Sra. Kyle. – comentou Joe, fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse na sala a direita. Era melhor sair do corredor para ter o restante da conversa.

Terry tomou a frente após entrarem e acionou o computador da sala, buscando as informações que queria.

-JeradKyle, - a imagem de um homem de pele morena e cabelos negros ondulados apareceu na tela – Ladrão profissional... Como a mãe adotiva. O método no entanto é diferente, sua especialidade são arrombamentos com explosivos. Ele gosta de fazer "boom"! – Terry fez um movimento com as mãos para ilustrar o barulho.

-Nunca foi provado um envolvimento dele com algum roubo, Batman. – comentou ela, mostrando que também tinha feito o dever de casa.

-O que só significa que ele é muito bom no que faz.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou com mais cuidado para a figura na tela do computador. Terry já havia aberto várias fotos de Jared ao redor do mundo.

-O que _ele_ acha?

-_Ele_ desconversou quando perguntei sobre a índole do rapaz... Exatamente como fez quando perguntei quem era você.

Ela voltou os olhos para o parceiro de preto, mas Joe formulou a pergunta antes dela.

-Outro filho?!

-Não. Mas certamente se importa como se fosse um e isso me preocupa. Ele costuma ficar _molenga_ quando o assunto são os filhos.

Nike levou a mão a têmpora, entendendo a preocupação dos parceiros, porém não era algo que necessitasse aquele tipo de intromissão na sua vida.

-De qualquer forma Jerad não está em Gotham, Batman, não há com o que você se preocupar.

-Ele está desembarcando do aeroporto internacional de Gotham nesse exato memento, Mulher Maravilha.

Uma leve expressão surpresa passou pelos olhos da morena.

-A senhora Kyle não sabe ainda, será uma surpresa para ela também. – ele continuou – Eu acredito que o motivo da vinda dele não seja apenas saudades da mamãe.

-Claro que não. – ela disse – Ele deve estar curioso a meu respeito. Mas até ai, qual é o problema, afinal?

Terry acionou outro comando e as fotos na tela mudaram, mostrando fichas de pessoas de uma mesma família.

-Gang Royal Flash. Uma quadrilha familiar responsável por uma série de grandes roubos há uns dez anos. O Sr e a sra Walker eram o rei e a rainha, enquanto seus filhos o Valete a a Dez. A gang era completa por um Android super poderoso batizado de Ás. – as fotos de Jerard deram lugar as do grupo – Eles foram presos e o Android destruído, com muito custo, devo acrescentar... Os filhos vivem honestamente nos dias de hoje, porém, recentemente, o Rei conseguiu fugir. Minhas investigações me dizem que ele está tentando levantar fundos para tirar a esposa da cadeia e criar um novo Ás.

-E onde Jerard entra nisso?

-Talvez eu esteja atrasado e o Rei já tenha conseguido o dinheiro para pagar o serviço de arrombamento do Sr. Kyle. Ou, talvez ele esteja retornando a cidade para ajudá-lo a realizar roubos para levantar essa grana.

-Ou talvez ele esteja apenas com saudades da mãe.

-Por isso em pedi a ajuda do Superman. Ele pode escutar as conversas enquanto estiver no jardim e isso não vai atrapalhar a sua estadia por lá...

-Poderia ter pedido a minha ajuda, Batman.

-Eu não queria envolve-la nisso. Sua missão lá é outra. Além disso, Jerard é conhecido por sua descrição, duvido que ele deixe algo transparecer para você. Ele não terá tanto cuidado com a presença do jardineiro.

Ela suspirou, não teria como ganhar aquela discussão.

-Certo. Mas da próxima vez eu gostaria de ser informada de seus planos com antecedência. – seu comunicador bipou na orelha, a fazendo levar a mão ao aparelho e acioná-lo – Mulher Maravilha.

"_Já chegou no Satélite?"_ perguntou a voz feminina _"Preciso de sua ajuda em um treinamento que estou elaborando"._

-Estou a caminho, Aquagirl.

Ela se retirou da sala sem se despedir dos demais.

Terry e Joe se encararam.

-Foi mais fácil do que pensei. – comentou o Superman.

-É, também achei que seria mais difícil convencê-la a aceitar a sua intromissão.

~x~

O almoço era para ser o momento em que a família se reunia a mesa e conversava, mas havia algum tempo que isso não acontecia como se deve na mansão Wayne.

Gabrielle ficava extremamente incomodada com a quietude na mesa. Era bem verdade que ela e o pai tentavam puxar um assunto ou outro, mas ou seguiam teimosamente conversando entre si, ou se contentavam com respostas monossilábicas do casal Wayne e deixavam a conversa morrer.

Era visível que os avós não estavam bem.

-Se Diana ainda está aqui, a coisa não é tão grave. – disse o pai há alguns dias atrás, a acalmando. – Acho melhor dar tempo para eles se resolverem sozinhos.

Ela sabia que essa era a melhor opção, claro, porém, era inquieta demais para não tentar algo toda a vez que o clã se reunia no mesmo recinto.

-Ah... – começou, limpando a garganta – Meu aniversário está chegando.

No mesmo instante Gaby percebeu que não fora o melhor tópico a levantar, a "avó" deu um respirar profundo. Isso porque, ela havia esquecido, seu aniversário era a data marcada para apresentar à sociedade a nova integrante do clã, Nicole Wayne.

Os jornais, programas de TV e blogs de fofocas já estavam comentando sobre a suposta filha bastarda do poderoso senhor Wayne. E, embora nada tivesse sido confirmado ainda, já especulavam que o motivo da separação não teria sido a gravidez da Mulher Maravilha, como se pensava anteriormente, e sim a pulada de cerca dele já que, ao que parecia, a nova herdeira era um ano mais velha que a princesa amazona.

-Terry e seu pai estão cuidando dos preparativos. – respondeu o avô, entre um gole de suco e outro.

-Sim, eu sei... Mas vocês ainda vão estar assim até lá?

O pai segurou o sorriso e levantou os olhos inquisidores para o casal, dando apoio a pergunta.

-Assim? – o olhar de Bruce seguiu o movimento que o dedo da neta fazia, dele para a esposa – Assim como?

-Brigados.

O avô se remexeu na cadeira, mas foi Diana quem respondeu.

-Não estamos brigados.

O comentário pareceu pegar até mesmo ele de surpresa.

-Não?

-Não. – ela voltou a dizer, o encarando – Eu estou chateada com você, isso é bem diferente. E, se você não tivesse a mania de se esquivar de conversas difíceis, já teríamos resolvido isso.

-E como você quer que eu adivinhe que está chateada comigo, se não me disse nada. Aliás, tem um bom tempo que você mal fala comigo.

-Você sabia muito bem que iria me irritar quando mandou a _minha_ filha para aquele lugar. É inteligente o suficiente para saber disso. Então, não me venha com a desculpa de que eu precisava falar sobre meus sentimentos em relação a isso, pois eles não são nenhuma surpresa para você.

Bruce fechou a cara como uma criança mimada e teimosa antes de proferir um:

-_Nossa_ filha escolheu isso. Ela teve opções... Não acho que é comigo que você deveria ficar chateada.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Ela não sabe onde estava se metendo. Você sim.

-E tenho total confiança de que ela vai se sair muito bem.

-Se sair bem no que exatamente? E se passar por alguém que não é, ou em conviver com aquela ladra?

Dick tossiu tentando interferir na discussão, mas eles não parecerem ouvi-lo.

-Então é esse o seu problema? Selina?

-Ela é um dos meus problemas, sim, e não se atreva a insinuar que é ciúmes de você, pois eu nem sei o que eu faria caso diga isso.

-Seja o que for, você _tentaria_ fazer. – respondeu, pomposo.

Ela cruzou os braços enquanto se deixava recostar no encosto da própria cadeira.

-Eu tenho plena certeza que eu conseguiria fazer.

-Não seja pretensiosa. – ele tomou um gole de suco após o comentário.

-Ah sim, já temos pretensão demais nessa casa. – ela alfinetou e ele ignorou.

-Se não é ciúmes, o que é? – perguntou, devolvendo o copo a mesa.

Foi a vez dela fazer um bico antes de responder.

-É ciúmes... Mas não de você.

Houve um silêncio maior do que o necessário na mesa, da qual Gabrielle e o pai se perguntavam se deviam se retirar ou não. Se por um lado parecia uma grande falta de educação, por outro, tinham quase certeza que o casal não perceberia qualquer atitude deles.

Acabaram ficando no mesmo lugar já que a curiosidade de ambos era mais forte do que qualquer boa educação. E por que as cadeiras eram mais confortáveis para se ouvir a conversa do que parados em pé no corredor.

-Você não vai deixar de ser a mãe dela, Diana. – comentou o marido, com a voz mais doce – Nenhuma relação que a Nike desenvolva com a Selina será maior do que as que vocês têm.

Ela voltou a respirara profundamente.

-Eu sei... Mas não gosto dessa "nova eu" que vocês arrumaram para ela. Nike nunca fez isso, Bruce... Talvez... Talvez isso seja mais do que ela pode suportar.

Diana se referia ao "assumir uma vida inteira que não era dela", a personalidade, a história, as escolhas mais fúteis e as mais difíceis. Ao contrário dos rapazes que vestiram o manto do Robin e não eram o centro da atenção da mídia, Nike não poderia se parecer com sua alter-ego.

Elas teriam que ser completamente diferentes se queriam enganar todos os jornais, revistas e blogs de fofocas que já estavam farejando a notícia. A filha teria que ser tão boa nisso quanto o pai.

-Talvez você a esteja subestimando. – ele esticou a mão para ela, por sobre a mesa. A esposa descruzou os braços e aceitou o carinho – Nike é bem mais forte do que imagina.

~x~

Ela chegou ao dormitório no final da tarde. Tomou um banho e relaxou na cama, queria descansar um pouco antes de voltar para sua nova vida de aparências.

Aquilo a incomodava mais do que achara possível. Andar, falar, agir e pensar o tempo todo como se fosse outra pessoa era exaustivo. Mas, como a sra. Kyle costumava frisar, era necessário um árduo trabalho de repetição para que sua encenação se tornasse natural.

Por isso resolveu estender seu período no satélite mais um pouco. Queria passar mais algumas horas sendo ela mesma. Mesmo que fosse sozinha, em seu quarto.

Mas a verdade é que não queria estar sozinha... queria conversar sobre isso. Só não tinha certeza de com quem fazê-lo.

Foi surpreendida por um impulso de ligar para ele, puxando a tela do computador que ficava acoplado no criado mudo.

Não demorou muito para que sua ligação fosse atendida.

-Nike. – os olhos preocupados de Damian apareceram na tela – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. Eu só... – ficou perdida por um momento – Queria saber como estava.

Damian deve ter percebido que sua resposta não era de todo verdade pois a expressão passou de preocupada para complacente.

-Estou bem. Evitei usar o poço de Lazaro para me curar dessa vez... Estou achando o método tradicional muito lento, mas... – deu de ombros.

Ela sorriu.

-...Não há mais motivo para usar o poço. – ela concluiu e o irmão acenou em concordância.

-E você? Como andam as aulas com a Sra. Ladra Mor.

O tom não foi sarcástico. Não era a primeira vez que Damian demonstrava compartilhar da mesma opinião de Diana sobre a Sra. Kyle.

Nike não se importou em discutir, apenas deu de ombro.

-Cansativas.

-Ser quem você não é pode ser mais exaustivo do que parece. – ele comentou, e a irmã acenou em positivo – Isso está te consumindo por dentro, dá para notar nos seus olhos.

Ela não havia percebido que aquilo a tinha abalado tanto até ouvir as palavras do irmão e perceber os olhos marejando.

-Eu... – respirou fundo, impedindo que as lágrimas rolassem – É tudo tão irritante... A pessoa que criamos é tudo que eu desprezo em uma mulher. Fingir ser assim está me corroendo por dentro e não tive que encenar na frente de ninguém ainda. Eu... Eu estou com medo de não conseguir.

-Você não tem que dar conta de tudo na vida, Nike. Não há porque se envergonhar.

-Mas a família...

-A família vai saber se defender de qualquer ameaça. Concordo que outra identidade facilitaria, mas essa não é a única opção. Tenho certeza que meu pai deixou isso claro.

-Sim... Deixou. Mas não estou acostumada a me dar por vencida facilmente.

-Nenhum Wayne está. – ele sorriu – Quanto tempo até a grande revelação?

-Um mês.

-Passe mais tempo sendo você mesma então.

-A sra. Kyle acha que devo me empenhar em ser Nicole o máximo possível, para desenvolver o habito.

-Não me interessa o que a ladra acha. Faça o que estou dizendo. Será melhor para sua sanidade mental... e tenho certeza que ela não está preocupada com isso. – houve um curto silencio, até que ele continuou – Quando nosso pai estava estressado em fingir ser um _playboy bonvivan_, ele simplesmente se trancava naquela caverna por meses, sendo ele mesmo. Você precisa de um tempo na sua caverna também.

Ela acenou em positivo, parecendo mais segura com a ideia. Em seguida sorriu.

-Farei isso... Obrigada.

-Não há de que. Ligue mais vezes. Eu gostei. – e dizendo isso desligou sem se despedir.

Bem a tempo dela escutar batidas em sua porta, que abriu deslizando para o lado após ela emitir o comando "entre" em um tom mais alto.

Foi uma surpresa agradável reconhecer o líder da equipe em pé na entrada do seu quarto.

Ele vestia sua armadura alada e o elmo de gavião, as mãos estavam atrás do corpo e o dorso um pouco para frente, como se estivesse pensativo.

-Percebi nos cronogramas que você não está escalada para nenhuma missão nas próximas horas.

Algo no tom de voz que ele usou lhe aqueceu o coração.

-Sua percepção está correta, Gavião.

-Que bom. – ele deu alguns passos para frente e a porta se fechou atrás das enormes asas de metal – Então talvez possamos usar esse tempo para fazermos algo juntos. – deu de ombros – Precisamos conversar...

-Precisamos? – ela se fez de desentendida. Já havia se passado algum tempo desde que ele a beijou e Rex havia sido bastante compreensivo em não tocar no assunto depois do turbilhão de coisas que aconteceram em sua vida.

Porém, pelo olhar que volta e meia ele lhe dava durante as reuniões do grupo, ela tinha certeza que não havia desistido.

-Você sabe que sim, mocinha.

-Mocinha?

Ele deu de ombros, divertido.

-Um apelido romântico, talvez... – ele tirou o elmo para encará-la melhor, ou talvez fosse para que ela pudesse ver-lhe as expressões – Precisamos resolver o que começamos, Nike... Bom, eu pelo menos, preciso. Passar algum tempo juntos falando sobre o que aconteceu deve ajudar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda sentada de forma preguiçosa na cama, com a mesa do laptop a sua frente.

-Você deve estar certo. Mas acabei de receber uma "ordem" para eu passar um tempo sendo eu mesma... E, não me entenda mal, mas encontro romântico está longe de ser "eu mesma" no momento.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

-Ótimo. Já sei o que podemos fazer então. – colocou o elmo e se virou para a porta, e enquanto ela se abria ele disse por sobre os ombros – Lhe encontro em dez minutos na sala de treinos, Mulher-Maravilha. Vamos ver quem leva menos tempo para derrubar quem.

* * *

Ola pessoal,

Nossa, acho que quebrei todos os recordes de demora em postar um capitulo. Nem sei se adianta pedir desculpas. Por isso, vou logo pra resposta dos comentários pra não piorar minha situação com vcs. =]

**Esther** – Diana sabe se controlar... Mas não sei se ela vai reagir tão bem a "presença" da Selina. Veremos! =]

E sim, você está certa, ela e o Damian se dão muito bem.

**Yasmin **– Também não me dou bem com a Selina, então, eu te entendo kkkkkk

Time Joe, anotado, deixa o Gavião saber disso! =]

**Motoko Li **– Oi mana… nada de J/N … AINDA! KkkkRex ainda deve dar trabalho.

E a Diana sente ciúmes dos sentimentos que envolveram (e envolvem) a relação Bruce e Selina, eu super teria ciúmes também! E então, o que achou desse demorado mas concluído, capitulo?

**aninha **– A Diana está com ciúmes? Quero ver você ter coragem de dizer isso na cara dela kkkkkk

**Darleca** – Sim, só você gosta da Selina por aqui kkkkkk por isso sua opinião sobre a "minha" Selina me era tão importante, que bom que gostou.

Nova posição da mãe do Terry semi revelada... =]

Gostou? Já tem uma idéia do que realmente ela será?

**Ni Castle** – Que bom que gostou do novo nome da Nike ^^ e não se preocupe, Tb não vou com a cara da Selina kkkkkk nem a Anne Hathaway melhorou isso.

**Nanda** – Eu imagino que com tantos anos de vida a Diana saiba lhe dar melhor com certas emoções do que a maioria das pessoas, por isso imaginei a reação contida dela. E, agora que o Joe sabe que eles não são irmãos, Rex realmente terá que "rebolar" para se manter no páreo kkkkk

Mika Wayne – Selina vai AMAR pirraçar a Diana, vc está certíssima! Nike e o Jerad? Será? Você acaba de inaugurar um novo shipper na fic? O personagem nem apareceu ainda kkkkk

Black Princess – Pelo visto a Nike terá muitas opções para escolher kkkkkk Diana e Selina será épico, me aguardem.

Flavia FV – Mais uma JoeNike kkkkk aeeeee Mas Tb não precisa esculhambar com o Rex kkkkk


End file.
